


Time Vortex

by thedarknovak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Early 2000s references, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: High School/Time Travel AU: A recently turned Stiles is swept into a time vortex and ends up in the past, coming across a teenage Derek Hale. Stiles needed to find a way back to the present, but he starts to like it there in the past, with Derek, where he truly gets to know the boy and how he was, before the Hale fire. What will Stiles do about being trapped 10 years in the past?





	1. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I couldn't wait to post this fic until I finished it because it will take a while to finish (I calculated it will be around 75k). Unlike my previous skyrim au fic I posted. I don't have this one all finished yet. But I am determined not to be one of those people who start a good fic and never finish it. I am fairly invested and excited to write this fic. I have all the chapters planned out and what they contain and such so it shouldn't be too hard to stay on track. I going to try to write at least a chapter a day, but if school and work prevents me then I apologize if a new chapter isn't out right away. I also apologize if my writing abilities are not up to snuff. Enjoy! There will be typos most likely. I usually have my friend "edit" them before I post, but she has been busy lately. If I find I usually correct them myself but I apologize in advance. I will also add more tags as I go. Special thanks to my editor Lanceiferroar for being my typo goalie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the end of Jennifer's reign Stiles ends up getting hurled back in time to early 2003 and ends up finding Derek. What will Stiles do now that he 10 years in the past. For those confused with the timeline (That I probably caused with typos I now fixed, I'll try to skim the chapter before I post it better) Here is how it is. Stiles is sent to 2003 so it puts him 10 years in the past because season 3 is in 2013. Stiles is 17 when he gets sent back. The Hale fire doesn't happen until 2005. Paige is already dead from 2002 when Derek is 15. 2004 is when Stiles' mother dies. Also I got a question about why I put Stiles as a freshman in chapter 2, thats so he could have classes with Derek and not have to try to hard this first year of being trapped in the past. 
> 
> Song title of this chapter is:  
> Complicated - Avril Lavigne

_ _

 

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything from Teen Wolf. I also don't own any of the song lyrics I reference in this fic. If I did my research correctly I have the story following a pretty good timeline of events. The story starts with a 17 year old Stiles being hurdled back in time to 2003 where Derek is 16. 

 

**COMPLICATED**

 

_.Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're, Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated_

  
Stiles sat unconscious, his jeep’s hood crushed against a tree. The boy was struggling to maintain control while his ribs were healing from the crash. Time was short, he needed to get to his father, Scott’s mother, and Allison’s father. The wind was blowing fiercely everywhere and Stiles knew that Jennifer was the cause of it. He quickly regained his composure and kicked his door open. His leg was also injured, and he could feel it throbbing as he limped towards the tree stump he so desperately needed to get to. Meanwhile, Scott and the others were fighting for their lives. Scott was slowly breaking through the mountain ash barrier, his eyes glowing red, clearly about to get to Jennifer. Deucalion looked at Scott with amazement, he was witnessing the formation of a true alpha. “You will never succeed” Jennifer yelled, her derak form showing. The creature with a horrid looking face let a loud screech

 

Nothing was happening to Scott or anyone in the warehouse, but something was happening at the Nemeton, where the others were trapped. Isaac was starting to lose his strength, the wind had gotten so bad it was too much for him to handle alone. Just as he thought his arms were going to give out, Stiles came and started helping to support the stump from collapsing in on itself. His leg almost fully healed by the time he made it there. Scott eventually got past Jennifer’s barrier and then she was shocked when Scott’s eyes flashed red. He tore her apart

 

Stiles and Isaac were trying to hold up the tree from falling on everyone, but suddenly the weight was gone. Isaac quickly dropped down and used his claws to free John, Melissa, and Chris. Stiles and Isaac got them outside and they all collapsed in exhaustion. Stiles suddenly felt uneasy, he felt something drawing him to the Nemeton’s stump. “Stiles what are you doing! Get away from that thing!” Isaac yelled as he was looking over the 3 adults to make sure they weren’t injured. The yelling didn’t stop Stiles, he got closer and closer to the Nemeton and then his eyes flashed golden yellow. Without time to react, Stiles was spontaneously sucked into a portal that appeared atop the stump. “STILES!” Isaac called, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

 

When Stiles came to he was at the Nemeton, but Isaac, his dad, and the rest of them weren’t there. He figured Isaac must have forced them to go to the hospital and get checked out. The boy tried using his now enhanced sniffer to try and track them, but it proved to be a failure. Stiles had recently been turned because of the alpha pack. Kali had lashed out at him when he let out a usual sarcastic comment, in hindsight Stiles thought he should probably had worked on restraining himself when speaking to an enemy, but that was in the past and Derek had saved him from dying. Derek had saved him from leaving his dad alone. Derek and Stiles most of the time are at each other’s throats, but Stiles cares for the man, sometimes he wonders just how much pain the boy has went through to get to a point of such hurt and self loathing. The boy snapped out of it and came back to reality, finding it weird that he couldn’t even find a lingering scent of Isaac or anyone for that matter.

 

After wandering the woods trying to pick up a scent, he did almost decided to give up when he got the hint of a familiar scent and decided to follow it. Stiles also took out his phone to try and call someone, but there wasn’t any signal, which Stiles found strange because he usually had some kind of service in the area he was in. When the scent started to get stronger, Stiles could start to make out two blue eyes from a couple meters in front of him just sitting in front of a tree. _Typical Derek_ , he thought to himself, and then he realized that something could be wrong because Derek’s eyes weren’t blue. Stiles ran towards that direction and called out. “Derek what happened why are you a beta again?” The boy was shocked when he was standing in front of Derek, because not only was Derek a beta, he was about 10 years younger than when he’d last seen the man. “I’ve always been a beta, who the hell are you and how do you know my name?” the Hale boy said.

 

Stiles took a couple steps back when the younger Derek Hale approached him, claws now out. Then having backed into a tree, he found himself pinned against it with Derek in his face, teeth bared at him. “I’ll ask you one more time. Who are you and how do you know who I am?” Derek said, claw at the ready. _Same old Derek_ , the boy thought to himself. “It’s Stiles! Don’t you remember? What happened to you. Why are you like 10 years younger?” Stiles asked heartbeat racing, trying not to die. “What the hell is a Stiles? I don’t know any people named Stiles. And what do you mean? I’m 16 just turned it in December.” Derek yelled, seeming to get more annoyed at Stiles. “December? What month do you think it is?” the slender boy said, getting more confused by the minute. “It’s the middle of January 2003” Derek said again, getting slightly closer to Stiles, getting a good whiff of his scent. “And how do you smell like pack.” He said more pressingly.

 

Derek let his grip on Stiles loosen slightly after smelling that the boy was somehow pack but didn’t fully let go because he didn’t yet trust the boy. “I-I, 2003? No it’s 2013. And I AM your pack, you....well older you turned me.” Stiles said not knowing what the hell was going on anymore. Derek had the same confused look as Stiles going on. “What? I've never been an alpha. 2013? Very funny what are you from the future?” Derek said. Stiles replied with “I don't know, maybe?” And Derek let out a growl indicating that it wasn't the time to be joking. Stiles the pulled out his phone and took showed it to Derek. The Hale boy let Stiles down when Stiles began tried using both his hands to operate the device. Since technology had evolved so much in ten years he figured he could just show Derek things like the touch screen or the fact the he could play hidef games. “Shit. You weren't lying. Come on we need to take you home to mom. She might know what's going on.” Derek said, now grabbing Stiles by the hand and dragging him in the direction of home.

 

When the two boys arrived at the Hale house Talia was already outside waiting for Derek. “Where have you been? And who is that?” Talia said calmly, now approaching them. Talia caught the scent of pack coming off of Stiles and tilted her head in confusion. “I went out to the woods to think in peace when he came running at me! He is claiming he's from the future and knows me and is part of my pack, and I kind of believe the pack part because somehow he smells like pack, right mom?” Derek asks hoping his mother will know what's going on. Derek had been going to the woods a lot. After the death of Paige he couldn’t handle a lot without being emotionally overloaded and numb. Her death was still months fresh and he still blamed himself for it. “Future!? Don’t be absurd Derek. Okay if you’re really from the future explain how. Prove it” Talia said, noticing that the other pack members were staring out from inside the Hale house. When Stiles had started to approach the house he couldn’t help but admire the Hale house in its full non burnt glory. Stiles took out his phone and showed it to Talia, and then started to explain a very vague story about how he was rescuing his Dad. When the boy got to the part about mentioning the Nemeton Talia stopped the boy. “I’ve heard enough hun. All you would have had to say was Nemeton and I would have believed you. That tree is very old and very powerful, while I don’t know why it hurled you into the past, I do know that it is very capable of it. I will speak to our pack emissary tomorrow and try to figure out if the Nemeton has done things like this before and we will see if we can get you back home. Until then since you’re pack you’re welcome to stay with us.

 

That is how Stiles found himself entering the Hale house. Stiles assumed the rest of the pack had heard the conversation so he figured he only had to go through introductions. Talia led them to what seemed to be the family room when he was greeted by a man that seemed to be Talia’s age. “Hello my name is Aaron I am Derek’s dad and Talia’s husband.” Aaron said, seeming just as warm as Talia. Stiles smiled at the warmth, Talia reminded him of his mom, and it made Stiles' heart ache. Not only because of the loss of his mom, but know that one day Derek would lose them, lose the warmth of a loving family. The gears in Stiles' head were already turning thinking about what would happen if he warned them about the fire, but he decided to put it on the back burner until Talia spoke to Stiles can only assume to be younger Deaton.

 

The rest of the introductions were made and Stiles was kind of overwhelmed by it all. He was an only child under a 2 bedroom house, and meeting Derek’s entire family was a lot. Most of them lived under this very roof, and Stiles couldn’t imagine sharing a house with this many people. Stiles was kind of taken back when he met Laura, who seemed to be the typical big sister, caring, but would tease the hell out of her siblings. That's not what took Stiles back though, what took him back was the fact that the last and only time he seen her was in two pieces, dead. Stiles questioned if God had sent him back to torture him with seeing Derek’s family so he would know why Derek was the way he was in the future. It made Stiles’ heart ache even more, because he cared about Derek probably more than he should. While they had not initially gotten off on the right foot, the more time he spend with Derek the more his feelings grew, and now meeting this younger Derek, and getting to talk with him some before heading to bed he realized that he wished this was the Derek that made it to the future, although he still seemed to be just as quiet and snarky, the look in his eyes wasn’t as pained as the future Derek. It still had a gleam of hope instead of the sense of defeat Stiles often saw in the older man’s eyes. Stiles figured the sad look in his eyes was from Paige, he knew that Derek had lost the poor girl recently.

 

Derek and Stiles sit in Derek’s room for a while just talking, or Stiles trying to talk to Derek that is, and Derek lazily responding to his answers. The door was cracked and Stiles commented on Laura’s music selection, because the girl was in her room listening to music and probably working on homework. “This song pretty much sums up this entire situation” Stiles said, talking about Avril Lavigne’s ‘Complicated’ hit his ears. Derek let out a laugh and smiled. Stiles couldn’t help but see the smile was so bright, it lit up the room, and he questioned what did the poor boy do to offend whoever ran things to make the boy lose basically his entire family. “So you said I turned you what are we in the future? Are we close friends? How did I gain alpha status, Laura is meant to be Alpha, does it skip her and go to me?” Derek says, getting curious and saying more words at once than he’d ever heard the future Derek say to him. “Well I kinda pissed off another alpha and got my cut up pretty bad so you turned me to save my life, thanks by the way, and well we weren’t really friends at first you could say. We didn’t like each other at first, but we grew to be friends, well at least I think. I considered you my friend, I still think older you thinks I’m just some spaz teenager.” Stiles says, spinning around in Derek’s desk chair he was sitting in. “And well as for the other stuff” The boy thinks to himself and decides it's as good a time as any to use this reference. He channels his inner River and begins to speak again. “Spoilers.” is all he says and waits for Derek’s response.

 

Derek just rolls his eyes, not getting the reference on the account that the reference hasn’t been made yet. “Right... Wouldn’t want to reveal too much about the future, I get it. Well I think it's about time we get to bed, probably gonna go see Deaton our emissary first thing in the morning.” Derek says. Stiles nods and Derek leads him to where the bathroom is so he can shower before he sleeps. He is still in his tattered clothes and slightly covered in his blood from the car accident. Derek hands him some of his clothes to wear figuring they are the closest in the house to Stiles' size. The boy doesn’t take too long in the shower, but takes long enough to get all the grime off. He exits and towels himself off before he begins putting on the clothes Derek gave him. The pajama bottoms seemed to fit, but the shirt seed to be a size too big because Derek was still more muscular than him even at this point in time. Stiles exits the bathroom after brushing his teeth with his finger and toothpaste.

 

Stiles’ gaze is met by Derek who has a towel on his own shoulder when he opens the door. “Mom wants you downstairs” Derek said walking past Stiles and entering the still steamy bathroom. Stiles pads downstairs and is met by a familiar figure. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Mcfly. Haha I’m just joking with you!” Peter said, walking past him probably returning to his room. It caught Stiles off guard because he was used to sinister creepy Peter, but maybe the future Peter was a result of going insane after what happened in the fire. Stiles approaches Talia who is sitting at the kitchen table. “I almost forgot to mention, I totally forgot to have YOU introduce yourself, how rude of me, but I don’t know if it would be better not knowing your identity on account of we might know younger you, but I figured it couldn’t hurt too much if we try to not let it affect our lives” Talia says chuckling a bit. “My name is Genim Stilinski but I like to be called Stiles.” Talia looks wide eyed at him. “The local deputy’s son? You’re like 7 or 8 at this time correct? And well...I’m sorry you had to be brought back to this time, I heard in the city about Claudia having to start going to treatment.” Stiles nods at the initial question and then frowns. “Yeah I am still not over losing her. She passes about a year from now. But I really don’t wanna think about her right now, its too sad, and I am afraid if I DO think about her I may do something stupid that might alter the stream of time.” Stiles says looking down. In his own time Stiles would usually cuddle up to a pack member, they had made fun of him for it, being a 3 week old beta was hard, especially to keep control, but Stiles could see how affective pack bonds were, because the simple touch of a pack member could help calm him. Talia gets up from her spot and hugs the boy, having smelt the sadness in him. Stiles guessed that pack was pack, no matter if he was in the past or not. If he was part of the Hale pack, as long as he considered himself pack he would be pack.

 

Stiles just let the scent of Talia, the scent of pack calm him down some before backing away and announcing that he should get some rest because it had been a long day and he should get to bed. Talia nods lets him go off, saying that he can sleep in Derek’s room since they share the strongest bond, since Stiles actually knows Derek. When the slender boy reaches Derek’s room he walks inside to see a shirtless Derek pulling a shirt over his head. Stiles’ face turns slightly pink, _even 10 years in the past Derek still had some muscle mass_ . Derek was now setting out a sleeping bag on the floor he had in his closet so Stiles could sleep on it. “You can sleep in this and here.” Derek says before tossing a pillow at Stiles, it hitting him in the face because it took him off guard. “Thanks” Stiles says sarcastically before getting in the sleeping bag. “Well goodnight Sourwolf.” Stiles lets out, yawning at the very end. “Sourwolf?... Goodnight” Derek said, Stiles paying attention to Derek’s actions since he could actually see them clearly. Derek was getting comfortable in bed and grabbing onto sweatshirt. It seemed to have a female scent on it. _Oh._ Stiles thought to himself. The sweatshirt was most likely Paige’s. That made Stiles frown and want to comfort the Hale boy, but that might be a little weird considering this Derek had just met him. In fact he thinks it still would be weird if he tried it on the present Derek. Stiles fell asleep to the thoughts of wondering how he was going to get home, if not, then how could he help the Hale pack from its doom and still keep the future from falling apart, he also thought about Derek, and if he could help the boy move on from Paige and not blame himself. His last thoughts of the night were thoughts of his mom, Claudia telling him how much she loved Stiles, and with that Stiles drifted off to sleep, eager to figure things out the next day.


	2. Jenny from the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts his "first" day at Beacon Hills High School. Throughout the day he learns various things about Derek, including some reasons why he seems to stick to himself. Stiles learns how to return to the present, and it wasn't the what he was expecting.
> 
> Song title for this chapter:  
> Jenny from the Block - Jennifer Lopez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2. Fun Fun. I fixed some of the confusion with why Stiles is a freshman. Basically its just so him and Derek can have the same classes and stick together. It also gives Stiles plenty of time to work on his plans for preventing the future from repeating itself. Sorry guys I will try to read my chapters more carefully before posting them to make sure theres not too many typos and that my logic makes sense.

**JENNY FROM THE BLOCK**

 

_.I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block, Used to have a little, now I have a lot, No matter where I go, I know where I came from_

 

Morning hit the outskirts of Beacon Hills and the sun peaked through the slit in Derek’s curtains. Derek was still asleep, having shifted towards the right side of the bed closer to where Stiles was sleeping on the floor. It was a natural thing for back to do, pack was tactile, pack needed closeness, and that was something Stiles enjoyed most about being a werewolf. When the sun started to creep into the room more Stiles started to stir, letting out a slight growl. He opened his eyes and tried rubbing the tired out when his eyes settled on Derek. He thought the Hale boy looked so peaceful sleeping, and like a normal teenager sprawled out. “It’s too early to be awake go back to sleep Time Travel boy” Derek said in a tired yawn. “Yeah I read the calendar, it's a Sunday isn’t it?” Stiles just got up and sat in Derek's desk chair waiting for the him to get up. He looked around the desk, seeing all the school subject notebooks and various scattered assignments. _He used to be a normal teenager_. Stiles thought, his emotions heavy with sadness for Derek.

 

Stiles had zoned out for a couple moments not realizing how intense his emotions were getting when he felt an arm on his shoulder. “We will find a way to get you back. Don’t worry. If not, then I’m sure mom would figure something out about you staying. Mom says no pack is ever left behind” Derek said in a sincere manner. Stiles figured the boy misinterpreted his sadness for worry that he wouldn’t return home, which was true, but not in that moment. Stiles knew Deaton almost always had the answers and knew about the Nemeton. Derek finally got out of bed and went to his closet to get ‘day clothes’ for Stiles and himself to wear. “I see you sense of style hasn’t changed in 10 years” Stiles laughed out. Derek just rolled his eyes and essentially shoved the clothes at Stiles. A tinge of several shades of pink hit Stiles’ face when he saw Derek just start disrobing in front of him. _So young Derek was just as body confident as present Derek, or maybe it's just a wolf thing?_ He thought to himself.

 

Stiles waited until Derek was turned the other way before removing his shirt, revealing a pale lean chest speckled with moles and absent of wounds from yesterday, well 10 years in the future’s wounds. Stiles pulled on the green Henley that Derek had tossed him. Upon pulling down the pajama pants, Stiles hears a chuckle from the other side of the room. “Batman undies really?” Derek said in soft tone. “Of course! Batman is the best. DC comics are the best kind.” Stiles said in his defense. Derek just let out an ‘I know’ before pointing to a shoe box on the far side of his desk. Stiles took a peek inside and saw various DC comics. _He even likes comics, a man after my own heart._ He thought to himself. “Nice. I never knew you liked comics, its really nice getting to know things about you. But the real question is, what is your favorite DC comic?” Stiles says pulling his shoes on and beginning to tie them. Derek told Stiles that Superman was his favorite and they held a couple minutes of defensive banter of why Superman or Batman was better than the other, Derek taking Superman’s side and Stiles taking Talia’s side before there was a knock on the door. The door was opened slightly and Talia spoke in. “Come on downstairs boys, were gonna eat breakfast then go to Deaton.” Talia said most likely continuing down the line of doors to wake the others.

 

The slender boy had a confused look on his face “Are these walls soundproof or something? I didn’t even hear your mom coming. Given I am not fully in control of everything yet because I am only 3 weeks turned, but I usually have no problem hearing.” Stiles rambled. Derek confirmed that the house was sound proof because “Werewolves”. That was his defense, and it made sense because especially living in a house with your entire family it even humans would want their rooms soundproofed to save themselves from trauma of hearing things you wouldn’t want to hear. The two head down the kitchen area to see Aaron with an apron, making breakfast for the family. Talia was setting the table, Peter was sitting in the living area with the television on, a woman next to him Stiles could only assume to be his wife.

 

Stiles took his seat at the table, Derek joining him next to him. Aaron had made pancakes and bacon. Talia served everyone and took her place at the head of the table. “So Stiles in your time how are things? I mean how is school going?” Aaron said trying to make idle conversation while everyone ate. Stiles tried being polite and not talking with his mouth full like he usually would. “It's good. Well classes are good, threats are in beacon hills in my time. Don’t wanna say too much, because you know, spoilers” Stiles said feeling pretty pleased with himself. He considered himself a pretty good River Song. The boy thought about calling Derek sweetie, but he opted not to because he valued his life.

 

After breakfast Talia, Derek, Aaron, and Stiles got into Talia’s car and headed for the Vet office. When they arrived Stiles took in how different the place looked, how much it had changed from the time he was in, to the future. Talia was the first to enter the building being greeted by Deaton. Derek and Stiles followed while Aaron lingered outside. “What a pleasant surprise Talia, what can I do you for?” Deaton said before turning his attention to Stiles. “New pack member? He looks to be recently turned.” The man said probably expecting just a check up on the new pack member and tips for how to keep control. “Yeah he's new. About 10 years in the future new. He came through the Nemeton. This boy, the deputy’s 7 year old son, is here from the year 2013. He says that the Nemeton was sucked him in and he was suddenly here.

 

Deaton looked shocked and unsurprised at the same time. Deaton didn’t say anything at first, he just went to the far wall and pulled out a fairly large book and skipped through at least half of the pages when he started to read the page. Stiles just twiddled his fingers on the table while he waited for Deaton to find what he was looking for. “Ah here it is. I have record of the Nemeton doing this before, several times in fact. It is said that the Nemeton takes the traveler where it things his needs to be most. The reason for this is unknown, but some believe it's to fix something or prevent something from happening. At the same time though messing with the past is a tricky thing that I would have to advise against. If you mess too much with the past it could change the future drastically. But then again, who knows? Maybe it won’t. The Nemeton is an extremely powerful and extremely unpredictable entity, who knows what it wants or why it brought you here. I suggest it's in your judgement Mr. Stilinski. Its up to you to do what you see fit because it is the Nemeton who chose you to come back here. I do advise though not to tell to many people of the future as THAT could alter things for the worse. Now just a second while I consult the log of people who have traveled to see when the next time the Nemeton will essentially be charged enough to time travel, because by then you should have finished whatever task you were supposed to accomplish.” Deaton said before doing some written calculations on a piece of paper.  When he finished doing the work he let out a half sigh. “Oh well it seems you may be staying here longer than anticipated Mr. Stilinski. Unfortunately the next time the Nemeton will be ready to transport someone is in 2 years time, sometime in 2005” Deaton said shaking his head around.

 

Stiles’ eyes went wide. _2 YEARS?!?_ Stiles thought to himself. His breathing started picking up, more rapid, shallower. He has been so good about controlling his panic attacks, he hasn’t had one in months, but now he seems to be falling apart. Stiles collapses to the ground and starts crying and hyperventilating, his claws start to peek out from his hands, teeth starting to drop down. Stiles was then wrapped in the arms of someone he didn’t know who at first, but then he slowly started to calm and realized they were saying something. “Breathe Stiles, breathe. Okay? Breathe with me” Derek said now turning Stiles around to face him. Derek took in deep breathes and had Stiles follow his lead. Stiles took in Derek’s scent and followed his breathing and managed to calm himself down. When Stiles had calmed down enough he finally spoke up. “Whe-Where’d you know how to handle panic attacks like that?” The boy said looking up at Derek who was now sitting on floor across from him. Derek looked to the ground “Well let's just say some bad things happened and I ended up getting them. Still do sometimes, but I manage to deal with them most of the time.” The Hale boy said, getting up and offering a hand to Stiles.

 

When Stiles got up he turned to face Deaton and Talia. “So what am I supposed to do for 2 years? I know I’m supposed to fix whatever I came here for, but I doubt that is what I am supposed to do the whole time when I am not trying to figure that out” The boy said taking a seat. “Well I have various connections for various things such as this, maybe not so much time travel, but I do have a way for you to stay and have a temporary I identity if you will. I also assume that since you’re somehow pack to the Hales that they would be more than willing to take you in until it's your time to return. Correct Talia?” Deaton said and Talia just nodded. “Of course you can stay dear, pack sticks together. We can get your fake identity and have you enroll at Beacon Hills High and continue where you left off, or we could start you in Derek’s grade so you have someone you know, and so you don’t have to try too hard and can focus on other things.” Talia said genuinely and smiling. Talia was so generous he could see why Derek looked up to her so much. Stiles agreed and Deaton gave him several choices of Fake names and Stiles decided on Jared Stilinski,  no relation to the Stilinskis in town. He figured if he didn’t draw to much attention to himself people won’t ask why he arrives with the Hales. Stiles also decides to lay low and not take any sports and not try to be too outgoing, because of the fear that some of the teachers might somehow recognize him when he goes to class in the future.

 

* * *

_The Next Day_

 

That is how Stiles found himself climbing the steps of Beacon Hills High Derek, Laura, and Talia following him. Stiles said bye to Laura and Derek and followed Talia to the office to get everything sorted out. His excuse for coming to this school was his parents were divorcing and came to stay with “Aunt Talia”, a family friend to the Stilinskis he was related to. Once that was finished and Stiles got his schedule which looked almost identical to his freshman year schedule. Talia worked the system so he could have most the same classes as Derek so they could stick together, and Stiles wouldn't have to try too hard. He didn't mind taking the same material over again, in fact it kind of eased Stiles' stress. Stiles thought that was a good idea to lay low so he could avoid making any friends that could recognize him in the future. Stiles walked to his first class, Harris _Ugh_ , he thought to himself. Maybe Harris would be different this time around because he wasn’t Stiles. Or maybe he would see the Stilinski name and judge him regardless if he was related to John Stilinski.

 

Stiles passed people in the hallway, trying to drown out various people’s conversations. Stiles settled on focusing on this one girls music she was listening to. Stiles was humming along to Jennifer Lopez’s “Jenny from the Block”. Stiles was then nudged by Laura who made an appearance next to him. “Like Jennifer do you? Did mom get things worked out?” She said before walking to her locker, Stiles expected to follow. He followed her and then informed her about his schedule. She tousled his hair and told him to get to class before he was late, flicking his nose and walking away. Stiles now was essentially experiencing what it was like to have a older sibling. Stiles got to Harris’ class and sat next to Derek in the back. Harris had asked him to introduce himself and he mumbled his ‘name’ from his seat. Harris just rolled his eyes and continued teaching. At some point in the class Derek was confused about something on one of the assignments and Stiles helped Derek, better than the teacher actually. Usually Stiles would get detention for even talking to another person in class but Harris didn’t seem to care. He thought maybe because he probably knew that his father hadn’t any children that could attend high school yet.

 

Lunch time came around and he sat with Derek, not knowing Derek would be sitting by himself. He at least expected Derek to have a couple of friends, but Stiles was wrong. The boy wondered why Derek didn’t have any friends. Then something hit him hard that pushed his control to the limit. “Hey killer, found yourself a new friend?” Some douche looking guy said to Derek, the Hale boy just rolling his eyes. “You don’t want to hang out with him bro, he killed his girlfriend, they say it was an accident but we all know he did it.” The man said. Stiles saw red, letting out a low growl. “Fuck off prick!” Was all Stiles could hiss out before running to the bathroom. He went in a stall and closed the door. Stiles was so mad and was trying so hard to maintain control. _I wasn’t meant for this werewolf crap... Sometimes I miss sarcasm being my only defense._ He thought to himself. Stiles now partially transformed was met with knocking on his stall. The boy opened the door immediately because he could smell who it was.

 

Derek entered the stall and talked Stiles down into being calm, giving him tips for control. They both took a seat on the far bathroom wall until Stiles calmed down fully. Derek looked down at the ground. “You know they’re right, right?” About me, being a killer. You’re know what blue eyes mean.” Derek said, sounding sadder than he was moments ago. “FUCK. THEM. I know what happened Derek you, well future you told me. I know about Paige. I want you to know that it is NOT your fault. Maybe this is my mission for these upcoming two years, to beat the self loathing out of you. You’re amazing and willing to anything to protect those you care about. I don’t care about what some high school douchebags say about you, I will be your friend no matter what.” Stiles said, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder for support. Derek smiles slightly and nods in agreement, still a slight pained look in his face. Stiles made it his own personal mission to make sure Derek thinks better of himself, and he also was questioning completely going against Deaton's advice. Derek didn’t deserve to lose most of his family. So when the time came Stiles just might need to intervene and prevent things from happening, but he was conflicted inside because what if it were to cause a major disturbance in the future. Stiles decided to put it all on the in the back of his head because the Argents weren’t even in town. The rest of the day went on without any more hitches, aside from the occasional comment about Derek that Stiles immediately shut down.

 

* * *

_Later That Day_

 

When everyone got home Stiles and Derek went up to Derek’s room to relax and do some homework. Stiles started to lazily do his homework, before the sudden realization his him. His dependency on technology hit him. He asked Derek if he could use his computer and Derek agreed. When he logged on the Windows XP logon sound startled the crap out of him. Stiles asked Derek what kinds of social media were they using in this time, and Derek answered that if he ever talks to anyone online it was only through an instant messenger like AOL. Stiles just fled the website immediately. “Well there is officially nothing to do.” Stiles said before laying on the floor looking at the ceiling on his sleeping bag. Derek just sighed and looked down at Stiles from his own bed where he was still doing homework. “We could put in a movie?” Derek suggested. Stiles agreed and also made a suggestion of his own, that they should probably get to know each other better since they were going to be spending two years together.

 

Stiles got back up and sat on Derek’s desk chair and faced the boy while he was leaning to find a random movie to put in. “So what's your favorite color?” Stiles said, regretting sounding like an elementary student for asking that question first. Derek answered with green which surprised Stiles because he thought for sure it would be something bland like gray. Derek shocked Stiles by asking his and Stiles answered with blue. They kept this up for a while learning mundane things about each other and Stiles was getting to know more about Derek in this one day than he had in all the time in the future when he’d been with Derek. The more that Stiles gets to know the Derek of this time the more he wants to stop all the bad that is in Derek’s life. Honestly he shouldn’t even have had to lose Paige, Stiles thought to himself. Stiles had nothing against the future Derek, in fact he saw glimpses of this past Derek in the future Derek, but he wishes Derek didn’t have to go through so much trauma and turn him into this shell of who he once was. On top of wanting to stop the bad things in Derek’s life, the more he learned about him and the more he hung around him and his family, the more he started to fall for Derek. It was a dangerous game Stiles was playing. Stiles decided to put his feelings aside. If Stiles was to do something to go against Derek’s trust then it could compromise his stay here, and thus compromise his plan of saving the Hale family. Yes, Stiles had decided to eventually warn the Hale family get prevent them from dying. He would do it for Derek, his pack, Stiles was now taking pack very seriously even though he was newly turned. Pack was family and Stiles’ mom was the only family he planned on losing. Stiles had zoned out thinking about things when Derek just dragged him by the hand. “I told you 3 times dinner was ready you big dork. Do you often zone out when you talk to your friends.” Derek said before continuing to drag him downstairs.

  
The night went fairly normal after that. Earlier in the morning Talia had gotten Stiles’ sizes for clothes and went and purchased some. She got what she thought would look nice on him, little did she know that 90% of them were similar to Derek's, but now he wasn’t drowning in his shirt, and he got a couple plaid shirts he could rock. When Stiles had finished showering before bed he entered Derek’s, well it was their room for the time being and his eyes almost gave him a nose bleed like in some of the anime Stiles would watch on occasion. Derek was in his room wearing only boxers laying atop his bed having showered before Stiles. “What? It's gonna be hot tonight and you’re a wolf now, we aren’t as prude as humans, were more accustomed to partial and full nudity than humans” Derek said before turning the light off. Stiles was bright pink and questioning how he was going to make it living with Derek for two years. They said their goodnights and Stiles struggled to keep himself from getting aroused. Stiles drifted to sleep getting his mind off his arousal, and worrying about his friends in the future, but he decided to not worry about it because Stiles anticipated returning not too long after had had been sucked into the vortex. Meanwhile Derek just stared at Stiles’ sleeping form for a bit before drifting off. _Could he really help me?_ Derek questioned before falling asleep.


	3. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon has arrived, and it is only Stiles' second full moon. How will he handle a very moody Derek, and seeing a young Deputy Stilinski around town?
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Intuition - Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now am skimming the chapters harder to make sure there are minimal typos and logic issues. I also am having my boyfriend read the chapter before I post it to find stuff I've missed. So there should be less problems then last time!

**INTUITION**

 

_Follow your heart, Your intuition, It will lead you in the right direction._

 

Stiles wakes up next Friday morning, and sits up to see Derek already halfway ready for school. These 2 weeks had gone by fast, Derek and Stiles hadn’t been spending as much time together on account of Stiles not wanting to smother Derek by being around all the time. Derek didn’t seem to mind, but Stiles didn’t want to take any chances. “I thought you weren’t going to school today? It's the full moon, are you sure you can keep control? Even when the moon isn't out it still an affect our moods.” Derek said, shoving a couple books into his backpack. This wasn’t Stiles’ first full moon, but Stiles’ last full moon didn’t go so well. The pack was barely able to contain him, given they were also worried about other threats, but at the same time Stiles was a handful. The boy hoped it would be alright and that he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of the Hales or even kill someone. “Yeah I should be fine. I think I have a strong enough anchor.” Stiles says while rushing to get ready. Derek just stands there waiting for the boy to hurry and make a dash to get ready. “Good, I have any important Lacrosse practice coach called for and I won’t be around until later and Mom will be tending to some needed business with Deaton. It's your second moon right? You should probably make sure you’re home tonight. We need to make sure you’re contained. Unless you’re fairly sure about your anchor” Derek said, Stiles finally throwing his backpack across his shoulder following Derek out of their bedroom door.

 

All throughout the day Stiles felt uneasy, he wasn’t sure if it was the call of the full moon or his nervousness of screwing up and slipping out of control, but he tried to stay strong. He, of course, had most of his classes with Derek, but by the end of the school day he is exhausted stressing out about maintaining control of everything. Derek finds Stiles after their last class and tells him he is headed to practice and that he can get a ride home with Laura like he had been the last couple days. Stiles found it funny that Derek plays lacrosse just like him. Over the course of the past couple days Stiles had been pondering a lot on Derek’s life. The future Derek’s life, and how many shitty cards he was dealt. He also wondered if he could have ever gotten Derek to open up to him. Derek never wanted to talk if it wasn’t pack business, and now that Stiles sees what Derek lost, its no wonder he wanted nothing more than to shut himself off from the world. Stiles had almost done the same when his mom died.

 

Laura approached Stiles who was putting stuff in his locker. “Hey Jar-Head, are you ready to go home?” She said. Stiles really didn’t mind the name calling with Laura because it was all in good fun and there was never any malice in her voice, in fact she was a fairly protective older brother to Derek, and Stiles could see why Derek looked up to her so much even if they would get on each other’s nerves sometimes. “Ummmm. I think I am going to hang around a little while. Don’t worry I got my furry situation under control.” Stiles said winking at Laura. Laura just rolled her eyes and walked away, taking one of the Hale family’s car keys out of her pocket. Stiles didn’t know exactly why he decided to stay, but he decided he could just go to the library and get ahead in most of his classwork, and maybe plan a little how he is going to go about preventing various tragedies that happened to the Hale family.

 

After an hour of working on his various school subjects, Stiles called it good. He finished 2 weeks of work in that short amount of time, mostly because he half finished some of the assignments in class while the teacher was lecturing. Stiles now had time to kill and he chose to do so by taking out a blank notebook and wrote in the front in sharpie. The title read Biology. _Harmless enough that no one would go snooping inside._ The boy thought to himself. Stiles put a disclaimer page as the very first page instructing that if Derek was reading this, it was only meant to be read when Stiles had gone back to the future.  Also that no one else was allowed to read it, that it was for his eyes only. Then Stiles got to work, writing down a list of events in chronological order, starting with a projected time that Kate and shows up in town and starts manipulating Derek. Then he jumps to the Hale fire. Next to each event Stiles leaves what he is calling instructions. He is taking blank sheets and writing longer instructions on them and folding it up and taping it next to the event on that page.

 

* * *

 

Early 2004  
Kate Argent comes to town (Beyotch)

{OPEN INSTRUCTIONS}

≤If you’re reading this Stiles, Hi Stiles!. You’re stuck in this time until sometime in 2005 so you’re still around to help out with a lot of these huge events, but in the event that Derek reads this I have probably already explained this to you on the account that I needed to explain why I needed you to fake it with Kate. If you’re reading this before hand like an ASSHOLE, then spoilers dear :)

Anyways Stiles, keep Kate from manipulating Derek into her web of lies. Then get Derek to agree to a fake relationship with her and make her think she is in control. After doing this for a while the plan is probably going to phase II, the next date in this sequence≥

 

* * *

 

Early 2005

Hale Fire (Prevent it Stiles!)

{OPEN INSTRUCTIONS}

≤/CLOSED/≥

 

* * *

 

Stiles wrote some of the next events down before he decided it was a good time to call it quits for the day. He had a year or two to plan everything out. Stiles tucked the notebook in this part of his backpack where he never used and started to head for the door. Stiles looked at the wall clock and it was 5:30. That meant Derek was still in the locker room. Apparently in this time coach was serious about the team doing well and tried teaching them complicated plays on a board and then having them warm up and practice the plays. Stiles decided go out and sit and watch Derek do his warmups and practice. The boy also had a book he could read, one he’d borrowed from Derek’s room. Even in the future he knew that Derek was a bookworm because the books he’d found around the Loft whenever he would go there.

 

After about 4 chapters into the book Stiles finally smells and hears the team coming outside to practice. Stiles watched for a while and they had started to actually practice plays was amazed at how good Derek was. Scott was good as a werewolf, but Derek was really good. Stiles noticed that Derek was holding back even, because he could easily outrun any of the people on the team. Coach had called for a 10 minute break after they went through a couple plays. Derek approached him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go home with Laura?” Derek said almost annoyed at Stiles. The Stilinski was a little off put at Derek’s tone. Stiles knew he shouldn’t have stayed, he thought Derek was getting tired of him being around too much. “I got some work done in the library and I finished so I thought I would watch you practice for a bit. Sorry If I am bothering you” Stiles said standing up, ready to leave getting into Derek's personal space to pat him on the shoulder and wish him goodbye. “Stiles I didn----” Derek was cut off when some of his other team members approached him. A couple of them were the douchebags from before. Stiles wondered why Derek would play on a team with them, but figured if he didn’t then it meant they won. “Hey Hale why you spending so much time with Scapinski? He yer boyfriend? You a fag?” One of the jerks said to Derek. The Hale boy gritted his teeth and told them to shut up and he suddenly pushed Stiles away from him. Stiles tumbled from where he was onto the ground. Stiles just got back up like nothing happened and turned to leave when Derek yelled at him again. “GO HOME!” The tone was harsh and Stiles wondered why Derek was treating him like this. Stiles just let one of his hands claws dig into his harm, it helped him keep control, and without a word or sense of emotion he walked away from Derek.

 

Stiles had planned to stay until the end of practice when Laura would be coming to pick him up, but now he just decided he would walk home. It was only about 6:15 so Stiles thought it would be fine. The boy walked down the main strip of the city, literally going down memory lane and observing how different the city looked in the past compared to the future. Stiles thought that Beacon Hills was this stagnant unchanging place, when in reality there was a lot that had changed over the years. Various businesses had either moved in or moved out, buildings were torn down, buildings were built.  Stiles' bad habit of zoning out while in deep thought got the best of him when he was crossing a crosswalk. A loud horn was in hit his ears loud. The full heightened all senses so the sound of a car horn was super intense to Stiles’ ears. When Stiles looked up he saw a man getting out of his car, but it wasn’t just any man, it was his dad, a younger version of him anyways, getting out of his patrol car. “What in gods name were you thinking son, didn’t your parents ever teach you to look both ways before you cross the street?” His father said. The emotion hit Stiles like a ton of bricks and he said sorry before walking away from his dad. After a while his walk turned into a run, and his run turned into a half shift run once he had broken into the line of trees of the preserve.

 

Before Stiles knew it he was a fair distance into the preserve. Wolfed out and having a panic attack. Daylight was receding fast and the full moon was threatening what little control Stiles had left. He was going through a very bad time. When he saw his father it hit him like a brick that he wouldn't be able to see or talk to his father for 2 years. Well, he could see his father, but he couldn't talk to him without risking anything. The man wouldn't even know who he was. Broken sobs mixed with hushed growls escaped Stiles’ mouth while he struggled to maintain control with sheer panic running through his veins.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

Derek for the 4th time had lost the ball to the other team the coach had divided them into. He couldn't focus because he felt bad for losing it on Stiles. Coach was getting aggravated with Derek because the boy usually never messed up like this, but it was the full moon and he had hurt one of his only friends by taking his anger for these jerks out on Stiles. Over these two weeks he has gotten to know Stiles, he can see why future him met him in the first place. Stiles smells like home to Derek, and he has the overwhelming need to keep him safe. Just for a second he lets himself feel, maybe it's the full moon and maybe it's the pack connection to Stiles, but he feels something for him he doesn’t know what, but he decides it's not right to feel this way He decides that he shouldn’t bother liking Stiles. It's not that Derek thought he was struggling with his sexuality, he was fairly certain he was Bi, or that he didn’t think Stiles was attractive, but its was the fact of his previous relationship. He also could care less what any of the assholes at his school had to say. Derek didn’t want to feel anything towards anyone. He didn’t want to risk getting anyone else hurt.

 

After the 6th time Coach told him to head home, that he should probably take care of whatever was on his mind. Derek didn’t hesitate, he just ran off the field and picked up his gear and headed for the locker room. Once there he disrobed and decided to take a quick shower. He figured it would help calm his nerves, and it did, it helped him clear his mind and help combat the offputting effects of the moon. Derek was a born wolf, but he was still a teenager, still learning perfect control. The Hale boy finds himself thinking back to last Saturday night when he found Stiles, he was out there because it's where he goes to think. Ever since Paige had died it was where Derek felt the most sane. In solitude, alone, like he thought he deserved. Then all of a sudden this newly born time travel wolf comes into his life being friendly and nice. Derek didn’t have any friends. He only had his family up until this point, and that was all he really needed. Derek wasn’t stupid, he knew he had to move on from Paige and stop blaming himself, but it would take some time. He thought that Stiles coming into his life could act as a kind of treatment, having someone besides his family that doesn’t think he is some kind of killer like the rest of the people in the school seem to think he is.

 

Derek is almost dressed when he gets this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His wolf is whining, on the brink of howling. The moon was now hitting its full peak, and Derek just knew something was wrong. Derek wanted to be sure it wasn’t just the moon making him over react so he ran into Coaches office and grabbed the telephone and dialed his home. “Hello, Derek? Is that you?” Laura said, Derek could hear a 6 year old Cora in the background growling, she was probably off the walls from the moon. “Yeah, did Stiles make it home?” Derek said. “No why? I thought he would be with you waiting for practice to end” she said a slight tinge of worry in her voice. “I gotta go Laura” was all Derek said before hanging up the phone and letting the feeling in he had guide him. Pack bonds meant that you had a connection with your pack members. Derek could tell something was wrong with Stiles especially since their bond was stronger since Derek was the alpha that turned him, the strength of the pack bond wasn’t affected just because Stiles had come to the past. Once Derek hit the treeline he transformed so he could run faster.

 

The Hale boy’s instincts and intuition took him deep into the preserve. Derek was getting close he could tell. He saw various broken limbs of trees and claw marks on the trunks of some of them. Stiles needed to be found now. Derek was worried and partially blamed himself, he upset Stiles for basically no reason and now Stiles was alone in the forest wolfed out and afraid. The boy started to run even faster when he was close enough to pick up Stiles scent. The scent smelled highly of wolf indicating that Stiles was shifted, but it also had a heavy component of panic which set Derek into high gear. Derek knew that Stiles had a tendency for panic attacks, and the moon would make having one even worse, Derek knew first hand.

 

When Derek reached a clearing he could see Stiles on the other side of it. The boy was still shifted, on the ground and crying into his knees, claws digging into his own arms, most likely trying to keep himself grounded. “Stiles. Stiles it's okay. It's only your second moon okay? Don’t be upset you've lost some control, just try to regain it with me okay? Take some deep breaths and think of that anchor you were telling me you had.” Derek says getting closer to Stiles. The other boy lets out a soft growl before he does as he was instructed. He takes in deep breathes and thinks of his mother, his father, scott, hell even Derek, anything that would help him regain control. It took a couple minutes but Stiles finally shifted back to his human form. Derek had dropped to his knees next to Stiles to make sure the boy was okay.

 

Stiles just began to cry, maintaining control, but crying, borderline sobbing. “I saw my dad today, and he didn’t even know who I was. It got me thinking, I have to be here for two years without seeing my dad. That on top of you yelling at me set me off I guess. I got scared, I am scared. I am just scared of never returning to the present, what if what Deaton says isn’t true and I am stuck here until the present. I’ll be 27 for christ sakes! That is 10 years of my life my dad will have missed. I’ll look so much older than my classmates from that time!” Stiles was crying harder now, and Derek just grabbed onto Stiles and pulled him into his arms and let him cry. He understood that Stiles was scared Derek couldn’t image going 10 years without his family, let alone going 10 years without his family, with his family still around not knowing who he was because he had time traveled back 10 years in the past. “Shhhh... It's okay Stiles. You’ll see your Dad again, I promise. Deaton hasn't let us down before. Even if you can’t get back for 10 years I want you to know I’ll be your friend and we’re pack so you’re always welcome here. Your dad wouldn’t care if you’re 10 years older by the time the present hits anyways Stiles, he would just be happy that you were kept safe.” Derek said rubbing circles into Stiles’ back.

 

Derek manages to get Stiles home, Laura already having opened the door when the two arrived. Laura ran to Stiles and scooped the boy into a tight embrace. Stiles had not been expecting this but he did figure it was normal. They were pack after all. He was starting to get used to the closeness of pack, he was never opposed to Isaac cuddling up to him even before he was a wolf, but now he knows why he was clingy. Werewolves are very tactic creatures and the need to be close to your pack members was high. In fact now that Stiles was thinking about it, he would always sleep as close as possible to Derek, sleeping bag almost brushing up against Derek’s constantly hanging comforter.

 

Stiles comes out of his daze when Derek is dragging upstairs. Clothes are thrown at him and he is essentially pushed into the bathroom. “Shower. You’re filthy from roaming the forest.” Derek said also going to grab Stiles a towel to use. That is when the pale skinned boy looked down at himself to realize he was in fact filthy. He had been so caught up in his emotions he never noticed getting dirty. His mind was probably in wolf mode when all of this was going on. Stiles showers and heads downstairs to see Derek who is heating food up for him and Stiles since they had gotten home so late. Stiles was glad Derek did, because he was famished. Little Cora had made her way into the kitchen and stood next to Stiles and growled at him. “What a vicious predator aye?” Stiles said looking down at the small girl. Stiles tried to tussle her hair but was prevented from doing so when Cora bit a couple of Stiles’ fingers. The boy yelped in pain and Derek, as well as Peter in the living room laughed.

 

After they had finished eating they both decided it was probably a good idea to sleep soon. Stiles was in a good amount of control even the with moon around, and they were both exhausted. When Stiles took his place on his sleeping bag he struggled getting comfortable. The boy shuffled around numerous amounts of times but he just couldn’t get comfy, not sleeping in an actual bed on top of the moon was making it hard for Stiles’ usual ability to sleep anywhere to kick in. This shuffling continued for about 10 minutes before Derek huffed out in annoyance. Stiles heard the sound of Derek getting out of his bed. He was caught off guard when he felt the pillow he was using be yanked from under him. Stiles was confused until he heard Derek get back in his bed. “Get in. You’re driving me crazy. More than the moon even is" Stiles blushed. _Sleeping in bed with Derek... No Stiles he is just being nice stop reading into it. But still how am I going to handle this._ The boy thought to himself. Stiles got up and made his way into Derek's bed. It smelled strongly of Derek, a scent of nature that calmed Stiles’ wolf so much. Stiles fell asleep within minutes of joining Derek on the bed. The best part being that they started on opposite sides of the bed, but in their sleep they both ended up becoming this tangled mess of limbs with Stiles being big spooned by Derek.


	4. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to find Derek not in bed, having left. Little did he know that today would have been Paige's birthday and Derek had run off. Stiles wants nothing more than to help the boy. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Miss You - Aaliyah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter 4 has arrived.

**MISS YOU**

 

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you, What am I gonna do?_

 

It was now early May, and Stiles had been living with the Hales for about 4 going on 5 months. There wasn’t a time he was there that he didn’t miss his dad and the rest of his friends, but Derek and his family sure did help. He was slowly growing more attached to them, and was dead set on saving their lives. Stiles decided there was too much shit that happened in his and Derek’s lives so he was going to stop it from happening. Stiles was apart of the Hale pack and he wasn’t going to let his pack die even if it already happened in the future. The Nemeton had brought him to this time for a reason, and he will be damned if he doesn’t do as much heroic work as possible. As for him and Derek’s relationship, it has gotten no further, besides the occasional times that Derek lets Stiles sleep in his bed. They got over the initial awkwardness of one of them ending up spooning the other and just ended it up putting it off as pack needing to have closeness. Stiles was paranoid of what would happen if he gave into his feelings for Derek, and he questioned if Derek would even like him back. Derek on the other hand was afraid to like Stiles, didn’t think he deserved to, and also didn’t know if Stiles liked him back. It was the epitome of teenagers mutually pining for each other.

 

Stiles awakes to see that Derek is already gone. _Odd_. He thought to himself because Derek usually at least wakes him up or waits for him. Given today is a Saturday, Stiles just thinks Derek just went on a run, he usually invites Stiles to come with, but Stiles doesn’t always go. The boy doesn’t read too much into it and heads downstairs to find Derek nowhere in sight. Talia is making breakfast, Laura is playing with Cora, and Peter, his children, and wife are cuddled up on the couch. Stiles entered the kitchen and greeted Aaron who was sitting at the table, and took a spot adjacent to him. “Goodmorning Stiles. I think Derek went on a run, I am not sure” Talia says, pausing to ruffle Stiles’ hair. It is amazing how motherly Talia had gotten over Stiles in this amount of time. Stiles wondered if it was just the pack bond, but he knew that even if he wasn’t pack she would be this way, because that's just the kind of person she is. She reminded him a lot of his mom.

 

After breakfast Stiles decided he would go up to his and Derek’s room and get some more homework done, not that he needed to, but he figured being a little over 4 weeks ahead in school was just fine. Stiles also found that he liked his teachers a lot more in time, especially Harris. Of course Harris was still very strict and a jerk sometimes, but he wasn’t picking on Stiles for anything he did wrong.

 

Upon finishing a couple assignments Stiles eyed the biology notebook that had been sitting on the far side of Derek’s desk that the two had decided would be Stiles’ side. He grabbed it and turned to the second page. It was blank because Stiles hadn’t really added in anything to it since the first time. Since Derek wasn’t really around to peer over his shoulder he decided it was a good time to do so. Stiles decides that nothing is really going to happen until Scott's initial bite that starts it all, so he decides to write Derek a disclaimer message.

  


After Stiles’ Departure 2005

{OPEN ME DEREK}

≤Derek if you are reading this that means it was time for me to return to the future to my dismay. As much as I wanted to return to the future, I also wish I could have stayed with you somehow. I have grown close and fond with the entire family and the pack bonds I feel are strong as well. I really appreciate all that you’ve done with me. If you are also reading this, its recently after that bitch tried killing our pack. I wanted you to know I don’t care WHAT Deaton said about changing the future, I would have done it either way if it meant you didn’t have to go through anymore heartache. Please carry on and don’t forget me. Anyways, the actual reason I am including this in this notebook if I already haven’t told you is that this notebook contains details of the future, things that if I succeeded saving your family need to happen to accomodate for your family still existing. It won’t be that hard, but most of your family should probably stay away from Beacon Hills for a while in fact everyone but you, Peter, and Laura have to stay away. I will of course explain later in the actual dates. I would suggest worrying about each event one at a time, and if you have to read some of them early, just be careful. ALSO, do NOT tell me anything about time travel or anything that would tip me off to not get by the Nemeton and be transported back to you. By all means when I return to the present tell me about your adventures while I was away. Also I know it's unfair that it's going to seem like minutes since I’ve seen you, but it will have been 8 years for you. I am sorry for that. I am sorry I won’t be around, but if your family surviving and me returning to my own time, then it's worth it to me. I should also be worth it to you because every time I would see you in the future you seemed like half of the person you are today, completely missing part of yourself. So please be strong and wait for me.≥

 

With Love,

-Stiles Stilinski

 

Stiles isn’t sure why he told Derek to wait for him or why he put love in the letter, but he figured it was more or less harmless. Then Stiles started on the initial event, the event of Scott’s bite.

 

The Bite June 2011

{OPEN ME}

≤/≥

 

When Stiles finally finishes the instructions for Scott’s bite he feels very pleased with himself. He had planned out the perfect way of making the beginning events ensue. He also had thought more about he was going to stop Kate, but he was keeping that to himself until the time came for Derek to know. Stiles went back downstairs and sat next to Laura. She was watching television. It was her senior year and she really didn’t plan on working too hard for school. It was about noon now, and Stiles was wondering where Derek was, usually he would have at least returned to eat something, or him and Stiles would go do something. “Hey where is Derek?” he asked Laura. “I’m not sure, he just said he was going out this morning and took off. I can’t for the life of me think of where he could have gotten off to. Wait..... What is the date?” Laura said turning her head to Stiles. He gave her the date and her face turned slightly pale. “I think he wanted to be alone today for a reason. Today was Paige’s birthday. I’m not sure if he told you about Paige” Laura said her scent starting to emanate slight worry.

 

Stiles frowned and informed her that he know about Paige from the future and Derek had also told him about Paige. “I think I am gonna go looking for him. I just have this feeling he shouldn’t be alone. When my mom died, well...... when she is going to die. After she passed I wanted nothing more than to be alone just like Derek, but then I met my best friend Scott who pulled me out of my despair. I think that is what Derek needs. I know even I still have hard times dealing with my moms death, but its alot better because someone took the time to care about me and get me to live my life again and not dwell on her death. I know Derek blames himself for this. I felt the same way about my mom, and there was no possible way I could have had been responsible” Stiles said starting to get up off the couch. Laura just nodded and smiled, like she was genuinely happy that her brother had someone who cared about him so much. Laura would have gone with Stiles but she didn’t want to overwhelm her brother, and she also thought Stiles would have a better chance without her because Derek didn’t listen to him often when it came to emotional things like this. She also got up from her seat and brought Stiles into a hug. “Thank you for caring about him so much, he needs someone to pull him out of his own mind” Laura said before showing Stiles to the door.

 

When he exited the building Stiles began searching for Derek’s scent. He walked further away from the house trying to find a trail, and he finally found one. It was about a couple hours old so that meant it was most likely the correct one to follow. Stiles followed it for a while until he made it to the other side of town. The scent was starting to get a little more difficult to follow because of the amount of people that walked through the main road, but Stiles carried on and eventually got to a side street.

 

At this point Stiles didn’t even need his sniffer anymore because he knew exactly where the scent led. It took a path that Stiles was oh so familiar with taking. Stiles started approaching the path to Beacon Hills cemetery.

 

Meanwhile

Derek had left early in the morning. He didn't want to be home today. He didn't want to be around anymore. He just wanted to be alone. Derek thought he didn't deserve to be around anyone today. The only place he deserved to be was at the cemetery. He had to tell Paige how sorry he was and how it was all his fault. Derek didn't want to feel anything. He did this to her and now he was going to torture himself for it. He was going to sit out here all day, no food, no comfort, just sit and visit his deceased past love’s grave the entire day.

 

At one point in the day Paige's parents had come to visit their daughter. Before they could see him Derek had hidden behind a nearby tree. He couldn’t face them, they blamed him for their daughter's death. When they left he claimed his spot right back in front of Paige’s grave. That is when the tears began. Derek had been good at holding back his feelings, but they were catching up with him and he began to weep. He sat cross legged in front of the grave crying into his hands. Derek hadn’t cried since the day after her death, he had vowed not to, because he if he did cry again, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop.

 

Stiles walked up the path to the cemetery and spotted Derek in the distance, sitting in front of what he could only think is Paige’s grave. Stiles approaches Derek slowly, not wanting to scare the boy, but he wanted nothing more than to run up to him and bring him in his arms. When Stiles got within hearing range he could tell that Derek was crying, sobbing even. As he got closer the crying stopped and Derek got up and faced Stiles. “Why are you here? Go home” Derek said stubbornly and flashing his eyes. Stiles didn’t listen and just go closer to Derek, almost within arm's reach. “Don’t” The Hale boy said in a stern voice. Stiles being just as stubborn did not listen to Derek and took Derek into a tight embrace. It only took a couple of moments for Derek to finally break. He clutched onto Stiles like his life depended on it. The pale boy just rubbed circles into Derek's back trying to make him calm down. “It’s all my fault!” Derek let out with a choked sob. Stiles brought Derek down to the ground to sit, and he did the same, not once letting go of Derek. “Shhhhh. It’s not your fault. Just cry Derek, don’t hold back, get it all out okay? It’ll help. I promise. Never be ashamed to cry in front of me, or in general.” Stiles said, placing his face in the crook of Derek’s neck, trying to get his scent all over Derek because it seemed to calm the boy.

 

After a couple minutes of Derek crying Stiles pulled out his phone. Stiles has had it turned off since he realized he couldn’t charge it because the type of charge it took didn’t exist yet. Stiles powered the phone on and seen that the battery was on 5%, he figured it wouldn’t have much battery, even when a phone is turned off it still loses energy over time. “I am going to share this with you okay Derek? This song and songs like it really helped me with my mom's death it might do the same from you. It reminds me that I am allowed to miss her once in awhile. It reminds me not to forget her. Maybe it can help you. It came out not too long ago I think” Stiles opened the music application on his phone and thumbed down to the ‘I’ section and clicked on the song “Miss you” by the artist Aaliyah (RIP). The song began and once it hit the chorus Derek began to cry again. He cried and cried, and Stiles just held the Hale boy even after the song had ended. He didn’t even care that he used his last % of battery on his phone. _Worth it_. Stiles thought.

 

Stiles eventually got Derek to calm down all the way and stop crying. “How about we go get some food? You seem like you haven’t eating all day” Stiles said, getting up and offering a hand to Derek. The Hale boy nodded and got up, having taken Stiles’ hand for leverage. “---nks” Derek said in a mumbled voice, grabbing Stiles and hugging him, not to cry this time, but in appreciation for the boy caring so much about him. The boy returned the hug. Stiles then began to walk in the opposite direction of the entrance of the cemetery. He stopped at a empty patch of grass. “Stiles what is it? The entrance is the other way.” Derek said lightly holding onto Stiles’ arm because he wasn’t sure if he could stand on his own yet. Derek had calmed down from crying and he honestly felt better, but he needed to have pack close, or he was afraid he would revert right back to the way he was, the voice in his head blaming him for Paige's’ death screaming in his head. “Nothing. I just wanted to visit her grave before I left, but I forgot, she’s not gone yet. She isn’t even super sick yet. Soon she’ll go for a doctor’s visit, just like any other check up and she will leave knowing she only had about a year or two to live” Stiles said, immediately bringing himself out of his feelings because today was about Derek, it was about making sure he was alright. Stiles only got caught off guard because he expected to see a headstone with Claudia’s name on it in that spot. Stiles just brushed it off and thought about how at this time his mom was happy and taking care of her family and not yet suffering.

 

The two left the cemetery and went to a fast food restaurant. Derek had chosen the restaurant because Stiles emphasized that the rest of the day’s activities were up to Derek, wherever he wanted to go. Stiles approached the counter and said both of their orders, because he wasn’t sure Derek was ready to talk to anyone at the moment. The cashier said the total and gave the man some cash. “What is this some kind of joke? You know counterfeiting is illegal right, and if you’re going to do it at least get the year right buddy. Its 2003 not 2013.” The cashier said in a rather annoyed voice. Stiles looked at Derek who pulled out his own wallet and handed the cashier actual money from this time. “Sorry NASA.... recently made some breakthroughs in time travel theory. I was giving them to my friends as pranks saying I was really a time traveler” Stiles laughed nervously.

 

They both got their food and sat at the far end of the restaurant where they could have some privacy. “You owe me $6.50” Derek said, mood seemingly to have gotten a little better to be joking around. Stiles let out a small laugh. “Yeah I’ll get it back to you in about 10 years when this money technically exists” Derek snorts and takes another bite of his burger. Stiles is now quite literally wolfing down his food, but Stiles had a soft spot in his heart, well... his stomach, for curly fries. The two spend some time after that walking around town. Stiles figured that Derek really didn’t want to go home yet so they spent about an hour or two just walking, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking to each other about mundane things like the upcoming test in Harris’ class. The two also talked about Stiles’ plan to prevent the Hale fire from happening. Stiles of course didn’t tell Derek yet about the fire, because he wanted to wait until the right moment, not on a day the Hale boy was feeling vulnerable. So Stiles just told Derek the “Event” that he needed to stop was coming up sometime in 2005, but he had to start his plan in 2004 so he could properly stop it from happening. So Derek remained in the dark about the fire, and Stiles planned on keeping it that way, at least until Kate showed up; Then Stiles would tell Derek all about it. Stiles just wanted to save Derek as much time without heart ache as possible, and if he told Derek too soon he might dwell on the fact that he let himself be manipulated and it cost him his family. Stiles also didn’t want to tell Derek too late, because that might mean he gets feelings for Kate and risks the relationship regardless of Stiles’ late warnings. Stiles planned to tell Derek at the right moment.

 

They ended up getting home around a half an hour before midnight. The reason for that was something Stiles was very proud of. Derek took him around town, walking and the boy would point out places him and Paige had went. Derek laughing when he pointed at the small diner in town and told Stiles about how Paige had bursted into laughter when the waitress had spilled a glass of water all over Derek. _He is finally coping_. Stiles had thought to himself. This had been exactly what Stiles had went through with getting over the death of his mother. Learning to laugh at the good memories of his loved one, and admire the time you spent together and not dwell on the fact that they’re not around anymore. Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t fully better, but seeing him making an effort and take Stiles’ advice made the boy feel warm inside. Future Derek never seemed to give him the time of day, but it wasn’t necessarily because he didn’t like Stiles, it was because he never learned not to shut everyone out, he never learned to heal emotionally. Being a werewolf meant one’s physical body had accelerated healing, but the mind was a different story. Emotional pain was the same as a human with the added benefit/hinderance of pack bonds. On the bright side pack bonds would cheer a wolf up, make them feel at home, but the faulty side of them being that if a bond was broken, by death or by a member leaving the pack, meant that the other members of the pack would feel bad for a while. The closer the bond the stronger the happiness with that person would be, at the same time the closer the bond the stronger the sadness would be if the bond was broken.

  
Talia had greeted the boys at the door, bringing the two of them into a hug. Laura had most likely alerted Talia what day it was, and her motherly instincts kicked in. The two were exhausted though. Werewolves may be stronger than humans, but they still need sleep like the rest of them. The two take turns showering, Stiles going after Derek and they proceed to go to bed. Stiles heads toward his sleeping bag before Derek grabbed him by the hand. “I-I I’m scared. I’m..I...I just don't want to take any chances of having a nightmare about Paige and no one being around. So could you please sleep up here tonight? It will give your back a rest” Derek said in a soft voice. Stiles agreed and informed Derek he would have done it regardless of if the sleeping bag hurt his back or not. Derek gets in bed while Stiles shuts off the light. Stiles gets into bed soon after Derek and meets Derek in the middle.They had gotten used to spooning each other, putting it off as pack bonds and the need for closeness, but tonight Stiles was doing it regardless of if he had a pack bond to Derek. He was helping his friend, his friend he was becoming closer to, someone he was quickly developing feelings for. Stiles was the big spoon tonight, and Derek started to letting out small snores. Stiles followed suit soon after, face in Derek’s neck, scenting the boy making sure he was safe.


	5. In Da Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer hits Beacon Hills and Derek decides he wants to go to the club with Stiles. What will Stiles and Derek get into at the club?  
> Warning this chapter is rated Explicit for references to masturbation. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> In Da Club - 50 cent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss chapter 5. Things with Stiles and Derek pick up and don't pick up at the same time. They still are pining bastards who don't know how to talk about their feelings.   
> Also as far as the rating of this fic I will probably keep it M until there is a sexy times chapter. Generally I will only reference sexy times in other chapters and there will be one actual chapter with sexy times, that way those who don't want to read it can skip over it without it affecting the story much. I am also not good at writing sexy times, so don't expect it to be super hot XD  
> ENJOY

**IN DA CLUB**

  
_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub._

 

Derek almost ran out of Beacon Hills High as the bell rang. Stiles followed closely but not at as fast a pace. “UGH FINALLY. Out of that hell hole” Derek let out, expressing his hatred for his school. Stiles just laughed. Stiles had helped Derek through the rest of the year when he had been struggling in chemistry, but Derek seemed to be pretty strong in all his other subjects, especially writing. The school year had just ended and it was now summer. That meant Stiles could just relax for the most part and maybe get ahead on his planning in the ‘biology’ notebook. Oddly enough since Stiles had helped Derek through his time of need, he seemed happier, like he had finally started to cope with the loss of his girlfriend. There were times where it clearly was bothering Derek, and Stiles would try to intervene. Derek would say he was alright, and Stiles would just hug the boy. It was a sign of comfort Stiles had come accustomed to giving. He knew Derek had to work out the problems on his own, but Stiles wish he had someone to hug him when he was going through his rough patch.

 

The two decided to go and get food to celebrate escaping and having a couple months just to breathe and not have to worry about school work, not that Stiles had to worry about anything, he technically finished all of his classwork a month early. For a while they just talked casually before Stiles decided to joke around. “So when are you going partying with all your friends this summer?” Stiles said nudging Derek. Suddenly Stiles was hit in the arm. He let out a pretty loud ‘Ouch’ before turning to face Derek. “You know what that was for” Derek said resuming eating. “I was only joking sheesh. Maybe I need to take you out clubbing so you can lighten up a little” Stiles said proceeding to basically inhale the rest of what was on his plate.  “Ok” was all Derek said, an awkward silence following. “I was only kidding Der--- Wait what? What do you mean okay?” Stiles said generally confused. 

 

Derek reached into his bag and took out a flyer that had bright and colorful lettering on the front.  ‘The Jungle, half price at the door May 31, 2003’ was basically what the flyer read.  _ But that is a gay bar _ . Stiles thought to himself. “You know what is a gay bar right? Not that I have a problem if you’re gay. I’m actually bisexual myself. Had a crush on this girl for the longest time, but nothing came of it, but in high school I started to get attracted to guys.  _ Attracted to you”  _ Stiles said laughing and putting his hand on the back of his neck. “I.....Well.... I’m Bi too. I just I don’t know. This summer....after Paige I think I just need to do some things to help me get past shutting down. Maybe if I do some things I would never do it could help me get out of my head and express feelings better. You’ve helped me a lot already, but I’d like to ask you to help me a little more. I actually have a list of things I would like to do this summer, and i’d like you to help me with them a little more. Starting with this, the 31st is tomorrow and it's a Saturday so I figured it wouldn’t be a problem if we were missing from home until late. We can probably find a way to sneak in. Also don’t expect this to turn me into an extrovert, I still like my solitude, but I could stand for a change once in awhile” Derek said, shock setting into Stiles. 

 

Stiles’ plan for making this happen was already running through his mind. Stiles knew there would still be people at the school due to the final after school activities, so no one would say anything about about them being in the building. Stiles had to cope with windows xp, but he could make some fake IDs on the computer and print them out on the school ID maker. “Of course I will help you. You’re one of my best friends.  _ And I love you. _ Come on let's go. I got a plan to get in, but I need your help” He said before taking Derek by the arm and pulling him in the direction of the school. Stiles’ feelings for the Hale boy escalated just recently, or at least it is when he finally admitted to himself. Stiles decided not to mention anything about it though, because he was scared of rejection. He had spent many years of his life pursuing Lydia, and it was hard to get over her, but now Stiles was scared he would be in the same situation again, so he decided not to tell Derek, at least not now. Knowing Derek was also Bi did help Stiles consider it telling Derek, but he still was unsure. Then Stiles got lost in his head again, thinking about the plan and how if they go to the Jungle tomorrow Derek could meet someone. Stiles just brushed it off, because it was the kind of person Stiles was, he cared about his friends, and if he could happen to help Derek meet someone, regardless of his own feelings it would make Stiles happy. It would hurt for a while, but he couldn’t say no to Derek.

 

The two got into the school no problem and Stiles and Derek went to the computer lab where he could create the IDs on Photoshop.  _ Just Photoshop...Not even Photoshop CS. _ It only took Stiles an hour to make the ID’s, it would have took less time than that, but Stiles had to hack into the school's data system to bring up their Photo IDS for school since they did not have pictures to use. It was easy for Stiles though because the schools database was made with C++ which Stiles knew and found it a breeze to hack into. Stiles inserted a USB drive and moved the two files onto the drive. They quickly went to the principal's office where the card printer is kept. Stiles had already explained what Derek was to do and he agreed.   
  
Derek entered the Principal's office and began talking to the secretary about summer programs. The office was laid out in such a way that the Principal’s room was all the way at the back, the front desk was right next to the entrance, and there was two rooms across from each other in the middle. The card maker was in the one on the left. Stiles quietly entered the office while Derek was talking rather nicely to the secretary.  _ That’s it. Charm them Sourwolf. _ Stiles thought to himself while he passed the front desk unnoticed. He entered the room and hooked the USB stick into the computer next to the printer. Stiles loaded the files into the printing program and hit print. 

 

The machine made a fairly loud noise when it started up, but Derek managed to keep secretary’s attention, saying that he thought a noise came from outside of the office. Stiles managed to slip back out unnoticed. Derek took the papers the secretary had given him walked out the door a couple moments after Stiles. “Did you get them?” Derek asked curiously. Stiles waved the two fake IDs in Derek’s face and then handed the boy his. The pale boy was fairly proud of himself for making them look fairly professional. This would without a doubt get them into the club. 

 

The two got home not long after that. They were excited and laughing when they entered the door. “What’s got you boys so giddy?” Talia asked her. The two just laughed some more and headed towards their room. “Fine don’t tell me, but dinner will be ready soon so don’t go off too far. The two went up to their room and talked for a while until dinner was ready. Talia spent the majority of dinner asking Laura, Stiles, and Derek how their final exams went. She was pleased to here they all went well. “So Stiles what do you have planned for this summer? Found out what you need to do yet?” Talia asked. Stiles informed her that he had something planned but he couldn’t say anything and that they would find out when the time came. The rest of the night just seemed to blur because both Stiles and Derek were excited for tomorrow. This wasn’t Stiles’ first time in a gay bar, but he was excited for Derek, and maybe for a chance to get to see Derek dance. Stiles as well as his wolf were almost bouncing off the walls. 

 

* * *

_The Next Day_

 

Stiles was tossing various clothes out at Derek. The Hale boy regretted asking what should he wear, because Stiles was going to make him his personal ken doll. “Why don’t I ever see you wearing this? It looks like it will look nice on you” Stiles said and Derek just rolled his eyes at the boy. Stiles was pretty proud of himself with the outfit he chose for Derek. He ended up picking one of Derek’s signature short sleeve Henleys, a short sleeve plaid shirt. Stiles made sure he left the plaid shirt unbuttoned. Stiles also chose this nice pair of mid wash jeans for Derek to wear. As for Stiles himself he just chose to wear his normal plaid shirt, a graphic t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans that hugged his ass a little tighter than normal. Stiles had decided maybe he could flaunt himself at Derek a little and maybe get him to notice him. 

 

So there they were, waiting outside in the line to get into the club. They made idle conversation while they waited for the line to move forward. At one point Stiles made a joke about the car that drove by blasting 50 cent’s ‘In Da Club’. “I could totally be that gangster in the club” Stiles said, trying to imitate some dance moves Derek believed to be from the music video Stiles was talking about. For a good two minutes Stiles thought he had broken Derek because the boy wouldn’t stop laughing at him. 

 

They finally reached the front of the line when the bouncer asked for ID. The bouncer looked weird at Stiles and then looked over at Derek. Derek shot the guy a wolfish grin, using what Stiles called his ‘emotion melting smile’. The only reason they probably got in was because of Derek, he had finally started to gain the stubble that made Stiles want to do  _ things _ . The facial hair probably made Derek look just old enough to pass to the bouncer, that and how Derek had bulked up then when Stiles had first arrived. The bouncer let them pass after they paid the cover charge, and they entered through the door, loud music hitting their ears almost immediately. Loud dance music was playing and the dance floor was packed. They both decided they wanted to just sit for a minute before making their way to the dance floor, so Stiles decided to pick the seats in front of the bar. Stiles and bumped their age up to 21 so they could drink, not that it mattered, because the only way they could get drunk was with wolfsbane. 

 

The two sat at the bar. They were talking about how intense it seemed in the club, all the people dancing on eachother. Stiles was cut off from what he was about the say next when a drag queen named Magnificent Monet who was bartending the bar approached the two. “What can I get you two?” She said. They gave her their orders and Derek paid. The queen went and started to make them their drinks when Stiles started to hear Derek’s heartbeat increase. “Derek, you okay? We can leave if you’re too nervous. This all can be done at your pace remember?” Stiles said laying a reassuring hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek shook his head and told Stiles that he needed to do this, and that he would get over his nerves. 

 

The real reason Derek was nervous wasn’t being in this club around tons of hot men, no, it was being in a club around  _ his _ hot man. Derek had admitted to himself even before his breakdown over Paige that he was in love with Stiles. It was partially the reason why he was struggling that day, because he couldn’t get over the fact that he was starting to move on from Paige and he didn’t want to forget about her. Derek now knew it was time though. The only problem was Derek was unsure if Stiles even wanted him, let alone loved him. Stiles also would be leaving within 2 years and he wasn’t sure if he could handle 10 years without him. Monet had returned with their drinks and gave them both a reassuring smile. “You two make a lovely couple. So cute together” Monet said. 

 

Stiles turned almost as red as the shirt he was wearing. Derek also had turned a shade of pink. “Were not... I’m gonna go dance real quick. Meet me out there whenever you’re ready Stiles.” Derek said, all but rushing to the dance floor. “Don’t worry dear, He will come around. Just give him some time and he might stop lying to himself” Monet said, giving Stiles a wink.  _ If only. _ Stiles thought to himself. At this point he wasn’t really in a mood to go on the dance floor, he’d just thought he would observe Derek to see how the boy would do without him goading him on. 

 

Derek had to get away from Stiles and Monet, he panicked, his wolf was telling him to confirm that him and Stiles were in fact a couple but he knew that he couldn’t just say that without knowing how Stiles really felt. He needed to get away for a couple minutes and calm his wolf that was essentially yelling ‘mine’ whenever anytime Stiles popped up in his head. So he decided to go to the dance floor to try and distract his wolf, and at the same time test Stiles and his wolf. 

 

For anyone that had ever thought Derek wasn’t as smart as he looked, Derek thought to himself. Those doubters were sadly mistaken because even though his wolf was freaking and threatening him to blurt out his feelings to Stiles, Derek decided to see if Stiles was capable of liking him. All Derek would have to do is see if Stiles got jealous. It would be fairly easy for Derek to get any of these drunk dancers to dance with him, so he decided to put on a little show for his pack mate who was peering at him from across the room. 

 

Stiles was looking at Derek who now was starting to slowly dance along to the music that was playing. Stiles giggled at first because dancing Derek was priceless. Not because Derek was bad at dancing, but just seeing Derek dance at all made his day. Made his wolf  _ very _ happy seeing Derek's body move in such a way. 

 

Moving along to the beat Derek really had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he pushed on until some guy made eye contact with him. Derek gave him a smile and that caused the guy to all but run up to him. The guy started to dance with Derek. Not with persae, but in close proximity to him. After a song or two the new song that was playing was now a bump and grind kind of song, and the guy Derek was dancing with started to take bump and grind a pretty much literally, his ass all but pressed against Derek’s groin area. Whilst this was happening Derek could care less about what the guy was doing, he was clearly drunk, and Derek was more focused on seeing Stiles’ reaction. The only problem was is the dancing guy kept getting in Derek’s line of vision. 

 

Stiles didn’t know what was going on, one moment Derek was dancing on his own the next some drunk bastard was grinding against what was  _ his _ . Stiles tried calming his wolf that wanted nothing more than to tear the guy dancing with Derek apart. His wolf kept screaming ‘mine, go get the mine’ in his head. Stiles was good about ignoring his wolf... For about a moment or so, when his instincts took over and he basically ran up to Derek. Derek was still dancing with the guy right in front of him. Stiles’ jealousy was rising, he didn’t even need his wolf to feel jealous for him. Stiles just took hold of Derek’s hand and pulled him off the dance floor. Stiles thought he heard Derek let out a ‘What the hell Stiles’ but Stiles didn’t listen. 

 

Derek’s plan had worked, or so he thought. All he knew is Stiles had better had a good explanation for dragging off the dance floor away from whatever the hell that guy’s name was. “Stiles why did drag me off the dance floor, that was rude.” Derek says, trying to seem annoyed and not happy Stiles had done what he’d done. “I-I.... I don’t know. I just got a bad feeling about the guy. He was drunk” Stiles said, not exactly lying, because Stiles did get a bad feeling about the guy, but the bad feeling was a guy trying to get with what was  _ HIS _ . 

 

_ Oh.  _ Derek thought to himself. Stiles was most likely just being a good friend and looking out for him as a friend, not trying to keep that guy away from Derek out of jealously. “Look I am sorry I scared your man away. What do you say I give you a consolation price. Me. I’ll dance with you, I haven’t been out there and I could really use to have fun tonight since you’re out here dancing with guys and I was sitting chatting with a 40 year old drag queen. They are so not my type” Stiles says looking at Derek. The Hale boy just looks back and nods. They go back out on the dance floor and begin dancing with one another. 

 

_ What the hell is my life _ . Derek was telling himself in his head like a mantra. He went from talking to Stiles to dancing with him. The only thing is Derek didn’t have the courage to admit his feelings towards Stiles. He just thought ‘maybe next time’, At this rate Stiles would find someone else and Derek wouldn’t even have a chance with Stiles. But tonight Derek wasn’t ready to tell Stiles, and he was just going to enjoy being able to dance with the boy. 

 

The two danced for about 20 minutes when suddenly a slow song came on. Stiles looked at Derek for a sign of what to do, and Derek just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn’t mind if Stiles didn’t mind. So the two got close, Derek being the lead and they slowly started swaying together to the song. “Is this awkward for you? Because we can stop if you want” Stiles said, concerned he was overstepping his boundaries. Derek shook his head and just buried his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles of course continuing to be oblivious misinterpreted this for a simple pack gesture, and they just kept dancing like that until the song changed...now to another bump and grind song. This song though was more popular and 90% of the dance floor was dancing to the song in a grinding type of way, in groups or in pairs. Some of the people were looking at Derek and Stiles who were just standing there at first, not even moving along to the song. Stiles was the one who took the initiative with this one. “I’m game if you are. It’s just dancing, and I think we might be eaten alive by the gay scene if we don’t dance” It wasn’t a lie Stiles had said, but Stiles had an underlying motive, to be able to grind on Derek. “Okay.” The Hale boy said, taking the giving stance of the dance, while Stiles started to dance as the receiving part. In Stiles terms it was very pleasing to him, grinding up on Derek. 

 

Derek on the other hand was having to fight hard to not get an erection. He couldn’t believe he was grinding onto Stiles’ ass. The beat of the song was thumping in both of their ears. Derek’s chest and basically his whole body pressed against Stiles’. Stiles could feel something starting to brush up against his ass. Stiles blushed. He was also fighting his own arousal. He couldn’t believe he was getting Derek Hale hard.  _ It’s just the friction. _ Stiles thought to himself. “S-sorry” Derek said in Stiles’ ear. “S-okay” Stiles replied.  _ Really okay. Totally okay nothing but the okayiest okays right here.  _ He thought to himself. When the song ended they separated and went back to normal dancing. Not bringing up the obvious arousals the two sported towards the end of the song. They stuck around for another half hour before they decided they should head home. They both had a fun time. No matter if either of them admitted the feelings they had for each other or not. Stiles was walking next to Derek still sporting a slight boner on the account of him stealing glances at a fairly sweaty Derek. 

 

Derek went to go shower first. Basically slamming the door shut and grabbing onto himself. He didn’t even feel bad for the bathroom smelling of his scent after he jacked off. In fact he wanted it to so Stiles could smell him. While Derek was having some much needed Derek time, Talia called Stiles downstairs. “Hey Stiles. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Talia said. Stiles nodded and approached Derek’s mother. She patted the boy on the head. “I just wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for Derek. I was worried I would never see his smile again after what happened with Paige. Now I see him coming home with a smile, the not forced kind of smile. It just makes me so happy. I know it's because of you. You got him to willingly go out tonight, ask you even. Where was it you two went to anyways? You two smell like you’ve been around tons of people.” Talia said curiously waiting for a response. “Well the bowling alley was open late tonight” Stiles said. He hadn’t exactly lied, just stated a fact that the bowling alley was indeed open. Talia just looked at Stiles, seeming to have bought what Stiles had said, and then she dismissed him to go shower. She had heard the door open. 

 

When Stiles reached the bathroom, his boner that he thought he got rid of sprang back to life. The bathroom was filled with Derek’s scent.  _ Did he just...Oh god. _ Stiles thought to himself. Derek had jacked off in the shower that Stiles was standing in. Usually the two made sure to take care of themselves when the other wasn’t around. Derek waiting until everyone was out of the locker room at school, and Stiles using the far bathroom at the other side of school no one used. Now school was out though and they didn’t have their usual spots, and they had been worked up all night from the all the grinding and such. Stiles took care of himself and his release was one of the strongest he's ever had.  _ If his scent can do that to me what the hell can sexy times do to me?! _ Stiles thought to himself, finishing showering and heading towards his and Derek’s room. 

  
Derek was on his bed reading a book when Stiles entered. Stiles was exhausted from dancing and being on his own personal emotional rollercoaster. “So did you have fun tonight? Can we check off going to a gay club off your list?” Stiles said, taking a place on the bed next to Derek. Stiles didn’t even bother going down the the floor, because he was far too tired to deal with that uncomfortable sleeping bag. “Yeah........can cross a couple things off my list” Derek said, the second part almost inaudible. “What?” Stiles said. Derek shook his head implying that he said nothing and he shut off the light before getting back in bed. It didn’t take two long for them to fall asleep Derek hoping that he didn’t pop another boner big spooning Stiles. The two fall asleep thinking how interesting this summer would be for the both of them. 


	6. Headstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is introduced to a Hale tradition of giving back to his favorite place, the Nemeton. Stiles and Derek are given the task of replenishing the Nemeton when they end up in the hands of a Feral Omega. Being in danger, what will desperation drive Derek and Stiles to? 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Headstrong - Trapt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 whoop whoop. If you're wondering why they're together so fast there is a purpose, but... Spoilers. I will say though them being together this early will display their evolution as a couple. Sterek is endgame definitely, but you'll find out what happens when the upcoming chapters come. Enjoy dearies. Expect delays soon on chapters. I have assignments I need to finish for some classes.

**HEADSTRONG**

 

_ Back off I’ll take you on, Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong. _

 

It was towards the middle of Summer break and Stiles and Derek had been having a great time. Stiles had been helping Derek with his various things he wanted to do on his list. Stiles laughed at some of them because of how ‘typical teenager’ they were. Some of his favorites were egging Harris’ house, going on a shopping spree at the mall, and spending a day on the beach. They hadn’t gotten all the way through Derek’s list, but the boy was definitely happier. Both of them were. Not having to go to school also meant that Stiles was around the house more. Which meant he got to know the Hale family even more. He’d even gotten closer to Peter. Who insisted on Stiles calling him Uncle Peter. Stiles thought it was just a family thing, but Peter was trying to anticipate the future. Either way Peter had done nice gestures for him now and then and Stiles was thoroughly convinced that it was the fire that drove Peter to madness and evil. Sure sometimes Peter would make some rather vulgar comments now and then, but other than that he was just a really caring person who would give anything to protect his family. This wasn’t future Peter, this wasn’t the Peter that killed his own niece. 

 

Over the various full moons since Stiles arrived, besides the initial one, Talia insisted on pack runs during the full moon and Stiles loved them. He liked the freedom of running, occasionally hunting after animals. Stiles doesn't like to admit he likes to hunt with his pack, but he likes the rush. He also likes racing with his various pack members. Stiles was now almost 8 months old as a wolf and honestly he couldn’t go back to being human if he wanted. The heightened senses, and pack bonds really open one to a whole new world. Stiles even thinking about being returned to human made him uneasy. Stiles was too used to it by now, and being a part of a large pack like this made it even harder to think about not being a werewolf. Of course Stiles was opposed to it initially, even denying future Peter’s offer of the bite, but Stiles would take being a werewolf over being dead any day.

 

It was the morning of the full moon and Talia had informed the family that is was a special full moon because of the Hale’s annual ritual of giving back to the earth. She had summoned everyone to the kitchen to eat breakfast, and also so she could explain it to Stiles because he hadn’t been told this one before. Once everyone was served and eating the breakfast Talia had went all out on today she spoke. “Well as you know today is a special moon, and its Stiles’ first regeneration moon. Since you don’t know the legend I will tell it. Long ago when the Nemeton was first growing it was the werewolves and druids who replenished the land around it, and in return it gave back, whether it be power or something else, the Nemeton is a powerful entity, and by giving back to the earth, and giving back to it, it gives good fortune. That being said the Nemeton remembers. The Nemeton is still active regardless of if it was cut down all those years ago. If treated badly the Nemeton can replenish itself in something other fertilizing the soil, and planting these magic powder bags Deaton made. The Nemeton can and has taken blood as a way to restore itself. Those who did not treat it or the earth well were punished, and therefore the Nemeton had their blood spilled. If you take from the Nemeton, just make sure you give back. We have not taken from the Nemeton, but we are its protectors since it is part of our territory. The Nemeton isn’t required to protect us in return, but sometimes it has shown signs of making sure we stay safe somehow. Back to today though, I think this is a real important day for you Stiles. I think making an offering of your own besides those we planned will assure you safe passage back to your time. The Nemeton will see your gesture and return the favor by assuring your way home.” Talia said explaining a couple more non important things like who would go and place the offerings at the Nemeton, and how they would eat outside their house and spend the day admiring nature and a couple things Stiles zoned out to. 

 

Stiles and Derek were put on the duty to leave the offerings, Talia having previously deciding that both of them were good choices for the job, Stiles needing the make peace with the Nemeton for safe passage to his time, and Dereks to make peace with the earth and fate for taking Paige away from him. The two walk to the Nemeton in silence. If anyone was walking through the forest they probably thought they were hiding a body because they were carrying shovels and Derek had a decent sized duffel bag over his shoulders. “Fuck take this bag. I forgot the other bags were supposed to plant. You go ahead and start on the digging. I'll run back to the house and be back in no time” Derek said before tossing the bag at Stiles and running in the direction they came from. Stiles barely caught the bag and huffed out. “If I didn't know any better I would say you were leaving me to do the brute work while you take a nice run!” Stiles yelled, pretty sure that Derek was already out of earshot. 

 

Stiles made the rest of the way to the Nemeton. Getting there within minutes, Stiles drops the duffle on the ground and begins turning the soil up so they can add some fertilizer to the ground around the Nemeton. The boy is slightly intimidated by it because of the power it holds. He doesn’t get too close because of the paranoia growing in his body. Stiles tries to get his mind off of everything, but he found it hard because he started thinking about his friends in the present. He wonders what danger they could be in, or what happened with Jennifer. Stiles was just in his own world before he snapped out of his trance when he heard some twigs rustle nearby. 

 

When Stiles stopped shoveling it got quiet enough for the boy to listen to see if it was just Derek. “Der... Is that you?” Stiles said, using his new nickname for Derek. He didn’t start using it until Stiles was sure that him and Derek were past formalities, and he also thought that giving him a pet name would further hint at the feelings Stiles had for the boy. The amount of nervousness increased in the boy when there was no reply. In fact Stiles’ nose started to pick up an unfamiliar scent. Stiles decided it was too risky to be out here by himself so started on the path back to the Hale house, hoping he would run into Derek along the way. Stiles turned about the caught a bigger whiff of the unfamiliar scent, but then everything went black. It was a fast blur, but someone had knocked Stiles out with the spare shovel nearby. Usually it wouldn’t knock out a werewolf, but it was done with such strength, no doubtedly from a supernatural creature, that it did indeed knock Stiles out.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile_

 

Derek had hurried and gotten the bags he needed to get and then started to make his way back to Stiles. He tried to hurry because he didn’t want to stick Stiles with all of the work, which he was probably thinking when Derek left. Derek had another reason besides going back to get the what he forgot, because he also forgot, well forgot on purpose something. On the way back Derek had took a different route, stopping at this certain tree. The boy jumped up into the tree and grabbed what was hidden in the hole towards the middle of the trunk. Derek reached in and grabbed out a womans sweatshirt. Derek thought it was time to let go, and let go fully, and he would only be able to do this if he gave up his remaining momento of Paige’s. The boy took a smell of the sweatshirt and he found it wasn’t the way he remembered it. The sweatshirt once held a calming scent that Derek would spend hours in the forest alone smelling trying to keep his wolf calm, but now it seemed that the scent had almost faded. What was left of the scent also didn’t calm him either. Derek knew why though, because he was moving on. He was in love with Stiles, and the only way he could fully move on was to give up his sweatshirt, and Derek thought by presenting the sweatshirt to the Nemeton as a gift would help him. 

 

When Derek got to the Nemeton he notices Stiles wasn’t around, and there was only one medium sized hole in the ground by the Nemeton. Derek looked around and couldn’t see anything, he still smelled his scent around, but he also caught the scent of something he only had smelled once before.  _ Omega _ . Derek thought to himself. The last time an omega had came around was a couple years back and his mom took care of it. Derek wondered if Stiles smelled it and ran back home, and they didn’t cross paths because Derek took a different way. “Stiles? Are you around?” Derek called out, now getting nervous. The Hale boy then heard muffled speech coming from nearby. He ran to towards the noise only to find Stiles chained to a tree. 

 

When he ran up to the boy, Derek found it weird that Stiles was shaking his head. He rushed to try to release him, going to remove Stiles’ gag first. When Derek removed the gag Stiles let out a breath and then yelled in a panic. “It’s a trap! RUN!” Derek didn’t have time to reach before he was pinned to the ground by the omega. The omega appeared to be rough and most likely feral. The omega got the jump on Derek and had chain handy, and he chained Derek. Once he had both of them chained, the two couldn’t fight back because their gags were replaced with wolfsbane laced gags which the omega placed in their mouths with gloves. 

 

The omega had dragged the two back to the nemeton, it being fairly easy because of the wolfsbane distracting them long enough so he could change locations and chain them to a nearby tree within a couple feet of the nemeton. The omega yanked the gag out of their mouths. “Why are you doing this!” Stiles screamed out. Derek just struggled against the chains, trying to get angry enough to break them but he couldn’t. “Well lets see. I am omega with no pack. So....I thought I would go fishing for a new alpha. Not to become my alpha of course. No, I needed bait so I could lure your precious alpha here to kill her and become the head of my own pack” Derek thrashed even more trying to escape the chains. Stiles just thought to himself how the omega could be so headstrong in his ways. Did he really think he could take on an alpha with a pack of more than 4 people. 

 

The omega stopped talking to them and just walked away into the forest, probably to scout the area to make sure no one was looking for the two yet. What he didn’t know was that Stiles and Derek planned to be out there for a while, so they wouldn’t be missed right away. Stiles’ panic was increasing, and his instincts to call for his alpha was increasing. He wanted to belt out a howl, but Derek caught on before he could do so. “Don’t. Fight it. It’s what he wants. He wants us to howl and lead mom right to us” Derek said, leaning into Stiles as far as he could being chained to a tree with him. Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder, trying to take in his scent and calm himself. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been trapped in life threatening peril with you” Stiles lets out with a forced laugh. Derek just looks at him weird. “Spoilers” Stiles says, trying to lighten the mood a little but he can tell that Derek is getting worried. Truthful Stiles was worried too, because future Derek had never mentioned anything about a feral omega threatening the pack. 

 

Stiles thought maybe it did happen and future Derek being the antisocial person he was, just didn’t mention it. Stiles hoped that was the case, because that meant they were going to be alright. The level of uncertainty dwelling within Stiles was too high for him to feel safe. Derek’s heartbeat was starting to pick up. “Derek just try to stay calm remember? Talia will save us” Stiles said, now scenting Derek to try to get the boy to remain calm. The two really were a huge benefit to each other, being able to calm one another so easily. 

 

Hours past before the omega returned. He looked to be fairly pissed off, more than before. “What gives! Why is the alpha not looking for you!” The omega yells at Stiles and Derek. The two just keep silent. The omega just bared his teeth at the two, getting more frustrated by the second. “Well since your pack doesn’t expect you home for a while, how about I have a little fun with you two then” He said in a menacing voice. “Fuck off” Derek spat out bluntly. The omega just smiled and approached the two, more so Stiles though. He stood in front of Stiles and ran a finger across the boy’s cheek. “Don’t fucking touch him!” Derek yelled, anger increasing.  _ HES MINE! _ Derek thought to himself. 

 

Dereks words just seemed to egg the omega on. The omega dropped his claws and took one claw and slowly dragged it across Stiles’ face. The pale boy winced as he felt the sharp sting of a claw digging into his face. The wound of course healed almost instantly, but it still hurt regardless. Derek thrashed against his chains, wolfing out trying to do anything he could to get to Stiles and tear the omega apart. “Awww am I hurting your mate? I can smell your desperation” The omega said before inflicting more cuts on Stiles. The boy refused to make any more than a peep. He wouldn't lure Talia into some trap the omega was trying to spring. “I think it's time we get the alpha involved. If you don't call for your alpha. Then I'll just help you” The omega spat out. 

 

The omega knelt down to the ground by Stiles’ leg. He let out a sinister laugh and ran his hand along Stiles’ leg, starting at the ankle and making his way up. Stiles just closed his eyes and started crying, scared of what the omega might do to him. Derek was thrashing and snarling. He was scared for Stiles. He didn't even want the omega within a mile of his mate. Yeah, his mate. Derek had made the decision that if they got out of this he would tell Stiles how he felt. The omegas hand gained closer and closer to Stiles’ groin area. He laughed yet again, clearly trying to make Derek feel as defenseless as he already felt. A loud snap was heard followed by Stiles screaming in agony. The omega had broken his leg. Stiles screamed loudly, and there was no doubt that the alpha would come hearing her betas in pain. 

 

After the signal was released the omega just went to lurk in the woods, no doubtedly waiting for Talia to show up. Derek had calmed as soon as the guy left, shifting back to human form. “So what are we gonna  d----” Stiles said, being cut off by a an intense kiss. Derek didn’t know what the hell he was doing, his wolf was on autopilot. He was scared of losing Stiles, his mom, he just wanted to let Stiles know how he feeled just in case something bad happened. Surprisingly to Derek, Stiles didn't pull away, in fact he pressed back into Derek’s kiss. The angle was awkward, not being able to use their hands and all, but it was getting the job done. They continued kissing, mushing their faces together like their lives depended on it. No tongue was involved, but there was nothing but love and passion radiating from the two. 

 

Finally they had to come up for air. Derek looked like a deer in headlights when Stiles looked him in the eyes. Derek wasn’t sure what Stiles was going to say. “So uhhh was that just the adrenaline or...?” Stiles said, not sure if Derek just did what he did out of some adrenaline driven passion or need to have his first kiss with a guy before something bad happened. “I love you you idiot...” Derek gruffed out, trying to maintain a serious face but failed to look intimidating because of the pink that was littered all over his face. “What did you just say?” Stiles said breathily. “I love you. I get if you don’t feel the same it's fine. I’ll get over it” Derek let out expecting that Stiles had changed his mind and didn’t feel anything for Derek besides being a friend. “No...........I-I mean I love you too, I just didn’t think you felt the same. I also know we shouldn’t, given that I am from the future, but I don’t care. I want to be with you now. I was just scared. I am scared that when I go back you wouldn’t wait. It's not fair to you Derek. By the time I leave in what I’ve calculated to be mid 2005 I won’t see you until 2013. That is 8 years you’ll have to wait Derek. It will feel like hours for me, but for you it will be years” Stiles said, his eyes tearing up. Stiles didn’t deserve for Derek to love him back, not if he was going to have to leave the boy. “I can wait. I won’t be easy, but wolves are loyal, especially to their mates” Derek said kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Mates?” The pale boy let out, confused. Derek nodded “Mom told me the signs of how to know if you wolf accepts your partner as a mate, and my wolf has basically yelled ‘mine mine mine’ anytime I am around you so I am pretty sure you’re my mate” Stiles’ face lit up after that, if Stiles needed a silver lining in this situation it was that he knew how Derek felt now. “So are we mates? How does that work? Cuz my wolf feels basically the same about you. Regardless of if my wolf wants you I want you even more.” Stiles said, genuinely curious if he had unknowingly entered into a mate bond without knowing. “Well we can call ourselves boyfriends in public, mates behind closed doors, but as for around the pack I don’t think it would be a good idea for mom to find out. Given you’re from the future and all. As for things like mate bonds, were technically just courting in werewolf terms. So, werewolf dating. The mating bond is sealed when the two decide to give each other mating bites. Not required, but the bond is usually sealed during....intercourse. But that won’t be for a while obviously, especially if we don’t find a way out of this!” Derek said again struggling against the chains. 

 

Stiles started to brainstorm ideas of how to resolve the situation. Then something Talia said rang in his head. ‘Plant an apple seed and it will give back apples. Give to mother earth and she will return the favor” Stiles’ eyes fell on the Nemeton. Stiles struggled to get his hand into his front pocket. He would never tell anyone but he always carried one of his mother’s necklaces with him. It was his favorite memento from his mother, because she wore it every day. “Derek do you have something to give to the Nemeton? I got an idea, well a hunch. If we give up our stuff to the Nemeton now it would help the odds be in our favor” Stiles said. “I did, but it I’m not sure what happened to it after that jerk jumped me. Stiles pointed on the ground near Derek. He saw the sweatshirt laying there. Derek used his legs to reel the jacket to him. 

 

The small movement Stiles could make with his hands was just enough to toss his item into the hole he had dug earlier. “Oh gracious Nemeton we Derek and Stiles of the Hale pack give up these items to you” Stiles said not having known what to say so he just kind of winged it. “A little churchy don’t you think?” Derek joked, proceeding to toss the jacket into the hole next the Stiles’ mom’s necklace. The two didn’t think anything had happened until they saw a dirt covered Laura coming. They hadn’t smelled her coming because the dirt threw off her scent, and that means the omega probably didn’t smell her either. She unchained the two and they both hugged onto Laura not caring if they got dirty. “Shhh. Mom is trailing around the preserve making sure to lead the dickwad away while I save your sorry asses” Laura jokes. She then corrals them to where Talia said to wait. She had told Laura to give the signal that the two were okay, and Laura told Derek and Stiles to join in with her. The 3 howled Laura starting, Derek following, and Stiles howling last. They could hear someone approaching not soon after. It was Talia, she came through the woods, fully shifted into a wolf. 

 

Not too long after that the omega broke through to the clearing they were standing at. “How did you get out!” The omega screamed, now that it was later in the day the stronger pull of the moon was most likely scewing his reasoning and deduction skills. Laura called the omega an idiot, and Talia took a couple steps forward. “You don’t mess with the Hale pack and get away with it. I think mum is not too happy you tried kidnapping some of her FAVEorite pups” Stiles said, feeling smug since he knew he was now safe. The omega looked like he was about to bolt, but was stopped by a fairly pissed looking Peter. “Now now now where do we think we’re going? Kidnapping my nephews and threatening my pack? I think you just bought yourself a nice mauling. What do you think Talia? Talia’s wolf form just barked in agreement. 

 

Stiles, Laura, and Derek didn’t see what happens though, because Peter said they should look away because it wasn’t gonna be pretty, but from what Stiles and the rest heard, Stiles reminded themselves never to get on Talia’s bad side. After that was all taken care of the lot just finish the job Stiles and Derek were sent out to do. They returned home not too long after that. Stiles had also lingered to mention something about making it safe home and making sure they his plans worked. Later that day the moon was full in the sky and after a day of relishing the earth and feasting in the front yard of the Hale house, the pack took a run. 

  
They all got home late into the night, taking turns showering. Stiles and Derek were eager to get home behind the soundproof walls of their room. After the two had an opportunity to shower they both met in their room. Stiles was the one to initiate a kiss this time, deeming it had been too long since Derek had kissed him. The two spent almost 30 continuous minutes kissing on Derek’s bed, only coming up for air when they really needed it.  “So... uhhh... Boyfriends?” Derek said, not knowing how to officially just ask Stiles to date him. It was time he thought. It was time he tried a new relationship and move on from Paige. Derek let go as soon as that sweatshirt made its way into the ground around the Nemeton. Stiles agreed quickly, almost cutting Derek off. They went to bed that night Derek spooning Stiles harder than usual. Derek was territorial of Stiles, and Stiles didn’t mind it, because he was the same with Derek. They went to sleep that night, a newly formed couple, secret to the family around them, but each other were the only ones they cared about knowing. 


	7. So Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek return to school a newly formed couple. How will the rather harsh student body take to the two's new pairing. Contains bullying, badass Stiles, and fluffy Laura & Stiles friendship feels. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> So Into You - Ashanti's version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is y'all. Chapter 7. Get ready for chapter 8 because its the halloween chapter you've all been waiting for. Okay maybe you haven't been waiting for it, but its still a fun chapter. Due to thanksgiving and my classes this week there may be a day without an update give or take. Lets put it this way, I'll update as soon as I can. I always have my phone with me, and any downtime I get I can open google docs and write away.

**SO INTO YOU**

 

_ I really like what you’ve done to me, I can’t really explain it, I’m so into you. _

 

Stiles and Derek enjoyed their summer while it lasted, because now it was September and school was returning. Nothing much had occurred since that the omega abduction. Stiles just spent his time with Derek helping him get a head start on the school year. Stiles figured the less stress Derek had this school year, the better. Stiles wanted to make sure all of the chess pawns were in place to make sure his plan against Kate would work. Not that Derek was a pawn. Stiles thought about what to compare Derek to. He decided on a couple things. Derek was his King, and Stiles was his queen on the giant chess board like in Harry Potter, and Stiles would crush all the other team’s pieces before letting them get to his king. Derek was his wolf, and Stiles was his mate looking like he was cowering under Derek's neck, but in reality he was protecting his neck from attack, ready to pounce on whoever threatened him. Derek just meant a lot to Stiles and he would do anything to protect him. 

 

The only other thing worth mentioning from the summer time was a very awkward encounter with Laura. Stiles and Derek had retired to their room one night after a long day of goofing off, and they decided that they had time for a much needed makeout session before bed. After about good five minutes of kissing and the occasional hickie where no one would see, the door to the boys had room opened. It was Laura who came to asked if they'd seen her hair straightener. She almost screamed from shock when she saw her brother and her pack brother making out in Derek’s bed. She had immediately slammed the door behind her so the rest of the pack couldn’t hear the lecture she gave them. Laura basically said that she was a little shocked at first, but was actually okay with them being together. She just warned about Talia finding out, because of the whole time traveler thing Stiles had going on, but Laura honestly didn’t care. Derek had moved on and had been the happiest she had seen him in months, so if Stiles was a good thing for Derek, then she wasn’t going to stop them. Derek had found her easy acceptance weird, but Stiles always knew his sister just wanted what was best for Derek. She’s a great older sister to Derek. 

 

So that is how they got to the first day of their Sophomore year. Well technically it was Stiles second, but Stiles had stopped mentioning repeat days in his life because it would just make everything easier. Derek and Stiles hadn’t had the talk about how they were going to go about their relationship at school yet, but Stiles assumed since Laura knew that was one thing less to worry about, but there was still the big factor that they would be a gay couple in high school. A high school where a lot of the student body at this time were assholes. “So are we gonna like hold hands and stuff? This is about the only place besides your room we can actually be open about our relationship Laura knows, and it's not like we don’t run the risk of being caught in town. At least in school we have some privacy from the other pack members” Stiles said, both him and Derek standing outside the main entrance to Beacon Hills High. “Sure. I kinda want to make a statement to these assholes. I don’t give a damn about their opinion and I will date whoever I want. If we don’t let them bother us, they can’t. They’re just stupid teenage human assholes who know nothing about sexuality” Derek said, and Stiles thought they would make a very good example for progress by being an openly gay couple at Beacon. 

 

With that being figured out Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his own and the enter the building. They slowly proceeded down the hallway of the school. Stiles could hear his heart louder it seemed. This was Stiles’ first relationship, so regardless of if it was with a guy he would be nervous to walk around school revealing to everyone that he was in fact taken. They make it about halfway down the main hallway before people start to notice. Stiles notices the people looking at them were whispering to their friends. The two were werewolves so whomever they wanted to focus on they could hear them no matter if they were whispering or not. Stiles looked at this pale white boy with blond hair who was whispering to his friend. ‘Dude you see that? I knew Hale was a queer’. Stiles turned to a brunette girl giggling with her group of friends. ‘Oh god look at Hale and Stpinski. Kinda cute, but too bad Scrulinski is gonna get murdered.’ Stiles had to cut himself off from listening to the various people’s conversations. 

 

Stiles found Derek to be calm, which he usually was because he was used to the student body talking about him. Stiles also knew that Derek wouldn’t give a flying fuck what they thought. Stiles on the other hand wanted to piss the student body off more. So once they got to Derek’s locker, and Stiles was sure a good amount of people were looking Stiles leaned up on the locker and pulled Derek by the shirt collar, bringing their lips together. Derek was caught off guard by how spontaneous Stiles was being. Stiles was usually the one to hesitate and make sure Derek was comfortable before trying to initiate anything. This time was different though, Stiles was pretty sure Derek didn’t mind and wanted to piss everyone off just as much as Stiles. 

 

The two laughed into the kiss when they heard a couple gasps throughout the hallway. “Faggots” one of the jerks that picked on Derek said. The two just broke the kiss and got their books, completely ignoring the fact that the person had even spoke. At this time Stiles also realized how far Beacon Hills had come over the years in terms of being LGBTQA friendly. Never had he seen anyone in school pick on Danny for being gay. 

 

This school year worked out to be slightly different than last school year. Stiles only had half of his classes with Derek this time, so it meant he was going to be bored out of his mind for the classes without him. He would also get lonely. Derek had informed Stiles once werewolves started courting and dating, depending on the bond they had as friends and their compatibility, dating werewolves could be fairly protective, possessive, and clingy. It made sense to Stiles though and he didn’t mind any of that, especially the clinginess. He rather enjoyed it. He was already a clingy person in general, having gotten used to it with the amount of panic attacks he's had over the years and dealing with the death of his mom. 

 

The day went by and Stiles had his first class without Derek. Stiles and Derek took advantage of wolf hearing and would carry out conversation with each other. Their classes were right next to each other so they were easily within hearing distance. “So any bets on how long it will take you to blow up at some of the jerks here?” Stiles whispered. The boy tried not to move his lips too much and make people think he was talking himself. He heard Derek's small laugh. “What do you think I am some brute? Or do you just want me to strut my machoness around” Derek said, Stiles audibly hearing the scraping of Derek’s pencil as he took notes and listened to Stiles. “Why yes. Be my knight in shining rainbow super extra gay armor. Der let's ride into the sunset in a bright pink volkswagen beetle surrounded by a swarm of drag queen angels” Stiles said with the most sarcasm he could manage in a hushed voice. 

 

Derek laughed so hard, not caring if anyone thought he was laughing to himself. “I hate you” Derek said, hearing Stiles chuckle in return. Stiles was happy that he could actually joke with the boy, glad it wasn’t as much of a fight to get him to talk. Of course there seemed to be grumpy areas in Derek’s personality that even fixing the past couldn’t get rid of because it was just how Derek was. Like the scowl Stiles will receive every so often when he says something stupid, or the occasional silence he will receive when he asks something Derek thinks is stupid to answer. Stiles like these things about Derek though. It assures Stiles that there still was a parts of Derek’s original personality in the future. Stiles feels comforted that the Derek he knew in the future wouldn't completely disappear because Stiles will have changed the course of history. Stiles said something in his own head that helped him understand better why helping Derek wouldn't change him. Stiles wouldn't be taking away from Derek’s future personality, he would in fact be saving it because the loss of one’s entire family would break a person and leave them feeling empty, and it would take years, maybe never to get over it. Stiles would be preventing the core of Derek’s personality from shattering and falling away from him. Derek along with the rest of the Hales were close with each other and whomever they’d decided to call pack. Family was everything to Derek, if he lost it, it would leave him a husk of who he once was. It would leave him hollow and almost guaranteed he wouldn’t return to the way he was. 

 

Dwelling on these thoughts only made the fire in Stiles’ mind burn hotter, faster, and brighter. All the boy knew was that he would need every sort of willpower not to slit the bitch Kate’s throat as soon as she showed up in Derek’s life. Just thinking her name made Stiles’ blood boil. “Mr Stilinski? Please pay attention in my class. Zoning out isn’t a good habit to have. We were in the middle of a probl-” The geometry teacher said being cut off. “24” Was all Stiles said. “Excuse me?” The teacher said in reply. “The answer. Its 24” Stiles said, the teacher rushing to finish the half worked out problem on the board to check if Stiles was correct. He was. The teacher just pushed it off as dumb luck, but Stiles was smart, and he’d already had this class before. 

 

The bell rang and he almost ran right to Derek, running into his arms and they scented each other. Almost all eyes were on them again. “Can I help you?” Stiles said in the rudest possible voice he could muster up. He said this to the first person he made eye contact with. That person being a fairly dainty girl who just happened to look at Stiles the wrong way. The boy didn’t care though, because it really wasn’t a big deal. Their relationship wasn’t any of their business, it didn't need to be headlining news among the student body. The girl rolled her eyes at Stiles and walked off. Derek had heard a slight growl leave Stiles mouth. Derek just kissed Stiles’ cheek to snap the boy out of his slight annoyance. 

 

By the time lunch came around, Derek and Stiles took the pair of seats closest to one of the windows. Usually more ‘popular’ students sat in this area, but Stiles wanted to have a nice view of the outside, and he knew that they wouldn’t want to sit with them, they would stay away. The two set their stuff down and got their food. Stiles celebrated the small victory he found today all the way back to his table. The small victory being that they had curly fries as an option for lunch. 

 

When they got back to their table and began eating, the popular kids who were normally straggled into the cafeteria whenever they wanted, approached the table where they normally ate and looked at Stiles and Derek weird. One of the jocks decided to act cute and show off for the rest of his friends and confront the pair about them sitting in their spot. “What do you homos think you’re doing? This is our table” The jock said. “I don’t see your name on it” Derek said, which shocked Stiles because he usually never gave these people the time of day but he figured it was Stiles’ sarcasm and sass rubbing off on him. He beamed inside just thinking about it. The two had rubbed off on each other over the past months getting to be around one another. Stiles noticed that he was slowly starting to learn elements of Derek's signature charm. Over the summer he had tried it before on a waitress and just be shooting her a smile he had gotten her number. Stiles of course had no plans on using the number, but he was trying to show Derek that he could in fact get her number. Stiles also started to really enjoy reading books more often. The future was more technology oriented than this one, high school riddled with smart phones and such, while this one technology hadn’t yet been fully integrated. 

 

Stiles noticed the jock wasn’t backing down and approached the two. “Oh you think you’re tough fag?” The jock said to Derek. The Hale boy just let out a annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes.  _ That's my Derek. _ He was approaching Derek. Stiles quickly had walked around the table and got between him and Derek. “Move queer, or I’ll sock you one too. You look like your face’ll even break.” The jock said, raising his fist at Stiles. The heartbeat in Derek’s chest was increasing, but Derek knew this jock wasn’t anything to worry about because Stiles could take it. He was a wolf, but anytime Stiles was in pain it made him feel uneasy. “Do it. HIT ME! I dare you. Prick.” Stiles said almost egging the guy on. The guy cocked his fist back and threw his fist in the direction of Stiles’ face. 

 

There was a gasp that came from the group of popular kids as Stiles caught the jocks fist and twisted his arm behind his back. With all the commotion going on a teacher approached them in a fast manner, thinking the situation was going to escalate into a fight. “What is going on here?” The teacher says. Stiles just lets go of the jock and then turns to the teacher. “Oh nothing. We were just horsing around. Right guys?” Stiles said, gesturing with his eyes to the popular kids. Neither party wanted detention so they all nodded and the teacher walked away. “This isn’t over” The jock said before walking away to another table with his group of friends. 

 

Derek just laughed at Stiles. The atmosphere in the cafeteria just seemed to calm down after a while. The two ate in silence for a while and then Derek spoke up. “So I guess I’m not the one who went all ‘macho’” Derek said, emphasizing macho with air quotes. Stiles laughed and hit Derek playfully. The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful. Derek had a meeting for lacrosse and he wouldn't be home for about an hour. 

 

Stiles kissed Derek goodbye and he started to head towards the front entrance to meet Laura. The boy was about halfway to the entrance when he heard someone run up behind him. Stiles quickly moved out of the way before the jerk jock from earlier could jump him. Instead the jerk couldn’t stop in time and ran into the lockers. “You’re gonna pay for that freak. You and your little killer boyfriend better not get too comfortable. Everyone here hates you” The jock said, more of his friends showing up. “What? I didn’t do anything? Your clutz ass just ran into that wall all on your own” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. The jock clenched his hands into a fist. “Hold him down boys” The jock said, his posse closing in on Stiles. 

 

The group was closing in around Stiles, he was surrounded. He was about to be pinned against his locker. Stiles decided it was time for some much needed wolf strength and agility So he quickly ran up the locker wall and did a flip, landing on his feet outside of the circle of jocks approaching him. Stiles didn’t think it would do any harm, considering the move he did was still within the realm of human possibility. The group turned at Stiles in shock to see that the boy could do such a thing but seemed to not care and went to continue after Stiles but was halted by a nearby voice they were unaware of. “Benson. First you make me come looking for you, and now you’re trying to bully a kid? Detention all of you except you” Coach Finstock said pointing at Stiles. 

 

The students dispersed and headed towards detention while Finstock summoned Stiles to him. “Ever considered joining the lacrosse team? You seem very capable from what I just witnessed. Also those boys give you trouble anymore just let me know. Hale is a good kid and some of these teenage pricks give him a bad reputation” The coach said, waiting on Stiles’ response. Stiles knew he was going to decline though, he didn’t want to mess with the team's odds, nor did he want to bring anymore attention to himself. “No thank you.  _ Maybe in 9 years...”  _ Stiles said mumbling the last part out thinking he had thought it. “What was that son?” Finstock let out. Stiles just shook his head and walked to the entrance where Laura was waiting. 

 

Laura greeted him and they made their way to the car. “So how was today? Not too bad? I could vaguely hear what happened earlier.” She said clicking the unlock button on her key fob. “It was alright, Sometimes these idiots just get under my skin though. Nothing I can’t handle.” Stiles said with a half smile. Laura just went and ruffled Stiles hair mumbling something about ripping the intestines of those jerks out if they kept on picking on him and Derek.  _  What is with the Hales and ripping? Seriously? _ Laura turned on the radio and she started to sing along to the current song that was playing. Stiles just laughed and started singing along too. The song was Into you by Ashanti. Stiles felt like he was in a giant throwback, being around all of this music from his childhood. 

 

L. _ I can't really explain it, I'm so into you now, I wanna be more than a friend to you not.  _ Laura belted out putting the car in reverse and began to depart from the school. 

 

S. _ And I don't bring the problems from the 90s in the two thou, There's no reason to have a friend or two now. _ Stiles sang with passion, getting an odd look from some people in the car next to them.

 

L. _ On fifth ave, shopping sprees and them dinners to chow, I ain't concerned with other men with you now. _ The two were both getting into it, that was it. Stiles now knew what a big sister was like, or his idea of one, because Laura had her moments of getting on people’s nerves, but this was how she really was, caring and fun.

 

S. _ And I ain't jealous, it’s the principle now, I’m so into you.  _ The chorus came the they both gave it their all. 

 

L&S.  _ I really like what you’ve done to me, I can’t really explain it, I’m so into you, I really like what, you’ve done to me, I can’t really explain it, I’m so into you. _

 

The song ended after they sang the rest of it. They looked at each other and laughed. “Shouldn’t you be singing that to Derek?” Laura joked. “Probably, but he would make fun of me for being that cheesy” Stiles said picturing Derek’s reaction to him trying to serenade the boy. “Derek would have no room to talk. Between you and me he is probably cheesier than you. The cheesy romantic type of cheesy.” Laura said pulling into the driveway. 

 

The two stopped talking about Derek/Stiles relationship stuff and entered the house. Stiles went upstairs and did homework. He turned on the radio and listened to music. Stiles would have to write a list of songs down because he wanted to make the perfect throwback playlist when he got back to his own time. Derek got home an hour later, having replaced his morning run for an afternoon one home. He entered the room and found Stiles napping in his desk chair, head down on top of a notebook. Derek didn’t want to wake the boy so he quietly tried picking up the boy and setting him down on their bed. Derek started calling it their bed when they got together, and also since Stiles had no plans on ever using the sleeping bag again. 

  
About a couple moments after Derek set him on the bed the boy stirred in his sleep. “Moving me to the bed? Laura was right you are a cheesy romantic.” Stiles said in a joking tone. Derek rolled his eyes and approached Stiles, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “So how’d it go after I left? Those jerks tip you off? I don’t have to go looking for a body do I?” Derek said with a joking tone at the end. “No. I thought about it, but leaving a decapitated jocks head on your desk wouldn’t have been as romantic a gift as I first thought it might. So I decided against it.” Stiles said smiling before kissing Derek on the lips. The day from then on drifted into a fuzz of cuddling, homework, food, and kissing. Stiles also may have hummed along to a few songs from the radio, just to see Derek’s reaction. Let’s just say that Stiles melted into the way Derek smiled at Stiles idly humming to some of the songs on the radio. 


	8. Like Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween 2003 hits Beacon Hills and Derek asks Stiles to the High school dance. What will happen when bullies decide its a smart idea to mess with Stiles who had something planned for them. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Like Glue - Sean Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss next chapter. This is probably where the slow down happens (in posts not the story). I have class on and off all day today so I won't be able to write the next chapter as much. I'll try. By next chapter I mean the chapter after the next chapter because I have been ahead a chapter so far. So expect a new chapter tomorrow but depending on my time today and tomorrow I am not sure about a chapter on Thursday.

**LIKE GLUE**

 

_ Dem hangout wid too much dogs and catch fleas, Dem nuh waan nuh honey, dem only waan di money _

 

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror as he was getting ready for school. He splashed water on his face.  _ I wonder how much older I’ll look when I get ba _ _ ck. Will I be any taller? _ The boy thought to himself. It was now October, the day before the halloween dance in fact, but Stiles was focused on the fact that he had been in this time for 10 months, almost a year. He was liking it here though, not even noticing how much time had actually past. It was going to be one of the hardest decisions of his life to choose to go back to his own time when that day came. Stiles felt selfish for wanting to even consider staying with Derek until the present came. It wouldn’t be fair to all his friends who will have missed more than the planned 2 years he was already missing of their lives. His thoughts wandered to when he got back, mundane facts like how his driver's license would be 2-2 and a half years behind his actual age. Stiles figured it might be about 2 and a half years until he could leave considering Deaton had stopped by with more accurate time frame of when the Nemeton would send someone in time. It turns out that it would be ready to accept a traveler about a week after the Hale fire. 

 

Stiles was glad when he found out that piece of information because that meant Stiles could be around for the plan to stop Kate. Stiles wanted to make sure the plan went without a hitch, and there was no way that it didn’t go exactly he planned it. As he came back to reality he heard Derek pounding on the door. “Stiles whats taking so long? It does not take that long to put on a costume!” Derek yelled, having cracked the door to break the soundproof seal. Stiles just exited the room, putting on the mask he had. 

 

When he exited the bathroom he was greeted by a very sexy Derek who was sporting a Superman costume that was hugging him in all the right places. Derek was admiring Stiles’ body as well. He was wearing a batman costume. The two had the idea of dressing at these two characters so they could break the tension between the two. Stiles had made a joke about it being Batman vs Superman: Battle of the Tongues. Derek had rolled his eyes. The two were trying on their costumes to make sure everything fit. They really should have done it in store, but they were teenagers that really didn’t think things through. Stiles also didn’t mind if his or Derek’s fit a little too tight. Stiles did have a backup costume that he wouldn’t tell Derek what it was. It was for emergencies only. On top of the back up costume Stiles also got him and Derek some compression shorts to wear in place of underwear. Stiles hard learned about them from a halloween forum in the future. Scott had chosen a Flash costume one year and Stiles was desperate to find a solution to Scott's overly defined penis from the tight spandex of the costume. It haunted Stiles to this day. The compression shorts would conceal the shape and just leave that slight superhero bulge we all came to know.

 

The two had decided to go to the Halloween dance when Derek had asked Stiles about a week before the dance. At school most of the looks at actually calmed down, with the occasional insult from the what Stiles now calls the douchebags of the school. Derek had actually found a way to ask Stiles in the cutest way to the Halloween dance. He had asked him in the hallways and gave him a bouquet of flowers that were spray painted black, with a box of sour patch kids, one of Stiles’ favorite candies. It was simple, yet it made Stiles gush inside because Laura’s explanation of Derek’s romantic side was proving to be true, and Stiles couldn’t be happier about it. 

 

The two had explained to their mother that they were going with each other as friends since they had no one else to go with. They explained the reason they wanted to go was have fun and dance, which she bought, just glad her son wanted to go out and be a typical teenager. Although over the time they had been together there had been some close calls where Talia had caught them. One of them being the time that she had caught them during the day in bed with their shirts off. They had made an excuse of needing back closeness because of the full moon that was going on when she caught them, but Talia was starting to get suspicious. She didn’t say anything to them though. 

 

The day of the dance came around and Talia was stopping the 3 from leaving insisting on a photo. She thought Derek and Stiles was adorable in their superhero outfits. Laura was sporting a gothic princess look. Stiles thought it was very elegant. The 3 finally left and headed towards the school. Beacon Hills wasn’t fancy like other schools where they would rent out other places for dances, no they just used the gym. 

 

They arrived at the school not too long later. Laura split off with her friends while Derek and Stiles went into the gym after Stiles had put his back up costume in his locker. They awkwardly entered the gym, there were eyes on them because they were holding hands. Apparently Batman and Superman holding hands wasn’t something the people of Beacon Hills was ready for. They both try to ignore everything. Derek goes off to get Stiles and Derek a drink and Stiles is left alone at the table they were sitting at. Stiles wasn’t surprised that the school had just taken the cafeteria tables and put them along side of the gym walls, having some halloween tablecloths to make it look more ‘festive’. 

 

Stiles wasn’t surprised at all to be stared at as soon as him and Derek took the dance floor. He guessed that seeing the ‘killer’ of the school and the spazoid of the school dance together made them uncomfortable. Stiles laughed when he heard Laura whistle from where she was in the auditorium when she saw him and Derek start dancing together. Derek had just rolled his eyes in Laura’s direction. 

 

The two danced for a couple songs without more than just eyes on them, but that changed when a jock appeared and bumped into Stiles on purpose. “Why don’t you fags go home? You're ruining comics for us. Neither Superman nor Batman would ever be homos.” The jock said before walking away when he saw one of the chaperones drawing near.

 

Derek just took Stiles and gave him a deep kiss, not caring if Stiles’ mask partly got in the way. After the kiss Stiles pulled away from Derek about to head out in the hallway. “Where are you going? Don't let those bastards get to you” Derek said, holding onto Stiles’ hand to keep him from leaving. “Oh I know. I'm giving them what they want. Gonna piss them off some more. You'll see. I'll be back in a few. Don't rip anyone's throats out while I'm gone” Stiles says before kissing Derek's cheek and heading out to his locker. 

 

Stiles grabbed his other costume from his locker and headed towards the men's bathroom. The sound of tight leather shifting around could be heard through the bathroom. Stiles wiggled into his costume and took out a small mirror so he could do the makeup required for his costume. Stiles was pretty proud of the outcome considering he was going off tutorials he'd watched in the future. He had planned on doing this costume some time in the future, but he figured this one being a backup was as good a time as any. He put on the tiara and headed out of the stall. 

 

The boy exited the bathroom about 20 minutes after he entered. He was already getting weird looks. Sean Paul's ‘Like Glue was blasting out of the gym when Stiles was making his way back.  _ But a promise is a comfort to a fool, so cool, Well yuh dun know seh dat man haffi rule, di school, We nuh pet dem just wet dem up just like a pool.  _

 

Stiles entered the gym channeling his inner Sasha fierce. Derek looked from across the gym to see Stiles approaching him, but Stiles had changed and was now wearing a very convincing Wonder Woman outfit. He could hear the clicks of Stiles’ heels on the floor getting nearer. Upon a closer look he saw Stiles was wearing makeup to make his face more feminine, tall red pumps, a black wig styled in a waves, and boobs, hips and an ass. Derek wondered how Stiles made his body appear like that. Stiles later explained to him that he had gotten some tips from Monet, the drag queen from The Jungle. Apparently Stiles had listened to Monet and got pieces of old couch cushion. Stiles explained making hips was as easy as making the shape of Africa. 

 

Stiles made it to Derek and the began dancing along to the music, rather intensely, but still appropriate for a school dance. They were getting stared at even more.  _ Well I don't really care what people say, I don't really watch what dem waan to do, Still I got to stick to my girls like glue, And I mon nah play number two, All I know the time it is gettin dread, Need alot of trees up in my head, Got alot of damsel in my bed to run dat red.  _ The two danced to the beat of the song. Stiles occasionally breaking off from Derek to showcase some drag queen moves that Monet had also shown him. If Stiles didn't have a fair amount of blush on, he would actually be blushing from embarrassment. Stiles had gained an unknown confidence from changing into this difference persona, but dropping it like it's hot in front of Derek still made his face heat up. 

 

After the song had ended. The two hadn't noticed almost all eyes in the room were on Stiles and Derek. Laura had been cheering Stiles on, which only had embarrassed the boy more, but he wasn't going to show it in front of the douchebags of this school. One of the jocks approached them and was going to make some kind of remark but Stiles shut that shit down quick. Over the period since the school year began Stiles had been gaining information about his enemies, and had some pretty juicy information about the particular jock that was about to open his mouth. 

 

Stiles grabbed onto the jock and forced him into a dancing position. He was going to humiliate the jock a little bit, and if it came to it he would let out the dirt and fully humiliate him. The jock struggled against Stiles but stopped when the dragged up boy whispered something in his ear. “I would continue dancing if I were you. I know your  _ little _ secret” Stiles said in a fairly forced seductive voice. He could hear Derek getting kind of jealous, but Stiles figured he would be okay because he knew that Stiles was just trying to mess with the jock. 

 

The boy looked at Stiles weird like he didn't believe Stiles and then he whispered into the boy's ear again. “You know the secret. The one that's 3 inches and barely functional?” Stiles said, not proud of having spied on the boy in the bathroom, but the dirt was oh so worth it because the piranhas that were the student body would tear the jock apart if they knew that piece of information. 

 

Stiles took control, leading in the dance. He could tell that the boy was feeling embarrassed. “How about you make sure you leave us alone and I'll make sure everyone doesn’t know about your little situation” Stiles said, voice turning quite devious. The jock nodded and Stiles pushed him away and returned to Derek. “So how’d you know his penis was tiny?” Derek said in a slight jealous tone. Stiles just laughed at the boy for even considering that Stiles was checking out other guys with intentions other than to get dirt on them. “I was just trying to get some much needed revenge on some of these bitches. You know yours is the only one I’m interested in” Stiles says and winks at Derek. The Hale boy turns a couple shades of pink. The two hadn’t yet had sex, they both had a agreed to wait a while before they rushed into that. The most that they had done was jack each other off once when things got a little heated between them.

 

The rest of the night went off fairly normal. They danced for a good amount of the time, stopping to take breaks and eat some of the given snacks provided by the staff. “So I still think that I liked Superman and Batman better than Superman and Wonder woman” Stiles said through one of the cupcakes he was stuffing in his mouth. Derek agreed and proceeded to wipe some frosting off Stiles’ face with his thumb. He then brought his thumb to his mouth and licked off the frosting.  _ How the hell can he make licking frosting so sexy. _ Stiles thought to himself. 

 

Stiles hoped they little stunt they pulled would ease some of the attempted bullying on them. Not that they cared or were affected by it. Stiles just thought their lives would be that much easier if they stopped with the bullying. There was no doubtedly a MySpace blow up of posts later about Stiles dancing with what's his name. Stiles made a myspace just for the hell of it, and boy did he miss facebook, but this was the age of myspace’s popularity. The dance ended and the two decided they wanted to walk around town a little before heading home. Laura agreed and told them to make sure not to make Wonder woman a teen mom, and made sure to pinch Stiles’ cheek before leaving. The two were left with beating red faces. They weren’t planning on having sex but they knew Laura was joking about the pregnant thing. Stiles had asked Deaton in the future about this awkward topic, and in fact MPREG was not a thing in the world of werewolves. Knotting wasn’t a thing either, which Stiles was happy about, because from his experience with Derek’s penis, his penis alone would be enough. Stiles feared if there was knotting that he would be tore apart. 

 

As the two walked the path home, wanting to experience the night air before returning home Stiles decided to break out some moves of his own, powered by his wolfiness. Stiles did some rather heroic moves, prancing around in his wonder woman costume. One of Derek’s favorite being a double backflip into a heroic stance. After a while they stopped by some trees to make out. They made out for a bit, but Derek stopped and paused for a bit and Stiles looked confused. “As much I like how you look like this, I think I liked Batman better. Can we get him back?” Derek said pulling out the batman costume Stiles was wearing earlier. “What? Here? Someone could see me change” Stiles said, starting to feel a rush come through his body. “No they won’t. I wouldn’t let them. You’re for my eyes only” Derek said in a rather possessive voice that made Stiles shudder. The two moved into the tree line a bit and Stiles began by taking a makeup wipe from his bag and removing the makeup on his face. 

 

Stiles began to undress, Derek taking the initiative to start unzipping the zipper on Stiles’ costume. Stiles slowly slipped out of the costume, removing the foam pieces as he went. Stiles was now in a pair of panyhose that kept all the foam pieces in place. He stepped out of those and removed the duct tape and fabric he used to make sure it hid his penis’ outline, tucking as the drag queens called it. Stiles took it all off now, he was nude in public, something he never thought would happen. He didn’t mind though, because he was with Derek, he wanted Derek to see him like this, he wanted to dress in front of the boy. In fact they would do dress in front of each other at home, if it didn’t seem suspicious. Derek helps Stiles into his costumes, taking extra time to make sure Stiles’ ass is situated correctly in the spandex. “You know I prefer this ass to that fake one of foam right? So lean and perky” Derek said attentively grabbing onto the boy's ass.

  
The two decide they should stop before they ended up having sex in the forest, and that is not where they wanted their first time to be. They also still wanted to wait. So they walked the rest of the way home and went straight up to their room to make out. Laura was just sitting in the living room waiting up to make sure the boys made it home. Everyone else was asleep. Stiles got on myspace and stalked the jocks myspace while Derek was cuddling him from behind. They both laughed as they saw pictures being posted of Stiles and the jock dancing. Stiles also uploaded a picture of him and Derek as Batman and Superman. He would tell no one about this myspace but Derek, and in the future he could look back on memories like this. The two boys showered and returned to their room and went to bed. “Goodnight batman” Derek said, getting close to Stiles’ ear. “Goodnight superman. I’m glad we settled our differences” The boy said jokingly, proceeding to fall asleep in Derek’s arms. 


	9. Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Stiles and Derek's anniversary. They are having a nice time throughout the day when an unexpected turn of events winds up getting them caught by Talia. How will Talia react to her son dating a time traveling wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Should be on track more or less, but again might not be a chapter every day. But since I didn't get one out the past two days let it be known that chapter 10 is about the size of 2 chapters. Its also another holiday fluffy chapter :D 
> 
> Also after that chapter things start to pick up in the angst/Kate department. So expect that. Have a nice day and enjoy yall.

**COME CLEAN**

 

_I'm shedding, Shedding every color, Trying to find a pigment of truth, Beneath my skin_

 

Two weeks had past and things for Stiles and Derek have gotten better at school since the Halloween dance. The bullying has went down significantly besides some minor comments the two just brushed off like they were nothing. Things between Stiles and Derek on the other hand had been heating up. They couldn’t do much without potential of getting caught by Talia in the house but they always found time to make out in their bedroom and maybe a little more. At school they were as open as could be. In public they were almost all the way out, but they would look around constantly to make sure no one was looking, just in case one of the family was out in public. They tried not to think about the consequences of getting caught though because it just brought up both of their paranoia, and that wasn’t something they wanted, especially not on a day like today.

 

It was Stiles and Derek’s 2 month anniversary. They had decided to go for a nice day out and then go eat dinner at a local diner. It was morning and Stiles and Derek were getting ready for their day. Stiles had the door cracked and their computer on playing a playlist of songs. The song Come Clean by Hilary Duff was on and Stiles was jamming in Derek's mirror while brushing his hair. Derek was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

 

Stiles sang into the makeshift mic that was his hairbrush, lyrics in sync with Hilary's. _Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity._ Stiles pranced around the room to the song and then Stiles got kind of creeped out because it actually started raining. He had brushed it off as coincidence and kept singing. _Cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I want to scream_. Stiles continued and a crack of loud thunder shook the Hale house. Proceeding that was a playful shriek coming from Cora. “Nope that's where I draw the line Universe not cool” Stiles says changing the song.

 

Derek enters the room, fully dressed with his hair still damp from his shower. He had let Stiles do his hair in the mirror first and went off to brush his teeth. “So what's the universe doing?” Derek says, having caught the end of Stiles’ comment. Stiles hands Derek the hair brush and sits on the bed. “Well I was singing along to Hilary Duff's song Come Clean and the part where she talks about rain, thunder, and screaming, well it all happened and it was too creepy so I turned the song. I'm sure it was a coincidence, but I turned it because I didn't want Hilary duff to suddenly burst through our door or something. If anyone is watching Lizzie McGuire downstairs I will literally die” Stiles said before getting up to put his arms around Derek's waist and bury his face in his boyfriend's neck while he did his hair.

 

The two headed downstairs about to walk out the front door when they're stopped by Talia. “Where are you two going?” Talia said from across the room. Derek explained that they were going out to walk around the city and get some they weren't gonna be home for dinner. She agreed and tossed Derek a cellphone. She told him to call home for a ride whenever they wanted to come home so they didn't have to walk back. The two said their goodbyes and headed out. It was still raining but the trees provided cover, as well as the umbrella Stiles brought.

 

When they reached town they made sure they both were huddled under the umbrella so they didn't get wet. “So don't you think that is so weird? Is the universe trying to give us a sign?” Stiles said as they walked, getting close to future Derek's loft. Stiles had led them there because he just wanted to see the building. “And what sign would that be Stiles? Buy the Hilary's album?” Derek said sarcastically. Stiles sometimes regretted letting his sarcasm rub off on Derek. “I don't know. The song is called come clean, and I have been feeling kinda guilty lately lying to Talia” Stiles let out taking in the sight of future Derek's loft. It looked a lot less aged.

 

Derek looked at Stiles like he was losing his mind. “We can't come clean though. She would freak. You're from the future. She might try to break us up thinking ‘us’ might break the fabric of time or something” Derek said, now clinging to Stiles. The other boy just squeezed onto Derek's hand to reassure him. “I know. I know. I'm just saying. It's weird” he replied, as they walked the perimeter of the loft. Derek nodded and questioned what they were doing at this place. Stiles told him snippets of future information here and then, but not enough to do anything with. “It's yours” Stiles said walking on top of a steel girder laying around the back. Derek just walked next to him. “Mine? This dump?” Stiles chuckles slightly. “Spoilers dear” Stiles said as he leaned down from the girder to kiss Derek on the cheek.

 

They left the loft and began walking back into town. Besides dinner they hadn't planned much. Roaming around the city was all they really knew they were gonna do. Then Stiles saw a flower shop. He dragged Derek in the direction of it. The Hale boy looked confused of why Derek was dragging Stiles to a flower shop, because even Stiles had told him they both weren’t capable of keeping flowers alive for long, as they found out from when Derek asked Stiles out for the Halloween dance. “What are we going here for?” Derek asked his boyfriend, following him into the door of the fairly small flower shop. Stiles didn’t say anything, he just went straight to the counter and asked for a bouquet of white roses. He paid the little old lady and told her to have a nice day. They exited the store and started walking further into town. “I need take these to someone. My mom, I don’t remember if I told you this, but she’s sick. Around this time is when she started to need to be in the hospital on the daily, and next year she.....she passes away. I just want to see how she’s doing and give a gesture of kindness now that I am older. I won’t go in to see her. I’ll just leave flowers and an anonymous note” Stiles said, his face falling to the ground a little as he thought about his mother.

 

Derek just took a hold of Stiles and brought him into an affectionate hug. “Okay babe. Let’s go” Derek said before leading them on, his arm around Stiles. His wolf yelling at him to make sure his mate was okay. “Love you Der” Stiles said, leaning into Derek as they walked. They rolled their eyes at the occasional person who would look at them odd. When they reached the hospital Stiles saw a young Melissa who was clearly on her break talking to Scott’s father. Young Scott was hiding behind his mother, holding on tight to her hand. Stiles thought he remembered Scott saying something about this. There would be days that Mr. McCall would drink and try to argue with Melissa. He doesn’t remember when, but soon after this Melissa would kick the man out, and Stiles was so glad they did, because he wondered what would have happened to them if she had kept that bad influence around.

 

They made their way to the room his mother was being kept in. Stiles peaked in to see that his younger self, as well as Deputy Stilinski must have went off to get something to eat. Deputy usually didn’t work this time of day back then. Stiles entered the room and saw his mother’s sleeping form. “Rest well mom” Stiles said before setting the flowers on the table across from her bed. He took the card attached to it and signed it.

 

‘It looked like you could use something to liven the room so I brought these’ - Anonymous

 

Stiles figured it was ambiguous enough, but he also had made sure to pick his mother’s favorite. Derek and Stiles left the room short after, but as they were leaving his father entered, small Stiles by his side. Older Stiles made sure to keep his distance, so as to not disturb the fabric of time. “What are you two doing in here?” John says in a rather stern voice. “Uh..Uhhh. Uh We...” Stiles hesitated. “We had the wrong room, sorry to disturb you. The curtain was partway drawn so we couldn’t see we had the wrong room by just peeking in. We apologize” Derek said, covering for Stiles whose heart rate was increasing exponentially. Derek knew what it meant. The poor boy was getting close to having a panic attack. “No problem boys. You’re one of the Hale’s children right?” John says, attention directed at Derek. “Yup. If you’ll excuse us, we have to go” Derek says before taking Stiles by the hand and dragging him to the nearest restroom. As soon as the door closed he started desperately sobbing into his hands, choking back the fear and anxiety that came with a panic attack. Derek immediately dropped down and took Stiles into his arms, talking him through breathing. Stiles didn’t calm down immediately though. “I’m sorry! This is supposed to be our anniversary and I’m ruining it. I-I just miss her” Stiles said through choked sobs. Derek just assured him that it was okay and wiped each tear that fell from Stiles’ eyes.

 

When Stiles calmed down they got out of the bathroom and took their leave. “So what should we do now?” Stiles said, still a little sniffly from crying. Derek suggested that they go to the mall. Stiles agreed, and looked at Derek. He zoned out for a couple moments before he’d realized he was slightly shivering. It was brisk out that day, and it seemed that lycanthropy hadn’t fully made his internal temperature as high as a normal wolf’s. Which made sense in Stiles’ mind because he was always cold, making sure to layer or wear hoodies frequently. Derek reached into his backpack he had with him and brought out a jacket for Stiles to wear. It wasn’t just any jacket though, it was his Lacrosse letterman jacket. He placed it over Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles began snapping it on. “Aw, and I thought you couldn’t get anymore cheesy” Stiles said jokingly. Derek let out a grunt and rolled his eyes.

 

They ended up going to a coffee shop, ordering some drinks. Stiles had gotten a fairly strong, almost black coffee whilst Derek went for a more sugar infested drink. Any other time Stiles liked sugar, and he could have gotten a sugary drink, but being around places like the police station where there was only black coffee and minimal creamer, Stiles found himself conditioned into liking the flavor of black coffee. “How can you drink it like that?” Derek said when the two walked away from the counter. Stiles just laughed and asked Derek how he could drink a whole cup of sugar. Derek also laughed and their days had been lighted back up after the sorrow Stiles was feeling at the hospital.

 

The walked around town for the rest of the day until they decided to eat. They stopped at the mall to shop a little, and while there they had a little encounter with one of the popular cheerleaders and her obviously cheating boyfriend. Derek and Stiles both caught onto this because the man barely smelled like the girl, he smelled like the girls best friend who was standing right next to her. They could just tell by the demeanor and way the two looked at each other. The cheerleader approached Stiles and Derek. “Ummmm. What exactly are you doing here? No one said a bunch of loser homos could be here. Why don’t you take a hike” She said with disdain. Stiles rolled his eyes and noticed something sticking out of the boys pocket. He knew right away what it was, and he was going to fuck shit up.  
  
Stiles approached the girl. They wanted a sassy gay guy, they were going to get one. Today was his and Derek’s special day and he wasn’t about to let some homophobe in a skirt push them around. “Why don’t you worry about yourself henny. Looks like your man can’t even keep it in his pants for more than 5 minutes for the bitch over there with her roots showing.  Don’t believe me look in his pocket” Stiles said, having amplified his sass beyond normal levels. The girl rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you don’t know what you--- RALPH WHAT THE HELL!” She screamed and started beating her purse on her ‘boyfriend’. Stiles and Derek took this as an advantage to leave and continue looking around the mall, Stiles finding the video store fascinating. He was thrown back seeing all the VHSs.

 

It finally came time for them to go out to eat, so Stiles opened the umbrella and off they went to the diner. They arrived shortly after and ordered their food. When Stiles went to the bathroom real quick, Derek asked if they had anything that could make things a little more romantic. Luckily the people that ran the place were very friendly and non discriminatory.  They brought out a nice battery operated candle set, so as not to have a fire hazard, a nice table cloth, and informed Derek that they could cook their dessert in the shape of a heart. Derek paid them extra for their trouble and went to wait by the bathroom door so he could cover Stiles’ eyes.

 

When Stiles exited the bathroom he was stopped by Derek who put his hands over Stiles’ face. Stiles was confused but played along. When Derek led him to the table he guided Stiles to his seat and he sat him down, pushing in his chair for him. Derek removed his hand and revealed the table, looking as romantic as the establishment could make it. Stiles beamed and brought Derek in for a kiss across the table. “You didn’t need to do this you big romantic” Stiles said with a laugh. “I wanted to. How else would I keep up on my cheesy track record?” Derek said shooting Stiles a sly grin.

 

The dinner went off without a hitch, the Stiles thought the heart shaped cake was a little too lifetime for his taste, but since it came from Derek it meant the world to him. Derek was happy. He was happy he got to spend this day with his boyfriend. Inside he was thanking Paige wherever she was for being kind to him, and hoping she was happy that he moved on. He knows in his heart that it is what she would have wanted. On another note Stiles and Derek noticed it started to downpour. Walking home in the rain wouldn’t be too much fun.

 

Derek calls home and Laura picks up the phone. “Derek?” Laura says, having read the caller id. “Yeah. Can you come pick us up from the diner?” Derek says into the phone. Stiles looked at the primitive cellphone. It had the tiniest screen, and you still had to pull the little plastic/metal antenna out for it to get a decent signal. “Sure I’ll be there in a few. See you then, wait out front under the awning” Laura said before hanging up. Derek closed the phone shut with a click.

 

The two sat on the bench under the awning waiting for Laura to arrive. Stiles huddled up to Derek. Stiles also put his hand on Derek’s chest. Derek leans into Stiles and cocks his face towards his boyfriend. Their lips meet and they begin making out. Derek was the one who deepened the kiss, making their tongues interlock. They occasionally broke apart for air, only to come back together either with small kisses or to lock lips again. They made out for a while, questioning what was taking Laura so long because she usually drove like a bat out of hell. The two heard a car door close and were yanked apart.

 

Talia had went to pick up Derek and Stiles instead of Laura on account of Laura being busy watching her show starting early so she got her mother to pick them up. Talia lifted both boys by their shirt collar and basically chucked them in the vehicle and took off. “What exactly were you two thinking?!? Do you know how this might affect time?!” Talia roared from the front seat. Stiles cowered in his seat. Dereks wolf was fighting between listening to alpha and comforting his eventual mate. Derek moved over and took Stiles in his arms trying to calm him down. This act seems to make Talia’s anger go down as well. “Are you two?...” Talia said, looking in the rearview mirror at them. “Yeah we think so. We’re meant to be mates. I know we're playing with time mother, but we really care about each other, and it couldn’t hurt time that much. That night that omega came around we admitted each others feelings in front of the nemeton and also gave our offerings, and in return it saved us, so I don’t think it will hurt anything for us to be together” Derek said, also creating a defensive curl around Stiles. “I know we should have told you, hell, the universe even gave me a sign this morning” Stiles spoke up.

 

Stiles goes on to explain about what he called the ‘Hillary’ incident. Talia seems to have cooled down as they pull into the drive. “If this is what you two want and you know the risks, then I am okay with it. I just wish you two would have...Come clean” Talia said, trying to lighten the situation, and instead embarrassed Derek. “Mom that was awful” Derek says, and when he looks over at Stiles he is laughing hysterically. Never did Stiles ever think he would see the day where Talia Hale making puns. “So does this mean we can act couply around the pack?” Stiles asks curiously. “Well, I don’t see why not...just keep it PG. I’d also prefer not having to walk in on anything if you don’t mind” Talia said, getting out of the car and heading towards the house.

 

Stiles looked at Derek who was still processing that his mother was fairly accepting of his relationship with Stiles. “Derek you’re staring into space. Only I’m allowed to do that remember” Stiles jokes before taking Derek's hand and leading him out of the car. They figured they wouldn’t really have to tell everyone else. Holding hands as they entered would say enough. As they entered the house holding hands they headed into the living room where Laura was watching her show. Peter entered the room a couple moments after Stiles and Derek. “Well I see I was right. Love you owe me 20 bucks!” Peter said to his wife who was in the kitchen with Aaron. “You bet that we would be together? You creep” Stiles said to Peter who was snickering. “Who is with wh---? Oh. Keep the fooling around to a minimum please” Derek’s dad said. Stiles and Derek turn pink. They hadn’t even done _that_ yet.

  
The two head to their room and they lay on the bed and just converse about the day's events. They talk about how free they feel not to hide it from the family anymore, because on days where they would just sit around in the livingroom or kitchen, they would have to try hard to resist kissing or other boyfriend like things. Laura knocks on the door and enters not too much later. “I hope you’re all decent.....Anyways I came to apologize if I got you all caught by mom. I’m heading back to my room goodnight” Laura says leaving as fast as she came. Stiles and Derek spend the rest of the night on the internet and cuddling. Stiles punches Derek’s arm when he thought it would be so hilarious to bring up the Come Clean music video on myspace. Stiles wondered how long he had like this. How long before Kate came around and started to mess things up.


	10. Birthday Card at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spend Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and New Years together. Very fluffy and semi emotional. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Birthday card at Christmas - Jethro Tull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the length of like two chapters. The upcoming chapters are going to be a little angsty. So be prepared. I have some fluffy chapters in between some of the angst though. Enjoy y'all.

**BIRTHDAY CARD AT CHRISTMAS**

 

_ Got a birthday card at Christmas... it made me think of Jesus Christ. It said, "I love you" in small letters. I simply had to read it twice. _

 

It was winter in Beacon Hills and Stiles wondered if this city would ever see snow in his lifetime. He thought about how Beacon Hills would always be cold as balls in the dead of winter, but never reach the point of snowing. He knew he lived in California, but occasionally it would see snow, just not Beacon Hills it seemed. Stiles seemed to be the only one awake right now. He was cuddled close in Derek’s arms who was letting out light snores. Stiles stared at the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve and Stiles knew what the next day entailed. It was a very important day, because not only was it christmas, but it was Derek’s birthday. Stiles was confused when Derek told him his birthday near the time they first met in this time, but Stiles figured Derek must have changed his birthday in the future. Derek was really in fact a Christmas baby. Stiles didn’t know what Talia or the Hale family in general had planned for Christmas Eve or Day. Stiles did know he had yet to retrieve his Derek’s Christmas AND birthday presents from where he had hit them. 

 

Stiles had hid the presents in a ziplock container and buried it. He thought about a joke somewhere of a dog burying his bone, but he figured the dog jokes had lost their luster since he was now a werewolf himself. Stiles hoped his wrapping job on the two small boxes would be adequate. As for the others of the family Stiles had the presents in his and Derek’s room. In fact him and Derek both had their presents for the family hid away in the same spot. Stiles remembered Talia offering him money to buy Derek a nice present but he had declined. He knew that the Hales had a fair amount of money, but wanted to earn the money for Derek’s present himself. So he used his knowledge in computer coding to do some anonymous free lance work that paid a pretty penny. 

 

Derek stirred next to him, getting closer to Stiles if that were possible, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. “What time is it?” Derek said groggily. Stiles just noticed that he in fact beat Derek away. That never happened. He knew though that once he started to be around Derek a lot he started to adapt to his schedule and started to slowly wake up earlier and earlier. “It's about 5 babe” Stiles said, snuggling into Derek holding the arm wrapped around him close. “Wanna go for a run?” Stiles asked, he'd admit he was ready to start his day. He was excited. Derek groaned and Stiles wondered if they had switched personalities because that's how he used to act regarding mornings. 

 

Eventually Stiles got Derek out of bed and they dressed. They brushed their teeth in silence, and Stiles grabbed Derek's jacket he liked wearing for some extra warmth. Derek had also explained that he liked seeing Stiles in his jacket. It was Stiles favorite thing to wear. Stiles decided to be a little daring and opened Derek’s window and hopped out, landing on all 4s. Derek closed the window and used the normal entrance. “Why did you use the window as an exit?” Derek said, looking at Stiles like he was stupid. “You seemed to make a good habit of it. My room was always an open door, well, open window for you...Wait I mean spoilers!” Stiles said cutting himself off. 

 

Derek just rolled his eyes at Stiles and ran off into the preserve. Stiles followed, catching up fairly easy. Being fast as a human because of being so lean, playing lacrosse, and having to keep up with wolfs proved to make Stiles one of the fastest wolves in his pack. “So what does your family do as far as Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, considering Christmas day is also your birthday” Stiles said proceeding to jump over a nearby fallen tree. Derek explained how things usually worked in the Hale house in terms of Christmas. Turns out being a werewolf pack didn't change Christmas that much. The only thing that did affect Christmas though was Derek's birthday. As it turns out the family spend Christmas Eve doing some of the things that could be done on Christmas day. They made cookies, lounged around watching Christmas movies, and mundane stuff like that. 

 

Stiles’ thoughts wandered to that of himself in this time. It was this Christmas he had to spend in the hospital. He explained this to Derek a few days prior, just in case he were to have a panic attack, Stiles had been good about combating his panic attacks when it came to coping with being in this time but occasionally he did slip, and he wanted to make sure Derek would be there to help him. Derek insisted on it in fact. “Stiles are you alright? You got quiet” Derek said as they continued to run, reaching the point in the forest where they looped around and headed back towards the Hale house. “Its nothing. Just thinking about mom” Stiles said honestly, Derek running closer beside him. He admired how attentive and protective Derek was. Even future Derek remained like this, sure he and Stiles hadn’t always got along but he caught onto Derek’s protectiveness. When he was human Derek always lurked around when there was danger in town, he claimed he was making sure the pack was okay, but he knew that he was making sure most of all the pack human was alright. 

 

His thoughts continued to drift. One time when Stiles and future Derek were alone, a time after they had gotten to know one another better Stiles remembers a conversation they had. A conversation that stuck with him in the back of his head and he hadn’t been sure why he just remembered it right in this moment, but it made his need to fix Derek’s past all the more real. Stiles and future Derek had been patrolling around and Stiles had took advantage of the situation to pry a little into Derek’s business. He asked more about his past, and genuinely wanted to know more about the boy, but he had hit a sour note because Derek had gotten rather angry, and then rather sad which caught Stiles off guard. It turns out it was near the anniversary of his family’s death that sparked up Derek’s emotions. Derek actually had started to cry right in Stiles’ jeep. Stiles didn’t ask if Derek wanted to talk about it though, he knew what it was like first hand to try and talk about a family member dying, let alone all of his family members. Instead he had asked Derek if could go back and change it, would he? Even if it might change the person he was a bit. Derek gave a grunted and said something along the lines of ‘what do you think?’ Stiles wondered if this moment in time is when fate, the nemeton, or whatever high forces were out there decided to send Stiles back and give him a chance to change things. All he knew was that he was really invested in making sure it happened.

 

Stiles finally snapped out of it when he noticed he wasn’t running anymore, and in fact Derek had lifted him up and tossed him over his shoulder. “Hey! I am not a personal weight for you to train with!” Stiles said, fidgeting trying to get down. Derek just laughed and didn’t let the boy go, just continued to run. “You barely weigh anything. You think you could help me work out?” Derek said laughing. The pale boy wiggled his way out of Derek’s grip and landed on his feet. They continued running and made it back to the house. By this time Talia was up in the kitchen, looking like she was getting tons of pots and pans out. “Good, someone to help me. Stiles do you mind helping me get out the ingredients in that cookbook. I was up and decided I wanted to get a head start on things. Derek you can go get up Laura to help. Stiles headed towards the sink and washed his hands. 

 

After spending some time getting out ingredients and watching Talia getting an area prepared the older woman spoke up. “So Stiles do you have any requests for anything to be made today?” Stiles thought about how his mom and him would spend time making apple pies. He missed that and Stiles knew Talia couldn’t replace his mother, but maybe he could have someone to continue that tradition with, and maybe one day if he has children he would continue that tradition with them. “Ummm.......Do you think we could make apple pie together. My mom used to make it with me every Christmas time. I haven’t done it in a while, it's no fun to do on my own and Dad always would end up messing the recipe up somehow. If that's too much I understand” Stiles said before Talia just took him into a warm embrace. Talia agreed and told him that she would have to send someone to the store, most likely Laura. 

 

Stiles now found him and Peter kneading cookie dough together. He had come down not too long after Laura and Derek. Peter was showing his children, as well as Cora how fun it was to make cookies. Stiles thought it was so adorable, and he couldn’t believe how domestic the man was. Laura and Derek had went to the store, Derek having explained he wanted to tag along with Laura. Stiles wasn’t sure why. He brushed it off to wanting to get out of the mayhem that was the kitchen. Stiles dug in the cabinet under the utensils and opened the top off a large tupperware container. He dumped its contents onto the table. “Okay kiddies who wants to cut out cookies!?!” Stiles said with enthusiasm. The kids cheered and Peter smiled at how comfortable Stiles was with kids. Peter of course ruined the moment with his creepy comments. “So Stiles when are you and Derek planning to have children of your own?” Stiles looked at the man with a weird look. “Creepy Peter. First of all I’m 18 and Derek is going to be 17 tomorrow. Second of all Laura already used that joke on me. I know male werewolves can’t really get pregnant” Stiles said defensively. Peter just let out a laugh and a creepy smile as he helped his daughter cut out a small snowman. “There is always adoption my nephew. And she may have left out the part where you could get a potion of strong druid magic that could make it possible to conceive” Peter said, not a hint of lying in his voice.  _ Of course there was some weird magic. There is always magic that can do weird things.  _ Stiles thought to himself. The boy just sighed and turned his attention back to the children he was helping.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile

 

Laura and Derek went the store. “You know soon I won’t have to drive all the errands, finally mom will let you get your license and you can pick up the load” Laura said, picking up some fresh apples and examining them before placing them in the cart. Derek was in the next isle over listening to his sister from where he was, getting some other stuff they needed. “Great” Derek said with a sarcastic voice.    


  
It didn’t take long before they had everything they needed for apple pie and Derek made Laura stop at the hospital. “Why did you need to come here?” Laura asked when they arrived. Derek had said earlier that he would explain when they got there. “Well I just needed to deliver a present. I know it’s Christmas eve, but I figured we would be be busy and this person really could use it so....We’re here. You can wait in the car I won’t be long” Derek says, exiting the car and taking out the medium sized box from the back seat.

 

Derek heads up to Claudia Stilinski’s room to see young Stiles sitting outside. He looked like he’d been crying. His eyes were slightly puffed. It looked like a nurse was in doing something with Claudia, probably just routine. Derek got out a pen and signed the box. ‘To Genim Stilinski: You looked like you could use a friend. Open it whenever. I won’t tell that it’s not Christmas yet, he will keep you safe - Anonymous SW’ Derek wasn’t sure when Stiles started to use Stiles as his name, but he eventually got his actual name out of him through sheer tickle torture back a couple months prior. Derek got near Stiles, he hadn’t noticed him yet. He tapped the young boy’s opposite shoulder so he would look the opposite way and Derek darted around the corner.

 

The Hale boy looked from around the corner as the young Stiles looked around to see who had tapped him, only to see a present beside him. He picked it up and read the label on top. The boy's face lightened up slightly and he tore at the wrapping. When he got all the wrapping off he was met with a plain white box. The boy took the top off and pulled out the item Derek had given him. It was a plush wolf. Derek knew that Stiles’ father would probably chalk the present up to a random sympathetic hospital employee giving him the present. Derek waited a couple moments to see Stiles lighten up even more at the sight of the wolf. The nurse there had since then left and he rushed in to show his mom who looked weak, but had enough energy to speak with her son. Derek smiled at that and exited the building to meet Laura at the car. 

 

When the two got back to the Hale house they found Stiles, Talia, and the rest of the family frosting Christmas cookies. Stiles got up from where he was to hug Derek. Derek hugged him back and ‘aws’ could be heard around the room, mostly a loud and obnoxious one from Peter. Talia then proceeded to take all the ingredients for apple pie out and summoned Stiles back to her so he could help. Stiles actually found himself having a nice time and graciously helped Talia. Derek who was still in the kitchen just sat there reading a book and observing his boyfriend. The rest of the family was in the living room watching some Christmas movies. 

 

That's how the rest of the day went, sitting around eating and watching movies. Derek cuddled Stiles on the couch for a good portion of the day. Stiles was starting to get tired, and so was Derek apparently because they shared a yawn only moments apart. “I think it's time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow Mr. Sourwolf. It's not everyday you turn 17” Stiles said jokingly trying to channel his inner father voice. Derek rolled his eyes and dragged Stiles up the stairs to their room. The two went to bed around 11, but Stiles woke up around 11:30, he had forgot to retrieve Derek’s presents from his hiding spot. 

 

Stiles got out of bed and headed towards Laura's room. Talia had made it a new rule that pack members were required to go in pairs at the least if they needed to go into the preserve. It was to prevent a repeat of last time with the omega. “Psst. Laura” Stiles said, having creaked open the door. “What” Laura says groggily. Stiles explains the situation but she just shoves the pillow over her head. Stiles exits her room to find Peter standing there. “Need someone to accompany you on your late night escapade?” Peter says, shooting Stiles a creepy grin. “If you would be so kind” Stiles says sarcastically. Peter nods his head and lets Stiles lead the way out the front door. 

 

When Stiles found the spot he had hid Derek’s presents in he found that he hadn’t brought a shovel like he had last time. “Great, now I am literally being a stereotype” Stiles said as he unburied the container with his claws. “So Stiles, have you found out exactly what it is you have to do in this time?” Peter asked. Stiles explained that he had in fact found what he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t tell Peter yet, but he in fact played a part in it. Peter respected his privacy and they returned to the house. When they returned to the house Stiles went up to his room. It was now 11:57. When Stiles entered the room Derek stirred in his sleep and turned around to see Stiles out of bed. “Why do you smell like dirt?” Derek said, now sitting up from his spot on the bed. “Why don’t you smell like dirt? Stiles says before going to the bathroom to wash the excess dirt off his hands. 

 

Stiles returns and looked at the clock. It read midnight. “Happy Merry birthday Christmas Derek. Should I have gotten you a birthday card or a Christmas card? A christmas card on your birthday? A birthday card at christmas?” Stiles said as Derek got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “All I want for christmas is you” Derek said, Stiles looking at him like that was almost painful to hear. “The cheesiest wolf you are dear. But I love you for it” Stiles says, nuzzling into Derek. Stiles then grabbed the container and brought out the present he deemed to be Derek’s birthday present. 

 

Stiles took the box and handed it to Derek, the Hale boy smiled and took the box. “Well aren’t you gonna open it?” Stiles asked impatiently. Derek opened the box and his eyes lit up. He took Stiles into his arms. “I love it” Derek let out. Stiles was happy that his boyfriend liked it, he had to go to several places to find somewhere that would make it. Stiles had given Derek a necklaces that had the Triskelion on it. “How did you know it was my family's symbol?” Derek asked curiously because no one had ever mentioned it that he knew of. “I...Well future you has a giant tattoo of it on his back...” Stiles said, not wanting to reveal more than that. “Oh. Wait how do you know that? Were you peeping on future me?” Derek said with a raised eyebrow. “No. Kind of. Shut up, spoilers. You just work out in the future, you are like twice the size you are know, super muscular, and I would come around and you would be working out and well. I’m a teenager, I couldn’t not just oggle you” Stiles said feeling his face heat up. “Well okay then. I’m glad I keep you interested in the future” Derek says with a smirk. Shortly after that the two decide to go to bed. 

 

* * *

 

Christmas Morning

 

When the sun rose Stiles and Derek woke and Stiles told Derek happy birthday and he responded with Merry Christmas. They spent some time making out before they headed downstairs to the fake Christmas tree that took up a good amount of space in the living room. The rest of the family was already down there, seeming to have been waiting to open their presents but Talia hadn’t let them because she was waiting for Derek and Stiles. “Nice of you boys to join us. The kids were going crazy in anticipation to open their presents. Go ahead little ones tear into them” Talia said, letting go of her hold on Cora. The children rushed and attacked their presents. Stiles had gotten all of the children matching toys from the store, he wasn’t sure what to get all of them so he decided to choose something they all would like. He asked each of their favorite colors and based it off that as well. They loved the presents. Derek had gotten them shirts he thought they would like. Cora’s matched her personality perfectly. It was black and had a glittery skull on it that said bad to the bone. 

 

The children finished opening their presents and now the adults could dig through the carnage to find their presents. Stiles grabbed his present that read it was from Peter. He opened it to see a dog collar. Stiles rolled his eyes and moved the collar as well as an extra layer of paper to reveal the actual gift. It was a shirt that said ‘Sarcasm is my second language’. Stiles laughed and said ‘damn right’ and then he thanked Peter. The next present he opened was from Talia and Aaron. He opened it to reveal a bracelet. It wasn’t just any bracelet though, it was a Triskelion bracelet. “Since you’ve been a part of this pack and a part of it in the future, we figured you better wear the symbol. I hope you like it” Talia said. Stiles nodded and thanked them both. He immediately put it on. The final gift he had to open was Derek’s. When he opened it he found he was met with a nice charm necklace with an wolf on it. On a note inside it said ‘So you always have your sourwolf with you’ On the back of the necklace was engraved D+S. Stiles hugged Derek and then motioned for him to open his presents. Derek had gotten new shoes from Talia and Aaron as well as a certificate to start driving school. From Peter and his wife he received some pants and a pack of Henleys. When it came to opening Stiles’ present, Derek took his time. When he got it opened it revealed two leather jackets. “I figured I'd start you on your leather jacket fetish early” Stiles let out. 

 

Derek examined the jackets and noticed that one was bigger than the other. “Uhhh I hate to say this, but I think you got one of them in the wrong size” Stiles had anticipated Derek saying something like this but it wasn't a mistake. He got the bigger one for when Derek could fill into it. Stiles saw it in the store and thought it looked a lot like the one had had in the future. “Nope not a mistake. It's for you when you bulk up” Stiles says laughing at the end. 

 

The Hale boy just replies oh and hugs Stiles. He then proceeds to try the jacket on. When Derek put the jacket on Stiles thought he might drool because Derek looked so attractive. “Stiles?” Derek said, snapping his fingers to get the boy to snap out of his trance. “Yes?” Stiles said like he hadn’t zoned out. The room laughed and Stiles got a little pink. A little further in the day it came time to have some cake. Stiles thought it was funny the color scheme of the cake was still Christmas, but it still read ‘happy birthday Derek’ on it. When Stiles got his piece he walked up to an unsuspecting Derek and dabbed his nose with some frosting. Derek retaliated and got Stiles’ cheek. They laugh and Stiles wipes Derek’s nose off. Derek on the other hand planned on being a little more evil, instead of just cleaning Stiles’ face he drags his tongue along it to clean the boys face. “Can we please keep the dog like affections out of the family room please.....” Laura said, Stiles laughing and wiping the saliva off of his face.  This had certainly been a very interesting and one of the best Christmases he had in awhile, the only thing missing was his dad, and his other friends. 

 

* * *

 

New Years

 

Stiles woke up on New Year’s Eve feeling his body was being crushed. A very shirtless Derek was on top of him. Stiles was of course used to their erratic sleeping habits, but Derek was almost all over him. “Der wake up you big oaf, you turned over on me again” Stiles said and he was trying to gently push Derek off of him. The Hale boy awakes and moves off of Stiles and wraps an arm around the boy’s waist. Stiles wiggled back into Derek and fell back asleep. When he awoke again he found Derek up and dressed, laying out some clothes for Stiles to wear. “Get up. We’re going out today. We need to go do some errands for mom though. Here” Derek said handing Stiles a  copy of a grocery list as well as a flier for the Jungle’s New Years bash. 

 

They went to the store shortly after. Talia had planned to make New Year’s Eve orderves. Talia was having people, friends over and she had told the teens they could go out if they wanted to. Stiles was kind of glad Derek found somewhere for them to go because of the fact that Stiles wasn’t really up for meeting new people. When they got to the store Stiles found that people were fond of staring at the two, just because he was holding Derek’s hand. Luckily Derek would send them a signature ‘I will kill you’ look and they go back to whatever they were doing. Stiles grabbed a bag of sour patch kids for himself and a pack of red vines for Derek. Stiles found it weird that Derek liked them because he thought it was kind of an old people candy, but once he tried them he could see why Derek liked them. 

 

Once they got everything they needed Stiles and Derek returned home and dropped off the groceries. Stiles had something else planned for today though. He informed Derek he wanted to stop by the hospital. Every so often since Stiles first dropped off flowers to his mother, he decided to keep up the habit. So a couple hours later there they were walking up the steps to the hospital. They entered to see a Scott McCall sitting on a chair near the front desk, Melissa doing some kind of paperwork. Stiles remembered how Scott would frequently have to stay at the hospital and be supervised because Melissa couldn’t find a babysitter. She also didn’t want to always impose on Stiles’ father because that would cut into their time with Claudia. 

 

Stiles observed the boy for a couple minutes and started to notice something. He knew exactly what it was before Scott even knew. He watched as Scott’s breath became shallower and shallower. He remembered how Scott would describe the asthma attacks as like being a fish out of water, the passage for air to flow closing in on you. He watched as the boy reached for his bag, only to grab it the wrong way, contents of the bag bursting all over the floor, inhaler skidding across the floor. Stiles reacted first before Melissa could get to Scott. Stiles ran and grabbed the inhaler and handed it to the boy who’s wheezing and breath became more erratic. “Take a deep breathe of this okay? Then try to breathe with me okay. The inhaler will help. I know asthma attacks are scary. I have a friend who has asthma” Stiles says, trying to talk the younger Scott through his asthma attack, Derek watching idly as his boyfriend helps the boy. Derek had planned on helping as well but Stiles beat him to the punch. Moments later Melissa had ran over. “You’re fast kid. Sibling with asthma? Thank you by the way. Now what about you, are you okay my baby boy?” Melissa says then directing her attention to her son, Scott having calmed down, getting slightly flustered from his mother saying such embarrassing words. “You could say that....He kind of outgrew the asthma though” Stiles explains. 

 

Once Stiles was sure that Scott was okay they headed towards Claudia’s room, Derek still holding the flowers that Stiles had initially shoved in his hand. When they arrived outside the room, he saw it void of John, just an asleep Claudia, as well as an asleep younger Stiles who was in the far chair in the room, snuggled with a wolf plush that Stiles remembered getting in this hospital. He couldn’t remember who had left it though. In fact it was still sitting on the far side of Stiles room, and Stiles would never tell anyone, but in very lonely times in his life he would still find himself cuddling it. 

 

Stiles went across the room and sat the flowers on the table and signed the card. ‘Hello again. I thought you could use more lightening up in here. These flowers are extra colorful. Since you can’t go see new years fireworks I figured you these flowers could be your fireworks on the account they look very firework like. Stay strong - Anon’ Stiles placed the card by the vase, and proceeded to kiss his mother’s sleeping form. He placed a light peck on his mother's forehead. “Kocham Cię Mamo” Stiles said in Polish. This was something only his mother and him would say in polish. They would only share the I love you phrase to each other, and no one else that couldn’t speak Polish would know what they were saying. 

 

Claudia started to stir in his sleep and Stiles took that as a sign to leave. They also didn’t want to be around too long just in case John returned. They left the hospital and went home for a while before they went to the Jungle. Stiles decided that he should try to have a better new years then the one he had in the past. So he got 2004 glasses that he put kept on their shirts until it was time to count down. Stiles remembered not getting them this year because mother wasn’t up for celebrating. 

 

The two changed into some nice clothes and headed towards the Jungle. They didn’t have to go through any trouble of obtaining fake IDs this time since they already had them. Stiles found it extra satisfying that he could hold Derek’s hand without people staring at them, besides at home. Once they entered they took the seats by the bar where they sat last time  when they came here. This time though it was even more packed, which made sense because it was a busy holiday. They were greeted by Monet, as well as her drag daughter, Bodacious Bonnie. Stiles chuckled at the same, but could see why she had chose that as her drag name because he aesthetic consisted of overly sized boobs. 

 

The night went pretty fun for the two. Stiles and Derek tore up the dance floor, slow songs and bump and grind songs were Stiles’ favorite of course. Stiles had gotten wolfsbane from Deaton and they actually managed to get a little drunk. Deaton probably thought that it was for his plan to save the future, which he could use some of it for that purpose, but Stiles wanted to get a little tipsy. Not quite drunk, but he wanted both him and Derek to loosen up a little to bring in the new year. Derek occasionally made out with Stiles on the dance floor and they seemed to be in their own world. They didn’t care that the might have bumped into a couple people not looking where they were dancing. 

  
As the ball came to drop on the television the two prepared for their first New Years kiss. Stiles looked as the ball came down, the second time he was going to see the year 2004, and this year entailed a lot of angst for him, he knew soon Kate would appear. He knew soon he would soon have to relive his mother's death. None of it mattered in this moment though, because he was with Derek and it helped, and he was going to help Derek. He knew he had to tell Derek about Kate as soon as she arrived, and Stiles was going to enjoy all the days he could up until that moment. The ball hit down and Derek brought Stiles into a kiss, they were wearing their cheesy 2004 glasses as well. After they kissed they cheered along with the rest of the club goers. That's how the night ended. On a happy note, Stiles not letting the year to come get him down. Soon they would have to return to school, to what Stiles had already learned, but he didn’t mind that. He minded that he would inability have to potentially mess with Derek’s self esteem by telling him about how he was manipulated by Kate, and tell him the consequences of it, that were in fact NOT his fault. Stiles decided to wait though, because this was their day, and the days to come that didn’t have the Argent bitch in them were theirs as well. Besides some minor hiccups, Stiles and Derek were pleased with how the holiday season came out.


	11. Goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finally shows up and starts to reek havoc on people, climbing her way to the top of the high school food chain. Meanwhile Stiles and Derek 'breakup' so Derek is available for Kate. The initial phase of Stiles fairly long plan begins.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Goodies - Ciara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are also angsty. Chapter 13 involves death. Its a canonical death.

**GOODIES**

 

_My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies, Not my goodies!_

 

It was time, Stiles thought to himself as he walked up the stairs of Beacon Hills High. From his calculations today was the day that Kate Argent started at Beacon Hills High. Stiles had a conversation with Derek at the beginning of the week so Derek would be prepared for the disaster that was Kate. It was hard for Stiles because he didn’t want Derek to be hurt. He knew he had to though. It was the only way for the plan to work at all. Derek had to know Kate’s actions. He had to know what Stiles had to have him do, even if it meant some things in their lives had to change.

 

* * *

 

Earlier That Morning.

 

Stiles was the first awake and he was pacing around the room, thinking of how to bring up everything to Derek. He paced for what seemed like eternity and didn’t make much progress figuring out what to say, but eventually he was stopped when Derek woke up and asked him what was wrong because he asked rather quickly. Derek apparently heard Stiles’ heart racing. “What is it babe?” Derek asked with concern, also wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “I...I...I have something to tell you but I don’t know where to start. It involves preventing the future So... Here... read this” Stiles says handing Derek the biology notebook, turned to the page that had the details of the Hale fire and Kate’s arrival. Derek read it and you could see his demeanor change. He started to panic, and Stiles rushed to his side to calm him down. 

 

Stiles pulled out the instruction page and began to explain it to Derek, only after he explained none of the events were his fault. “Okay before you start to blame yourself for any of this. I want you to know it’s not your fault. NONE of this was your fault. Without me here this BITCH showed up and wreaked havoc on you and emotionally manipulated you into thinking you were in love with her. She got close to you just so she could wipe out the pack. This. This is why I am back here, to keep all this from happening. I’m from the future, I’ve seen what it does to you, and I can’t let it happen. I can’t let her steal that glimmer in your eyes that you just got back after losing Paige. I can’t let these people, my pack....my FAMILY be taken from me. I LOVE YOU. That bitch never loved you and I sure as hell am not going to let her take you from me. Which is why I came up with a plan. It is a fairly long plan, so if you’ll sit down and let me explain. And...let me hug you because I think we both need it” Stiles says, Derek nodding, still a little bit shaken, but opening his arms and wrapping them around Stiles and squeezing tight. “This biology book had contents of the future. As of right now we are at the ‘bitch Kate arrives’ section and the major event that happens is well you read it. Kate deceives you and burns most of your family in the fire. Only you and Laura make it out. Peter survives as well, but he ends up in a coma. Moving on to the plan. Well my plan is for you do go along with the the series of events, but knowing this happens. You fake a relationship with her. Get her to believe she is winning. Then when the time comes we involve the rest of the family and we win. The only problem is that we can’t let it alter the future too much so I’ve accommodated for that as well. We let Kate think she won. Are you staying with me?” Stiles said, pausing to make sure Derek was taking everything in. He seemed to be alright but he could just be in shock and not fully exhibiting any symptoms.

 

Stiles leads them to their bed and sits down and pats the bed for Derek to sit next to him. Derek takes a seat and Stiles continues explaining the plan. Stiles explains that if Kate thinks she wins she will leave, and when the present comes around the entire Hale family can be around to take her out. Stiles explained how in the future she is thought to be killed by this one person, not naming psycho Peter, but escapes at the last minute and could return at any time, and if they were to lure her back they could take her out. He explained how this plan would heavily rely on Derek staying true to the part. “So for this plan to work it means we have to “break up”, and I probably need to start driving separately from you guys. I’ve seen an old 98 Chevy Cavalier I can afford. I can buy that and have a car to drive in a couple of days, until then you can probably drive us until a couple blocks and I can walk the rest of the way. At home though we can totally still be a couple. But out in public it will be you and Kate. I believe in you. We can do this. We can stop her. There’s just one problem though. I need to break your heart. We need to break up. At school so the news spreads fast. I’ll explain more as we go. Got it babe?” Stiles says ending by placing a kiss on Derek’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

20 Minutes Before Class Starts

 

Derek and Stiles walked into the building, trying to display the distance between one another and convey that there was a problem. “Who is he?! What’s his name?” Derek said, trying to look as hurt as possible. Stiles had formulated the lie of Stiles having found someone to cheat on Derek with. “It was a one time thing Derek it was a mistake! I was drunk I swear I didn’t mean to sleep with him” Stiles said trying to look desperate. Stiles also examined the hallway and saw a good amount of people staring, one of those people being Kate Argent who had just exited the office, no doubtedly getting her class situation fixed. At this time Kate would have been Laura’s age, a senior, or at least that's the way she worked it out, she could have worked the system to play down her age for all Stiles knew.  “YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!? You said he only made out with you!” Derek yelled out, trying to make his eyes shed some tears. “Derek I am sorry. I didn’t mean to” Stiles said, starting to cry as well. “Yeah well you did you spazoid. You’re nothing but a pathetic cheater!” Derek said, trying to seem angry now. Stiles paused before saying this sentence, because he wasn’t sure how much it would hurt Derek. “Yeah well at least I’m not a killer! Thats right Derek. You killed Paige!” Stiles says tears coming down his eyes for the pain he felt for hurting his mate. 

 

Derek and Stiles run off in different directions. Stiles runs out of the school to meet Laura, whom he’d told he would explain some things back at the car. Derek on the other hand ran in the direction of Kate, making sure to catch eye contact with the girl. Derek thought she hadn’t looked evil, but he trusted Stiles, and was going to do anything to make sure his family would survive. Stiles explained to Laura the situation, and that the family wasn’t to know, and she was to not talk to Stiles anymore at school to really sell that his ties from the Hale family were severed. 

 

When Stiles got to his home, which was a study hall mixed with students from various grades, he sat down. Whispering to Derek in his nearby room, trying to make sure the boy was okay. About a couple minutes before the students were supposed to be in the classroom Kate enters the room, headphones in playing Ciara’s ‘Goodies’. As soon as she strided in the room a good amount of the boys head’s turned in her direction, she gave some of them a wink and popped her gum. It took a good amount of Stiles’ willpower not to just go and maul her right that second. Kate took the spot on the other side of the room, and Stiles was glad, he couldn’t handle being around her. The moderator of the study hall room finally spoke up. “Okay we have a new student who joined our lovely school today. Introduce yourself dear” The teacher said, trying to seem like she totally wanted to be here. “Hello my name is Katherine Argent, but you can call me Kate, in fact call me Kate or else it won’t be pretty” Kate says, popping her gum and trying to look promiscuous as hell for the guys. Stiles saw it coming. It wouldn’t take long and Kate would manipulate and climb her way to the top of the social food chain here at Beacon Hills High. 

 

Stiles tried to focus and get some work done. He occasionally stopped to whisper to Derek, having Derek’s voice helped calm him. “You know I didn’t mean what I said right?” Stiles said in a voice only werewolves could hear. “Yeah I know. I actually thought you could be a little harsher than that. I can take it, these assholes at this school had said much worse” Derek whispered. Stiles and Derek continued idle conversation talking about how they couldn’t wait to get home and be able to act coupley again, because it was driving them both insane. They were used to touching, even before they became mates, they were used to being around each other and having the tactfulness of pack ease their wolves, and now they had to stop it rather abruptly. 

 

Later at lunch Stiles sat by himself. He observed Kate who already had seemed to make nice with the popular jocks and cheerleaders.  _ This bitch works fast _ . He thought to himself. He then saw Derek enter the room, getting his lunch and sitting on the opposite side of the room by himself. Not 5 minutes later Kate had already started to drop her manipulative seeds. She walked up to Derek, not sitting, but speaking. “Hey I am sorry about you and that skinny freak. Maybe he wasn’t meant for you, you know they aren’t really accepting of same sex people around here, maybe they would like you better if you dated a woman” Kate said before winking at him and walking away. Derek having just nodded to what she was saying, trying to still seem hurt from earlier. Kate took her spot at the popular kids table. 

 

The rest of the day goes by fairly uneventful, and as soon as Derek and Stiles get home from school, Stiles having walked 4 blocks away from the school before Derek and Laura met him and they all went home, Stiles just immediately clings to Derek and hugs onto him. “I am sorry” Stiles says. Derek just shushes him and takes him to their room. Derek peels off his shirt and then Stiles’. Derek drags Stiles onto the bed and holds onto him tight, and they sit there spooning for a good hour, not saying a word, just calming each other with their scent and closeness. 

 

That's how most of the week goes for the two. Go to school separate, go through school pretending to be broken up, Kate giving Derek nice gestures, and Stiles and Derek getting home from a day of not being able to touch each other. 

 

* * *

 

Saturday

 

Stiles had went off to get his temporary car so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone spotting him riding with Derek and Laura in the morning and getting out a couple blocks from school. The seller was a rather nice old lady who explained she was getting too old to drive. The lady's name was Beatrice she was in her late 70s. She told Stiles how last time she tried driving she almost ran into a stop sign and that was the sign for her to stop. The lady told Stiles how she was just trying to pick up some groceries. Stiles offered to take the lady to get groceries if she didn't have anyone else to take her. The lady was taken back by this, very appreciative that Stiles would offer such a thing. 

 

They got to the details of the car and she brought out the Title and it looked clean to Stiles. He gave her cash and she signed it over. Stiles had gotten Deaton to get him a legit license for his Jared Stilinski persona. So Stiles drove the car home, knowing that you can drive a car home without a licence plate if you just bought it and need to get it him. As Stiles drove the car home he noticed how this car was very different from his Roscoe. It also still wreaked of grandma powder. Stiles wondered how old ladies could stand the smell of these high perfumed face powders, he thought they were strong even before having his enhanced senses. 

 

The one thing Stiles noted that was probably an improvement from Roscoe was that this car at least had a CD player. The speakers also weren’t as monotone as his jeeps. All that being said nothing could replace his Roscoe, but while he was here he could give this car a persona so it could be a substitute for Roscoe for now. So Stiles decided to call this car Carol the Cavalier. It had a nice ring to it and it reminded him of the nice old lady that he bought it from. This car had the personality of an elderly woman so he gave it an elderly name. 

 

When Stiles pulled in the drive Derek was already out of the door, coming to examine the car. Derek was overly excited when Stiles went to go buy the car, because Derek was a teenage boy interested in cars and didn’t yet have a car of his own. He even told Stiles that his dream car was a Chevy Camaro in black. Stiles explained he already knew. “It looks solid. No dents or anything. How does it run? How many miles?” Derek says like an eager puppy. Stiles smiles at this, he knew Derek loved his Camaro like his baby, but he didn’t know Derek was this interested in cars. “Uhhh. Any old lady owned it, so there's not too many miles on it. It seems to run good. The tires have a good amount of tread on them. The only thing I’d say needs to be done is she said it hadn’t had an oil change in a while” Stiles said, Derek having opened the hood. The boy checked the dipstick to the oil and agreed with Sitles that it needed oil. “Yeah it needs a change. I can do it for you, or I can teach you. I’m not sure if you know how. We could probably get that done today as well as get you a plate” Derek said, Stiles could hear the excitement in his voice. “Sure babe. How about we have Laura take us, since you don’t have your license, you only have your permit. She can drop us in town and we can split up making sure no one from class sees us. And then meet back at the car. It will probably take longer for me to get my plates because you know, DMV, slow as ever” Stiles said with a laugh. Derek agreed and went to throw on his leather jacket he had frequently been sporting since Stiles gave it to him. 

 

Stiles got dropped off at the DMV and he got in line. It was a Saturday so it was fairly busy by this time. Stiles had all of his necessary documents to get his plate as well as money, he knew how greedy the DMV was. Stiles started as number 40 when he took the slip of paper from one of those red ticket ream holders. He slowly made his way to number one, but that didn’t happen for about 40 minutes. 

 

At the same time Derek got dropped off by Laura who was jamming out to her music. “How come you never offer to change the oil in our cars?” Laura says questioningly. “Shut up Laura. You know why” Derek says with a growl. “So do you think you can pull off this plan with that bimbo slut Kate? I want you to know if things start to take a turn and she finds out, take her out, don’t stop and ask questions. That being the last resort, but I believe you and Stiles can pull this plan off. I know it won’t be easy considering you have to fake being broken up and hide your relationship anywhere but home, but if anyone can make this happen it’s you two” Laura said, Derek exiting the car soon after. 

 

Derek went into the Walmart and picked up the oil and oil filter for Stiles’ cars model. When he padded out of the store he saw some of the kids from his school. They just stared at him, but not with the normal dismay they usually do, and he found that very weird. He just brushed it off and continued to meet Laura at the car. When he got there he was greeted by Laura who was having a little too much fun singing along to Avril Lavigne. Derek just sighed and got in the car and they went back to the DMV and Stiles discreetly made his way back to the car, making sure he wasn’t seen by anyone. Stiles had gotten his plates and title transfer completed by now, and just had to get his insurance turned on. Luckily enough the Hales had a strong connection to this insurance agent who was a wolf himself. Stiles knew that the only reason he could manipulate the system or the only reason he could get the insurance so cheap for them was because wolves wouldn’t really need to go to hospitals in the event of a crash. 

 

When they got home Derek went inside and came back out, wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a white tank top. “There are so many mechanic porn puns I could make, but I won’t because Laura isn’t inside yet” Stiles said, looking at Laura who was about halfway to the door. “What like how Derek was gonna turn of the ‘shop’ radio and bend you over the car and fu---” Laura said before getting cut off by Derek who yelled at her. Stiles had turned red and cursed himself for trying to make dirty jokes around Laura, the master of dirty jokes. 

 

Stiles went and changed himself, putting on his rattiest pair of jeans and his least favorite shirt. Derek had already started, having pulled the car around so the car was facing the way he wanted it. Derek took the creeper and layed on it and took the spare one and told Stiles to follow him. He did as he was told and got under the car next to Derek. “I think you just had me come down here so you could get me alive and out of sight” Stiles said with an eyebrow raised. Derek just kissed him hard and then went back to explaining things. “Maybe I did, regardless, let's teach you how to change this oil. Okay so the first thing you’re going to do is let the old oil drain out and that is right here” Derek pointed to a bolt that needed to be loosened. He grabbed the oil pan he had set near where he placed and and made sure it was positioned under the bolt. 

 

Derek took the bolt off and the oil began to spill into the pan. At first a little had splashed and got on his face, and he used his shirt to clean it off, and if that didn’t turn Stiles on, his abs peeking out from his shirt surely did. Derek then instructed Stiles on how to change the oil filter. Stiles actually caught on pretty fast and removed the old filter when the oil was done draining. He then put the bolt back on, and it was finally time to place the new oil in the car. Derek did the honors and filled the car’s oil up. Stiles then turned the car and and let the oil run through the system for a bit. 

  
They went inside after that and are, going to upstairs and washing up. They may have showered together. Stiles thought there was good progress made today, but he was dreading returning to school on Monday. He loathed having to see the wench Kate, or so Stiles referred to her, but he knew he had to try and keep his aggression at bay for this plan to work. He also had to make sure Derek stayed in the loop and prepared himself for the acting challenge that was pretending to be interested in Kate. Stiles figured Derek could pull it off, because he could charm his way into tons of people’s pants, he could pretend to be in love with the wench for a bit. Stiles just stopped thinking about it and turned his attention back to Derek who was doing homework at his desk.  _ I guess if everything doesn’t go as planned at least I have a car I can run down the bitch with. _ Stiles thought to himself before going to thoroughly distract Derek from his school work. 


	12. Overnight Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finally makes a move to claim Derek as hers. Meanwhile Stiles pays a visit to the hospital to visit his mother after being bullied. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Overnight Celebrity - Twista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves bullying and angst as well as Claudia feels, but the next chapter involves character death...Y'all can probably guess who.

**OVERNIGHT CELEBRITY**   


 

_ Drive whips, I know they like, Twista, you told her right, (I could make you a celebrity overnight) _

 

It was 2 month after the initial appearance of Kate. Stiles and Derek had quickly gotten in the habit of going to school separately. Kate had yet to make a move on Derek, but Stiles guessed she would start to do things soon. At least try to ‘befriend’ the boy, if that psycho bitch could even have friends, Stiles had thought to himself. It was Stiles’ first period, the one with Kate in it, that he heard Kate asking some of the people in the study hall what the story on Derek Hale was. The students tried to give as much of the story as they knew, how he was a ‘fag’ or how he killed his girlfriend. Kate had immediately latched onto that part of the conversation asking what they knew about that and she learned how it was dismissed as a animal killing. Stiles no doubt thought that this is when she pretty much had a hunch that Derek was a werewolf and she would try to thrust her way into Derek’s life. 

 

Lunch time came around and it happened just like Stiles anticipated it to. Much to the other students dismay and pleading with Kate she explained she was going to ‘save’ Derek and bring him back to being a functioning person like the rest of them. They were skeptical at first, but by this time Kate was one of the most popular girls at school and was not to be messed with. So that is how Derek found himself being approached by Kate, who instead of standing and talking to the boy, took a seat next to him. “Why hello there sweetie. How are you since that lankie little thing broke up with you” Kate said, Derek now realizing why Stiles said she was evil. He caught onto the eagerness and happiness in her voice when she talked about him and Stiles’ ‘breakup’. “I am doing alright. What is it you wanted? You’re popular. Why are you talking to me. School outcast remember” Derek said gesturing at himself. Kate just gave him a smile, a sinister smile that could be mistook as a regular smile but Derek knew better. “Well that's the thing. I don’t believe you are as bad as anyone says. I think you’ve just been dealt some...shitty cards. I thought I could help you. How about you let me date you? With my social status it will bring you right out of the gutter you’re in. They also won’t think you’re gay anymore and that could help. We could run this school with an iron fist” Kate said enthusiastically. Stiles was listening from across the room and the beach episode from the last airbender popped into his head.  _ Yup... That bitch is totally Azula... _ Stiles thought to himself. “I don’t know...” Derek said hesitantly. He knew the ‘part’ he had to play. He had to seem vulnerable, but not too eager to accept Kate’s offer because it could tip her off. 

 

Kate leans in a closer to Derek, her perfume basically assaulting Derek’s nose. “Come on Derek. Just give it a shot. Try it and if you’re not into it you can go back to sitting by your lonesome and being an outcast alone with the skinny boy” Kate said looking over at Stiles with rather disgust, trying to prove to Derek that she wa on his side. “Okay” was all Derek could manage. Kate just smiled and threw an arm around Derek. It made Stiles let out a low growl, but he resisted. He knew Derek didn’t like it either, he could smell the regret pouring off the boy. “Come on, let's go introduce you to the popular table. If they try to insult you just tell me and I’ll handle it. I know you didn’t REALLY kill that girl, of course you didn’t, it was an animal attack remember. So if they try to bring it up just tell me okay?” Kate said, Derek caught onto her voice, she was trying to pry, she was trying to see if Derek reacted to see if Derek had did it, and that would almost confirm for her that he was a werewolf. 

 

Derek hesitantly followed Kate to her table and took a spot next to her. “Guys this is Derek. He is still getting over his relationship with the skinny pathetic boy. I asked him to date me, cute don’t you think?” Kate said, gesturing at her cheerleader friends. “Why did you bring that fag to this table Kate we told you the murde---” The jock said being cut off by Kates sharp look. “No one talks about him like that anymore got it? Or none of you are invited to my party, a party with booze remember. How cool am I that I got my hands on booze that I will so graciously let everyone at this table partake in...” Kate said. Derek could see how Kate worked now. She always made sure she had leverage on people. The people at the table didn’t say an ill word of Derek after that. In fact they started to act kind of friendly, well popular friendly, ‘fake’ as Stiles described it.  

 

That is how the next day when Derek entered the school, hand entwined in Kate’s. She had turned him into an overnight celebrity. Myspace had blown up with posts about Kate getting with Derek, and when they entered the school all the students were staring at them. This time though Kate had instilled fear into them to ‘like’ Derek or they would meet her wrath. Derek found it pathetic and kids that actually worried about social status would go this far to listen to one person just to get ahead, but then he remembered it was high school and everyone just wanted to ‘fit in’ with everyone. The shift in social status almost overnight was awkward for Derek. He hadn’t expected to be treated like a ‘bro’ by the jocks of the school so fast. He didn’t let them fool them though, he could see through their fake smiles and attempts to include him in bro talk in class. 

 

Stiles’ day was going quite different from Derek’s. After the whole Kate transforming Derek into the popular kid at school now, that left Stiles as public enemy number one. The ‘fag’ that tricked Derek into a gay relationship and then cheated. The pathetic ‘gay boy’ that just became the school's one and only punching bag. It was just before the first wave of bullying started that Stiles realized he couldn’t exactly defend himself with super strength like he did before Kate’s arrival. If Stiles were to use his strength she might catch on. Stiles was far to skinny and weak looking to pass as strong enough to kick some jocks ass, so Stiles knew he just had to endure. It actually wasn’t too difficult for him because he was used to the assholes in the future that had bullied him. He could just feel right at home in the future by plastering all the bullies faces with Jackson’s face. 

 

When Stiles found himself going to his class he would be shoved into the lockers by various jocks. This didn’t necessarily hurt Stiles, but he couldn’t wait for the time to come for Kate to get the hell out of Beacon Hills. Stiles sat in his study hall and observed Kate who was talking to the popular kids in the study hall. She talked to them about how her plan to make Derek a better person was all going according to plan. One of the group asked how Derek was taking the transition of going from being a loser to popular and she said indifferent, which only sparked raised the opinions on Derek. That ‘bad’ boy personality that Derek was putting on was making him more popular because not caring meant in increase in popularity.  _ God I feel like I’m in a teenage drama or something. _ Stiles thought to himself. 

 

Lunch came around again and Stiles was having a conversation with Derek before any of the other kids arrived at Derek’s table and started to speak to him. Derek apologized for the bullies and reassured Stiles that this wasn’t permanent. Stiles knew that, but hearing it from Derek made him feel a little better than he was. Stiles zoned out thinking about various things from the day and didn’t notice Kate behind him until she heard her talking to the people at the table behind him. “I don’t think he’s learned his place quite yet. Allow me to educate him” Kate said, turning around and continuing to pour milk over Stiles’ head. Stiles blamed himself for letting it happen, he had enhanced senses but zoning out posed to still be a problem. He turned to Kate who was laughing rather hard. “Oh my god I am SO sorry. It was totally an accident” Kate said rather sarcastically, not meaning it in the slightest. 

 

Stiles just got up and left the cafeteria, meeting eye contact with Derek who looked rather concerned. Stiles just mouthed ‘it’s okay’ and he headed towards the bathroom to try to clean up. If it wasn’t enough Stiles was confronted in the bathroom by an angry jock. “What are you doing in here faggot?” The jock hissed out. “I’m just cleaning myself off. I don’t want any trouble I swear” Stiles aid in a more nervous voice. “Well you found it fag. I won’t have you in here while I am trying to piss so you can check out my junk” The jock said aggressively. Stiles let out a sarcastic comment about not being able to see the jocks ‘junk’ without a microscope anyways and that's how he found himself being dragged to one of the stalls. “Allow me to help you queer. This will get you nice and clean” The jock says, forcing Stiles’ head closer and closer to the toilet. Stiles started having flashbacks the the bullies he used to deal with in the future. This was one of the worst things they ever did to him, and he was going to have to relive it again. Sure Scott eventually helped in the future, but generally there was no one to help Stiles from the bullies, and there was no one to help him now, and he couldn’t exactly expose himself and use his strength. That is how it came to Stiles’ being given a swirly. The jock let him go after he thought Stiles had enough and proceeded to leave the bathroom. 

 

After the altercation in the bathroom Stiles ran rather fast. He could tell his breathing was picking up. He ran to a quiet place where generally no one was during school hours, the theatre. Stiles ran to the back of the stage and started sobbing in the corner, panic rising and heads going over his head. He tried making himself small like he usually did, then slowly tried to breathe but it wasn’t helping. The door to the auditorium opened, and at first Stiles expected it to be Derek, but Stiles knew it couldn’t be because it could risk blowing their cover. It was in fact Laura who came running to Stiles, bringing the boy into her arms. “Shhh. Breathe with me okay?” Laura said before instructing Stiles through breathing and overcoming his panic attack. She eventually got Stiles to calm down and asked what happened. Stiles explained and she just held him for a bit. Their next classes had already started but she didn’t care. Stiles was pack and she wanted to make sure he was alright. It was going to be this way for a about a year until the date Stiles gave her of when the fire was going to happen. Laura didn’t mind having to come to Stiles’ aid, she just wished there was an alternative plan that didn’t involve Stiles having to go through being bullied and not being able to defend himself. 

 

Stiles calmed down all the way and headed out the opposite entrance to the theatre than Laura. He didn’t bother going to his class, he just went to the office and asked the secretary to put his assignments in his various teachers mailboxes. Stiles signed himself out, making some excuse about him not feeling well and he went to Carol. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. The car roared to life and Stiles put it in gear and started to just drive. The boy ended up at the hospital. Stiles parked the car on the metered parking and put some change in. He went to his mother’s room knowing the room would only have his mother in it. His dad would be working until his younger self got out of school. 

 

Bringing out the biology notebook Stiles just sat in silence with his mother, writing more in the book. He started with more of the events of his sophomore year in 2011/12. He wanted to see his mother, even if she was asleep in the hospital bed. He knew she didn’t have much time left. Stiles was going to make sure he took advantage of being able to see his mother alive. Claudia was sleeping, no doubt drugged up with pain meds, so Stiles thought it would be alright to just talk to his mom, like he would do when he was little. He would come in after school and tell the sleeping form of Claudia his events of the day, and sometimes she would even be awake for the boy to hear. “Cześć mamo. You won’t believe the past year I’ve had. Me and Scott got ourselves into some weird stuff and now I am 9 years in the past and helping my boyfriend save his family from getting burned alive by werewolf hunters. I’m a werewolf mom. I mean not at first obviously, but you know how talky I can be, I kind of mouthed off to a alpha werewolf and got my ass handed to me. I would have bled out if Derek, my.. Boyfriend hadn’t bit me. I’m sorry I can’t help you mom. Talia explained that if you were given the bite it could have accelerated the process of you dying. I also didn’t know how you would take being a wolf. I just didn’t want to mess with time and cut the short time I had left with you any shorter. I want you to know I am going to fix Derek’s shitty past and I am going to return to Dad in the future. I may refrain from telling him I had to be turned into a wolf, but that will be for his own good. He worries enough as it is with Scott’s antics. Just hang in there mom. I know you still have some energy left to have some good times with younger me and Dad. I know you don’t mean some of the things you say. It is the sickness I know” Stiles said, rambling like usual. 

 

Claudia winced in pain, the meds were starting to wear off. Stiles got up from his seat and started to use his powers to draw pain from his mother. “See mom. Neat trick right?” Stiles said, watching black cascade up his veins from his hands. Stiles stopped as soon it started to become too much for him. He couldn’t believe this was how his mother felt on a daily basis while in the hospital. It made him feel so powerless that he couldn’t do anything to help her. Stiles got up and was about to leave. He told his mother goodbye and that he loved her and started to head out the door. Stiles was met with a deputy Stilinski who stopped by before undoubtedly going to pick up his younger self from school. “What are you doing in here son?” John asked, probably remembering Stiles from last time he came up here without his dad knowing. 

 

Stiles just stood there awkwardly before he spoke up. “The room was empty and well, she looked lonely. My mom was in the hospital like this and well she would tell me how much she liked hearing someone talk to her even if she was out of it. She said it made her time much more valuable and as pleasant as the situation could allow. Sorry for not letting anyone know. She just reminded me of my mom” Stiles said, voice getting softer as he continued. Deputy looked like he sympathized with the boy. In fact he patted Stiles on the shoulder. “Well thanks son. The world needs more kind  _ strangers _ like you” John said before Stiles made his way down back to his car.  _ Strangers _ . Stiles thought to himself. Stiles didn’t like seeing his father in this time because that was all he was to him, was a stranger. It still stung every time he had an encounter with his father. He still had about 10 and a half months until he could return home. It felt so far away, and now he had to deal with all of these dicks at school. Stiles thought about just dropping out of the school and returning when he got back to the present, but he knew he needed to be around the school to make sure things were going according to plan. 

 

The boy just drove home and was still feeling rather depressed. When he got home it was still roughly 40 minutes until school even got out. Stiles just sat in the driveway for a little contemplating going inside. Then Stiles saw Peter exiting the house, looking like he was going to his car, but instead he approached Stiles’ car. He didn’t even ask before opening the passenger door and getting in. “What is wrong nephew. The moment I stepped outside I could smell the despair and depression radiating off you. Stiles asked if Peter wanted to take a drive and the man nodded at him. Stiles started the car and just started driving. It was time Stiles thought, he should probably tell at least Peter something so he can get another outside opinion on the situation.  “So uhhh...I just had a hard day. Will you open my bag and get out the biology notebook. 

 

Peter gets out the notebook and Stiles tells him to start reading it. Stiles could tell when Peter got to the important stuff because he could feel the rage coming off of him. “If you didn’t have a plan to stick to I would rip that bitch's throat out right now!” Peter said aggressively. “Well that is good. Good aggression I mean. I kinda actually need you. For after we stop the fire. You read the page about the effects of the fire right? You well you...you know. Hurt Laura and you’re basically insane. Well once the plan goes through and we succeed. I refuse to believe we won’t succeed so when we do I need to to play the villain when I have Derek go through with the plans my sophomore year in the future. We need from then on to happen normally or very similar so it makes it so I end up getting sent back here. In fact I can’t even know about Derek and stuff until I get back to the present. I know it's not fair, because I will be skipping ahead and it will feel like years for Derek, but I need to go to my own time. It's hard, and probably can’t be good that there are two Stiles in this time. Anyways you can play evil good so when I write more of the plans for the future I need to you play villain for a while. Don’t worry. Derek is the one who ‘kills’ you so I’m sure he can figure out how to stage it. Long story short I just needed someone to vent to” Stiles explained. Peter nodded and agreed, proceeding to tussle Stiles hair. “I think I can manage. You call me creepy as it is so, I probably can pull that off. So what about you pup? You gonna be alright with people at school?” Peter said. Stiles said he would try, and the two returned home. 

 

When they got there Derek and Laura had already arrived. Derek rushed out the house as soon as he saw Stiles pull in. He ran to Stiles and scooped the boy into a tight embrace. Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck. “Are you okay? I swear I was so close to tearing that bitch apart when she did that to you, and then I heard about the dick in the bathroom. If I was there I probably would have knocked his lights out. Made it so he had a concussion and wouldn’t have remembered who did it” Derek said, acting even more protective over Stiles, arms wrapping tighter around the boy. “Can we just go cuddle please? It's been a long day” Stiles said, trying to lead Stiles upstairs. Derek agrees and they head up and cuddle aggressively for a good amount of the day. 


	13. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is faced with going through his mothers death a second time. He visits her at the hospital. How will Stiles take it? Derek and Stiles also find out something interesting about their bond as well.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ALERT. DEATH ALERT. Also probably not another chapter until 2 days from now. Depending on how I feel. Insomnia is a beyotch and I've been mentally drained from some mental problems so I will try to recuperate and gain some energy to finish some chapters. 14 and 15 go together so I'll post those at the same time. Expect a delay on that because I am not even started with 15. I actually skipped to 16 because I could do that one. I am about a quarter of the way through 16. FYI 15 is an optional chapter that involves Sterek sexy times. Be cautioned if y'all read it that I have never written smut before XD so expect it to be cheesy and bad.

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

 

_ My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. _

 

Stiles life went progressively the same since the day Derek and Kate got ‘together’, he was frequently bullied by the people of Beacon Hills High, but honestly he was used to it from his time at BHH in the future. Derek on the other hand was at the top of the food chain next to Kate. It had been a month since they got together, late April. Derek made sure to give Stiles a very good birthday on April 8th. It made Stiles very happy. Derek had gotten a whole bunch of Stiles’ favorite things like pizza, candy, and video games and they spend the day home from school and just sat around doing things Stiles wanted to do. So most of the day they hand sat around watching movies and playing video games. Stiles was thrown back by the console they were playing on. The fat ps2 console, playing various games like Crash Nitro Kart, Ape Escape 2, and a couple other ones that Stiles remembered playing as a kid. Stiles was happy and put the impending sadness of what he knew was coming in the back of his head. 

 

Derek hadn’t let the relationship get to anything past kissing, and he struggled to do just that. His wolf, and himself were almost hurling at having to kiss someone that wasn’t his mate. Derek wretched at the potential thought of if Kate made a sexual pass at him. He doesn’t even think he could get a hard on from her. He wonders what kind of state he had to have been in to actually fall for the girls manipulative behavior. Derek knows why though. If Stiles hadn’t came back in time he never would have moved on from Paige like he did and would still be the emotionally vulnerable mess he was. 

 

It was the weekend and Derek had canceled his plans with Kate. They had plans to see a movie, but Stiles was more important. When Stiles came home the day before he knew something was up because the boy didn’t say anything, he just went up to their room and didn’t come up for dinner. Derek had to bring dinner and almost force the boy to eat. Derek had cuddled the boy in silence and waited to see if Stiles would open up, and he did for just a second before slipping right back into silence. “My mom dies tomorrow night” was all the boy said before not saying another word for most of the day. 

 

That is how Derek found himself forcing Stiles out of bed, he was going to take Stiles to see his mother. He knew that it would be emotional for the boy, but he was more mature now and might get better closure this time around. Stiles had opened his mouth in the morning. He had told Derek that there would be no one there around 11-2 because John would be called in the station, and Melissa had the day off so Stiles was with Scott and Melissa. He then explained that his mom died around 9 at night. Both him and John were there to see her pass. This was after the intense episode earlier in the week of his mom thinking that Stiles was out to kill her. Stiles kept explaining to him how his mom was towards the end. She had good days where she was coherent and could understand and remember okay, and then there were days where she would lash out and think people were out to get her. Derek felt bad for Stiles, and while Stiles had explained things he nuzzled into the boy's neck trying to make sure he was staying calm. 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, exactly at 11, to make sure Stiles had the optimal time with his mom, they went to the room. It wasn’t a surprise when he saw his mom's sleeping figure.  Derek took a seat at Stiles’ side. For a while Stiles just sat in silence, just watching his mother's sleeping form, chest rising and falling, arms connected to various machines. After a good 40 minutes of silence Claudia’s sleeping figure stirs awake, pain undoubtedly taking over. Stiles along with Derek place a hand on the womans arms and siphon some of her pain. They did that for about a good 10 minutes before Claudia’s eyes shot open, locked on Stiles. “Sorry we were just leaving. Just had to check to make sure your pain meds were correct” Stiles lied trying to seem like he was a nurse or something. Even without Derek’s wolf hearing he would know Stiles was lying. “Do you think I am stupid?” both of them heard Claudia say in a rather soft voice. Stiles just wanted to run. He barely could take not being able to talk to his father normally, but having to talk to his mother as anything but his mother made him want to scream in agony. “You think I can’t recognize my own son?” Claudia said, now sitting up slightly. 

 

Stiles’ eyes widened when he heard his mother speak. “W....what?” Stiles said, feeling his knees shake and the ground below him become so much harder to keep balance on. Derek had taken this moment to get behind Stiles and make sure the boy didn’t fall. “You heard me. I knew it was you as soon as I opened my eyes. I don’t exactly know how. Unless I’ve been in a coma for years” Claudia said questioningly, Stiles shook his head on the coma comment. “Well I kind of....time traveled. Supernatural tree...Long story” Stiles forced out, trying to laugh when all he wanted to do was sob. “Oh..Ohhhh. It was you that day. I remember not to long ago being asleep and hearing a voice in my head talk to me about their day, just like my synek used to say. So it’s true I am assuming, what you said, about the wolves?” Stiles nodded. 

 

Claudia didn’t even react bad to the news, or to Stiles’ proof of exposing his claws. She just beckoned him over to her and brought him into a tight hug. That is the point where Stiles lost his grip and bursted into tears. “I miss you so much mom” Stiles said sobbing into his mom's chest. Stiles was sure that it was genuinely Claudia and not a product of the sickness and meds. He remembers Claudia being completely herself on this day. He remembers this being one of her good days, so it caught everyone off guard later in the day when her health deteriorated and she died. “So who is this handsome young man?” Claudia said, looking at Stiles who wiped his tears just enough to turn a little pink. He didn’t say anything at first and then Derek spoke up. “I am his boyfriend ma’am. Well, in werewolf terms we are courting mates, but I won’t get into pack dynamics” Derek said, rubbing circles into Stiles’ back who was still pretty much in shock to be talking to his mother, about werewolves no less. 

 

Claudia and Derek talk momentarily. She thanked Derek for having an interest in Stiles and told him to treat him well. “So I guess it was you who left the flowers Genim?” Claudia asked. Stiles nodded and explained the whole name situation. She of course still called him by Genim the rest of the time. The 3 shared normal conversation for a while explaining how things worked in the future for Stiles to completely end up at this point. Then the mood shifted and Claudia started to get real about things, as if she knew. “Stiles dear I want you to know I love you unconditionally. No matter who you're with or what you are. I am glad you chose to be a wolf over dying. I am glad you have such caring friends willing to protect you. I want you to know how proud I am of you, and that you’re always my little one. I want you to know when I had my episodes that those were not me saying those things. I know you would never hurt me. Please don’t blame yourself anymore. I know I don’t have much time left, I can feel it. I want you to know to be strong Genim, and don’t let your father drink himself stupid. I will slap that man from the afterlife if I have to” Claudia says, Stiles shedding tears all the way through the duration of Claudia’s speech. Stiles hugged his mother once more and told her about the bite, and this is the part where it got Stiles again. Claudia explained she wouldn’t have took the bite anyways. By this time Claudia explained how tired she was, how it was her time to go, even if the bite took, she thought she would be cheating death. Stiles started to break, but he didn’t let it show immediately. In fact it was getting close to time for them to leave because the Deputy would be returning soon. 

 

Stiles hugged his mother and explained they needed to leave before his father came. He gave her the biggest hug he could manage, Claudia giving the boy a kiss on his forehead. “I'll miss you mom” Stiles said, almost breaking down right there. “I’ll miss you too my baby boy. Take care of your father for me will you?” She said and the two exited the room, Stiles knowing that the would be the final time he talked to his mother. 

 

The Stilinski boy made it back to the car before finally breaking. He started to have a panic attack, the worst one he had had in awhile, and probably the worst one Derek had seen. Stiles’ breathing was so erratic, and Derek just held onto the boy trying to get him to breathe with him. He had to even make sure that he was okay to touch Stiles, not wanting him to feel the world was closing in around him. In that moment Stiles was reliving the death of his mother. He knew that later little Stiles would have to bear witness to seeing his mom die, the crushing sound of the flatlining heart monitor be forever engraved into his soul. Stiles was trying to listen to Derek he just was, but everything was getting more intense, he was having a hard time focusing on hearing just Derek over everything else. Stiles knew what that meant, he was losing control. 

 

Derek took this as a cue and set the boy in the front seat of Carol and buckled him in. Derek took off rather fast to get to the treeline, haphazardly parking in the first spot he saw. Stiles was struggling to keep human form while Derek was driving. Derek exited the car and ran around to the passenger side and took Stiles out. The Hale boy led Stiles into the forest. “Stiles I want you to focus on me. I need you to shift okay. You’re losing control from grief and panic. Shift for me and grieve with me in wolf form okay? It can help I promise. I promise I won’t let you hurt anyone” Derek said, shifting and waiting for Stiles to do the same. Stiles shifted shortly after and started to sob. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek, not bothering to care if they were in their beta forms.  Then something happened that the two didn’t expect. The two transformed even further. Stiles and Derek both reached a wolf form. 

 

Stiles was freaking out internally. He didn’t know what was going on, his just felt his bones shift around and next think he knew he was down on all fours. Stiles looked down at his feet and they were now paws.  _ What the hell? _ Stiles thought to himself, but then actually got an answer in his head.  _ Stiles?! _ Derek said in his mind, having heard Stiles in his head.  _ Yeah? What is going on how are we wolves!? _ Stiles said in his yeah directed at Derek.  _ I think I know. So nature or whomever controls things must REALLY think that we are destined for each other. I have only heard of this happening once in the Hale family’s documented history according to my mom. Apparently if mates are meant to be, even without being mated they can to a full shift and not have to be alphas. It makes them stronger as a pair. In fact I know why it probably presented itself to us now. You’re grieving fairly hard so when you shifted our bodies both took it as a sign to shift further so I could share the grief with you. I side effect of this bond is being able to hear each other’s thoughts while in full wolf form, which might I add is weird walking on all fours. If this is too much for you Stiles we can try to turn back. I really didn’t know this would happen I promise.  _ Derek thought at Stiles who actually had calmed some. Apparently being in wolf form did help his panic attack and calm him, especially with Derek next to him and his scent calming him. 

 

Stiles approached Derek and licked his muzzle. Stiles’ wolf is rather small for a wolf, dark brown coat, with whiskey colored eyes. Derek’s wolf on the other hand was pitch black, with piercing green/hazel eyes.  _ Since we are going on instinct now, I think I kinda want to run. I feel like it will make me feel better so I think I am gonna run...catch me if you can sourwolf.  _ Stiles said before bolting. He needed to expel some energy, emotional and physical. Derek followed the boy and kept up fairly well with him. 

 

They ran for a while before returning to the car. Stiles looked down when they both shifted back and saw that they were both naked, which made sense to Stiles because he remembered hearing some rips when they fully shifted. Stiles looked down at the shredded remains of their clothes. They were just in tact enough to use some safety pins he had in his backpack to safety pin the sides of their pants, as well as their shirts. Derek and Stiles put their shoes back on, which hadn’t been damaged because their paws were obviously smaller than their actual human feet. Derek insisted on driving again and they returned home. Stiles insisted on returning home as well because he wanted to be surrounded by pack around the time his mother died. 

 

So that is what they did. They went home for the rest of the day and hung around with the pack. Derek explained the whole full shift situation they had, as well as why Stiles needed everyone around for the rest of the day. Talia felt kind of proud that her son had found a mate as special as this, but he insisted on them going to ask Deaton what he knew about it, not right that day, but soon. Talia, as well as the rest of the pack, had expressed their sympathies for Stiles. For the rest of the day they just sat around and talked or watched TV, as many as possible crowding on the couch with Stiles in the middle. Stiles could feel his wolf yipping in excitement for his pack being so close to him. By the time his mom died came around he cried, but knew tomorrow the sun would rise again, and he had his pack. He was going to be strong for his mother. 

 

* * *

 

4 Days Later

 

Derek took Stiles to his mother’s funeral, making sure to stay in the shadows, as not to be seen by anyone. He knew Stiles wanted to be here. Stiles wanted to see his mom be laid to rest. Stiles felt better by today. He knew his mother was no longer suffering. His mother didn’t really think those awful things she had said to Stiles. The two just listened from afar as various people said nice things about Claudia. Stiles saw his kindergarten teacher. He remembers her, and there she was just like he remembered her making a speech about Claudia being an excellent 4th grade teacher. Stiles remembered what it was like before his mom got sick. At school he would always be able to go say hi to his mom if both classes were out for recess at the same time and he loved it. He loved that his mom was so loving towards children. That's just the kind of person she was. 

 

Stiles watches as more people show up showing their condolences to a grieving Deputy and young Stiles. He remembered this. He remembers everyone just saying they were sorry, which most of them meant well but just saying sorry really didn’t help, it just felt like an empty gesture. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles to make sure the boy was alright, and he remained alright. He was here and he wasn’t going to break down again. He was going to honor his mother and listen to the people that she knew, the people she had in her life, he listened to them express how good a person Claudia was. It just made Stiles that much more proud to be able to have called her his mother, but it also made Stiles feel sad he had to say goodbye.

 

When the speakers stopped it was time to lower the casket into the ground. The very ground that a couple months prior Stiles had came to when he felt his control slip. Now the ground was dug up and ready to receive the casket of metal and wood. Ready to lay to rest a gracious and caring woman, a loving mother, and a faithful wife. As the casket lowered into the ground Stiles leaned into Derek for support. Stiles shed some tears but for the most part kept it together. 

  
The crowd including John and young Stiles eventually cleared and they went to the funerals reception, which mostly included people giving John and young Stiles food that spoiled before they could go through it all to eat. So Derek and Stiles approached the lowered casket. The boy had brought flowers for his mother as well as a note to lay her to rest with. The note read ‘from your little one, rest in peace mom. I love you. I will never forget you. Not a day goes by I don't think of you’. Stiles tossed it into the grave carefully and set the flowers where the headstone would go. Stiles and Derek leave when it's time for them to fill the grave, but before then he takes some soil that they hand took and sprinkled over the casket. Stiles hadn't done this when he was a kid and he regretted it so now Stiles was going to do it. So Stiles took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it atop his mom's casket. When the boy finished they take their leave, Stiles momentarily looks back at the grave sight _ I'll miss you mom.  _


	14. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Derek start getting more intense when she invites herself over with Derek. He all but has to shove Stiles out of the window. On top of that the next day is Stiles and Derek's anniversary. Does Kate ruin the mood? 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Toxic - Britney Spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 14. I mentioned in the comments somewhere that chapter 14 went with 15, but 15 doesn't add to the story at all. It is basically just a smut chapter, a poorly written one at that because I have never written smut. So by all means skip it. I am also not done with it. What I have so far is cheesy as hell and fluffy. 
> 
> UPDATE NOTICE: I've gotten sick this week and really can't focus on writing, so instead of trying to churn out half ass chapters while my head and throat are trying to murder me, I am taking a break and there probably won't be another update this week. If I feel better maybe, but as of right now expect that.

**TOXIC**

 

_ With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

 

It was the day before Stiles and Derek’s 7 month anniversary, in June, when things with Kate started to cue Derek in just why Stiles didn’t trust the girl. Kate had gotten a pass from her teacher, as well as one for Derek. “Derek you’re needed in the science lab” Kate said, in more of an demanding manner. Kate had found a way to pull him out of class and drag him to the empty science lab because she had convinced a teacher that she needed to help Derek with his work. “Why did you bring me here Kate. I was actually trying to take notes in that class” Derek said trying not to seem as annoyed as he actually was. “I just needed to see you babe. And well we haven’t spent much time together lately. I just needed to see you” Kate said trying to see fairly innocent. 

 

Derek just looked at Kate in a way that said ‘Are you serious?’. “Kate we hung out all last week. Literally every day sometime during that day” Derek said getting more annoyed. “Well I think that isn’t enough time. In fact, I don’t think I have ever been over your house. Where do you live? I think I have a right to know where my boyfriend lives” Kate said, really pissing Derek off, sure they had been ‘dating’, but Derek didn’t think Kate had a right to see his house, and he knew exactly why she wanted to know about their house, she wanted to scout it out for when she and her group of hunters plan to burn his house down. “Come on babe don’t be like that. You know I just care about you. How often are people home? Maybe we could, I don’t know, do something” Kate said in a seductive voice. Derek wanted to hurl, but he knew that he probably should act like he was into it. “Maybe you can stop by after school and you can see my room” Derek said, almost with a sigh. 

 

Kate smirked in a rather sinister way. Over the last couple of weeks Kate’s questions had gotten more and more personal, asking about Derek’s personal life. She had even asked Derek what his family did for employment. She would frequently get angry whenever Derek wouldn’t answer any of her questions. Derek just played it off and acted like it didn’t affect him one time when Kate basically dragged him to the movies, and when Derek didn’t hold her hand on the way in she left and poured the popcorn on his head, and then proceeded to apologize for it not an hour later. Derek had picked up on just how unstable and psychopathic Kate was and numerous occasions he found himself excusing himself to the bathroom to regain control and not rip her throat out. The very stench of her off put him, and it wasn’t the lingering smell of wolfsbane she thought she hid by masking it with her perfume.

 

The bell rang and Derek met Kate at her car. He was about to get in and then it hit him. He totally blanked on the fact that he shares a room, with Stiles, his ‘ex’ boyfriend.  _ Shit. _ Derek thought to himself. “Be right back. I got to remind Laura to pick something up for mom on the way home” Derek lied and headed to his sister's car to see if he’d seen Stiles, he wasn’t sure which side of the lot he’d parked on today. He looked around and didn’t see the tiny Cavalier anywhere. Laura had her car in reverse when Derek made it over to her. “Do you know if Stiles is still here? I kind totally made a mistake of letting Kate come over and didn’t mention it to Stiles” Derek said trying to figure out what he was going to do. Hopefully Stiles would park around back since he didn’t have anywhere to go, and that is where the family kept their cars when not in use. The front drive was mostly for quick leaving, but if they were in for the night they parked them in the back where the drive curved around the house.

 

Derek hesitantly directed Kate to his house. Derek could hear the heart in his chest beat louder and louder as they grew closer to the house. When they pulled into the driveway Derek felt a little better that Stiles wasn’t parked in the front yard, because he wasn’t sure if Kate would recognize the vehicle or not. When Kate turned off the ignition and exited the car she seemed to nonchalantly be scoping out the area. Derek let out a low growl that she didn’t hear. Derek led Kate into the house and was met by Peter and Talia who were obviously faking enthusiastic, excited demeanors. “Why hello. You must be Kate. Derek didn’t mention you visiting, but it's nice to finally meet you, he has told us a lot about you” Talia said, lying, because in fact it was Stiles that had told them about Kate, about how she was a threat but it needed to be handled Stiles’ way to maintain the future from being drastically altered. Kate just let out a smile, if you could call them smiles, and looked around, probably noting the exit points of the house. 

 

When the two ascended up the stairs to Derek’s room he saw it was closed, meaning Stiles was most likely unaware of the situation.  _ Damn Stiles and his speeding _ . Derek thought to himself. He guessed it was actually a good thing that Stiles sped, because if they had arrived at the same time it could have been a disaster. When they reached the top of the stairs Derek instructed Kate to wait outside the door while he tidied up, which was probably true because two teenage boys inhabited the room. Derek entered in a way that made it so Kate couldn’t see inside. He quickly shut the door and locked it, Stiles turning around from his spot at the computer desk. “Hey babe!” Stiles says quickly before catching onto Derek's nervousness. “Kate is here. Outside the door. You need to hide now!” Derek said before starting to pick up Stiles backpack and toss it in his closet. He also picked up some of Stiles’ clothes that were obviously not his size and tossed them in there too.    
  
Derek and Stiles heard knocking on the door before they had finished picking up most of the evidence of Stiles’ existence in Derek’s room. Derek hurried and handed Stiles his car keys. He then kissed the boy quickly and basically shoved him out the window. Derek yelled sorry to the boy who luckily landed on his feet. Stiles just rolled his eyes and headed towards the backyard, probably to get in Carol and leave. It was times like these Derek wished they could use their telepathic link when they weren’t in wolf form. Stiles and Derek had found out more about the bond they shared from Deaton. The bond they shared allowed them to transform into wolves. Stiles thought it was kind of similar to the bond fraternal bond Aiden and Ethan had where they could morph together, but instead it was a romantic bond where their minds could speak back and forth. They hadn’t tested it too much since that night because over these couple months hunters roaming the forest had increased. In fact Talia had cut down on the runs they went on when the full moons came around. From what little they could experiment with the bond they found out now they could transform into wolves separately, but the other person could feel then they transformed and was urged to transform as well, but they weren’t forced to do so. 

 

Derek finally opened the door to a rather agitated looking Kate. “Sorry babe. I was cleaning. Didn’t want you to think I was some kind of pig or something” Derek said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Kate entered the room and looked around. Derek felt uneasy, letting some threat into his den, near his very bed where he laid with his mate at night. “So Derek, why are you lingering over there baby, why don’t you join me over here on your bed” Kate said patting the bed. She undid the top couple buttons of her plaid shirt, probably trying to flaunt the cleavage for Derek. The Hale boy hesitantly sat on the bed with Kate. Then Kate dragged Derek’s head in and started to kiss him. 

 

Derek probably thought she thought he was a terrible kisser, but in reality he put the least amount of effect as possible into kissing the evil bitch. Derek slowly got more and more nervous because he hadn’t even lost his virginity to Stiles yet and Kate was moving fast, one second her hand was cupping his face to kiss, then next she was groping him through his jeans. Derek immediately moved her hand away. “I don’t think I am ready for that, plus my parents are here” Derek said fast hoping Kate would listen to him. Kate looked mad, but withdrew her hand and leaned into Derek, whispering in his ear. “That's okay. But at least now I know how....well endowed you are” Kate said, making Derek shudder, not in pleasure, but in utter disgust. 

 

The two end up just sitting in Derek's room for a while casually making out. Kate pried more and more into Derek’s business. She went as far as asking how often people were home. Claiming so she could know so she had a time to stop by and they could ‘do stuff’. Kate then took a little interest looking around Derek’s room. She looked around the boy’s desk and pulled out some of the notebooks. “Hey why do you still have this old chemistry notebook, and WHY does it have that homos name on it?” Kate screamed at him aggressively. She approached the boy, anger apparent in her eyes. 

 

Derek took the notebook from her and pretended to throw it in the trash. “Like I said babe. I don’t clean my room often. I didn’t even know it was there. I would have thrown it away a long time ago if I knew it was there. You know I only have eyes for you” Derek lied, kissing Kate on the lips. This seemed to appease her for a while. Then she decided she should be leaving. So Derek decided to escort her out and play his part as ‘caring boyfriend’. When they got outside Kate asked if they were going to do anything tomorrow as far as hanging out. Derek explained he was busy with family stuff tomorrow, lying because he wanted to make sure he was free tomorrow for Stiles. 

 

Kate blew up right there, screaming at Derek telling him he needed to have his schedule cleared for her because she was important too. Trying to make the situation all about her. Derek apologized.  _ Got this bitch is SO manipulative _ . Derek thought to himself. How could he have let this person come into his life and cause so much distress and result in his family being caught in a fire. Derek didn’t understand or couldn’t fathom just how broken he must have remained after Paige because the amount of healing he has done with the help of Stiles, even if Stiles hadn’t explained things about Kate, he would have caught on to her right away. 

 

When Kate finally stormed off and left, Derek figured he’d better go find Stiles and make sure he was alright. He knew it was kind of rude to just throw ones boyfriend out of the window. Derek followed the scent of his mate, as well as the old smelling interior of Stiles’ car. He followed it down the road, and he found the car about 3 streets over parked on the side of the road. Derek began getting paranoid because no one was supposed to go in the woods, let alone by themselves. Derek shifted into his wolf form after removing his clothes, now noticing the pull that was Stiles in his wolf form. He was closer to Stiles so the pull now made itself more apparent than when he was at home.  

 

Derek ran further into the forest trying to find Stiles, following his scent.  _ Babe where are you? _ Derek thought. He didn’t get a response, but instead he got a whimper in his mind.  _ Babe it's not safe out here where are you. She's gone I can take you home. _ Derek thought once more. He again got a more painted whimper in response.  _ You let her in our room. I wasn’t ready. It’s just hard dealing with all of this. I know you have to deal with it too, but I don’t know... I’m sorry. I’m just a little further in the treeline than where you are.  _ Stiles thought to Derek. Stiles was found a little further in just like he had told Derek. Stiles was in his wolf form curled up in a ball. When Derek trotted towards Stiles he whimpered and slowly uncurled himself. He then nuzzled into Derek whimpering and letting out small yips. Derek nuzzled back and licked the boy's muzzle. 

 

Derek finally got Stiles to shift back and he picked his clothes up and handed them to Stiles before going to pick up his own. The two put their clothes back on and Derek drove Stiles home. As soon as they passed the threshold to Stiles and Derek’s room, Stiles had let out a growl and slammed the door shut. The boy was then on him, making out aggressively. “Mine”. Stiles said between kisses. He needed to get his scent all over Derek. He need to rid their room of the scent of that evil bitch. Derek let Stiles do this because he thought the same way. Kates scent was all over the room and it had disturbed the peaceful calming mating scent omitted by when Stiles and Derek were together in the room. 

 

The two just sat in their rooms for most of the day, trying to get every inch of Kates scent out of the room. “You know she got pissed when I said I wasn’t going to hang out with her tomorrow. But I wasn’t about to let her take my time away from you” Derek said, giving Stiles a small kiss on the lips as they laid in bed together. “She's just toxic you know. I got scared. The amount she manipulated you in the future paid such a tole on you that you’re not like this anymore, you genuinely blame yourself for everything. You genuinely didn’t care whether you lived or died, I mean sure we helped some, but everything you tried to do didn’t work out because of what that bitch did to you. I am just terrified of failing. Terrified of having to return to the future and see what you become if I don’t succeed, because if I fail at saving you this time that means you will have had hope in me, hope in general, only to have it torn down” Stiles said, his mood changing to slight panic, he had been worried since earlier in the day but it all was coming out in that moment. 

 

Eventually Derek got him to calm down. Stiles brought up a movie on the vhr in Derek's room and they cuddled and watched it. Stiles thought back to earlier while he was a wolf. When he left the house. After Derek had pushed him out the window he went to his car and took off, not knowing where he should go, but he would rather be away from Kate. Stiles had decided to just drive a good distance away and park. So that is what he did, but he didn’t expect to have the need to transform, in fact he was scared to transform because he thought it might pose a risk considering he was still unsure of how to control his full wolf form. He did control it though, and he had a fairly good time running around the forest. He made sure to be alert considering Talia had forbid anyone from going into the forest without her knowledge or a partner. 

 

Stiles had found himself chasing after a bunny, his instincts driving him. It had freaked Stiles out how natural it felt to hunt after the rabbit, but he chose not to kill it, which proved he had some control. After a while Stiles returned to a place near his clothes and just laid down and thought about things. He thought about how near yet how so far away it was from when Kate’s plan was going to happen. Stiles just prayed to god that any minor details that were different in Derek’s actions wouldn't change the date at all, but from his observance he figured that it was all going okay. Kate thought she was in complete control of Derek and eventually would pry into talking about wolves. She would pretend that she was okay with it, but just betray him in the end. Stiles knew Derek had been around Kate enough by now though to pick up on hints that might say she was up to something. 

 

Derek waved his hand in front of Stiles’ face trying to break him of his trance. “Babe you okay? It’s almost midnight. It’s almost our anniversary” Derek said to Stiles. With that Stiles perked up because he was happy to have been with Derek this long. The only problem at the moment was the slight lingering scent of Kate that hadn’t yet fully dissipated. “So. What did you two do up here?” Stiles asked, jealously. Derek explained the situation of what happened and how he had to remove Kate from groping him. Stiles growled at that, because Derek was his, and they were going to be each other’s first. Stiles and Derek were virgins and Stiles wasn’t going to let Kate ruin Derek’s chance at a special first time. He could only imagine what the Derek in the future’s first time was like. He was probably basically forced into it by Kate, or by then she had him so brainwashed he had thinked he liked it. 

 

After that Stiles started to feel rather clingy and possessive. Stiles then started making out with Derek, the Hale boy not complaining in the slightest. “Mmph” Stiles let out, getting up and straddling Derek. They had done this much before, and even went a little further, the only thing that hadn’t done is have sex. Stiles ground down his hips onto Derek, and both of them let out a fairly loud moan, they were just lucky the rooms were soundproofed. The two make out like that for a while until Stiles feels Derek's hands on his ass. He moans into Derek’s mouth, and then comes up for air. Stiles take the initiative to reach down and check if Derek has a hard on, and he did, as well as Stiles. The boy reaches for Derek’s button and Derek stops him. “Are you sure we’re ready? I don’t want this to be out of jealousy for that wench” the Hale boy said, he was all for losing his virginity, but not if it was for the wrong reason. “I’m sure. It’s not about her Der. I promise. Maybe a little at first, but we’ve been together for a while now, hell it’s officially our anniversary now. I’m truly ready if you are” Stiles says looking anywhere but Derek. He was getting nervous he had went too far. “Okay” Derek said before shifting Stiles off of him to go turn of the movie and lock the door, there would be no distractions tonight.


	15. Hot in Herre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT. Derek and Stiles lose their virginity to each other. This doesn't add to the plot at all so those who didn't come for the smut skip to 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its smut. Whether its good smut is debatable. Either way I had like a smut epiphany and got into the mojo of the language used when writing smut so I just wrote this before I could lose motivation to. That or I was just hopped up on cough meds and it resulted in a smutty fluke. Either way enjoy y'all.

**HOT IN HERRE**

 

_ I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Flirtatious, trying to show faces, I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know. _

 

Stiles didn’t know what had came over him or how he’d gotten here, but he found himself pinned down on Derek’s bed, being kissed hard by Derek. It was around midnight, Stiles had suggested having sex with Derek because he was ready and he wanted them to have a special anniversary. Both of them wanted to remember this moment for years to come. The air in the room became heavy fast, Derek practically shoving his tongue down Stiles’ throat. The two were getting extremely hot and bothered. Stiles suddenly turned the tide and pinned Derek down. “I think we’re both wearing far too many clothes” Stiles said before getting up from the bed. 

 

When Stiles got to the other side of the room he threw his shirt over his head and tossed it at Derek. The Hale boy thought Stiles was giving him a show. Stiles had other plans, because he was Stiles. The boy padded over to the computer and wiggled the mouse to take it out of the screensaver it had been on. He clicked on the windows media player and brought up a playlist that read ‘sexy times’. Stiles hit the spacebar and Hot in Herre by Nelly starts to fill the room. The only light in the room being that of the moon, which wasn’t quite full yet, as well as the generic music visualizer that windows media player sported. 

 

Stiles shakes his ass to the beat of the song. Derek could care less how hilarious Stiles thought he was, because the boy was still hot to him regardless if he was dancing along to such a typical song to listen to initiate sex. As the song progressed though Derek could feel his jeans feel slightly more constricting than usual. Stiles was slowly shedding his clothes. He had already lost his shirt, and next came his two socks that got discarded across the room. Stiles approached Derek and brought him close to the edge of the bed. He looked Derek in the eyes and told him to do the honors. He had been gesturing at his jeans, implying that Derek was to unbutton them. Derek sat there wondering if Stiles was this cheesy or if he was getting all of this from his bank of pornos. Not that Derek was any more experienced. Although Derek did have the charm thing going on that could get Stiles to stir in his pants at a single glance in the right place at the right time. 

 

Derek finally takes a hold of the button on Stiles jeans and unbuttoned it, taking the initiative to unzip them and yank them down. The Hale boy began to get fairly turned on and yet again he found himself pining Stiles to the bed, making out once more. Derek grinded his hips into Stiles, clothes feeling very constricting but still managed to give some much needed friction. The two stopped for air once more and Stiles began reaching for the hem of Derek's t-shirt. “Too many clothes” Stiles breathed out. Derek just yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. Stiles ogled up and down his body, taking time to run his hands up and down Derek’s torso. He took his time feeling the warm skin, running his fingers up the firm abs, stopping to circle around Derek’s nipples. Stiles twiddled them with his fingers some before turning his attention back to Derek’s face. He also feels down the happy trail Stiles can’t help but love. He thought something along the lines of ‘oh what a happy trail this will be’. 

 

The Hale boy sat there as Stiles admired his chest. Once hands reached his jeans Derek let out a soft moan. He was excited to lose his virginity, and more importantly lose it to Stiles. Stiles unbuttons Derek's mid wash jeans and pulls down the zipper to reveal black boxer briefs. The spandex material they were made of hugged tight around Derek’s body, perfectly defining his ass and the very apparent boner held within by the garment.  Stiles looks Derek in the eye and Derek sends him a charming wink with his signature smile. Stiles turns his attention back down to what lies within the confines of Derek’s underwear. With one hand Stiles hesitantly gropes Derek’s cock through his underwear. A pleasurable groan leaves Derek’s mouth. He has had Stiles’ hand on his penis before, Stiles’ mouth even, but knowing what they were about to get up to was getting him super hot and bothered. Stiles palms Derek through his underwear for a couple minutes, taking in the pure looks of arousal coming from Derek’s face. 

 

Stiles gets Derek to get up and they readjust their position so Stiles has more control over the situation. Derek is now standing at the foot of the bed, and Stiles is sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, face level with Derek’s underwear. Stiles goes for it after a few moments and forcefully grabs onto the cheeks of Derek’s ass and buries his face in Derek’s crotch. He inhales the musky scent that is Derek. After taking in the scent, Stiles lets his tongue escape his mouth and begins to lick and suck on Derek’s cock through his underwear, earning a loud moan from Derek. Derek places a hand on Stiles’ head and pulls his head closer, Stiles’ tongue darting between the shaft and the head of Derek’s penis through the fabric. 

 

Stiles kept licking at Derek for a while, eventually putting his hands into the underwear, grabbing onto Derek’s bear ass and squeezing. Derek moaned as Stiles grabbed on his ass and teased the head of his cock through the now damp fabric. Stiles finally stops the teasing of Derek’s cock and yanks down the underwear, Derek stepping out of them to reveal his fully nude figure. Stiles’ eyes go wide as he watches the confined penis be released from its prison. Derek’s cock flops out and takes its resting place in the hard upright position. “Someone is happy to see me” Stiles says marveling in the fact that he was causing this. Stiles was the one to make Derek so aroused and so hard to the touch.  Neither Stiles or Derek considered themselves size queens, but they didn’t mind that their partner sported nice sized cocks. Derek’s penis was uncut and a couple shades darker than the rest of his body. It was about 8 inches long and has had a fair amount of girth that Stiles questioned if he would be able to take. When Stiles had first seen Derek’s penis, more so when he first touched Derek’s penis, his curiosity got the better of him when it came to Derek’s foreskin. When he first got to touch Derek he spent a good minute playing around with the extra skin at the end of the man's penis. Derek just let him though because it felt good and he kind of found it funny that Stiles was so interested in it. It made sense though because Stiles’ penis was about 8 inches as well but less girthy than Derek. The main difference though was that Stiles was cut. Derek being a werewolf since birth meant there was no point in having the foreskin removed because even at birth it would have just healed and grew back. 

 

Stiles takes hold of Derek's bear penis and starts to stroke it. Derek gasped at the feeling of Stiles’ hands touching his penis. Stiles alternated between stroking the shaft and twiddling his thumb at the head. Pre cum oozed out of Derek’s cock, Stiles taking his thumb and smearing it around on the head which earned even more groans of pleasure from Derek whose sensitivity in his penis rose now that there was some lubrication on it. Derek takes a hold of Stiles and pulls him into his crotch again, this time Stiles’ flesh meeting the pubes of Derek, a more direct potent scent hitting his nose. Stiles kissed the area for a while, Derek’s penis resting against his left cheek. Derek thought it was cute how flushed Stiles was, pink all over his boyfriend's face. Stiles backs away from Derek and looks up at him. Derek leans down and gives him a kiss. They break apart and Stiles’ face is met with Derek’s penis again. “Go ahead, put those pretty lips to work. They sure do a good job of talki---Oh god” Derek says getting caught of guard when Stiles mouth envelopes Derek’s cock. Stiles from the get go sucks down half of the nicely sized shaft and swirls his tongue around the penis. Stiles was a curious person, even back in the future he may have been guilty of practicing oral on a few choice fruit. 

 

Stiles started by sucking slowly on Derek's cock. Derek letting out broken moans as his boyfriend went down on him. “Christ, Stiles” Derek let out, grasping onto Stiles’ head. Stiles sucked for about a good 5 minutes before getting a little more daring. He starts to take Derek in his mouth deeper and deeper until he has Derek's entire member in his mouth. Derek lets out one of the loudest moans so far. Stiles comes off Derek's cock with a popping sound and licks down his shaft. Stiles’ jaw was starting to hurt so he switched to licking up and down his boyfriend's shaft, adventuring down to his balls. Derek had never considered to gain pleasure from getting his balls sucked, but he sure would be having Stiles do it again. 

 

Stiles gets up from his position on the bed and pushes Derek back onto the bed. Derek's sprawled out eagle style and Stiles dives right back into blowing Derek. “How can you get it all the way do---GOD STILES!” Derek yells, and Stiles was proud of himself for making Derek release such noises. Stiles continued again, but it was Derek that stopped him this time. “Stiles that's so good, but STOP! Oh my god. I’m gonna....” Derek said, so close to cumming but Stiles released Derek’s cock from his mouth in the nick of time. 

 

It was Stiles’ turn for attention now, he had been focusing all his attention on Derek and Derek wanted to return the favor so he made Stiles lay on the bed. Derek aggressively yanks off Stiles underwear, trying to seem super macho by doing it with his teeth. “Woah there sourwolf, don’t go tearing my undies with those fangs” Stiles jokes. He is met with a small nip on his leg by Derek who had rolled his eyes at what Stiles had said. 

 

Shutters and shivers rolls through Stiles’ body when he feels Derek’s heavy breath down by his cock. Stiles was usually the one to blow Derek, so Derek didn’t have much experience with oral, but he figured as long as he kept his teeth to himself and tried to mirror what Stiles did it would pay off. Derek took an experimental lick of Stiles’ cock and remembered the last time he had done this, he liked it just as much as the last time. He could taste the tangy flavor of Stiles’ precum coming out of his cock. “GOD DEREK!” Stiles shouted when Derek started to lick around the head of Stiles’ penis. Derek began to tease the boy by tentatively licking the underside of the head of Stiles’ dick, one the most sensitive area on the penis. Finally Derek takes Stiles into his mouth. 

 

Moans soon filled the room when Derek starts sucking on Stiles’ cock. Stiles grabs onto the sheets. When Derek lets Stiles’ cock out of his mouth Stiles leans up and they make out for a while. After a while Derek speaks up, trying to get things going along. “Wanna try something” Derek said, getting up from the bed. Stiles nods and lets Derek man handle him into the position he wanted him in. Stiles was know on all fours on the bed. Stiles suddenly felt really exposed, but it was short lived when he felt Derek nibbling on his neck. Stiles was lucky that werewolves couldn’t get hickies, because Stiles’ neck would be covered in them, along with his back. Derek descended from Stiles’ neck leaving a trail of hickies. 

 

Derek got to Stiles’ ass and he began to bite and nibble at the pale cheeks in front of his face. He then gets right in front of Stiles’ hole and gently blows on it. Stiles shudders and lets out a broken whimper. Derek knows from a very awkward sex talk ‘2.0’ with Peter one day when Stiles wasn’t home of the important aspects and differences between sex with a man vs sex with a woman. Derek had already had sex education through the school, but school didn’t offer any information about gay sex. That is how it worked in the gay world, sex isn’t explained until one talks to someone who was already experienced or told how it works. Derek and Stiles had talked about things beforehand and Stiles was more than eager to be the bottom when they first had sex. He had admitted to experimenting with his fingers in the past, while it had never crossed Derek’s mind. Not that Derek was opposed to it, he would more than happily be willing to let Stiles top him next time they had sex. Stiles liked it when Derek had explained he also wanted to try bottoming sometime and Stiles had just said the phrase ‘versatiles have more fun’. 

 

Derek knew the prep that had to go into anal sex, and he was going to be a good top and make sure his bottom was taken care of, make sure Stiles was taken care of and not in any pain, even if it would heal fast. Derek takes a bottle of lube that was put aside for this very moment and pours some on his fingers. He lets it sit on his fingers some, swirling it around to warm it up before bringing it to Stiles hole. Derek smears it on Stiles’ pink pucker and Derek is the one to shudder this time at the noise Stiles let out of his mouth from deep within his chest. “I’m gonna put one in. You ready?” Derek says swirling his finger around the hole, awaiting to breach the rings of muscle. Stiles nods and Derek begins adding a finger, making sure to take his time and move at a slow pace. 

 

Soft moans escaped Stiles’ mouth as he felt Derek inside him, his fingers moving around, Derek had added another and was now moving his fingers around to try and stretch him. Derek crooked his fingers trying to find what really made anal sex pleasurable for the bottom, the prostate. Derek knows he found it when Stiles lets out a loud moan and shouts. “GOD DER!” Stiles yelled in ecstasy. 

 

Derek eventually adds another finger to try and stretch the Stiles more. Stiles squirms a little at the intrusion, but settles quickly when Derek makes sure to massage that area inside Stiles that drives him nuts. Derek starts fingering Stiles with his 3 fingers for a while, making sure to hit that spot every time, but not enough to cause Stiles to orgasm too fast. “Der please, I need you” Stiles says desperately after several moments of intense fingering by Derek. The Hale boy didn’t have to be told twice, but he was going to take it slow considering that this was both of their first times and he wanted to enjoy it, as well as making sure Stiles didn’t feel too much discomfort. 

 

Considering they were wolves, and diseases really didn’t happen they both decided they didn’t really need condoms, Laura’s and Peter’s joking aside about male pregnancies, it wasn’t a thing. Both Stiles and Derek agreed though they would buy condoms for anyone else who wasn’t a wolf though because they were important. Any of the human friends they had they planned on having sex, they would totally shove like 20 condoms in their car or room if they had to. 

 

So Derek finally brought his penis by Stiles’ hole. Stiles suggested the most comfortable position to start with was doggie style, Stiles bent over the bed, and then they could work around to new positions. Derek lubes up his cock and starts to tease Stiles’ hole, swirling the head of his penis around the pucker, earning impatient moans from Stiles who was essentially yelling ‘put it in already’ in not so many words, but more in the looks he had turned around to give Derek. When Derek finally puts it in Stiles winces in slight pain from being stretched, 3 fingers helped to prepare him, but Derek’s penis was larger than 3 fingers. Derek continues to slide in slowly and places one hand on Stiles back, and the other on his own cock to guide it in. Derek also began to lightly do what Stiles called ‘the pain sucky thing’ on Stiles. Stiles looked at him questioning why Derek was taking his pain considering he would heal anyways, but Derek told him that it was going to do it anyways. 

 

Inch by inch Derek slowly made his way into Stiles. Derek made sure to remember where his fingers had gone to drive Stiles crazy, and he aimed his cock for that area. Derek finally was fully seated balls deep in Stiles’ ass, and it was almost too much for the both of them. The tight warm squeeze of Stiles’ ass around Derek’s cock threatened to make him cum right then and there, but he was determined to at least last longer than a couple of minutes. Stiles was full of Derek, and part of Derek’s cock was rubbing right on his prostate. Derek gave Stiles time to adjust to his fullness, he didn’t move for what seemed like hours before Stiles started to move himself. “You can move Der. Please. Love you so much. Glad I got to do this with you, Now please fuck me into the mattress” Stiles said, trying to fuck himself on Derek’s cock.

 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice he started to slowly fuck Stiles. Slowly removing his penis and gently pushing it back in, making sure to aim right for that spot. Derek was determined to hit it every time. He didn’t want to be like some of those people he’d heard of that would top for their own pleasure and not even care if the bottom felt good. Derek turned his focus back on fucking Stiles, he started to pick up the pace and it was becoming too much for Derek. The tight warmness around him and the squelching noises coming from where Derek and Stiles were connected by Derek's cock. “Love you babe, I’m so close” Derek says continuing his pace, but Stiles puts out a hand to make him stop. “Love you too babe, but...need to see you..when you come. Please” Stiles says, sweetly and demanding. Derek thought it was a good idea because he wanted to also see Stiles fall apart below him.

 

The two rearrange positions and Stiles is now on his back, legs over Derek’s shoulders. The two could now see into each other’s eyes, and it made the experience that much better for them both. Stiles tells Derek to put it back in and Derek does, making sure to go slow again, but it didn’t take long to get back into the fast pace they were in before. Every so often while fucking Stiles, Derek would lean down and kiss the boy. It made them both happy at the signs of love, and surely securing that this wasn’t just sex, they were mates and they were making love. It had occurred to Stiles that technically Derek was underage while Stiles was technically 19, but Derek would be turning 18 within like a week, plus time traveling changes things. The two chose to ignore it anyways because they were in love and no one could change it. No matter what, even if Stiles might have been breaking the law his persona from this time was technically Derek’s age anyways. Derek and Stiles were both covered in a sheet of sweat, some even dripping from Derek’s hair, and they kept fucking until Derek approached his release. Derek wanted to make sure that Stiles came as well, so Derek took a hold of Stiles penis while he fucked right into Stiles’ prostate. It overloaded Stiles and he let out loud moans, yelling Derek’s name fairly loud. 

 

Derek was now so close to release, and so was Stiles. “Cum with me Stiles” Derek said before increasing the pace he was fucking even more. “Der I’m gonna...I’m gonna...” Before Stiles could finish he sprays out jets of cum over his chest. That sets Derek over the edge and he blows into Stiles. Semen flowing into Stiles from Derek’s now slowly softening penis. “Love you sourwolf” Stiles says, still in a bit of a daze from getting to an orgasm. “Love you too babe” Derek says, taking his penis out and kissing Stiles on the lips. 

  
The two clean up and Stiles blushes after he asked Derek a couple questions. He had asked Derek if anyone in the house would be able to smell Derek on Stiles and Derek nodded. He said that his scent would be on him for a couple days at least. It made Stiles slightly embarrassed, but kind of happy that other wolves could know he was taken by Derek, but mostly embarrassed because the only wolves around were Derek’s family. The two decided to try and get some rest, remaining nude, Derek cuddling Stiles. Let’s just say it didn’t remain that way though. Derek got his wish to try bottoming later in the night, and that confirmed Stiles’ phrase for him, versatiles do have more fun. 


	16. Lying From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles almost is caught by Kate. How will he talk his way out of this one?
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Lying from you - Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned and I am feeling much better than I was last week. I took some time to read some fics myself. I found this one that like is so cool where the roles are reversed and Stiles is the one with the tragic werewolf past and Derek is the human. It was a podfic and it was everything. Does anyone know of any others like that? I wanna know so I can read them or if there isn't a lot of those I kinda wanna write one, because I have some different ideas for it than what that author wrote. But I loved that podfic a lot props to the author. Obviously this fic idea I have is on the back burner until I finish this one. Time Vortex is near and dear to my heart because it's one of the longest fics I've written. Enjoy y'all.

**LYING FROM YOU**

 

_I can't pretend this is the way it will stay, I'm just trying to bend the truth, I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, So I'm Lying my way from you._

 

Nothing truly bad happened to Derek and Stiles in the past months, besides Kate's usual manipulative antics. It was mid December 2004, and Stiles knew that the time for action was approaching. The Hale fire happened early 2005, January to be exact and Stiles had been keeping tabs on Kate. So far she hadn’t shown many signs of planning anything, but in the recent days she had surely been using her cellphone quite a bit. Stiles just wishes he had Danny teach him how to hack cellphones, he would have cloned it. Stiles wondered though how much time it might take to learn how to hack, but he had just decided on somehow spying on Kate’s phone when she set it down. She frequently left it in her locker during her Geography class. So Stiles had made a plan to break into her locker during class period so she wouldn’t be around. He had never broken into someone’s locker before but he figured it shouldn’t be too hard with his enhanced hearing.

 

So that is how Stiles found himself getting a pass from his math class to use the restroom, but in fact he was heading towards Kate’s locker he found himself on numerous occasions staking out. When the boy arrived he made sure no one was around. Derek didn’t even know because Stiles wasn’t very proactive about letting him on in certain plans when he had only made them halfway through class. Derek was also on the other side of the building and it was hard for Derek to hear the boy talking to him from his current position. Stiles leaned his ear to the locker and started to mess with the dial. As he turned the dial around and round he found that it was still rather difficult to hear the tumblers turning, or more so hard to hear the when the tumblers had turned in the right location. Stiles knew he couldn’t stick around long, but he wanted to take advantage of as much time as possible.

 

After about 4 minutes of nothing he started to hear someone approaching him, or approaching his general direction. Stiles dropped his hand from the locker and just casually leaned against them acting like he was just potentially waiting for someone. Stiles wasn’t surprised to see that it was Kate who was coming to her locker. Stiles acted like he was just looking around and not trying to cause any trouble, but he knew that she would probably start some trouble like she always did. Kate approached her locker, not really peering over at Stiles and just took out her phone and held it in her hands for a couple moments before turning her attention to Stiles.

 

The girl approached the boy and stared at him like he was up to no good. “What are you doing here Stales?” Kate asked, purposely getting Stiles’ name wrong. Stiles just laughed nervously because Kate although still a human terrified him. “I..I was just waiting for someone” Stiles lied, nervously clasping his hand around the back on his neck. Kate just stood there for a moment before her phone started to go off. She pushed past Stiles and walked down the hall answering her phone. Stiles waited for her to turn the corner before moving to follow, making sure he was close enough to hear what the person on the other end of the phone was saying.

 

Kate was on the phone with a younger sounding Gerard, a less sick sounding Gerard. Stiles could hear them talking, and he could make out that they were talking about their plan, or a plan. Gerard had asked how big the Hale’s house was, he wanted to know from her because he needed to know just how much mountain ash they needed to surround the perimeter of the house. It made Stiles sick to his stomach that the two could just talk so casually about getting stuff to kill people, an entire family. They were talking about it like Gerard just wanted to know if he needed to pick up milk on the way home. Stiles just followed Kate, from the look of it she seemed to be leaving school. “I’d say we would need about 3 bags. Wolfsbane would also be a good option to surround the house. Also, we should leave the two younger ones, the one I’m dating and his sister. It should make for an interesting turn of events and we get to watch those beasts suffer. We can always come back and slaughter them at a later date anyways. 2 people to a pack isn’t very good” Kate said trying to make a point, and it just made Stiles feel worse.

 

Eventually Kate exited the school and got to her car. Stiles just followed, making sure that Kate was unaware of the whole situation. Stiles figured he should get back to class, but by now there was no point in returning. He had taken all of his stuff from the class anyways. Stiles watched Kate pull out of the lot on the opposite side of where his car was parked. Stiles basically ran to his car and started it and began tailing Kate. She hadn’t seemed to notice because the school was off of a fairly main road so there was traffic anyways. Stiles just had to make sure not to tail too close so as to not tip her off.

 

Stiles noticed they were getting to a fairly residential area, about 5 blocks away from Stiles’ house. He saw Kate park in the driveway. Stiles stopped a couple blocks away and parked in the parking lot of some church. Stile approached the house and tried to sneak around to not get caught. He heard Gerard and what sounded like a younger Chris, who must have already graduated because he wasn’t in school. He listens for a while before figuring the exact date that they planned on starting the fire. Christ seemed extremely against it claiming that the Hales hadn’t done anything wrong. Kate and Gerard just put Chris’ words down and continued to talk of how to go about things. Stiles found out January 5th was the date that it was going to happen, in the morning when Derek and Laura had left for school.

 

After listening for a while longer to some small insignificant details, Kate bursts out of the door, only to see Stiles standing by her house. “What the hell are you doing here?” Kate said, looking as if she might pull a gun or something on Stiles. The boy had to make up something fast, or else he would get himself caught, and he didn’t want that considering he was near a house full of hunters. “Umm, well I followed you because I needed to talk to you. I think you need to treat Derek better, all you ever do it tell him what to do. He probably will start to feel trapped” Stiles said trying to seem like he was just jealous of Kate. The girl seemed to calm down, or calm from her rage that was building and she answered the boy.

 

Before Stiles could explain himself any further he found himself being punched hard in the face, and it hurt even if he was a werewolf. Stiles clutched his face and pretended to be in excruciating pain. “Oh god what the hell was that for” Stiles said clutching his face. Kate just approached him and got in his face. “Don’t tell me how to run my relationship homo. Derek is mine now to do with as I please. Besides he isn’t the one that is going to be trapped” Kate said, mumbling at the end no doubtedly talking about Derek’s family being trapped. Stiles just rolls his eyes and leaves when Kate tells him to go. It was a good sign because it meant she hadn’t caught on to the fact that Stiles was in fact a wolf and working with Derek to prevent their plans. Stiles felt almost like an undercover agent and the punch to the face was worth it. _I really need to get myself some aviator glasses_. Stiles thought to himself on the way back to his car.

 

Stiles goes home after that, figuring there was no sense in returning to school because it was the middle of the day. He figured this time was a good time to write in the biology notebook. He started to write more and more passages that explained what to do after biting Scott, various antics and what would happen, how Kate would return. Stiles wanted to be sure things went basically the same, minus the death. Stiles had even left the various grumpy antics of Derek in. One of his least favorite being the one where the paper read. ‘Derek slams Stiles head into the steering wheel of his jeep’. His favorite antic was probably being paralyzed on top of an also paralyzed Derek, or also the one where he got pushed against the wall in his room by Derek.

 

He spends his time filling the notebook more and more, coming up with simple plans of how to get around certain things from actually happening. His hand was starting to hurt by the time he finished. He was proud though he had gotten all of the events done in the notebook figuring he had to get them done soon because his departure date was approaching fast. Stiles also figured he should probably tell the whole family of the plan or try to talk about what they were going to properly do about making sure none of the family was home around the fire. He figured he could do it tomorrow morning when everyone was still home. Stiles figured the Hales having a good amount of money meant they could do what he had in mind no problem and it eased his nerves a bit.

 

When Laura and Derek arrived at home Stiles went outside to hug the boy, and Derek was already running to him because he had heard Stiles skipped. Stiles no doubt would get in trouble with the teacher he skipped from, but it was worth it if it meant he could get out. Besides winter break was soon and it really didn’t matter. Derek hugged Stiles and smelled him. “Why do you smell like Kate? Why did you leave, where were you?” Derek said, the boy was obviously worried. “I’m fine I just. I followed Kate home to get more information about when the she planned on setting the fire and I found it out. She did catch me sneaking outside of her house though” Stiles said, and when he mentioned getting caught Derek latched on harder.

 

Stiles explained what they had planned and how Kate punched him. He also explained how they needed to tell the pack tomorrow, today didn’t seem like a good time since some of the pack was out and getting them home and stuff would be difficult, Aaron was working, Peter was out doing Peter things. Stiles went up to his room with Derek and they sat there in silence for a bit while Derek cuddled him. The sheer clinginess of the boy made Stiles think that Derek was worried for him, as well as worried for his family. Stiles had confidence though that things would work out. Everything would be fine, because Stiles would make sure of it no matter what. He knew he was a hypocrite thinking in such a self sacrificial way, but he didn’t care. Even before he met the future self sacrificing ‘go get hurt first to protect people and ask questions later’ Derek, Stiles would protect anyone of his friends.

 

When they were in their room Stiles and Derek talked more about the plan, and it came up about the possible routes the hunters would take to get to the house. There were two routes, and Stiles wasn’t sure which way they would come from. Derek pointed out the way he showed her to get to the house and said that it was probably the way she would come because she knew that way. They also talked about how Derek had been treated by Kate. Stiles wanted to make sure that Derek wasn’t being affected in any way by Kate's words. Derek assured Stiles that he was okay. It was true he was okay because whenever Kate talked Derek would just listen if it was important, other than that he would mostly drown it out or not pay any attention.

 

Derek changed the subject to Stiles. Derek was worried all the bullying Stiles was going through and being the social outcast of the school was affecting him. Derek at least didn’t have to worry about people bullying him anymore, or at least at the moment, he doesn’t know how things will go after the fire. Stiles on the other hand was still treated fairly badly by 90% of the school population and the other 10% were indifferent to him, more or less acting like he wasn’t there. No one did anything to help when people would pick on him. Not even the nerdy population of the school tried to help Stiles because everyone at the school was scared for their reputation if they were caught helping public enemy number one at Beacon Hills High School.

 

The bullying Stiles had been going through the past couple months were not too bad, Stiles thought it wasn’t that bad anyways. The thing he thought was the worst though was when most of the Lacrosse team rolled him in netting and started to throw balls at him for a consecutive hour. Stiles just wanted to eat in peace, so he had went outside to the bleachers of the lacrosse field to eat. He didn’t know that a person on the team spotted him and rounded up other members to sneak into the locker room and get equipment to use against Stiles. By the time Stiles was released from the netting he could have easily had cut his way out of, he was faced with coach asking if he needed help with the bullies, informing who to report it to that had more authority than him. Stiles thought coach was cool for that. He even practiced the team to death later when they practiced. Stiles had heard about it from Derek, who also was punished for the actions of his team mates.

 

There were numerous times where Kate or the other members of the school would try to get Derek to participate in the bullying they were inflicting on Stiles, and Derek would always refuse. At first Kate thought that Derek still might have feelings for Stiles but once he explained she seemed to believe him. Derek said he wanted nothing to do with Stiles good or bad, he just wanted to forget him and act like he didn’t exist. Which that is what Derek did at school with Stiles is treat him like he didn’t exist. He didn’t want to have to bully Stiles so the trade off was not talking or acknowledging him at all. It was hard for the both of them, but once they would get home they would make up for lost time. Even this day they were doing just that the two were speaking about their days, the plan, as well as the bullying, and Stiles was happy to be right there with Derek. It just pained him that there was under a month until he would half to leave the boy, have to leave him for 8 years.

 

Stiles worried of how much Derek might change in the 8 years he would be gone. He worried if Derek would give up on him and find someone new. He worried about how lonely the boy would get without him. Stiles would knew he would have to suck it up when he got back though, because he couldn’t just come back into Derek’s life after 8 years and expect to have things go back to the way they were. If the plan succeeded though that meant Derek could have a better life, it meant he could go to college without the impending guilt of having your entire family killed in a fire besides a couple. Stiles wonders about the bond as well, what if 8 years away from Derek just breaks the bond, and that's why Derek wouldn’t want him anymore. Stiles tried not to worry right now because if he kept dwelling on it he was afraid he might start to panic. So Stiles ended up changing the subject, moving on to asking how he should tell the rest of the family.

 

Night came soon and Stiles was worried for tomorrow. He was kind of nervous of Talia’s reaction She knew about Kate and that she was bad, but no one had explained what she did yet. Stiles hadn’t said anything because she didn’t want to compromise anything. Sure 4 of the members of the pack including Stiles knew about everything, but Talia honestly scared him. Stiles never wanted to do anything to hurt Derek, and if he did, he would have Talia's wrath. Besides the fierce nature though Stiles liked Talia, thought of her as a mother figure really. She had even offered to do something special to honor Stiles’ mom after she’d heard the news. Stiles thought it was really sweet of her. Future Derek never talked too much about the events of the fire, in fact he doesn’t think he knew about how each member of his family reacted. Stiles could only imagine how hard Talia must have been fighting to try and keep his family alive.

  
Stiles was lost in his thoughts while he let Derek do his last minute homework. He thought about he best way to tell the family and he figured by the rather direct nature most of them had, that he would just flat out tell them and hopefully Talia or the rest of them wouldn’t be mad at Stiles for not telling them sooner. Stiles just tries to not focus on it too much so he could get a good night's sleep. When Derek finishes his homework the two shower together. They stopped showing separately all together after they had sex, because they figured they had seen each other in the most intimate of ways so showing together wouldn’t be awkward. The family actually had thought the two were having sex way before their first time, and the frequent questions Peter would ask them and the frequent denials they would answer with, Derek couldn’t help turning red the next time Peter had asked about them and the man caught on right away that the two were no longer virgins. Talia wasn’t as strict as Stiles thought she would be as far as boundaries. He figured growing in a werewolf family where they were really tactile meant that sex wasn’t really a bad thing, they just wanted them to be careful about it and not get anyone pregnant before hand. Either way Stiles was happy to be able to add showering with Derek to the many things he gets to do with the boy. His favorite though by far is cuddling with Derek and falling asleep next to him, a favorite second was being intimate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would share this with y'all Like I said in the above notes I wanted to do a different take on callunavulgari's role reversal fic. I totally liked reena_jenkins' podfic version of it as well. Go check it out. Its called who's gonna run this town tonight.
> 
> COMING TO AN AO3 NEAR YOU
> 
> Vise Versa: A Role Reversal Fic 
> 
> Derek Hale was just an ordinary 17 year old teenager, head of the lacrosse team, going through with his 5 year plan to get Kate Argent to love him, that is, until one of his best friends, Erica drags him into the woods to look at a dead body. The two encounter Stiles Stilinski a 22 year old who looks just as pale and skinny as Derek remembers. Derek remembers that Stiles had lost his family in a fire a couple years ago. Derek’s life spirals into a mess of supernatural creatures, life endangerment, and a questionable sexuality. 
> 
>  
> 
> >>>>This fic is not constrained to the original timeline of Teen Wolf
> 
>  
> 
> >>>> This fic Ages up Stiles and Deaged Derek. Derek looks like older Derek, or close to older Derek, he’s on the lacrosse team so he’s bulked up quite a bit. Stiles looks like Stiles, except he starts with the long hair instead of a buzzcut.
> 
> >>>>A lot role reversal goes on. Example Lydia is from a Hunting family and also aged up, she’s the one who manipulated Stiles. There are exceptions though, Erica I kept younger to be Derek’s best friend.
> 
>  
> 
> >>>> Derek and Stiles generally maintain their personalities, Stiles is still sassy and sarcastic, but added grief from losing his family. Derek is just as broody, emotionally constipated, father died. 
> 
> >>>> Sterek slow burn, they kind of hate each other at first.


	17. 1, 2 Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles informs all of the Hale family about Kate and her plan to destroy them. He also tells them his plan on how to prevent Derek's family from all dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 yay. Next chapter is the one that involves the fire. Things almost go according to Stiles' plan, but something goes awry..
> 
> NOTE: This week and next week is finals week, so updates will happen when I have time. After class is out though expect pretty frequent updates :D

**1, 2 STEP**

 

_Everybody, ma and papi, came to party, Grab somebody, work ya body, work ya body, Let me see you one, two step._

 

Morning came in the Hale house fast for Stiles. He was the first one up and he decided to already get ready. Derek woke up as well, because Stiles had woken him up rushing to get some clothes on. Groggily Derek got up from the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear and slotted his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. “Stiles it will be okay. Mom and the others will understand why you didn’t tell them. It's fine babe, I love you” Derek said leaning forward a little to reach Stiles’ cheek to give him a peck on the cheek. Stiles calmed down fairly quickly, and he turned to Derek and started making out for a good 5 minutes before continuing to get ready.

 

Once the two were ready they headed downstairs. They weren’t surprised when they saw that no one was awake yet, or at least they hadn’t exited their rooms. The two decide to just go to the kitchen and get some breakfast, figuring that maybe the others would soon follow their example. It was about 5am on a school day so usually everyone was awake soon. Not that the school was far from Derek’s house, it was only about a 10 minute drive. The whole family just liked getting up early to lounge around before going to work. Derek and Stiles usually got up the earliest around 5, and then rest followed suit around 6 or 7.

 

The first one to join them in the kitchen was Peter who went straight to the refrigerator to get out stuff to make some breakfast for his children. Stiles oddly liked domestic Peter when he wasn’t being blatantly inappropriate to him and Derek. “Good morning my two favorite nephews” Peter said taking out some eggs. “Morning” Stiles said pausing for a minute. Derek said good morning as well and turned his head to Stiles. “We...we’re gonna tell everyone today about Kate. Like what she does. The date is fast approaching so we need to figure something out” Stiles said to Peter. The man just nodded and continued preparing breakfast. “Well I am sure everything will work out little one. Hope about you make these scrambled eggs for me and I will go wake everyone up. You seem very antsy and smell nervous” Peter said having off the bowl of cracked eggs he was about to start whisking together.

 

Peter leaves to go and wake everyone up and Stiles is slowly getting more nervous, barely even able to crack an egg without getting the shell everywhere. Eventually with Derek’s help they manage to crack all of the eggs and Stiles whisks what already wasn’t whisked together. He then puts the eggs in the pan that was heating up and added some salt. It didn’t take too long for the liquid egg to solidify. Stiles took the spatula and began breaking it up. He soon finished the eggs and he heard a group of his pack stride down the stairs. The first to get to the kitchen was Laura. Derek shot her a look that she read as ‘it’s time’. The rest of the family follows suit. Stiles fixes a couple plates for all the younger children to go eat in one of the other rooms. They didn’t need to hear any of this he had thought so he told Laura to go and take them to one of their rooms and close the door.

 

After Laura did that the family grouped in the kitchen, taking their places at the table. Talia asked what this was all about, but caught on right away when Stiles stood in front of the table about to talk. “So. The time has come. Kate Argent is starting her plan. Let me explain about Kate. She is a hunter. A psycho one at that.  Her and her just as psycho father will be here January 5th to terrorize the property. This isn’t easy to say, but they end up.....Kate surrounds the house in mountain ash, fills the air with wolfsbane, and sets the house on fire. Only Derek and Laura end up getting out, well they were never in it. They had already left for school. Cora ends up making it out but she was separated from everyone and ends up with a pack to the east. Peter ends up burnt bad and goes insane. We can’t let her do this. Your pack and I have come back to stop this from happening. So we need to come up with a plan, which I have something in mind, but I need opinions” Stiles says. There is a pause in the room before Talia looks at Stiles and nods. He can tell she is nervous now, telling the head of the family that her along with 80% of the rest of them die in a fire would really bother a person.

 

Stiles takes out the biology notebook and takes out the attached piece of paper. He skimmed over it to make sure he didn’t miss anything he had previously came up with. “Well my plan may sound quite like cowardice, but I think it’s the only way to truly make sure we can take care of Kate, keep all of the pack alive without throwing the future all out of whack. I say that soon, very soon in fact we move. There is the nearby town of Beacon Plains that I looked into and there is an rented house that is big enough for the pack. But we need to make sure that Kate thinks she’s won so when she burns the house we need to somehow make sure she also thinks people are in here. I have an idea about playing recordings of our screams on a cd player and once the flames engulf it, it will cut off. From my knowledge mostly everyone guys trapped in the basement. So I say we put it down there with the windows cracked. I just don’t know what to do when they go to check the police report and they don’t say there found any bodies though” Stiles said, waiting to see if anyone could come up with anything.

 

Talia looked a little sad, guessing it was because Stiles’ plan involved letting her house that she had called home for years get burned down. But Stiles knows it could be rebuilt in the future when all was taking care of, because this house wasn’t built like newer houses, it was built to last and the shell remained after being burnt so rebuilding wouldn’t be too difficult. Peter is the one who speaks up next. “I have a connection at the hospital with someone, in the morgue to be exact. I think we can snag a few john does they have. Also I think that I have some people that can manipulate the newspapers into seeming like the residents of the house were burned without actually having to pronounce any of us dead. I don’t know about the rest of you but I like my identity. But if need be we can always fake it, right Jared?” Peter said joking using Stiles fake name. “I also have an idea to make things more convincing. I have a buddy at the junkyard that will let me take anything I want, and it would be quite suspicious if they noticed the main floor was missing furniture, so if we get some crappy furniture it would fool them. It will all catch blaze eventually so they won’t notice it's not proper furniture. Besides if we place the bodies in the center of the basement they really can't see inside through the basement windows” Aaron said from across the table.

 

Stiles liked these ideas and thought that they could probably pull it off if everything went according to plan, but they first thing they had to do was move out of the house without anyone knowing. Stiles wasn’t sure if anyone was staking out the house still. Or if they had stopped since Kate and the others had decided on a specific date. Talia finally spoke up. She was the alpha and she was the deciding factor on if this is really what they were going to do. “So I think that seems all fine, but are you sure this renter will let us in so soon?” Talia said, she was still kind of weary about the whole moving quickly situation but she was the alpha and she knew the future mattered just as much as the present so if making sure the future happens the way it should minus their deaths then she would hold back any desires to just go and destroy the hunters that threatened her family. “Well I think with the right amount of money we could get in right away. I also think we should scout the area around the preserve before we move to make sure no one is staking out this place” Stiles said with confidence. He wanted to make sure that Talia was sure that Stiles knew what he was talking about. Talia had been a motherly figure towards him, sure she could never replace his mother, but he knew she could be a close second. He wanted to make her proud.

 

With that the family broke apart to go forth and do the tasks at hand that needed to be done.  Talia thought it was fine if the 3 missed school that day. Stiles thought it was fine two because Stiles could be missed and it wouldn’t tip off Kate considering Stiles probably wouldn’t want to go to school after being punched by Kate. Laura would only be missed by her group of friends, and Derek would probably irritate Kate by not being there but if he made an excuse it shouldn’t have too many consequences. Stiles, Aaron, and Derek were dismissed to go and check the area for signs of hunters lurking about. Talia took down the information that Stiles had given her about the house for rent. Peter went to the hospital to talk to his connections. Laura was given information to go and talk to some people at the junkyard about getting some junk furniture and to find out when they could pick it up.

 

Stiles and his two companions went out into the woods. Stiles and Derek shifted into their wolf forms and Aaron into his beta form. Derek’s dad looked similar to Derek, but taller. Aaron looked about the same size around as Derek, and his complexion was a tad lighter than Derek’s. As soon as they all shifted they ran into the forest Aaron took note of the other two’s wolf forms and was rather proud of his son for finding someone he cared about and even forming a bond strong enough to do a full shift. Aaron wasn’t a born wolf so he also had initially identified with Stiles when Derek had explained sometimes when Stiles had trouble keeping control. Aaron was bitten under similar circumstances as Stiles when his life was threatened, but it wasn’t a werewolf that had got to him, it was an ordinary gunshot from a robber. Talia was with him at the time, they were dating and fairly in love. Talia had kept the secret of being a wolf for obvious reasons, but once it was life or death for Aaron, Talia revealed there was a way to save him. Aaron of course accepted, not knowing what it was at first, but later found out when he woke up that he was a werewolf. It took him a while to adjust so he knew exactly how Stiles felt not being a wolf since birth and more or less having a natural control. Of course he knew that sometimes even born wolves could lose control, but it was especially hard for new bitten wolves.

 

Aaron takes the lead considering he’s the oldest and 3rd in command of the pack besides Talia and Peter. The spend time searching the forest for a while and Derek and Stiles have some time to speak to each other alone. Not technically alone, but being in wolf form meant they could only be heard by each other, besides the occasional bark, yip, or growl they would let out. _So who knew Peter had such weird connections?_ Stiles thought to Derek. Stiles knew future Peter would have weird connections like the one to the hospital, but he didn’t think this one would, but when he thought about it, it didn’t surprise him that much. Stiles wanted to make sure though that the bodies they used would be put somewhere to honor them. _Hey whatever bodies we use to fake the deaths with, I think they should be given a hero’s burial. They may be dead but their bodies are being kind of disrespected by us just taking them to get them burned by a bunch of psycho hunters. Even if they’re just john does they still needed to be given a proper burial I say their remains after the fire be buried somewhere and given a proper headstones._ Derek yipped in agreement. It was odd for Stiles, and Derek, but ever since they started shifting as wolves together they slowly were becoming more accustomed to the different sounds and cues their wolf forms would make.

  
After looking for a while they turn up with nothing. They spent some time tracking an old trail that had been in the forest but that came up with nothing because they had been long gone, the trail leading back to the area of Kate’s house. Stiles and Derek knowing it was safe now decide it was a much needed time to goof off. Derek being the one to initiate the shenanigans; tackles Stiles, and the tumble over and yip playfully. Aaron stops and turns around to see the two playing around. He lets out a playful laugh. His son and his son’s mate looked quite happy together. It made him happy that Derek had gotten over Paige, and they were doing something to make sure they stayed together and were protected from Kate.

 

Aaron didn’t really know what hit him but the two had stopped play fighting with each other and darted right at him. Aaron’s half shifted form was now tackled to the ground. Aaron let out a playful growl, got up, and picked up the two fairly big wolves up by the napes of their necks. The Stiles and Derek were squirming to try and get out of his clutches, letting out barks at Aaron, but Aaron wouldn’t let them down until he reached a pond within the forest and threw the two in. The joke was on him though because the two came out of the pond sopping wet and shook off all over him, getting him fairly damp as well.

 

The three hear a low howl coming from the direction of the house and figure Talia had returned and decided to signal the 3 inside from the woods. So they made their way back to their home, or their home for the next couple days until it they would undoubtedly have to vacate and pack up to move to somewhere they weren’t used to. It hurt Derek to have to move from his childhood home, or have to witness it burn to the ground. The house had been in the Hale family for a long time, and Derek was hoping to keep it that way. Stiles says the fire burns in a way that the house could be rebuilt in the future, and that is exactly what he planned on doing. Talia greeted them when they returned. She had informed them that she had contacted the seller of the rented home and after a fairly big bribe, for all the owner was concerned they could move in right away.

 

So that's how Aaron and Stiles got roped into going to rent moving trucks they needed to pack up right away. Derek was home helping Talia pack everything up. Peter’s wife, as well as cora and her two cousins were helping pack things up as well. They each started with their own belongings, but slowly made their way around the house packing stuff up. Derek had to comfort his mom a couple times because she began to get emotional about tearing her house down piece by piece and putting it into a box and essentially leaving it as a shell that would be burnt to a crisp. Derek calmed her down when he assured one day it could be rebuilt and that this was for the best and it meant everyone would be safe. Safe was what calmed Talia because if anything she cared more about keeping her family safe.

 

Aaron and Stiles were at the moving truck rental establishment and Aaron paid for the trucks. They were fairly big considering that the Hales had a lot of stuff and the house was a decent size. Aaron had to assure the person at the front desk that Stiles could manage to drive the truck because he looked so young. The person didn’t seemed too convinced considering Stiles knocked over a nearby stack of papers he was fiddling around with. There was little argument though, but they were soon out of the office and driving the back roads to the hale home. They parked in the back just in case anyone driving by would see that they were moving. Laura had taken Aaron’s truck and had been throwing random junk into it from the junkyard to simulate home furniture. She was disgusted by some of the stuff she had to pick up, the grossest being that of a very questionable mattress with stains that made her uneasy. Nonetheless she still picked it up along with several other pieces of furniture and took them to the house in one load. She would get to the house with the load and essentially dump everything out and go back to get another load.

 

It was noon and things were moving fairly smoothly. About a half of the house was packed up. Since Stiles and Aaron were now home to help they took to lifting the furniture to the trucks. With each piece of furniture that exited the house and each junkyard piece of furniture that replaced the real one Stiles had thought back to his experiences in the future burned down Hale house. He thought about how for a while future Derek had to live in the husk of a home. Stiles could only imagine how the house smelt. Scott had described it as like burnt wood with traces of other things, but Stiles knew that actually living there for a good amount of his life Derek would pick up the burnt smells of his home, the smells that made it smell like his home but now tainted with the charred smell that the fire would leave behind.

 

About 6 pm is when everything is finally stuffed in the van. Stiles making sure to tuck his belongings into his car to make sure they stay separate, especially the Biology notebook because they couldn’t get lost in the move, it had to stay safe for Derek to be useful. They do leave certain things behind, like an old tv still connected to the cable so when they came back to the house they could pretend they still lived there. In fact they knew the day before the fire they would have to return their cars to their rightful spots in the yard. The should be fine and in a safe distance away from the fire Stiles had thought to himself. Stiles finally puts his car in gear with Derek in his car, considering there was overfill in the other cars for extra boxes that didn’t end up in the truck.   
  
Beacon Plains wasn’t so far away from Beacon Hills, but it was far enough away that people from Beacon Hills would rarely visit. It was a bigger city than Beacon Hills so they could move in a blend in fairly easily. The house Stiles had found for them to rent looked fairly similar to the one back in Beacon Hills, except it was styled differently and wasn’t located in the forest. Instead it was located within one of the residential areas of Beacon Plains. That meant it was easier for them to avoid hunters because now they weren’t as secluded and hunters wouldn’t usually risk endangering any nearby humans. What was also good about Beacon Plains was the territory was open. No one had claimed it as their own. So the Hale pack wouldn’t have a problem with territory disputes.

 

The remainder of the day was mostly unloading all the trucks into the rented house. The house didn’t smell like pack or home to any of them, but they would have to deal with it. Stiles was happy that the Hales had so many connections to pull something like this off in one day. It also made Stiles think that he never wanted to move again in his life, because moving was a lot of work. Over all the surprise moving day was a success and they had got everything moved into the house. They still had to unpack a lot of things, but the essentials were taken out. Their bedrooms had beds and all their furniture in it but none of the things that made it theirs. No family photos were hung around the house yet, no posters, no computers were set up. They were all too exhausted to care to unpack anymore. The Hale house also had been completed, meaning all the junk furniture was put into place. They left a couple lights on to simulate that someone was home and considering they didn’t move all their cars that night it would make people not even think about missing them not that their neighbors were particularly close to them, in fact they had a fair distance between the Hale house and any other house.

  
Derek and Stiles had showered and they both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. “You think this is gonna work. I’m kinda worried I overlooked something with my plan. I mean I am happy Talia was on board almost right away with it, but what if I missed something?” Stiles says a little worried, no doubt his exhaustion taking a toll on his paranoia as well. Derek assured him that his plan would work, and that he needed to believe in himself. Stiles smiled at how supportive Derek was, and how much Derek trusted him. Stiles just hoped that he was right and everything would go according to plan. The two end up sleeping, cuddling as close as possible to make this new room smell as much like pack as it could. Stiles especially wanted to make sure. He would have to depart for the future soon and that meant eventually his scent would fade from the room. He wanted to make sure he made it smell like him for as long as possible. Small snores from Derek and Stiles made Talia smile. This house wasn’t sound proofed yet, and therefore everything would be heard. That was on Talia’s list for things for Deaton to do. Deaton could cast a spell that could sound proof the house. Talia went to bed soon after Aaron accompanying her, soothing her nerves and assuring her that they weren’t going to let the pack down. The pack would be safe. Stiles had planned the steps of the plan out thoroughly. The Hales would be safe they assured themselves and went to bed.


	18. Sugar We're Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' plan begins and everything was going great.....until it wasn't.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Sugar we're going down - Fall out boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break from studying for finals. Mental health is kinda compromised at the moment TBH. So I just needed to escape. So here is 18. Chapter 19 might not be up until the end of next weekend. I haven't even started writing it yet. Sorry lovelies~
> 
> Also sorry to leave you on the big chapter. The next one is a fluffy calm down chapter, and then chapter 20 is the departure of Stiles chapter so prepare y'alls selves.

**SUGAR WE'RE GOING DOWN**

 

We’re going down, down in an earlier round, And Sugar, we’re going down swinging, 

I’ll be your number one with a bullet,  A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

 

Today was the day. Stiles thought to himself. His wolf was going crazy with worry, as well as himself. It was about 3 in the morning on January 5th. Things since the move didn’t change much, and eavesdropping on Kate revealed that they had no clue no one was living in the house anymore. In fact, he had overheard a conversation with Kate and Gerard discussing how they didn’t need anymore hunters around the forest until the day of the plan because it could set them off and make them flee, which technically the Hales already did just that. Kate had been made that initial day after they moved and yelled at Derek, but it was nothing new for Derek. He was used to the yelling by that point. 

 

Talia was kind of weary about staying in safe distance in Beacon Plains while her son, daughter, Peter, and son’s mate risk themselves. Laura and Derek are to go to school by themselves as normal, and then return right away because they feel something is off, because of how their pack bonds would be severing while their family burned. So they would rush back home to a house a blaze with Kate there to make an appearance and leave before the fire department and cops arrived. Stiles thought about Peter's role and it seemed to work out in terms of the future. Stiles wouldn’t put Peter through years of being burnt in the hospital. Instead Stiles planned on Peter just acting as a look out and someone who would pop up in case danger arose. He was stationed on the far side of where Stiles was. Peter’s plans as far as the future was for him to act like he had been in the hospital that entire time and play villain when the time came. The two were out here so early just to make sure that they knew when exactly hunters were lurking in the woods and they would text to inform the others. 

 

Derek and Laura were in the Hale house getting some rest on one of the raggedy couches. They had to fake waking up here just in case some of the hunters showed up early to make sure they left. It was almost unbearable being in the house with corpses thrown in the basement. Stiles also had a CD player in the basement with recordings of the family screaming in agony. Stiles had rigged the setup pretty good and they had tested it many times to make sure it worked. Stiles had taken the concept of how fire sprinklers work in a house and applied it to the stereo. The way electric wires were made it had insides of a digital fire alarm circuit board/thermometer attached and would establish a connection between the wall socket power and the stereo when the thermometer got above a certain temperature and smoke being detected. As soon as the temperature got high enough with smoke present it would trigger the connection and start up the CD player. Stiles remembered the ways the fire looked in the Hale house of the future and had tried to predict where the best place to put the Stereo was so it wouldn’t get consumed too quickly. He decided on the far side of the basement. It worked the best and the fire would meet there about halfway through the house being ablaze. That gave plenty of time for it to kick on and the screaming to begin. Stiles hoped the screaming stopping rather abruptly would tip them off, but throughout the recording Stiles had certain pack members like Peter’s wife stop yelling to simulate a death, and they kept doing it until there was only two left. Those two would go the longest and cut out when the radio cut out. They were Peter and Talia who were the strongest so Stiles figured to keep the simulation the most accurate meant that they would survive the longest in the fire.

 

When it came time for school Derek and Laura texted Stiles and Peter that they were leaving. When they opened the side door to the house they yelled into the house to simulate talking to people, people that weren’t actually there. “Okay Mom, don’t you all stay in the basement too long. Gotta get away from the new TV for the game room some time!” Laura yells down. They figured that would tip anyone off that was nearby and listening. They were right to do so because although the hunters had attempted to mask their scent with something, Laura and Derek were expecting some hunters so they were alert enough to pick up on small traces of wolfsbane most likely hidden in a bag. 

 

The two leave for school in their car and try to act as natural as possible. Stiles looked at the disposable phone that he had gotten for this occasion and saw that the initial step of the plan had began. Stiles used his sight to see the house and know when people were going to show up. It actually didn’t take long. About 15 minutes after Laura and Derek left for school some hunters show up, trying to be stealthy sneak onto the property and start surrounding the house with mountain ash. The family wouldn’t know they were being trapped until it was too late. They don’t seem like that had anything else to do then. They just return into the forest probably to await further orders. 

 

Things start to pick up and Stiles senses it when he gets a text from Peter. It says hunters approaching from his direction. They approach and this time he can see that the hunters look to be less stealthy because now they think that the property is cut off from the rest of the world to the wolves that they thought were inside. One of the approaching hunters drops a bag of wolfsbane and doesn’t bother to pick it up because the other hunter assured him that they hand plenty. They start throwing the wolfsbane around the house and into the air, no doubtedly would make it even more difficult for anyone to escape the house. Stiles was a pretty good distance away and so was Peter and they still could smell the stuff. It smelled terrible. 

 

Stiles then suddenly caught the smell of Girard and a couple other hunters who was approaching from Peter’s side. The man looked just as devious as the older version in the future. Stiles was kind of confused though because he expected Girard to be with Kate. Then Stiles caught a whiff of Kate approaching from his side of the forest. In fact, she was coming down almost the same path Stiles was hidden on. He tries to get a better look what what she has and it doesn’t surprise him that she has a gas can, just like a couple of the other hunters had. Stiles moved forward in the tree to get a better look of what else Kate had, and he saw the crossbow. It made Stiles uneasy because that was Allison’s weapon of choice and Kate probably taught her how to use it. When Kate got closer Stiles noticed he was leaned too far forward in the tree so he tries to move back so he isn’t seen, but it just ends up making the tree creek. Stiles wasn’t sure Kate was close enough to hear, and he figured she wasn’t close enough to hear because for a couple moments it's silent and nothing is done. Then suddenly Stiles finds himself clutching his thigh, and grunting in pain. He falls out of the tree almost immediately. 

 

Kate runs up to him, looking at him with the eyes filled with malevolence. Kate takes a hold of Stiles by the collar of his shirt and looks at him. “It was a lucky guess that you were a wolf. For a second I thought you might have just been just a stalker human trying to creep on my dear boyfriend Derek. He’s my play thing now, and I plan on burning his family alive. A good old fashioned wolf BBQ” Kate says with an evil grin. Stiles had to work fast to not reveal the plan. He was worried for his own life, but he was more worried about Kate finding out that the whole thing was fake. Even if he were to die, if it meant Derek being spared his family it was worth it. That's the kind of person Stiles was reckless and self sacrificing. He wanted to be a hero like his father was and he may have gotten some self sacrificing tendencies because of it. “NO! I need to warn them. You can’t do this. They haven’t broken your code” Stiles says trying to tip Kate off into thinking that he hasn’t told the Hales about the hunters. Kate seems to believe it and goes back to talking ill of Stiles. “Well I knew you were off. Derek think you were his mate and then found out you cheated? You seem like you were just an omega who needed a pack so you probably faked it with the poor thing. Now you get the honor of being first blood tonight” Kate says with a sinister laugh. She shoots Stiles in the arm suddenly. “There, that way you can die nice and slow” Kate says before walking toward the direction of the house. 

 

Stiles feels like his insides are on fire. The arrow was back enough, but now the wolfsbane bullet that penetrated his arm is releasing into his system. He feels like liquid fire was going through his veins. It hurt like hell and there wasn’t anything Stiles could do about it in that moment because he couldn’t really walk because of his leg. Stiles feels an odd sense of deja vu with being shot in the arm. It reminds himself of the situation of future Derek. He remembers the half dead Derek scrambling into his car and driving around town. He remembers almost having to chop Derek’s arm off. He chuckles forcefully before collapsing to the ground, trying to think about something else beside the pain. Hopefully he could survive long enough to escape the area and get some of the wolfsbane used to make the bullet and stuff it into his wound and burn it. 

 

Kate approaches the house and greets her father. She explains she was slightly tardy on the account of a wolf she had to take care of. She explained Stiles’ relation to Derek, and explained Stiles was likely an omega just looking for a pack and that is why he chose to date Derek. Girard seemed satisfied with the explanation and told the hunters to begin. Stiles laid on the ground watching with his advanced eyesight, regardless of the searing pain. He can see the house he has spent the last two years in be doused in gas. He felt bad for the rest of the Hales that this is what it had to come to. It didn’t matter though, they were going to be safe, even if Stiles wasn’t safe. He cursed himself, he was dying from the wolfsbane, and he hadn’t even been able to return and explain to his father what happened to him. Derek would explain, he thought. 

 

Stiles gets up and walks toward the road, he figured if he was going to die from this wolfsbane bullet he might as well get a little revenge on Kate. So he walks towards the road and finds Kate’s car parked on the side of the road. He is limping to the car, but finally makes it to it. Stiles tries slowly dropping to the ground, but ends up collapsing rather quickly. He lays down and gets under the vehicle and looks for a certain line Derek had checked on Stiles’ car.  Stiles cuts the line and gets up from under the car. It was almost time, he thought, it wasn’t long now and Kate would be throwing the match that starts the blaze. He limps back into the forest, determined for one of the last things he sees is his plan working, Kate thinking she won, when in reality she hasn’t won crap. Stiles is using a tree to keep his balance and watching as Kate laughs when she strikes a match on a matchbook. She tosses the match at the porch and suddenly flames start to cascade from the origin point of where the match hit. 

 

Stiles feels the air in the forest become heavy and warmer, even if he was a good distance away. He hopes Derek doesn’t do anything reckless when he starts to feel Stiles start to go. Stiles could feel it though, he could see it. He was throwing up black goop just like future Derek had. Stiles had a lot less mass for the wolfsbane to work through as well, so that meant Stiles had a lot less time to find wolfsbane to burn. His vision was starting to get blurry by this point, but his hearing was still working rather fine, because now that the fire had been going for about a good 7 minutes the trigger finally tripped the radio and screams filled the Hale house. Stiles strained his eyes to see if the hunters were buying it and by the smiles on their faces, they were. In fact they started to disperse, all except Kate who probably would linger and pop up when Derek arrived. Stiles watched as Kate let out laughs of victory and excitement, it made him sick more than the wolfsbane, who would find joy in killing an entire family. 

 

Kate seemed to be satisfied with the screams she was hearing, and two of the recorded screams had already stopped. So she figured the fire was working. She took that as a cue that she could leave to chill by her car until Derek arrived so she started to head back up the path towards Stiles. He had to act fast because if she still saw him alive she might just end him right then and there. Stiles drops to the ground and plays dead, not that he had to act much, in fact he was laying in a rather big puddle of black goop he’d threw up. Kate approached and seemed to buy that Stiles was dead. She chuckled when she past Stiles limp form. She kept going and passed to continue to her car, most likely to hide the gas can she was carrying in it. 

 

By this time Stiles could hear a car coming up the driveway, Laura and Derek. Kate must have heard noticed the car turn into the drive from a distance as well, what Stiles didn’t know was she had binoculars she was looking through. Kate rushed back past Stiles going to greet Derek. Derek was on the phone with 911 already from what Stiles could tell, tears running down his eyes, no doubt letting actual grief come out from the burning of his home, as well as the ever fading heartbeat of Stiles. Stiles knew it, and so did most of the pack probably. Stiles knew his heart had been slowing down over this period of time. The wolfbane was making its way closer and closer, and when it finally reached his heart he was dead. There wasn’t much he could do though, by this time he couldn’t even move very much. He wouldn’t even mind a situation like the one with future Derek, where Stiles had to punch him in the fast to get him to become conscious again. 

 

Derek and Laura were huddled together, Derek giving the 911 the address of his home and getting the reply of their estimated time until help arrives. By that time though it was just the two screams left. The fire was almost reaching the basement, and no doubt before the fire fighters arrived the radio would be melted away. Laura was crying into Derek’s shoulder as Derek just looked in terror at the house, tears streaming down his face. Kate broke through the treeline. “Oh my my my, seems as though someone left the stove on? Oh wait I may have wanted to have a little bonfire, get it bond fire? You can feel all their bonds separating right?” Kate laughed out, clearly high on victory. Derek turned and got up from his place on the ground and approached Kate. Tears still coming down his face, he looked as broken as he felt when Paige died. “Why? I...I thought you loved me” Derek says through a broken voice. Kate just laughs softly. “Me love you? A wolf? NO! I used you to get to your family. We knew there was a pack in the area, and I happened to find out the son went to high school at Beacon Hills, so my hand may have slipped with a match. Oh and your ex boyfriend stopped by to try and warn everyone inside, but I gave him a little surprise in the arm and leg. He should be bleeding out right about now” Kate says proudly. Derek growls in anger and goes to lunge at her but stops when Kate pulls her gun out. “Ah ah ah. I wouldn’t do that. If you excuse me I will be going” Kate says as she heard the sirens approaching. She takes her leave and passes by Stiles again who was passed out for real by this time. She speeds off in her car into the distance. 

 

Stiles would be happy one thing went right though. Kate not knowing about her brakes crashed into a tree on the way back to her house, breaking a couple bones. She couldn’t go to the hospital or call the police either because she had a gas can and guns in her car so she had to have her father drive the broken car home while she went to one of the hunters who could help her with her bones. Either way Stiles liked the inconvenience it caused her. Stiles thought he was a goner though, but once Kate was far enough away Peter emerged from the woods to the path Stiles was on and he had a bag of wolfsbane with him, most likely the one the hunters had dropped earlier. Peter shakes Stiles and he wakes from being passed out. “---Mom?” Stiles says, eyes not yet focusing. Peter lets out a pained smile. “Not quite nephew” Peter says before taking some of the wolfsbane and pouring it into Stiles’ wounds. The takes a lighter from his pocket and lights the wolfsbane. It burns and Stiles feels the burn through his body as the wolfsbane that had made its way into his body was burning. He wondered if it was too late though. His vision became blurry again, and he passed out again.

 

Meanwhile the firefighters had arrived and began fighting the fire. Stiles’ dad also arrived, no doubtedly to ask about the fire, they would never find out who did it either. Well as far as the law is concerned the case never yielded a guilty party. In fact they just thought it was faulty wiring. They didn’t find any gas cans around so they didn’t feel the need to look into an arson, even though Derek pleaded with them to do it. They didn’t think there was enough evidence. Stiles’ dad wanted to investigate, but it was the fire chief's call, and he didn’t feel it was necessary. Deputy Stilinski looked rather sympathetic with Derek, he knew what loss felt like and now he thought Derek and Laura lost their entire family. Laura was the one they ended up talking to the most, considering she was the older adult, at the age of 19, attending community college. 

 

Derek and Laura have to play it by the book and can’t just disappear to go to to their home in Beacon Plains yet. They have to act how they actually would act in the situation, and that meant doing what the officers said. They were homeless as far as the law was concerned, so Deputy Stiles offered to let them stay the night at his house until morning to figure out the death papers and such. Deputy Stilinski no doubtedly remembered Derek from the hospital and how nice and polite he was. It was probably enough for him to not even think about offering up his home for the two to stay the night in. Derek was worried though, because he could feel his mate, Stiles was in pain. Really bad pain at that, on the brink of death pain, but he couldn’t just go running off towards him. It made him feel better though knowing that he could smell Peter with Stiles. 

 

After the fire is put out and the remains of the bodies are taken away, Laura and Derek are escorted into John’s police car. They leave soon after, both of their eyes stricken with grief. Peter had carried Stiles to his car and began to take him to Deaton. Stiles was unresponsive since Peter burned the mountain ash, but there was still a faint heartbeat. Peter rushed to Deaton as fast as he could without getting pulled over. When he arrived at Deaton’s clinic the man brought him to the back right away and helped place him on the table. “I burned wolfsbane in his wounds and he is unresponsive, his heart is beating though” Peter says rather concerned. Peter had blamed himself for Derek’s other mate’s death, but he wasn’t going to let this one slip through his hands, especially after what Stiles had done for them. “Well I would say that he is simply exhausted from the shock of wolfsbane in his system. I think he just needs some rest and he should be fine in the morning, but I do have this that will help make the healing process go a little faster, it helps purge the system of wolfsbane a little faster after the wolfsbane has been burned” Deaton says handing Peter a vile of some serum. Deaton opens Stiles’ unconscious mouth and motions for Peter to pour the liquid in and he does. Stiles seems to swallow it and his eyes open and glow gold. He then closes them back right away and goes right back to being unresponsive, but now some of the wounds on his body were healing faster than they had been. 

 

Peter thanks Deaton and heads out to Stiles’ car with Stiles in his arms. He starts driving back to Beacon Plains with the boy, hoping that Derek and Laura could handle things with the Deputy. When he arrives at their new home Talia is already out the door looking worried because Peter was carrying Stiles in his arms. Peter explains the situation and he takes him up to Stiles’ and Derek’s room. He places him on the bed and leaves to go inform Talia how the plan went. Stiles ends up dreaming that night of his father, and how soon he would be able to return to the future.

 

Derek on the other hand wasn’t able to sleep that night. When him and Laura got to Stilinski household, he was a nervous wreck because he still had no clue about Stiles’ condition. John showed them around the house and tried to be as sympathetic as possible. John told them that they would be staying on the rather big couch. He also told them how he needed to get back to work, and that if they needed anything his son knew where things were. Young Stiles would return after school. John didn’t know about leaving them alone with his hyperactive son, but he figured it couldn’t do much harm. They also didn’t have anywhere else to stay, and he figured it was better than staying somewhere not as homie. 

 

The two get settled in and finally get a call from Peter who informs them that Stiles got shot, but it's all better and he is resting. That takes a load of Derek’s shoulders. The two just sit around the house for the majority of the day. John stops by later in the day to drop off his son and Derek looks kind of awkwardly at the boy. He smells like Stiles, but seemed to be stricken with a lot more grief, and it made sense because it hadn’t even been a year since his mother had died. He looked like he tried to keep a brave face and hide it, but emotions couldn’t be hid to a werewolfs nose. “What’s your name?” the young Stiles said to Derek and Laura. Deputy Stilinski told his son to not ask questions and to behave, before he left, but this Stiles was curious. They told him their names and he introduced himself as Stiles. Derek was off put and not sure what to say when the boy pried for more information of why the two were staying with them. Derek figured since Stiles had went through a similar situation he could actually be honest with the boy. 

 

Derek tells Stiles about the fire, grief stricken and trying to seem affected by the fire. The young boy actually seems to follow the story pretty well. What surprises Derek is when the young Stiles hugs him. “My mommy died a couple months ago. I miss her every day. Maybe your mommy is with mine now. Maybe they can talk and watch over us together” the young Stiles says trying to help Derek and do what he could to cheer up the Derek. Laura and Derek actually smile at this because even at a young age Stiles wanted to help those around him, no matter if his own grief had still been affecting him. The young Stiles then goes on to tell Derek about his mother and how she came to pass, and that actually made Derek really surprised how willing the boy was to open up to him. Derek smiled when the story came to the part of where the young boy introduced his wolf plush. This Stiles even offered to let Derek sleep with it tonight, which again shocked Derek because the last time he saw Stiles with it he was inseparable from it. He figured Stiles could relate with Derek and that is why he wanted to offer it to him, which made him adore Stiles as a person even more, because even at such a young age he was nothing but compassionate. Sure this Stiles was rambling a ton, and asking some questions someone probably shouldn’t ask someone whose family just died not 7 hours ago, but it still made Derek feel good. 

 

Derek doesn’t sleep too well that night because he wants to see Stiles, his Stiles, the older Stiles. Laura seems to get to sleep after a while, but Derek can’t seem to fall asleep, sure Peter had said that Stiles was fine, but he wanted to make sure he was fine, he wanted to be there when he woke up. It made Derek that much more bent on getting back at Kate. He wanted to tear her limb from limb for trying to kill his mate. He knew he couldn’t though, so he just repressed his thoughts about her into the back of his head and focused on what he was going to say tomorrow when he went to sign the death papers and such. The person issuing the papers was in on the plan, and connected to Peter somehow, so he really could act like his family was dead without actually having to sign real death certificates or making a burial site for them. Everything would be worked out by the person on the inside. The papers would think the Hales were dead, but in fact the papers that go through would say that they were John Does. 

 

* * *

 

_Morning_

 

Morning came slowly for Derek, and the Deputy who had gotten home some time in the night came downstairs to offer the two breakfast before he took them to work everything out. John looked really sympathetic and really felt for the two. The younger Stiles felt for them too. This Stiles, Derek admired and was glad that he would continue to grow into a hero. Derek found it odd almost smelling Stiles because of the missing element to his being. Derek had only ever known the Stiles from the future as a werewolf, and being in close proximity to this younger version that was human felt strange. Either way he knew it was still Stiles, but Derek thought Stiles smelled more like Stiles when he has that werewolf element to his scent. Derek wonders if Stiles will remember this time together, it was one day, and he didn’t give much information about himself so Stiles probably wouldn’t remember him, and that's the way it should be so he didn’t mess with time too much. 

 

Derek and Laura spend a good amount of the morning being explained things and signing papers and and other documents. They were exhausted by the time they were done with going through all of this kind of stuff. They could only imagine having to go through all of this when a family member actually died. It had to be terrible to have to talk about all these things and sign papers when stricken with grief. When they were free to go Deputy Stilinski stopped by to ask what they planned on doing or where they planned on staying. They informed John that they had family in Beacon Plains they planned on staying with before they would move to New York. That actually weren’t planning on moving to New York, but Stiles says after the fire they moved to New York so to keep things on track they would say they would move to New York. 

 

They ended up being escorted to the Hale house by the Sheriff who took them to their car. Derek and Laura try to act very affected by the sight of their house in shambles, and it did affect them, but not as much as it would if they knew their family died in there. Derek and Laura get in their car and say their goodbyes to the Deputy and go to their home in Beacon Plains. Derek rushes out of the car as soon as they arrive, running up to his room to make sure Stiles was alright. His eyes were met with Stiles’ sleeping form. The wounds on Stiles had healed all the way, but he had yet to wake up. Derek things he should see if he can wake the boy, his body was healed and should be waking up soon anyways. Derek approaches Stiles and calls out to him. At first there is no response, but after the second time Stiles stirs in his slumber. He wakes to the sight of Derek who is leaned over the bed looking at Stiles in the eyes. “Don't scare me like that again” Derek says, grasping onto the boy and bringing him up into a hug. Stiles groggily returns the hug and proceeds to kiss Derek. “Mm sorry. Bitch shot me” Stiles said, now leaning into Derek's neck. Derek got into bed with him. They laid together the rest of the day and just recuperate from the events of yesterday and early that morning. Later in the day though the pack entered their room, Talia shared her undying gratitude with Stiles for saving the pack. Stiles of course brushed it off like it was nothing, because he would do it 50 times again if he had the choice. Derek and Stiles end up going to bed early that night, mostly because Derek hadn’t slept much the night before, and Stiles was still a little tired from healing, but they had done it, they had out smarted Kate. The only problem facing them now was the upcoming departure of Stiles. They would worry about that when the time came though. 


	19. Baby Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a fluffy date day, Stiles suprising Derek every step of the way. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Baby Don't Go - Cher and Sonny  
> (I figured this song was okay to use because it was rereleased on one of Cher's best hit albums in 2005)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching Stiles' departure chapter. This chapter was kind of iffy as far as meeting chad michaels(youll see), but it's what I came up with and I like it so its staying. 
> 
> Also this chapter is a parting gift before I go and die from finals. I will be back when finals are over. I've procrastinated enough I probably should buckle down. 
> 
> One other thing. Chapter 20 won't feature Stiles' return to the future, it just contains his departure and the events leading up to his departure. You'll have to wait a couple chapters for Stiles' return ;)  
> Don't kill me I promise there is a reason for the return chapter not being right after his departure chapter. So until then bear with me. Enjoy lovelies

**BABY DON'T GO**

 

_I can't stay, Maybe I'll be back some day, Baby don't go, Pretty baby please don't go_

_I love you so, Pretty baby please don't go_

 

  
It had been a couple days since the fire, and Stiles was in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today Stiles had planned a romantic day out with Derek. The day Stiles had to depart was fast approaching and he wanted to make sure he had as much time as possible with the boy. Stiles peered over to Derek’s sleeping form. He could tell that the boy was starting to become more clingy with Stiles, and it made sense because Stiles knew that Derek knew he was leaving soon and he would have to wait 8 years to see him again. Stiles felt bad for him, and he wondered if Derek would wait 8 years for him or if he would move on. Like normal, Stiles pushed it off and was going to try and have a good day with Derek. It was the weekend now and next week Derek started at his new school, Beacon Plains High School. Stiles would return back to the future on Wednesday, Deaton had contacted them and told them the exact date. So that meant that Stiles had less than a week with Derek. So he was going to make the most of it. 

 

Derek woke up soon after Stiles and started to stretched like a starfish. He let out a large yawn and then settled into Stiles, resting his head on Stiles’ chest. The two for a while now had taken to sleeping in only their underwear, finding it quite pleasing to feel more of each other’s skin against one another while they slept. The two eventually padded downstairs for breakfast, which was already done because they got out of bed rather late. Talia greeted them, plating a couple pancakes and setting them on the table where Derek and Stiles took their seats. Talia was slowly getting used to the new house, they all were, mostly because the pack was all there for the past couple days and the scent was starting to permeate through it. The only problem with the house that had yet to be addressed was the sound proofing Deaton had yet to make his way out to do. Stiles and Derek within the short amount of time they had been at the house had been caught on numerous occasions making out a little too loud for everyone's liking. 

 

Today, Stiles put in the work into making sure he planned out a full day for the two. He planned on surprising Derek and keeping most of the day a secret from him until they arrived wherever they went. Stiles and Derek ate breakfast, making occasional conversation with Talia, who was wondering what Stiles would do when he got back. Honestly, he didn’t know. He was kind of scared to return. He was 2 years going on 3 older and had to return to his friends, his father, Derek. It all terrified him, and on top of that his father hadn’t yet knew about him being a wolf. It probably gave it away when he helped Isaac keep the cellar of the Nemeton from collapsing, but maybe his father was too out of it to notice. Either way he would probably have to explain things about time travel anyways so he might as well get it all out in the open to save future problems if he were to keep it a secret. Stiles’ mind also wandered to how Scott, or any of his other friends would think about him being basically 3 years older than them. He didn’t look too much older, or so he thought. He wondered if they would notice without him even have to say anything. 

 

Stiles remembered that they had been in a battle, and Stiles remembered that he should be worried for his friends. All he knew was Melissa, Isaac, and his dad were alright. He wasn’t sure about the rest because he departed for the past before that. Stiles knew that Scott was flickering between alpha and beta, and he had done something significantly powerful to make such a shock wave roar through and stop the Nemeton from trembling. Stiles worries about Derek. He said he wouldn’t, but he does. He wonders what 8 years with the timeline Stiles altered would mean for Derek. He wonders if he would attend college and meet someone and leave Stiles for the wolves and not the good kind. 

 

Derek nudges Stiles when he notices the boy getting a slight tinge of anxiety rising. He undoubtedly was getting nervous for the upcoming date of his departure. Honestly, Derek didn’t know how he would survive without Stiles, but he was willing to wait for the boy. Derek just hoped that Stiles didn’t find him to be different then the boy he left. He hoped Stiles would like the Derek he would be in 8 years. Which most likely would happen, he would like that Derek because it basically would be the Derek he was dating now, minus all of the bad things that came with the fire. Stiles snaps out of it and they get up to go and get ready for their day.

 

After getting ready Derek takes his place in Stiles’ cavalier. Derek doesn’t ask where they are going because Stiles explained everything today was a surprise for Derek, and Derek appreciated a good surprise now and then, not that he was willing to admit it. Stiles threw the car into drive and they drove off from the new temporary Hale house. They pull into the park, Stiles parking in the far spot of the lot, a good distance away from any cars. “What are we doing at the park?” Derek asks curiously. Stiles just chuckles and gives Derek a rather urgent kiss on the lips. “Well we’re going to go on a walk, maybe even a run, but first it’s been a while and I need these lips” Stiles explains, taking Derek’s lips in another kiss. Stiles noted the hint of mint to the flavor of Derek’s lips, no doubt from recently brushing his teeth. Derek deepens the kiss, nipping at Stiles’ lips.

 

Soon hot breathe surrounds the car, windows fogging up from the heavy breath that emulated from the two making out. It was still January, so it was still more or less cold out, so it wasn’t too hard for the windows to fog. Derek grabs his varsity jacket that Stiles was wearing and he pulls the boy even closer. They make out like that for a good 30 minutes before they hear a knock on the door. They see some lady with her kid complaining about how this wasn’t the place for making out. The two looked flustered and they just exited the car and started walking down the path in the park.    
  
Beacon Plains was nice just like Beacon Hills, but was a more densely populated city. There was still the outskirts of Beacon Plains though that wasn’t as populated as the rest, the new Hale home was located in the outskirts but they still had fairly close neighbors. The two walked lazily through the park, Derek making a couple jokes and playing around, like he was going to chase a squirrel. The two had embraced the dog jokes and made them regularly towards each other. Sometime through the walk Stiles’ slow stride turned into a run, and he headed towards the nearby forest. Derek chased after, and when they were far enough in the forest they did a full shift, leaving their closes in a neat pile. 

 

They ran for a while, yipping playfully. The pair caught onto the scent of a rabbit. Stiles was hesitant at first, he'd never really considered killing an animal, but his wolf, and Derek seemed into it. The two chased the rabbit through the forest, they crossed back and forth in an attack pattern to try and corner the animal. They were finally gaining on it when suddenly Derek knocks into a tree, Stiles knocking into Derek. The rabbit had fled into his rabbit hole. Derek seemed rather annoyed at this and growled down the rabbit hole. Stiles licked at Derek's muzzle and Derek caught the scent of a deer now. 

 

The two weren't going to be defeated this time. Deers were rather agile, but they couldn't disappear into a hole like the rabbit did. They got sight of the deer and it was a buck with a nice 12 point rack on it. Their wolves screamed at them to catch the prey. The deer darted faster the first time Derek came close to its throat. Stiles was the next to get close, but no cigar. The two decide to try a dual attack, coming at the animal from both sides and that does the trick. Derek bites on the creature's neck, breaking it with his wolf strength. 

 

The deer falls to the ground dead.  _ So now that we've fulfilled our wolf instincts, what do we exactly do with a heavy ass deer? _ Stiles thought to Derek. Derek explained he had precautions for that. He thought to Stiles that he had a deer tag in his pants just in case, hidden in his wallet. This hadn't been the first time Derek went hunting on the spot. He knew he should be prepared.  _ So like so we eat it? Like raw?  _ Stiles says rather worried about eating an animal without cooking it first.  _ Not if you don't want to. We could just take it home and mom can make it for dinner tomorrow. It will take her a while to skin and gut the thing.  _ Derek thought to Stiles, and Stiles’ wolf form let out a rather urgent sigh of relief. 

 

The two make their way back to their pile of clothes, Derek dragging the deer for them. Stiles makes it to his clothes first and he shifts back. Stiles figures that he should pull the car around to the treeline near the street so Derek can just throw the deer on top and not have to traumatize some children carrying a rather big buck that was still trickling some blood out of it’s mouth. Stiles runs and pulls the car around, and when he arrives Derek already had the tag on the deer. Derek had it on top of his shoulders and he slung it over the roof of the car, it looked ridiculous on top of Carol, but they had to get it home somehow. Stiles takes some rope out of his trunk and tries it up. They head home, Carol now dragging a little lower to the ground than usual. 

 

When they make it home they are met by Aaron who was home while Talia was out getting groceries. He didn’t looked surprised that his son and his son’s boyfriend randomly brought home game on top of a tiny car that could barely keep the muffler from scraping the ground. Stiles takes the liberty of tossing the deer over his shoulder and taking it to the back while Derek is stuck with cleaning the blood that had dripped on the Cavalier. Stiles tosses the deer down near the shed of the backyard. When Stiles returned to the front yard Derek was hosing off his car with the high speed attachment the hose had. 

 

When they decided to leave after eating some lunch, Stiles drives Derek again, this time Derek really didn’t know where Stiles was going because it was on a side of town he hadn’t explored yet in their short time in Beacon Plains. Stiles turns into the drive of the place and Derek sees what it was. Stiles knew Derek had never been ice skating, and Stiles decided to have Derek try something new, well, both of them decided to try something new because Stiles had never been ice skating before either.  _ How hard could it be? _ Stiles thought to himself.

 

Apparently it was extremely hard for Stiles to get the hang of ice skating while Derek immediately took to it like a fish to water. Stiles’ struggling did outcome in one think he liked though. Derek coming to his rescue, helping him up when he fell and trying to give instruction of how to properly skate. With Derek’s help he does finally get the hang of it. When Stiles finally is able to skate normally they start skating around to the music in the background. Stiles notes a couple people staring at the odd looking pair, but he has hope that this town won't bully them like Beacon Hills did. The song changes to an upbeat one and the circling skaters increase their pace. Derek and Stiles do the same, starting to skate faster. 

 

In fact, the two start skating a little too fast, Derek chasing Stiles around the ring. The two have to suddenly stop abruptly, barely missing a girl skating at a much slower pace. Derek and Stiles stopped, ice shaving off the surface of the rink. They figure it's more or less alright to show affection to one another so every so often Derek will steal a kiss on Stiles’ lips. To Derek and Stiles’ disbelief, a couple of people would shoot the pair a smile. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot to the boy. 

 

The next place they end up going is later in the day. Almost night time to be exact, since it was still winter the sun set more or less sooner than normal. Stiles pulls into a different park from the last, if you could even call it a park. It was most or less just a glorified field with a sign reading “Jenkins Park”. It wasn’t the park that was so much the reason why Stiles chose here to come, it was more so the clear sky above that the park had without any obstructions. Stiles parks in the small lot, the pavement cracked with weeds coming out of some of the cracks. Derek gets out of the car and Stiles is already around the back of his car opening the trunk. Derek almost blushed when he saw Stiles taking out the necessary items for a picnic. “A picnic during the sunset? And you say I am the cheesy romantic one” Derek says, giving Stiles a hand with the blanket. “Well maybe you just rubbed off on me. Besides, my second plan was a candlelit dinner, but I know this is better because it’s just us, no one to interfere” Stiles says, taking the food basket from the trunk.  

 

Stiles places the basket on the blanket and takes a seat after Derek takes a seat. They both sit cross legged and Stiles begins to take food out of the basket. Some of it is Derek’s favorite. Chicken Alfredo, and a couple other dishes that Stiles and gotten take out for the previous day and heated up before they had left for the park. The basket kept everything fairly warm for them. Stiles went to his trunk and got some soda pops out of the cooler that he had put in the car. Derek smiles and takes the soda with a mouth full of pasta. As they continue to eat the sky grows more colorful as the sun starts to set in the distance. They can see the horizon, and how the different colors mix together, sun slowly creeping its way down. By this time, Stiles has his head on Derek's shoulder. They sip on their drinks casually and just watch the sunset, it's the end to a perfect day. Now it was nighttime and Stiles’ face turns into a conniving smirk. After staying watching the sky turn into stars for a bit, Derek and Stiles finally pack up the picnic supplies into Stiles’ vehicle. 

 

Derek looked uncertain when Stiles said there was one more place to come, but he knew it would be fun for the both of them. About halfway to their destination Stiles hands Derek the flier for a Beacon Plains gay bar called  _ Color Arch _ . Sure, they had been to a gay bar before, but it was who was on the cover of the flier that had initially got Stiles’ attention. It was Chad Michaels, a famous drag queen off of RuPaul's Drag Race season 4. At this time though Drag Race had yet to exist, and Stiles wanted to see what Chad had to offer. In fact, Stiles had always wanted to see a famous drag queen in person.  Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek would want to go, but he figured that it would be an experience that they could tell their friends, that they had seen someone famous. Danny would for sure be jealous of Stiles if he told him. Danny was the person who introduced Stiles to the world of RuPaul’s Drag Race. 

 

Derek surprisingly agrees to go, Derek explaining that his mother really likes Cher’s music, and the flier said that Chad would be impersonating Cher. The two arrive and pay the door fee to get in and make their way to the stage where Chad would be. Some other queen introduces Chad and she takes the stage. Chad is dressed like one of Chers many looks. Stiles wondered what event this look was based off of. He hadn’t recognized it at all from drag race. Chad Michaels introduced himself and music slowly started to fill the room, DJ raising the volume on the sound board. “Baby Don’t Go” By Cher starts to fill the club. _I never had a mother, I hardly knew my dad, I've been in town for eighteen years, You're the only boy I've had._ The crowd really starts to get into it, Chad making the audience cheer for her and give tips. _I can't stay, Maybe I'll be back some day._ Chad even gets the audience involved by having them sing along to the parts sang by Sonny. 

 

Derek is having a good time so far, he knows the song by heart because Talia would play it around the house every so often, but now Chad was lip syncing to it and had the audience actually sing along to it. The two were towards the front, right by the stage and when Sonny’s second chorus comes along Chad had made eye contact with Stiles and Derek. Chad made her way over to the two, at Sonny’s part of the song she held a microphone directly at Derek. Derek thought ‘fuck it’ and started to sing the song, knowing every word. “ Baby don't go, Pretty baby, please don't go, I love you so, Pretty baby please don't go” Derek sang, not making eye contact with Chad Michaels, but making eye contact with Stiles. Stiles felt warm inside, but also felt a chill come from within because of the lyrics being sung to him. Chad continues the song, but doesn’t leave Stiles and Derek’s area, holding the mic down again to Stiles to sing the next part. “ Baby don't go, Maybe I'll be back some day, Baby don't go” Stiles sang out, not being able to keep his emotions back. A heart aching tear ran down his cheek. He loved Derek so much and didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to return to his own time. When Chad finished the song Stiles and Derek noticed that they were being stared at. Not intimidating stares, but ones that conveyed happiness for them, as well as fascination with their ‘performance’. 

 

Derek and Stiles move to a spot in the back where they can sit and see Chad perform. Stiles and Derek cling to one another because the song had brought out a lot of emotions, and Stiles again wasn’t going to let the bad ones get to him and ruin their time. After kissing passionately for a couple minutes the two finally calm down and they start to enjoy things again. They liked singing to one another, but it was the circumstances that got to them. The night was a good night though, and what really surprised them was then Chad Michaels approached them from across the bar after he finished a song and took a break, having another drag queen come on stage to perform. “Hello Darlings. You two gave quite the heartfelt performance earlier. I almost cried, and that's hard to make me do. What about that song got you all so worked up?” Chad asks, and if it was any normal person they might have thought it was kind of invasive, but Stiles thinks ‘one just doesn’t answer mother dust’. Stiles in few words explains that he has to...move away soon and that song hit them right in the feels. Chad actually gives them a parting piece of advice. “Aww Sweeties. If you two can sing like that to one another, and obviously love each other very much, no matter how far away you are, I believe you two can make it. Just keep hope, and never stop believing that you love each other very much. It’s rare seeing true love form in these clubs, usually it's just a lot of hookups and bridesmaids parties, so I would like to see a couple make it especially one so young. Gotta go darlings, remember what I said” Chad says as he walks back to the stage to perform again, seeming to almost know that Derek and Stiles weren’t of age. 

  
The two end the night on a good note. Chad’s words stewed in their head and they knew she was right. The two arrive home well past the town's curfew of midnight, but they don’t care, they were over 21 as far as the law was concerned. Their fake IDs could fool anyone. When they got home Laura was the only one up, watching reruns of one of her shows. Stiles and Derek shower together and get in bed. Stiles finds himself humming Baby Don’t Go before bed. Derek nuzzles into him, petting Stiles’ head assuring him everything would be alright. Derek knew it would be alright because he was willing to wait, Stiles was worth waiting for. He would wait 1000 years for Stiles if he had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am kind of excited and undecided on my next fic. I have two possibilities that I can choose to do and I both like them equally. One is the role reversal one I really want to write, but the other had a very interesting story line that also would be fun to write. The role reversal one I already have a 'map' for as far as the plot. It's would probably be somewhat shorter than this fic. The other fic is a space AU with astronaut Stiles, Scott, and Derek. None of season one will have happened. But get this.... Werewolves in space... LOL. Seriously there is a plot I have in mind, its kinda action packed and emotional. If y'all wanna let me know more about the stories comment away. Y'all could also suggest which one you would rather read first, but in the end the choice is mine. When I finish this fic I'll probably take a week off and thing hard about which to pick. Also shameless advertising for my previous Sterek fic. Skyrim AU. You don't have to have played skyrim to understand it. It's in my works, called Glory of the Dead


	20. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is all over the place with his emotions about leaving for the future. He sets some final things in order before he finally departs. Derek helps Stiles with the uncertainties he has as well. 
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Let me go - 3 Doors Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably typos. But I wanted to get this out. I just skimmed and beta is currently snoring in my ears. 
> 
> I have returned from the grave that was finals. I decided to work this chapter out tonight. I am tired as hell. I am also making a Parka at the same time because I'm in the north and its cold as hell so I need a warm jacket. 
> 
> Stiles feels this chapter. Next two chapters will not be the return of Stiles to the future, but trust me you'll like it. It will be so fluffy you might be drowned in fleece like I am at the moment. Anyways, I am still kind of recuperating from finals, but I will try to have a new chapter by Sunday. I am looking forward to getting back into the groove of writing this bad boy, and then moving onto my next fic. Which is one of two fics I have planned out. I am not sure which I want to do yet, but they both speak to me ALOT like Time Vortex has, so there is no worries about those fics not being finished. Enjoy y'all.

**LET ME GO**  


 

_ In my head there's only you now, This world falls on me, In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me _

 

Wednesday came before he knew it. Stiles was due to go home later in the night. If he was honest he was freaking the hell out, he was nervous because he didn’t want to leave Derek, he was nervous because he didn’t know how returning to his own time would go. Half of him wanted to stay and oversee the contents of the biology notebook, but the other half wanted him to return and see his dad, and his other friends. Derek had already left for school, and it was driving Stiles insane, being away from his mate, only having a hours left with him. He knew he would see Derek again in the future, but it was Derek who only had hours left with Stiles. 

 

Stiles was pacing a trail in the floor, trying to think of ways to make the situation better for Derek. He got several ideas, and he was going to accomplish all of them. Stiles was determined to make sure Derek knew just how in love with him he was. He needed to make sure he could pack 8 years worth of love in his ideas. So he got to work. First thing he went to do was cover all of Derek’s things with his scent. Stiles knew his scent would fade over time, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. Stiles even took to taking a couple of old clothes he had and getting as much scent as he could on them. Then the boy proceeded to seal them in ziplock bags so they scent would be retained. Stiles figured each bag would last a while, and once one item of clothing lost his scent Derek could move on to the next bag. 

 

All through this Peter was observing the boy as he went through the house trying to figure things out while Derek was probably becoming an anxious mess at school. Peter felt for the boy, but didn’t planned on getting involved in Stiles romantic antics, but he was suddenly dragged into them by Stiles himself. “Hey Peter, do we have any envelopes?” Stiles asked, seeming to be in a hurry. Peter got up and got some envelopes out of the cupboard. He handed them to Stiles and asked what letters he needed sent, but Stiles explained the reason for needing the envelopes to Peter, and it made the man smile slightly. It actually made him want to do more things like this for his wife. Stiles and Derek’s relationship inspired him to act more romantic to his wife, and honestly he had Stiles and Derek to thank for being the big contributors why she was still here today. It turns out Stiles plan for the envelopes was romantic and cute as hell. Stiles labeled a bunch of envelopes with different titles. The first one he wrote was ‘Open when you miss me’.  Stiles had saw something similar to this on tumblr from the future, and he intended on stealing it and making his own very heartfelt letters. 

 

Stiles made an abundance of letters, covering all his bases from Derek being mad at Stiles, to Derek being sad in general. Stiles wanted Derek to know that he cared about him even if he wasn't around. Stiles is desperate, scared, and his mind is going all over the place. This mind shifts from thinking about how to make Derek feel like Stiles cares deeply. Stiles feels like he shouldn’t be allowed to stay in his own mind for long because his mind would wander, it would wander to the side of his head that he and Derek had worked fairly hard on repairing. His self esteem, the side that the bullies through the years had tore down. Stiles had helped Derek with his, and sure Derek had helped Stiles with his, but that didn’t mean it was fixed yet. The plan had taken a tole on Stile’s self esteem because of the constant bullying that went on in school. Stiles knew not to acknowledge it or believe it, but it just brought memories of when he actually listened to what bullies had to say. 

 

Stiles’ mind wasn’t thinking about the bullies though, his mind was going towards think about how Derek might be better off finding someone else. Someone that wouldn’t be abandoning him for 8 years, one that wouldn’t be forcing him to be lonely for 8 years while for Stiles it will barely be a couple hours. Peter walked into the room shortly after. “What's wrong pup? I can smell your emotions from downstairs” Peter said, approaching Stiles and placing a hand on his shoulder. Stiles thought that Peter wasn’t such a creep in this moment, and it kind of freaked him out because Peter was usually creepy, but he was showing a lot of concern in this moment. He left shortly after that, telling Stiles to cheer up and get out of his head so much. 

 

That only made Stiles feel worse though, if Peter could tell how he was feeling, then surely Derek would be able to tell, maybe even not he could tell how he was feeling, especially with the bond that they share. Stiles was worried he’d accidentally upset Derek, so he did what needed to be done in that moment. Stiles knew he could block the emotional connection they shared, so he did. It was odd, for weeks he’d been used to the emotional pull of Derek, but now blocking it out he felt like some of his senses were hindered. He was so used to the feel of the added senses of Derek it was odd not feeling him. It made him start to slowly panic, because this...this is how Derek would feel for 8 years and it drove him Stiles crazy with worry. It made him think Derek was better off without him. Stiles’ breathing slowly started to increase, his heart was increasing, Stiles ran. He ran out the front door and kept running until he reached the treeline. He transformed and used the trees as cover, he just continued running, not caring about brushing up against various trees bushes that would cut or hurt him. Stiles didn’t have a direction of where he was going, but he ran. The little relief that Stiles got from running wasn’t enough to soothe the fact that he thought he was failing Derek. 

 

Derek of course said he would be fine, but Stiles knew Derek would always say he was fine and wait for Stiles, but it made Stiles angry because Derek didn’t care about his own well being, which Stiles couldn't say anything about because he was guilty of the same thing. They both worked on it though, but whenever it came to Stiles, Derek would try sacrificing a ton and Stiles didn’t want that. He wanted an equally giving relationship, Derek deserved it. So Stiles just ran, who knows for how long he had been running, or in what direction. Stiles didn’t care, he just wanted to clear his head. He just wanted there to be a way to make sure Derek didn’t have to suffer. 

 

* * *

 

_ Meanwhile _

 

Derek didn’t want to go to class today, it seemed wrong to do so when there was so little time left with Stiles. Derek went to class anyways, and it was a huge mistake in hindsight. Derek liked this new school for sure, but he wanted to be with his mate. Derek wanted to be with Stiles and just cling to him until the last minute he could be with him before the boy had to return. Throughout the day Derek would feel various emotions coming off of Stiles and it made him sad. Sad that Stiles seemed to be beating himself up over the fact that he had to leave. Derek really didn't mind waiting for Stiles because they were mates. His wolf would only ever want Stiles, he had knew Stiles was it for him. 

 

As Derek went through some of his classes he found it harder and harder to focus because he could feel his mate’s emotions all over the place. He could tell Stiles’ mood was compromised and he was starting to freak out more and more. Then suddenly it stopped, he couldn’t feel Stiles’ despair anymore, in fact he couldn’t feel any pull at all coming from Stiles, and that worried Derek even more than if he felt Stiles worry increase. Not knowing made Derek really uneasy. Derek was worried Stiles was blocking him out because he blamed himself for having to leave, blaming himself for something neither of them can control. Derek can’t focus on classes at all anymore, in fact he couldn’t focus on  breathing for a couple seconds. The boy gets up and fakes sick to go to the nurse's office, but he never goes, he just heads out the door to the school and high tails it home. 

 

When Derek breaks through the front door of his new house in a rush Peter’s eyes are the first one that meet his. Derek finds it odd that there is almost a sense of worry in them, more so than usual. “Where is Stiles?” Derek says in an urgent tone. “I don’t know. One second he is doing cutesy stuff for you and the next he is out the door, practically on all fours. He is nervous about leaving you I think. I think he thinks the bond will make you lonely for all the time that he is gone. He probably feels selfish because he doesn’t have to wait for you, he feels like it's not fair. I think he probably took to the woods so I suggest going to look for him and make sure you have him at the nemeton in time. In the meantime I will call Deaton and find out that more info about the pack bonds situation, I am pretty sure that the bond would remain no matter what, but I will ask Deaton just so Stiles has a confirmation that you won’t be going crazy with loneliness. Now go and find him nephew” Peter says going to grab his phone.

 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice, and he ran out the door following the scent that was his mate. He followed it down the road for a couple miles until he reached the treeline. Derek let out a sigh when he spotted the pile of shredded clothes on the ground. Derek picked up the important things out of the pile and threw it into his backpack. Then he shifted into his beta form and started tracking Stiles. Derek could smell the underlying panic in his mates scent and it sent him into overdrive, trying to follow Stiles even faster. I was just about the time school would be getting out and Derek kept tracking the boy, but Stiles had a pretty good lead on him and Derek was finding himself having to double back a couple times to find Stiles trail because he was panicking and couldn’t hone in his senses enough. 

 

Hours past before Derek realized where Stiles was headed and no longer needed to track his scent. Derek spotted Stiles, the boy was still in wolf form, curled up in a ball in front of his mother's grave. The brunette wolf let out a pained whine as Derek approached. Derek just ignored it and took a seat next to the wolf version of his mate. Derek also petted the slender wolf, trying to calm him and make him see that Derek wasn’t afraid of waiting. Derek wanted Stiles to know that he would wait as long as it took if it meant he could have Stiles even by his side. Stiles let out another pained whine and that is when his mate finally spoke up. “Come on Stiles. Please open the connection. Let me feel you, I feel like my senses are muted without you. Please babe? You don’t have to transform back right now if you don’t want to, but we should probably get out of here before someone calls about seeing a wolf in the cemetery” Derek says, getting up and waiting for Stiles to follow. 

 

After a whine Stiles gets up and follows the boy, not admitting it, but actually relieved the emotionally connection was reopened, because he was slowly starting to calm down. “You know I don’t mind waiting don’t you? You worked yourself up over nothing. Peter is checking with Deaton but he thinks that you returning won't even affect anything. It will probably be something like being far away. I can still have a connection to you, except it will probably but not as potent as it is when I am right next to you. It will probably be enough to keep my wolf calm” Derek explains to the wolf, walking into the treeline. Stiles follows and thought about Derek’s words. It definitely made him feel a little better, but not enough to change back just yet. This form helped him think.  _ You would really wait for me? Even if I don’t have to wait to see you again? It's not fair to you. _ Stiles thinks to Derek, and Derek stops in his tracks and kneels in front of Stiles’ wolf form. 

 

Derek looks into Stiles’ whisky brown wolf eyes. “You’re worth waiting for Stiles. And what part of true mates don’t you get. I only ever want you doofus. If I was human I would probably suggest something so typical teenage like that you might vomit, like eloping and getting married or something. Stiles’ wolf form let out a huff, seeming to take the place of a laugh.  _ My dad would freak if I came back to the future and married to Derek Hale, not to mention that were wolf mates. Come to think of it he doesn’t even know about me being a wolf yet, let alone one that can do a full shift.  _ Stiles thinks, seemingly to be calm by now since Derek had lightened the mood quite a bit. The two walked for a while and made it to their destination. The nemeton. Stiles transforms back to his human form and gets some fresh clothes Derek had in his backpack, Derek’s lacrosse letterman jacket being one of those thinks. 

 

Stiles put garments on right away and all but clinged to the jacket for dear life. Some days he would force Derek to wear it instead of the leather jacket because Stiles wanted to be surrounded by the intense scent that was his mate. Getting distracted Stiles’’ mind wandered to when he accepted this mate business so well. In fact he kind of took to being a wolf better than a lot of the other werewolves he knew, accepting the pack dynamics that is. His control was a little spotty at first, but he still had Scott beat by a long shot when it came to initial control. “Stiles we only have a couple of hours before you have to go. The family is coming here to bid you goodbye. We came here because I figured we should stay close just in case. Can’t have some mundane obstacle get in the way and you miss your one way ticket to the future right? Delorean leaving the station too soon right?” Derek said with a hushed laugh. Stiles laughed this time out loud because he was in his human form. 

 

The two decide to just lay around the area until the pack arrived. They laid together, Stiles’ head on Derek’s chest, Derek laying against the stump of the nemeton. They just talked the whole time mostly. Stiles talked about what he planned on doing once he got pack, that he was going to make sure his dad was alright, and then book it to find Derek. That he didn’t want Derek to wait for him any longer than he needed to. Stiles made sure to tell Derek exactly where he left the biology journal in their room and told him to keep it safe, and make sure to follow each of the plans the best he could, especially the important ones. 

 

Derek talked to Stiles about what he planned on doing. Derek planned on finishing high school and going to college. He probably would even attend a college in New York. He explained being away from the pack and Stiles might be able to fool his wolf into thinking he was just away from the pack, and that we would return eventually. If not he could probably get Laura to attend college with him anyways. Derek wasn’t sure about New York though, maybe he was better off staying close to his pack just in case. Derek explained he his uncertainty and Stiles just smiled and explained that he should do what he wants, what would make him feel the best with the situation he was dealt. Derek also talked about how he would miss Stiles everyday he was gone. Derek didn’t tell Stiles this but he planned on writing to him every day he was gone, so Stiles would have something to romantic to read when he reunited with Derek. 

 

The time was fast approaching. The pack arrived, along with Deaton who confirmed that Derek’s bond with Stiles would survive the test of time, he would actively still be able to feel it and not be lonely like Stiles thought. That was the point that Stiles’ anxiety started to kick in and he was getting nervous. I was just turning dark and he was all but tackled into a hug by Laura. Stiles knew he would miss them all. He knew it would only be a little while before seeing them again, but he wondered how they all would change. Laura would probably be much older and have some big time job, Stiles thought to himself. Then Stiles was overcome with emotion upon realizing something. They had a future now. The Hales lost in the fire were now alive, they could go on and have a future, a happy one hopefully. Stiles leaned into Laura’s embrace and started shedding tears. Laura’s grip increased on him and she started to get a little glassy eyed. Stiles hadn’t noticed that the others had started a ‘camp’ fire nearby. 

 

They had about 30 minutes until the portal opened for Stiles to go through, and Stiles wouldn’t have wanted to spend that time doing anything else. It was a nice family marshmallow roast. Stiles was getting more emotional by the second, being able to do mundane things like this made everything he did worth it. His dad was his family, and his mother’s memory would always live on, but now he had gained more family, he saved them, and he was glad he succeeded. Stiles wouldn’t trade this family moment for anything in the world. These people, his pack, his family were all thankful to him, and they were all there to say goodbye. 

 

Glowing started to come from the Nemeton and that was a cue that it was time for Stiles to go. Stiles immediately latched onto Derek, and they cried together for a couple moments. “I am going to miss you so much. But I won’t. The pack won’t....Won’t say goodbye to you” Derek said. Holding a hand on the side of Stiles’ cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Stiles’ eyes widened and he immediately started to worry at Derek’s words, but then the boy continued. “We won’t say goodbye because we will see you soon. Don’t worry about us. Don’t feel bad for leaving babe. I will miss you like hell, but I will never give up on us. We will meet again when you return and when you find me I won’t be the brooding jaded man you said I became, I will still be me, a more grown up version yes, but nonetheless I will still be be me. Now kiss me one last time before you have to go” Derek said as more tears ran down his own face. 

  
Stiles didn’t know what to say, so he just said see you soon, addressing everyone. Then he kissed Derek. He kissed him like it was the last time they would kiss. He kissed Derek with such passion and love, he wanted to make it as special as possible, a kiss worth 8 years. Stiles and Derek eventually are forced to come up for air when they hear thunder, and the glowing from the nemeton got brighter.  Stiles’ gaze cast to the pack and Derek. “Stiles it is time, stand on top of the nemeton and it will transport you back to your time. Good luck!” Deaton says. Stiles doesn’t break his gaze with the pack though. He slowly backs up to the nemeton and stands atop it, not once looking away from them. They waved at Stiles, and the boy’s last words before a bright flash happend made the Hales feel so glad to know Stiles. “Love you” Stiles said, waving his hand. It wasn’t a love you directed only at Derek, it was towards them all, because they were his family and families said I love you before they departed from one another. Derek let out a couple tears before Laura, his mother, and Peter laid hands on the boy comforting him, fighting their own tears.  _ Love you too. _


	21. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of fresh sharpie lingers in the air as Derek begins his first entry in his journal titled 'AP Biology'.  
> Aka: Those various times Derek writes in his journal short letters to Stiles about his time without him around.
> 
> Chapter title song:   
> Lonely - Akon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 21 is uppppp. This was really difficult to decide what to put in this chapter, but I think I did okay. The next one has the same formatting. So 1 more chapter until we get to Stiles' return! YAYYYYY. Next chapter will probably be up Tuesday. Sorry if this chapter doesn't add to the story much or if its too overly formatted. I just envisioned Derek writing to Stiles once and a while about his times while Stiles was gone. So It's basically all paragraphs of Derek writing to Stiles about his various times without him, or just things he was feeling. Not Beta read because bae is in the boonies.

**LONELY**

 

_Lonely I'm so lonely, I have nobody, To call my own, I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely._

 

Derek opened the new notebook he had titled ‘AP Biology’. He stared down at it and opened it to the first page. He was at his desk. After pulling out a pen he starts writing in the journal.

 

Entry One:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> This is the first entry in this journal I got for this. First off let me say how much I miss you. I decided I would make this time away from you an opportunity to do something special. I've decided to write to you when I feel I'm missing you a lot. I don't exactly have any particular things I plan on writing in this, but I'll just wing it. It's barely been 20 hours since you left and I've found myself becoming really clingy with Laura and others of the pack. I haven't let go of the one of the pillows from our room. It has your scent on it. Peter told me about the bags of clothes. I really like that you did that. I hope I can make it last. I think I might only open them a couple times a year so your scent can linger on them. Also thanks for my first car. Carol still smells like you. I drove with Laura to get the title transferred. Soon I’ll have my license and I can drive her by myself. I tucked the biology notebook away in a safe place and marked the first event in my calendar so I know when to start things. I am pretty sure I can find a way to make Peter play the villain. Well I can’t really think of anything else to write, just that I love and miss you very much. It’s going to be a long 8 years.
> 
> \- D

 

Entry Two:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> It has been a couple weeks since you left. Beacon Plains High school seems cool. The kids here aren’t as much of jerks as the ones at BH. Given they don’t know about my situation, but they seem cool either way. My classes are basically the same and I caught up fairly easy with the work, thanks to your tutoring back when you were here my school grades have been improved. On another note I have to go back to Beacon Hills later in the month for some follow up paperwork with the sheriff. I might get to see little Stiles. No not that little Stiles pervert. You know I kinda actually miss your sarcastic dirty mind though. I miss a lot of things about you. It's kind of gross thinking how much I miss you. Sleeping just isn’t the same, I wonder how I got along before you came around, and then I remembered that I didn’t. I was constantly awake at night. Remember, you found me when you first came here. I couldn’t sleep. Don’t get me wrong though. I can sleep now. I wouldn't want you to worry when you read this, I make sure I have your scent to sleep with. I play some of your playlists on the computer sometimes to think of you. Uncle Peter keeps calling me a lovesick puppy.
> 
> You know that your bond is still here, but it's kinda like a limbo kind of bond. There is kind of just a constant neutral mood from the bond, it’s kind of weird having it unchanged, but I think it is better than not having a bond at all. So I joined the basketball team. Figured it would be a change from lacrosse, but I don’t plan on getting a new varsity jacket, you just might steal it in the future. I have taken like a fish to water with rocking these leather jackets though. Laura says I play the serial killer part well. She says my eyebrows help sell it more than the jacket though. Guess I should practice my pissed off face. Maybe I should try out for a play or something at BPH, gain some acting skills. I wonder what you would think of that. Derek Hale actor, or do you think I would just be good for using my super human strength to haul the lumber for the sets? I kinda wonder if you feel like this sometimes when you just spew out words with little response from the other person. I guess I am Stiles on paper? Nah I am Derek, the wolf with the loud mouth boyfriend who is on an extended vacation in the future right now. At least I can express my feelings better on paper.
> 
> \- D

 

Entry Three:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Well this passage is going to be an interesting one, and you might even remember it is the funny thing because it involves you. I isn’t exactly funny, but some of it is. So I went alone on the weekend to see Deputy Stilinski about some paperwork and follow up stuff that was required and he seemed rather keen on having me stay the night. He thinks I came from New York, and that Laura is taking care of me, but of course that isn’t the case. So to keep appearances just to make sure there isn’t any suspicion, I accepted. I may have also accepted because no matter if it is a younger version of you, your scent is around the place and it helps calm me, even if it’s your scent before you turned. The base of your scent if still here except...I think this younger you is taking your mom’s death bad still. You’re still so young, and you shouldn’t have these bags on your face.
> 
> So it was kind of weird hanging around your father all day. He seems as caring as you’ve told me about, but I can also see the hurt and worry in his eyes from his wife’s death. Maybe that is why he sympathizes with me, because he thinks I lost everything, but that made me kind of sad, because I am lying to your father. I know what death feels like because of Paige, but I don’t know what it’s like to lose my family. On a side note, you would be proud of me, against my vast love of meat, you know since I am a werewolf and all, when your father asked what I wanted for dinner I said a nice full salad. He made some for everyone, even himself. So point scored for Derek for taking precautions to keep his mate’s father healthy. At dinner the younger version of you seemed so quiet. It was odd. It didn’t feel right.
> 
> After dinner your dad left because he got called on patrol and he told me that you could take care of yourself. I mean I had been left alone at that age before, but that was for one night. I seems like the sheriff gets called in a lot at night. I see why you like to have a big family and people around. The house felt lonely. I think you felt lonely as well. When it was your bed time you went upstairs and I could tell you didn’t really fall asleep right away. In fact you took like hours to fall asleep. I went to check on you when I heard you wake up screaming and crying. It broke my heart to see the younger you like this. I am sorry babe if this brings up bad memories, but it was on my mind and I needed to get it down on paper. So I ended up going to comfort you, and you know what I did? I grabbed the wolf plush, you may not know this, but I was the one who gave that plush to you in the hospital anonymously. So I had your younger self hold the plush and told him as long as he held on and had him with him when he slept, it would help prevent the nightmares, that ‘wolfie’, the name you gave the plush, would protect you. You seemed to buy that and fell asleep fairly sound after that. I am glad I could help you though.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Four:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> It has been a couple months since you departed. I have opened a bag with one of your articles of clothing with your scent. I smelled it for a while and returned it to the bag. So Mom scouted the area and Beacon Plains is devoid of hunters so we ran during the last full moon. I missed being able to run during the full moon. I also found out even though you’re not here I can still do a full shift, which was pretty fun to run during the full moon in that form, but they aren’t the same without you. There wasn’t a voice in my head to talk to. I can’t communicate well with the pact in that form either. Nonetheless I still like being able to run.
> 
> I joined the basketball team, I impressed the coach and he made me team captain right away. No Stiles I didn’t use my wolf powers either. In fact I try to diminish my senses when playing sports....especially scent. Teenage boys besides you tend to smell rather foul. Sweat and heat don’t help the situation. I know you remember being in the locker room that one time and almost gagging. It is nice to think about the memories of being with you, it helps the days go by faster. Not thinking about you being here helps, because if I dwell on it too much I get too far in my head and it starts to get to me.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Five:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> It’s been awhile since I last wrote in here. I had a bad day and I kinda worried the family, but everything is fine. It was our anniversary day and I was feeling really lonely. I don’t know what happened but I just darted into the woods. I disrobed before full shifting, and threw them into my backpack. I carried the backpack in my teeth, not knowing where I was going, but before I knew it, I was in Beacon Hills. At the elementary school to be exact. I had changed back to human form and was decent of course. I guess I must have been drawn to your younger self. I guess I also got there just in time though because there was this jerk kid, I think you called him Jackson who was trying to bully you and push you to the ground at recess. I walked by and gave Jackson a scowl and he ran off, you didn’t notice me, and I think I should probably keep it that way. I can’t be in your childhood memories too much right? I also don’t need your dad finding out I am in town when I am supposed to be out in New York.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Six:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> This....I don’t know where to...I can only blame you for this. Laura convinced me to go out with her to a party in drag. She named me Darian, I hated the name. I will say though that walking in heels does give an odd confidence that i’d never experienced before. Halloween isn’t the same without you. I might not be able to write in my journal for a while, I like Beacon Plains, but the homework load is ridiculous sometimes. It's probably all the SAT prep. Oh I forgot to mention it’s been awhile since I’ve written. I’m a junior now. YAY (sarcasm). Speaking of sarcasm I’ve been using it more and more lately around the pack and I am wondering it its to fill the lack of sarcasm you constantly would fill a room with.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Seven:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I think I could literally die. My brain is fried. I just got finished with the SATs. I think I did well, but studying until the late hours of the night was really exhausting. I think I probably will sleep for a couple years. Maybe I can sleep for the remaining time until you return. Well next big task of the year is the start of senior year right? Junior year is almost over. On a side note I joined the drama club. That is another reason why I haven’t been able to write in here as much. Don’t think I don’t miss you! I miss you every day, but joining clubs and keeping myself busy is a good way to pass the time faster. I have to believe you would want that for me as well. Anyways, I was recently in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. I am not sure if you’ve read that, but I played Lysander. It was interesting and kind of fun to act. I kinda get jitters sometimes going on stage though. The club members help me through it though because they make the environment comfortable to work in.
> 
> -D
> 
>  

Entry Eight:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> It is Christmas, and again I found myself in Beacon Hills. I kinda slipped into your house and gave your younger version of yourself a gift. I rang the doorbell and left it on the porch. It had a note saying that you could open it right away, and not to tell your father about it. I think even you would probably call me a creep. I think I am going to make this a yearly thing though. I watched you open it through the window and I couldn’t help but beam as your face light up. I can’t help but kind of feel bad though that you and the Sheriff really didn’t deck the halls as much. That's right, I said Sheriff. I heard he had made Sheriff and I was proud of him, but there was still a sad feeling around that house. There were no decorations or a tree. I get it though, too soon. Anyways, expect all the mystery gifts you receive on Christmas or your birthday to be from me. I want to cheer up the younger you just as much as the older one. Also I think my last entry mentioned senior year, well it sure has been a busy one so far. I applied to NYU. I think if I get accepted though I might do all online courses. I think I might major in mythology, or literature, I am not sure yet. Either way, Merry Christmas Stiles!
> 
> -D

 

Entry Nine:

 

> Dear Stiles
> 
> So I keep visiting the younger you when I shouldn’t, but I just wanted to look after you on the anniversary of your mother’s death. I had this bad feeling and well, I drove this time to town at least. I at least let mom know where I was going. I still shifted when I got there though. When I got to town I saw a cop that wasn’t your father parked and I listened from the treeline I was hidden in. You ran away, they were looking for you. So I went looking at the cemetery and there you were over your mother’s grave. I really needed to comfort you so I kinda did something stupid. I approached you while you cried. I approached quietly so you couldn’t run. Wow that really sounds creepy. Must be taking lessons from Uncle Peter. When I got behind you I just knelt down and layed next to you. You noticed me and saw that I was a wolf, but you didn’t run or anything. After I saw you weren’t scared of me I moved a little closer and nuzzled into you and tried to comfort you. You were eager to accept the offer and got laid down and basically used me as a pillow. I let you cry into my fur. I just wanted to give you what you needed to feel better. I made a decision a while ago that this is the Stiles I would protect until I had you back. I would be the actual embodiment of the plush I gave you.
> 
> You cried for a while, but I eventually got you to calm down. You spoke to me, even though you thought I was a wolf. You said I looked like the his ‘wolfie’. I knew you had calmed down and I decided to make sure the you made it home safely. So I knelt in front of him, trying to get you to ride on my back and you did. I ran, trying not to be seen by any people, but I ran you around the town towards your home, taking the back ways so there weren’t as many people, and I stopped about a block from your house, out of sight from anyone and let you down. You thanked me and petted me for a moment. I licked your hand, trying to seem as ‘wolf like’ as possible and then I took off back towards my car. It made me feel very good that I could make sure you were okay and help you through those moments.
> 
> \- D
> 
>  

Entry Ten:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I did it! I can’t believe it. I was also one of the top in my class. I think that is mostly you though. You lit a fire under my ass with my school work, and I have been on a roll with my effort in school ever since. I graduated Stiles. It was worth it’s weight in gold seeing my mom, and the rest of the pack cheer for me as I approached that stage and took my diploma. The only thing that would make it better is if you were there. I miss you so much babe. Also, I got accepted to NYU, but I don’t think I am going to attend, not in person that is. I found a program in mythology that I can take online and go to proctored tests at the local college, Beacon Plains Community College. I slowly making it to you babe. 6 more years to go. I hope it flies so I can have you in my arms once again.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Eleven:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Well college is fun, and by fun I mean I have homework all the time, and well since I it is online I have double the homework. I also got a part time job, not because we need the money, but I needed to get out of the house. Being cooped up all day doing online work was driving me insane. So you’ll probably judge me and call me a bookworm, but I got a job at a local book store. I like working there, I don’t think I could handle working at like a fast food restaurant. I might tear someone's throat out, and that wouldn’t be very sanitary for the food... I get discounts on books though, and I love that. You know how much I like books, and maybe when we meet again I can show you my hoarded collection.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twelve:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Well year one of college over. 4 more years to go. I know I haven’t been writing in this as much as I should, but maybe it is for the best. If I am honest I have been trying to limit my thoughts about you, because I just miss you so much that you’ll be all I can think about. I love you Stiles. Today I just missed you so much. I cracked open a ziplock bag and took out one of your shirts and inhaled the scent. There is still some of your scent on it and I have been saving it for special times, or times I really need to be calmed. I promise I still will write in this journal because I want to, but It will probably be with life updates because I need to continue living. I think that's what you want me to do. Don’t take this as a breakup tone because it’s not babe. I’m still with you all the way. I just can’t write you on the daily without becoming fairly depressed. I know I promised I would be fine with you gone, or I would make it. I am making it, but it is hard sometimes you know?
> 
> I was thinking about you earlier today and I found myself sobbing in the forest cursing the universe for taking you from me, or making me wait for you. I thought, ‘haven’t I been through enough’. I honestly didn’t know why the universe wanted this for me, We were just back on track and happy when you had to leave and then I was suddenly alone. I am trying to be strong Stiles, but my love for you is too strong, it gets to me sometimes and I get emotional because you’re not here by my side. When you get back I’m pretty sure I might do something creepy and lock you away for a while. You’ll be mine and no one can have you. On another note, I still am doing the Christmas present thing with you. You’re a little shit preteen you know that? You have been trying to catch who is leaving the mystery gifts, but I will not be caught. I never will be caught. You set up a damn trap paintball gun on the porch, werewolf or not those sting like hell.
> 
> Love you Stiles so much. Remember that please.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Thirteen.

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Hello Stiles. It’s been a while. These are mostly going to be my thoughts. Well first of all it's been about 2 years since I’ve written in this. Don’t worry I haven’t forgetting you, I just haven’t had anything eventful to write to you about. Well maybe... I think you would find my scruff quite attractive. I have been taking time to work out more, so I am probably getting closer to the ‘future’ Derek’s body you told me about. I can imagine you’ll probably drool over it {doodle of a winky face}. Anyways. I don’t think I was right by basically ignoring writing to you. I should have written more. Not writing to you or trying not to think about you has my wolf kind of on edge a lot. It thinks I am rejecting you as my mate and I’m NOT. I want you more than anything Stiles so I promise to think about you more. To spend more time scenting with your clothing that still has a slight hint of you on it. It’s only a matter of time before these final 2 years are up and I can finally at least be in your life again. I may not be able to be lovey with you, but at least I will be around you.
> 
> I recently visited the teenage you, you’re about 15 now and lord knows you have my amount of self loathing. Middle school and early high school years suck. I tried putting that Jackson asshole in his place again. I may or may not have done something illegal, the details don’t matter, but I may have tampered with his test scores at your school. I still do the presents thing. Haven’t been caught yet. You also had a bad day yesterday. I think it was something about this Lydia girl you seem to have feelings for at this time. I may or may not have brought you your favorite. One second you were looking at the window, one second you were looking at your computer monitor, and when you looked up again there was curley fries and a burger waiting for you on your desk.
> 
> -D
> 
>  

Entry Fourteen:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> The time is fast approaching Stiles. I am getting nervous. There are only a couple months until the first event that I need to take care of in the biology book. I am going to talk to Deaton soon about how things will play out. Ways to fake Peter being the alpha Etc. I promise I won’t let you down and I will have a plan. Until then though I think I will leave this notebook aside. I am working now, I have a job as an online mythology professor at Beacon Plains. I think you would probably joke about me being in a student teacher relationship. Cora is your age, and she’s really come a long way. She ain’t the biting 8 year old anymore. She’s the biting hormonal teenage girl now. A terrifying time. But she remembers you vividly with the times you spent with her, everyone does. We all owe you so much, and I am glad I have stuck it out this long and will get to see you again. Welp, until next time. By the way babe, I will probably explain in detail how I executed each plan for each event for the biology notebook in here. I figured you with your ‘research’ passion would like to know just how I pulled everything off. I can’t wait to be with you again Stiles.
> 
> -Your Derek.


	22. Mutual Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasons 1-3 occur as told by Derek in his journal.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Mutual Core - Björk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Stiles' return YAY. Obviously there are some contrasts to canon. Erica and Boyd are alive. Werewolf Stiles. Derek never had to worry about Cora in the hospital. Nogitsune Stiles will never happen, they will take care of the tree. I will probably have the next chapter out sometime this week. Probably Thursday at the earliest. That is because its planned to be a fairly long chapter butting everything place. So be patient and enjoy y'all.

**MUTUAL CORE**

 

_You know I gave it all, Trying to match our continents  
To change seasonal shift, To form a mutual core. _

 

It was the day after what Derek called the ‘initial bite’ and he did it. He had succeeded in the first plan he was to carry out from the Biology notebook, and he had been able to see Stiles. He sat down at his desk in his room and took out the AP Biology notebook. He opened to the last entry and started writing below it.

 

Entry Fifteen:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I did it babe! I came up with a plan and everything fell into place. The only part that I really didn’t like, but had to happen was having to have Scott bitten without consent. The bite is a gift, and I don’t know if he wanted it, but he has it now. So let me start from the beginning. I talked to Deaton and he told me of a way to transfer the alpha status in the pack without having to kill them. First off the members need to be blood related, and second the alpha giving up the power has to be willing. Then all the Beta does is stick their claw in the base of the alpha’s neck and essentially drain the power out. So I explained everything to Uncle Peter and mom. They seemed cool with it, and mom transferred her power to Peter. The day you and Scott were snooping in the woods looking for a body, mind you that it wasn’t Laura’s body, but again some Jane Doe from the morgue, anyways, Scott ended up getting bit. I lurked in the woods when you and Scott were still talking. I find it cute that you remembered who I was after all those years. It's kinda sad though you remembered me as the guy whose entire family burnt in a fire.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Sixteen:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I have been offering my assistance to Scott and he is kind of a brat, and so are you. Why would I kill my own sister? It's kinda funny really that you go from basically hating me to gaining feelings for me. I’d like you to tell me when that started. Was it when you finally got over that Lydia girl? Really though preventing Stiles from coming to train with me is kinda a stupid move. On a side note that I forgot to mention. You look really weird with a buzzcut, I am glad you let your hair grow out. I find it funny though how gullible Scott can be. Or how oblivious he is. He can sense Peter’s pack bond because it’s the strongest, but he can’t feel my entire family, or even my pack bond. Given it’s probably because he is a new wolf, but still. He should be able to feel something, I think he’s just oblivious like you kept telling me he is. I hope you let me train him soon, I am afraid he might do something when the full moon comes up. I have been acting just as mysterious and brooding as you said I had been. It’s kinda fun being a dick to people. Not you though. I have to hold myself back from being too nice to you and blowing my cover. Not too much longer love, and it all will be in place, I will have you back and you will know me, the real me.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Seventeen:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Yesterday was SO fun. By that I mean it sucked because guess who is back. Our favorite person. That bitch Kate shot me. And your best friend surely took his sweet time finding the bullet. I will say though I appreciate your concern. I could smell it on you, you know? I am glad at least you gave up thinking I was a murderer. I know I didn’t fully have your trust yet, but you at least showed you cared and was ready to cut off my arm if need be. Sorry about your Jeep though, I think I might have gotten some black goop in it. I could tell you were panicking inside while you were driving me around. I wanted to assure you I was alright, but I think you would have thought that was really out of character. I really don’t think my online students would believe that the reason I didn’t have their quizzes graded was because I was busy dying from being shot over the weekend. I am slowly healing how. I am still hella sore. That Wolfsbane got a little too close to my heart. By the way total thank you for punching me. I mean it helped, but it was kinda cute because you winced in pain because I’m built like a brick babe. Well I think I am gonna get some rest. Still really drained from yesterday. Love you!
> 
> -D

 

Entry Eighteen:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> You still don’t trust me. I feel really bad for not being able to do more to make you trust me sooner, but taking Scott’s training into your own hands was kind of a stupid idea. He should have been taught by me, you could have gotten hurt if he lost control. I must say though, as a human, a fairly lanky one too, that you are pretty good at teaching control. Yeah I was there watching you and Scott from the treeline. I wanted to make sure you were safe from your fairly stubborn friend. But just when I thought you all couldn’t get any more stupid, Scott goes and pulls some shit. He seriously thought it was a good idea to growl into a PA system... Seriously if there was other wolves in town it could have drawn them in. Instead I made sure Peter was nearby. By the way, if you think any of the murders happened, they didn’t we kinda paid people to move far away. It’s almost like witness protection am I right? Anyways Peter came and you all think he murdered me, and the look on your face made me smile. You were concerned that I had been killed, but I wasn’t sure if it was because you knew I could help Scott, or if you were generally were really concerned. Either way I am glad you at least felt something. I don’t like being a dick to you all the time. Only when you deserve it {drawing of :P}.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Nineteen:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> You’re best friend is such a dick. He pointed the cops in my direction again. Now your father and his cop lackeys are all up my ass, and not in a good way. Besides only you get to experience that. So to avoid the police I kind of hid in your room. So you we ended up having to try and find out who sent those texts. Obviously I knew who sent them, I organized them to be sent, but I just found it really admirable of your dedication to solving these puzzles. Then you brought in your friend Danny to track the phone. Really, cousin Miguel? You made me take my shirt off and look for one, seriously I am totally not your size anymore. None of them fit. Then you basically used me so Danny could ogle me up and down, or maybe you wanted to see as well, I couldn’t tell whose arousal was whose, you two were sitting in too close of proximity. So that Danny kid does some good coding, and he traced the phone to Ms. McCall. Smart kid.
> 
> So when we went to investigate. You even missed your game to investigate with me. You were annoyed, but I like that you made the sacrifice to help me look, even if it was more so for your friend. It was totally not fun slamming your head into the steering wheel, but it kinda was. You did know what that was for... I’m not a hunk of meat to ogle, and if you wanted to ogle, all YOU had to do was ask. I only wanna share my body with you. So I went to go ‘check’ on Uncle Peter and of course he wasn’t there. Then I decided to play hero and come and save you. I could feel the relief come off your body when I came around and put myself in between you and a scary looking Peter.
> 
> -D
> 
>  

Entry Twenty:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I can’t believe that bitch got away again. Peter had her right in the palm of his hand, literally about to rip her throat out, but she managed to get away badly wounded. I can only hope that bitch bleeds out somewhere. You know I question if she recognizes you. I don’t think she does, but if I ever see her again I will make sure I watch the last breath leave her body. She has done too much harm on too many innocent people. Teenagers! This bitch is crazy to want to hurt innocent teenagers just because they are werewolves. We deserve to live just as much as everybody else, if humans weren’t afraid of us in the first place we would be able to live in peace, there would be programs that offer control and things like that. I get why it can’t be that way though, humans will always strive to have power over every other creature out there.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twenty One:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Murdering my Uncle wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would be. I thought it would be more fun but it wasn’t. Anyways Deaton found a way to make a paste that we covered Uncle in and he recovered from being burned. So everyone will think he ‘came back from the dead’. Peter also said that you refused his bite, which I kind of like that you didn’t accept his bite. I would rather be the one to bite you. I can’t wait until I can do a mating bite on you. I’m honestly starting to get antsy, the time where time comes full circle is fast approaching and I am really excited to be with you again. It’s honestly been too long since I have been able to kiss those lips, it's been too long since I’ve felt your touch,  too long since we have made love. Honestly my hand can only do so much. I’ve gotten a couple....toys to help with the situation, but nothing can compare to you.
> 
> I also don’t understand how your grade has has so many clever students in it. How the hell does a teenage girl know how to make a molotov cocktail. I can see why you had a crush on her though. Peter bit Lydia, but we knew it wouldn't truly hurt her because she is a Banshee. So the bite would have no effect in her. Lydia  does seem to really like the Jackson kid though, he's a still a jerk. I also think he wants me to bite him. I can almost feel his strive for power radiating off him. Scott’s girlfriend, Argent’s daughter, she is a good shot with a bow, I have to admit. I also know she is nothing like her Aunt. I can tell she cares greatly for Scott. She is Scott’s anchor for christ sake. Anyways according to the biology notebook there really isn’t too many events to happen for a while. I’ll be write again when something interesting happens, Love you Stiles.
> 
> -Der

 

Entry Twenty Two:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> Well I made some new friends kind of, or at least I can hope. After gaining my mom’s alpha status from Peter and faking his death, I have to say being an alpha really isn’t for me, or at least not yet. I am pretty sure the alpha status would pass to Laura anyways. I hope these new pack members, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica will learn to like me. I kinda have to be a dick to them to train them all. Teenagers are a handful, especially werewolf teenagers. If we ever decide to have children, I look forward to the years where they can’t talk...By the way Erica totally kissed me and I made it clear that was the last time she would do that. I kinda also chose a very nice place to hide out. An abandoned train station, yay. It just shady enough to make people believe I totally don’t care where I live. I understand why the me from the future you knew turned these children though. Like I said, the bite is a gift. I gave them the bite so they could have a better future, and I am going to make sure Boyd and Erica survive. Yeah I know, I cheated and read ahead a little in the notebook, but now I know to keep them safe ahead of time, train them more, make them stronger. I have a lot of work to do. Especially with this damn Kanima lurking around.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twenty Three:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I don’t think I very much like swimming pools anymore Stiles. I am not sure, I am conflicted. Part of me was terrified that I was in water unable to move at all, but the other part of me had faith in you that you wouldn’t let me go. No matter the circumstances I still liked being in your personal space. I kinda pissed you off though. I accused you of keeping me alive for your own selfish reasons. That kinda struck a nerve in you. You seemed to get really mad at me for saying that. It kinda touched me, because obviously you cared. You got mad because I accused you of not caring. The fact of the matter is even if we didn’t like each other at first we were frequently there for eachother. It doesn’t matter that it was for a common purpose, because eventually we grew closer. I can feel it. I can sense that you’re slowly warming up to me, and I think I am going to ‘open up’ a little more too and not be such a dick to this version of you.
> 
> I forgot to mention....You let me sink to the bottom of the pool? Not cool jerk. If I wasn’t really good at holding my breathe then I might have been a goner. By the way you have fairly good upper body strength and stamina to keep me up in that pool. I weight a good amount because of my muscle mass. I guess that makes it more special that you put so much work into making sure I didn’t drown. You’ll have to tell me if you were scared of pools after this. I know I am kinda freaked by them. I think you might be more freaked by them because of the predicament you were put in. You were under a lot of stress, you not only were trying to keep yourself alive, you had me to worry about too. Again I thank you for saving my life. I think this is kind of a recurring pattern though that ultimately sparked us caring for each other. Saving one another’s lives a couple time equals friendship apparently. More than friendship even.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twenty Four:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I don’t care if I was supposed to let this happen and everything works out, but honestly I am was terrified for Boyd and Erica. I was terrified for YOU. That asshole father of Kate thinks he could just take my mate. He thinks he can take my pack members. I know I should have let things go the way they did before, but I couldn’t. After you got away from Gerard I went to you. You were trying to protect me. You didn’t care what Gerard did to you, you endured his abuse for me. Again you being my hero and I can only thank you. So I did. I crept in your window to see what he had done to you. You found it weird when I touched your face, gently swiping my finger over the bruise. You thought it was weird that I started to take your pain. Given I didn’t really talk, I tried keeping my facade going on. I almost broke ‘character’ when you started to cry. I could tell you really didn’t want to. You wanted to say strong in front of me, but I just sat there and took your pain. I waited until I was sure you were alright.
> 
> It looked like you wanted to talk about me showing you some sympathy, but I slipped out before I could talk. Got a kanima to worry about right? In fact I think it’s all smooth sailing from here. I already know it’s Jackson. It shouldn’t be too hard to take care of the rest the kanima things. It will probably keep me busy for a while though. I might not write in here for a while. I might keep the notebooks locked up tight in my car as well. I don’t want them anywhere near that nasty substation. Until next time love.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twenty Five:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> The alpha pack came. There wasn’t really a way around this one. Once I found out they had taken Erica and Boyd, I made sure that we got them right away. They didn’t see what hit them because no one was around the place. They didn’t expect us to know right where to look. Erica and Boyd were so scared for their lives. I broke some rules. I told them. I had at least grew semi close to them over the time I’ve gotten to know them, and well I thought I could tell them, because they still wanted to leave the pack, and I thought if I told them, and promised they wouldn't get hurt anymore and could be happy. Then they would stay in the pack. They did stay in the pack too. Except I made others think they left the pack, at least for now. In reality they are staying with mom and the rest of my family.
> 
> Mom is training them to be better. I think they appreciate that I told them, or they like that I trusted them enough to tell them. It makes me happy that they are doing better, and Erica definitely has her self esteem back.  The alpha pack would be taken care of later though. I wanted to make sure everything was settled with Erica and Boyd first. I know Isaac was also upset when they left. Even you know how clingy he is. I am glad to have been the person to get him out of that home environment. I also figured since I told Boyd and Erica I should tell Isaac so he didn’t feel abandoned by his friends. So I told him and he took it fairly well. He was kind of shocked by my compassion I showed him. I even let him kinda cling next to me in the loft while I read and he did homework. I told him I was basically acting the part and that he HAD to play along, or else I would train him even harder than I already was. Of course the boy agreed and was very thankful that we saved Erica and Boyd.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twenty Six:

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
> I wish you had given me an exact date. Then again I guess you were pretty out of it when this happened. It's so close to when you will return. That jennifer bitch is already doing her weird sacrifices. I can’t believe I have to fake another relationship. So if you don’t fully remember this day I will recap it for you. We were confronted by a couple of the alpha pack, Aiden, Ethan, and Kali. I wasn’t expecting it, but of course the sarcastic idiot I just happen to love had to open his mouth. Here is how it went down. You, me and Isaac were going to the loft, when someone jumped in front of my car. We were fairly far out, because I had needed something from the Hale house. So there wasn’t really anyone else around. So when we all got out of the car we were confronted by Ethan, Aiden, and Kali. They were still kind of angry that we had intercepted Boyd and Erica so soon. They also were here on business, just general business of ‘roughing up Hale’s pack’. So I took on Ethan and Aiden while Isaac tried to fend off Kali. I had trained him pretty well by then and he was fending her off pretty well.
> 
> We fought for a while, but Isaac was starting to get tired and you thought it would be a good idea try and help Isaac. You were human Stiles...what did you think a bat was going to do against an alpha werewolf. Not only that what did you think taunting the short fused alpha was going to do, weaken her? I think calling her a barefoot bitch was too far and I was too busy with Ethan and Aiden to save you. Isaac tried to lunge at her, but she threw him across the road and started to tear into you. Honestly it was a very terrifying for me. My senses took over and I overpowered a fused Ethan and Aiden, and got to Kali and hurt her as well. They took off soon after that, but then that is when all of the blood you were quickly losing hit my nose. I won’t ever forget that moment.
> 
> You were fairly out of it, but regardless of if the you I knew agreed to be a wolf, I still needed consent from you. So I forced you into consciousness while Isaac took your pain. I explained that I needed to bite you. I explained there was no way that you would survive these wounds without the bite. You were out of it like I said and mumbled almost incoherent words, stuff like ‘I can’t leave dad’ or other stuff. Then I finally got you to focus and agree to me giving you the bite. I think your answer was ‘why not? It’s not like I’m dying’ sarcastic even on the brink of death. It must be engraved in your soul. I still love you though. So I didn’t hesitate. I sank my teeth into your wrist with intent to change you.
> 
> I knew you weren’t out of the woods yet, because even if the future you had survived the bite. I still took all the precautions to give you your best chance of surviving the bite. I took you to the loft and had all the pack members, all the ones this version of you knew about anyways. Being around pack gives the person receiving the bite more of a chance not to reject it. I was right too. When it finally took I let out a sigh of relief. In fact it was getting so close to the time where we would meet again. I just had to do some more faking with the bitch Jennifer Blake. She thought she had leverage over me but she didn’t. Since Cora wasn’t ever separated from us, that meant she couldn’t use her against me. By the way your friend is showing signs of being a true alpha. Interesting. He’s gullible and has too much power on his hands. See you soon babe.
> 
> -D

 

Entry Twenty Seven:

 

> Dear Stiles,  
>  It’s almost time babe. I also took some precautions to make sure the alpha pack doesn’t get in our way. In fact Kali was taken care of, and Ennis was taken care of a while ago. So there wasn’t really too many members left. I told them to either help with the Darack or get lost, and revealed all the pack members were still alive. Deucalion had agreed to help. I scared him into submission. I think he planned on moving across the country or something. He was also going to release Ethan and Aiden on my command. I think the poor old man knew he was defeated and outnumbered. Ethan and Aiden also saw how my pack dynamics were going and kind of wanted to join my pack anyways. Of course that meant they would be demoted to Betas, but they didn’t seem to care. I welcomed them with open arms. The bigger the pack the better. This all happened before the big battle. At the same time I was trying to help you with control in my free time, I’m sorry I didn’t have more time to help, but it makes sense why you were struggled all those years ago when you arrived in the past.
> 
> So when the fight came along Everyone started to do their thing. I was with Deaton making sure the effects that Jennifer Blake was stirring up wouldn’t have any affects on anything. In fact were were looking into ways to bless the stump and try to bring it back to the way we had it all those years ago. We could start to fertilize it again. We would start to give back, and hopefully that would keep everything at bay and keep anymore evil from being drawn to it or released from it. Scott finally broke through the barrier and everyone felt it. From what you told me moments after that happened you disappeared in a vortex. So i am writing this journal while I wait for you to arrive. I am teary eyed and I can’t wait to see you again. I can’t wait to have my Stiles back. I hope I haven’t grown up too much for you.
> 
> -Love
> 
> Derek James Hale, Mate of Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski


	23. Wrecking Ball (The Return of Stiles Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to the present and various reunions happen.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much to write for this chapter so I am splitting it up guys. I ended it at a very good spot I think. It will keep you all on your toes. Part II will probably be really informative and fluffy.

**WRECKING BALL (THE RETURN OF STILES PART I)**

 

_ I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love,  
All I wanted was to break your walls. _

  
  
\- _ Love you too _

 

Those were the last words Stiles heard as he disappeared in a flash of light. Next thing Stiles knew he was hurled to the ground next to the Nemeton. “Dude are you alright?!? Did that tree stomp hurl you in a circle? One second you get sucked in and a moment later you get hurled around” Isaac says, rushing over to Stiles. Chris was keeping John Melissa on their feet while they observe the situation. Isaac checks Stiles up and down, patting the boy down to make sure he wasn’t injured.  _ Typical Isaac _ . Stiles thought to himself. It dawned on Stiles that he hadn’t seen the boy in a couple  _ years _ . Stiles brought Isaac into a fairly firm hug, burying his face in Isaac’s shoulder. He stayed like that for a couple moments, taking in the familiar scent. Isaac was his pack, and he hadn’t seen this pack member in a long time. “Usually I am the clingy one, what’s gotten into you? When did you put on a varsity jacket? And dude you reek of Derek” Isaac said rambling on, letting Stiles continue to embrace him. He finally snapped out of it and broke the embrace, eyes meeting Isaac’s. “It’s a long story. But let's get them to the hospital” Stiles says, now looking over to his father.

 

The boy runs over to his father and hugs him like his life depends on it. He held back though, because he wanted to make sure he was alright first. “Son what’s gotten into you. You’re acting like you haven’t seen any of us in years” the Sheriff said, breaking the hug. He didn’t answer, he just started to lead them towards a road where they could get to the hospital. They didn’t have a car because Stiles’ was out of commission and who knows where the rest of theirs were. They made it to a main road and got to a phone where they could call an ambulance. Isaac was the one who called and Stiles just sat next to his dad. They had to use a phone in a local business. They waited for an ambulance to come, and Stiles was becoming antsy. He wanted to know if his dad was alright, and once he knew that he would shoot off looking for Derek. He could feel the bond, he could feel his mate. 

 

Stiles’ mind was riddled with thoughts of how everything played out. How Derek had went through with things form the biology notebook. Nothing really seemed different so that was a good sign, but Stiles’ mind started to wander. He thought what if he was transported back to the present and none of his hard work in the past applied here. He thought what if his acts in the past were just to create a divergence he wasn’t apart of. What if that Derek’s future he helped save was on a different timeline than him now. What if he was just sent back to this timeline like nothing happened. Stiles also thought about if Derek would even want to see him if this was the proper timeline. Then he snapped out of it when Isaac who had finished the phone call, sat next to him, nuzzling into him. He would never get tired of the tactile nature of wolves and Isaac who was especially tactile. It calmed him down, and being calm meant he could realize the mistakes in his worry moments ago. The bond him and Derek shared, the ‘true’ bond was there and if the Derek he saved was on some different timeline the bond would have been severed. That calms his worries. He is on the right timeline and Derek will be the Derek he saved from all the pain and torture of losing his family. 

 

The ambulance took no time at all to arrive. Considering that the victims were the Sheriff and an employee at the hospital. They took everyone in the ambulance and they arrived at the hospital. Melissa, Chris, and John got taken back to get checked in to make sure they were alright while Stiles and Isaac decided to stay in the waiting room. Stiles figured there wouldn’t be anything bad, but he wanted to be sure. The two just waited in silence for a couple minutes, Isaac was comforting Stiles, because it was his dad who would potentially be hurt. “So would you believe me if I said I went back in time?” Stiles said dryly, breaking the silence. “Yeah. Derek told me. I wasn’t sure when it was to happen though. He told me Erica and Boyd.” Isaac said, gaze meeting Stiles. The curly haired boy really had started a friendship with him, and he was extremely glad that Derek had saved him from his home situation, even if Stiles wasn’t happy at first about Derek turning a bunch of teenagers.

 

Stiles lit up when Isaac mentioned Erica and Boyd. He knew that was a good sign, because that meant they were alive. That meant his Derek had succeeded with going through the various tasks Stiles had laid out in that notebook. A little while longer and they were called back to see everyone. The doctors explained that they were all fine, just a little exhausted and starved. Stiles was glad his father and the others alright. When Stiles entered his dad’s room he gave the man another hug. “Love you dad” Stiles said, breaking the embrace. “Love you too son. Now since I am fine, will you please explain to me how you possibly could have helped Isaac hold the ceiling from caving in. Something you wanna tell me son?” Sheriff said curiously. Sheriff had just recently been introduced to the world of werewolves and the supernatural, but that was before Stiles turned. He hadn’t talked to his father about it, and he made Derek promise not to tell his father, because it would have only worried him, and he didn’t need any more stress than he already head. 

 

Stiles doesn’t answer his father. He doesn’t know how to. He leaves the room. His dad would have to wait until he knew how to tell him, he would have to wait until he was sure Derek was alright. When he exited the hospital he was intercepted by Isaac. “Where are you going?” Isaac asked curiously. The Sheriff was alright, but he thought Stiles would at least stay by his side for a while. “I...I can’t tell him. I don’t know how to tell him yet. I need to see Derek. They were walking by this time. Stiles lazily walked into the treeline and stopped, Isaac almost bumping into him because he had stopped so abruptly. Stiles started to remove his clothing. He started with the varsity jacket. “Keep this safe please” Stiles said as he continued to disrobe. Isaac’s face looked confused. Apparently Derek hadn’t mentioned anything about the bond him and Stiles shared. He must not know about their ability to transform into wolves. Isaac must of thought that Stiles was losing his mind, getting nude and walking into the forest. “What do you mean, what are you doing? Dude put some clothes on” Isaac said, putting his hand in front of his eyes as Stiles dropped his underwear. 

 

Stiles didn’t put on any clothes though. He just walked a couple of feet away from Isaac and shifted. When Isaac took his hand off his eyes, his gaze was met by a wolf in the exact place Stiles had been. “Woah dude. Since when can you...? And you’re gone...” Isaac started, but cut himself off when Stiles ran off. He knew that he was probably going to look for Derek. Isaac just started to walk back to the hospital. He would probably be the one to explain where Stiles went. He would leave the parts about him being a wolf out of it, but explain that he had important business with Derek. 

 

The first place Stiles decided to look was the loft. He started to get closer, but decided to check somewhere else because Derek’s car wasn’t there, and that meant he wasn’t there. He decided to check the where Scott had been battling, maybe Derek had joined in. He figured that Cora would no longer be a pawn for Jennifer to use, so he wasn’t exactly sure where Derek would be. When he got close to the area, his eyes were met by red ones, but not the red ones he was expecting. He also wasn’t expecting for those pair of eyes to dart at him, battle ready. Stiles didn’t know what to do. Scott must not recognize that it’s him. He wishes sometimes that Scott would pay attention to his other senses besides strength sometimes, because he is sure that even one of Derek’s betas could tell it was Stiles, no matter if he was in wolf form or not. 

 

Scott growled at Stiles and Stiles let out a whine. He knew if he didn’t so something fast he might get hurt by his best friend. So he thinks like a wolf and bears his neck for Scott. That seems to do the trick and Scott looks at him puzzled. “Who are you?” Scott asks hesitantly. Obviously Stiles couldn’t answer with words, so he looked down at the dirt ground in front of him. He took his paw and drew a 24 in the dirt, he turned to Scott who had looked down at the number. “Stiles? How?” Scott said, really confused. As far as Scott knew, the only way to do a full shift was to be born and an alpha. Stiles ignored the questions and drew in the dirt again. ‘Derek?’ is what the dirt read this time. “Where’s Derek? I think he’s with Deaton, why do you need to know where he is, why are you a wol---Get back here you little shit! I wasn’t done talking” Scott said with a scoff as Stiles darted away from him. Scott let out a sigh, worry welting in his gut. He had just gained the title ‘Alpha’, but he didn’t know what was up with his friend. 

 

Stiles ran as fast as he could to Deaton’s. When he arrived he noticed an envelope outside the door with a note attached to it. Stiles got on his hind legs and retrieved it with his teeth. He let the letter fall to the around and he read it. ‘Stiles, Deaton and I finished our ritual with the nemeton. You can meet me at the Hale house, the one in Beacon Plains. I have a surprise for you. PS. I figured since Roscoe is out of order at the moment, you could use this. Shes parked in parking lot of the hospital. I kept her in running condition all these years.’ Stiles took the envelope and started to run towards the hospital. He was kind of annoyed he was given the runaround and having to go everywhere, but he was curious what Derek’s surprise would be. 

 

It was already late in the night, but he just had to get to Derek, regardless of if he was tired. When Stiles got to the place where he left his clothes he shifted and put them back on. Isaac still must have his varsity jacket. Then he got a whiff of Isaac’s scent. He followed it to the entrance of the hospital, where it looked like he was exiting. “Stiles? Why aren’t you with Derek? Your dad and the others are fine, just keeping them overnight for observation, but they kinda kicked me out and told me to go home since it's so late” Isaac said handing Stiles the varsity jacket he was holding. “Derek is apparently sending me on the tour of Beacon Hills...I went looking for him everywhere and I finally found out he’s at the Hale house now. You wanna come, I’m driving” Stiles said jingling the old style GM keys. 

 

The two headed towards where the old car was parked. Stiles looked at it and it hadn’t seemed to have changed much, he did notice the NYU alumni sticker on it though. It was such a mundane touch Derek had added, but it was a good sign. He got in the car, and Isaac followed suit, taking his spot in the passenger seat. “This car smells like Derek” Isaac pointed out. Stiles started the car and started explaining the background story about Carol. That didn’t take long though so Stiles ended up putting on the radio the song wrecking ball by miley cyrus was playing. Stiles laughed to himself as the song played. He could relate to the song, he kinda returned to this time in such a manner.

 

Isaac looked confused when Stiles started going the opposite direction of the Hale house he knew of. “Where are we going. The Hale house is the other way. Stiles laughed. Derek must not have told him a bunch, probably just enough. “We’re going to Beacon Plains, where the Hale house is, the one the family has been staying in all these years” Stiles said, probably going 10 over the posted speed limit.  The rest of the ride there was mostly spent in silence, besides the radio that had been turned down fairly low and mostly just there for background noise. 

 

When they finally arrived Stiles noted the familiar Camaro parked in front of the house. Stiles pulled in the empty spot in the driveway and the two got out and started to head towards the door. The lights were low and almost implied that no one was home, but Stiles knew better because he could hear tons of heartbeats within. When the threw the door open the lights suddenly turned on and a banner unraveled on the far wall of the living room. The banner read ‘Welcome Home Stiles’. The pack came out of their poor hiding places and the first one Stiles seen was Derek. He practically burnt the rubber on his shoes bolting over to the older man. He looked like the Derek he knew from the future, but now there was a smile on his face, the apparent hurt and self loathing wasn’t under the surface of his eyes anymore. 

 

Derek thought their embrace lasted for at least an hour, but it had only been minutes. His Stiles had returned and he couldn’t be happier. Stiles looked upon everyone else and saw everyone, he noted how their older forms looked. The most dramatic difference was Cora who had grown a lot since he departed. Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek’s and went around greeting everyone, only letting go of Derek’s hand to hug those who chose to hug him, which was all of them. Stiles immediately hugged Boyd and Erica who were still alive, he was glad to see them. “Thanks batman” Erica said in his ear. Boyd just nodded his head in thanks. The two went over to Stiles and they started to conversate. Stiles on the other hand turned back to Derek. They hadn’t said any words to each other yet,but he could tell that they were long overdue. “Missed you babe” Derek said, bringing Stiles into another hug, proceeding to bury his face in Stiles’ neck, inhaling his scent. It had been too long since Derek last inhaled Stiles’ scent straight from the source. “Missed you too Der” Stiles said, hugging Derek even tighter. 

 

Stiles loved getting to see Derek and the rest of the pack again, but the events of the night and the unwanted workout was starting to catch up with him. He let out a long yawn and tried rubbing the tire out of his eyes. He could probably fall asleep anywhere he were to fall. “You tired babe? We’re all kinda beat. I know we all wanted to reunite and spend time together, but there is always tomorrow. We can spend some time together and maybe then later in the day we can unite the whole pack. Only Isaac, Erica, and Boyd knew about all of this. Scott is amazing but he’s also amazingly clueless” Derek says, dragging Stiles around with him to say their goodnights to everyone. Stiles followed Derek up the stairs to his,  _ their,  _ room. When Stiles entered the room he noted the mess of papers on the desk and an open book that was clearly a lesson plan.  _ Holy shit he’s a teacher. _ Stiles thought to himself. 

 

That wasn’t the book Derek had been interested in. Derek goes over to the desk and pulls of a notebook that Stiles didn’t recognize. “I was going to wait until tomorrow to give this to you, but I figured I could give it to you know and then we could cuddle and sleep. I worked hard on it, and I hope you appreciate it” Derek said having Stiles the AP Biology notebook. Stiles takes it and cards to the first page. Stiles ignores Derek’s request to read it tomorrow and he reads the entire first passage. He was in tears when he finished. This was one of the most romantic things Stiles had ever had done for him. He thought how great Derek was. He was so glad that Derek hadn’t given up on him, he was so glad that Derek waited for him. “Come on babe. Let's get some sleep. You can read more tomorrow. We are both tired as hell. I mean, you’ve been up for EIGHT years” Derek said, putting emphasis on the 8.   _ Puns?! Since when did he use puns? _ Stiles thought to himself, smiling at the fact that Derek was clearly happier and lived a fairly good life, even with the supernatural things lurking about. 

 

The two got in bed together, stripping to their underwear. Stiles couldn’t help but look Derek up and down. He hadn’t ever seen this Derek in his underwear before and honestly he thought he might cum in his pants. He pushes past his slight arousal and get in bed with Derek.  _ God his body is so much bigger now, it's like a built furnace now. _ Stiles thought to himself as Derek took his spot behind Stiles, pulling him close and burying his face in Stiles’ neck. “Night Stiles. I’m glad you’re back. I missed you. I love you” Derek said, voice really apparent right in Stiles’ ear. Stiles turns around and kisses Derek. It occurred to him that he hadn’t kissed the him in years, it felt great, Derek’s longer stubble was an added element, but Stiles decided he liked it. “Love you too Der” Stiles said, settling into Derek’s arms. The two took no time at all to drift off into slumber. 

 

_ The Next Day _

 

Stiles awoke in a familiar setting with a much larger form behind him, cuddled up to him like their lives depended on it. Derek seemed to be very clingy, and he couldn’t blame him. They had a lot of time to make up for. Derek was still sleeping, it was close to 6 A.M. and Stiles reached over to the night stand. He took the AP Biology notebook and opened it to the first entry he hadn’t read yet. Stiles had time to read a couple entries before Derek started to stir in his sleep. Stiles set the notebook down as he was brought in closer, bodies practically only atoms apart. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. Stiles could feel the hot breath, and it was doing  _ things _ to him. He also noted the very obvious erection that Derek was sporting. Derek rutted into Stiles, the separation of their underwear was the only thing separating Derek’s penis and Stiles’ ass. Stiles let out a moan and Derek started to lick on Stiles’ neck, which only drove him more wild. It stopped as fast as it started. “Shouldn’t we...today is a busy day. We need to make sure everyone is okay and tell everyone about you...you know... time traveling” Derek said, forcing himself to move away from Stiles. He knew if he stayed like that any longer they would be having sex and would probably not leave the bedroom all day. 

 

Derek got up and started to gather things for a shower. “Can we at least shower together. I don’t think we should be apart today. Our bond has us both needy because I’ve been gone so long. I feel it on you. Your side of the bond thinks I’ve been gone” Stiles says, grabbing the clothes Derek handed him. They were conveniently his size and Stiles wondered if Derek prepared for this day and went out and got clothes that were Stiles’ size. The two made their way to the shower. The hot spray of water on Stiles’ back was heaven, and Derek behind him lathering his own body with soap was pure bliss. Stiles couldn’t help but think that he would love to do this every day, but in fact he was back in the present and he technically still lived with his dad. Stiles started to think about his father, and how he was going to tell the man that he was a werewolf. He was sure that he wouldn’t care about Stiles being a wolf, but the way it all went down might cause the man a great deal of stress he doesn’t need. The whole true mates thing was a different story. How was Stiles supposed to tell his father he was dating Derek, a ‘criminal’ once suspected of the murder of his own sister. Stiles considered just playing Britney Spears’ Criminal, but he figured that might not play out so well. He would probably earn a glare from both Derek and his father. 

 

The two got out of the shower and began dressing. The rest of the house seemed to be up and about by then. Derek took note of the familiarity of his old routine of getting ready with Stiles. It felt like it was so long ago, but now maybe he would get to do it with Stiles again. Derek took pride in his efforts to make the journal for Stiles, he was glad the boy liked it and seemed very eager to read it. Stiles made Derek and himself some cereal, going over to the refrigerator to grab some milk, having already known where all the bowls and utensils were. The house hadn’t changed much since Stiles had left. Stiles wondered if they ever had truly moved into the house. He could tell they did have Deaton soundproof it, but this house didn’t have that truly homey feeling that the original Hale house had. Maybe it was the fact they everyone in the house had to be aware of being careful because they had neighbors. More caution had to be taken, the couldn’t just shift and waltz out of the house. 

 

When Derek and Stiles were about to leave they were intercepted by Talia who gave Stiles a warm smile. Stiles noted that he didn’t in fact feel an alpha pull towards her, but now Derek had the alpha pull. He was too busy and overwhelmed he didn’t even notice that Derek had somehow had the alpha powers transferred to him. “Morning” Stiles said to her as she brought the boy into a hug. “Morning son” Talia said gripping onto the boy tightly. Stiles noticed that she said son. He wondered if it was a mistake or had she finally accepted Stiles as his son’s mate, not that she had ever denied, but maybe Derek waiting 8 years meant things were serious between the two. Stiles hoped things were serious, they had the Supernatural saying they were meant to be together going for them, but Stiles, the human part of Stiles wanted Derek for the long run too, and he hoped Derek felt the same.  His mind wandered back to the word son, and the last time he heard an adult female say those words to him, it was from his own mother. Stiles knew Talia could never replace his mother, but Stiles thought she could be a great mother-in-law to him if  _ when _ Derek and Stiles ever got married. 

 

After explaining their plans to Talia, she told the boys to be careful and to make it back by dinner because she was planning a feast to celebrate Stiles’ return and the reunion of the pack as a whole. Stiles wanted to got tell his dad first, but honestly he was scared. He needed the advice of his best friend, who he also owed an explanation of why he was a wolf yesterday, and Scott probably had questions for Derek anyways about him being an alpha and what that meant for the pack. Stiles wasn’t ever sure if Scott had truly considered himself a part of Derek’s pack, but now he wasn’t really sure of how things would work if Scott considered himself pack. Stiles asked if they could stop at the McCall household and Derek of course agreed. He also wanted nothing more than to help Stiles tell his dad about the bite since he was partially responsible for not being able to protect him. It was partially his fault.  

 

They left Beacon Plains around 8 A.M. and after a short drive they ended up at the McCall home. When he approached the door, Melissa who looked like she was just about to leave was the one who answered the door. “Oh Stiles. How are you? Your dad got sent home when I did. He seemed to be doing fine. Sweety are you okay though? Scott said you were acting weird.” Melissa said with concern. She didn’t know about Stiles either, but it was easier to talk to her about things. He didn’t talk though he more or less showed. Stiles flashed his eyes, the gold glow illuminating from his eyes. “I didn’t shut my stupid mouth about 2 weeks ago. Kali kinda tore into me. Derek had to do this to save me. My dad doesn’t know yet please don’t say anything. I am actually going to tell him later. I just need to ask Scott for some advice” Stiles says, looking at the ground, feeling like a child that had been lying to their parent. The boy is surprised when he is pulled into a hug. “I am glad you’re alright” Melissa said, proceeding to move out of the way so the two can enter the house. Stiles could hear Scott who was probably sulking in his room. Stiles figured not telling Scott about why he was a wolf yesterday was most likely why he was upset. Melissa took her leave soon after because she figured the 3 boys had to have a talk, and she would rather not know about all the supernatural things that go on in the town. 

 

When Stiles walked up the stairs he had Derek’s hand in his, dragging him along. He stopped outside Scott’s door and knocked. “Dude we know you’re in there. Let us in please” Stiles said after a couple moments of silence. The door unlocked, but didn’t open. Stiles entered and Derek followed. They saw Scott who had taken a seat back on his bed. “Your scents are mixed. Did you spend the night with him?” Scott said flatly, seeming rather annoyed. “Yeah I did. Listen I came to explain why-----” Stiles said being cut off. “Save it. I know how to do research too, and Deaton’s books helped. True Mates Stiles, the kind that can get mysterious powers like being able to do full shifts? How long have how two been...? I’m your best friend Stiles. You could have came to me. I don’t have a problem with you dating a dude. Hell, you asked me more times than I can count if I thought you’d be attractive to gay guys. I’ll be honest though I never thought it would be Derek, but my suspicions were confirmed when you entered my room reeking of each other” Scott says, seeming kind of offended and hurt. 

 

Stiles just took a seat next to Scott, and Derek took a seat at Scott’s desk chair. “Dude. Technically we’ve been dating for 1 and a half years....or 9 and a half depending on how you look at it. That is partially the reason I came over here. Did your mom tell you anything about what happened at the nemeton?” Stiles asked curiously, it would make the story a lot faster if he could skip the whole getting sucked into a vortex part. “She just said she got them out of there and then you went to the hospital. She didn’t say much. She got home early this morning, just left to pay a bill she didn’t have a chance to pay on account of being kidnapped” Scott said, staring blankly around the room, anywhere but at Stiles or Derek. “Well...I kinda got sucked into a vortex the nemeton created. I was hurled back all the way to 2003 where I wandered and stumbled across a 16 year old version of Derek. This is where it starts to get interesting too. After about a day or two I went to talk to a younger looking Deaton and he explained about the nemeton and how this has happened before, and it's usually so the person can go back and fix something that wasn’t supposed to happen, and well I accomplished it” Stiles said, taking a pause before he continued. 

 

Scott did meet Stiles’ gaze this time, because he was genuinely interested in what Stiles was going to say, time travel wasn’t something he couldn’t not pay attention to. “What was it?” Scott said, the annoyance in his voice seemingly absent now, but Stiles knew he was still kind of mad at him for just taking off on him. “Well at first I couldn’t think of what it was, but it was staring me right in the face. What was the big event coming up that would change someone’s history a drastic amount. That’s right Scotty, the Hale fire. Remember it was all over the newspapers. It was a big tragedy for the town, and the Hales back then were the protectors of the Nemeton, and without them it was the start of a breeding ground for evil to be drawn to the Nemeton. So I am guessing in a last fleeting effort to restore balance the Nemeton gave me a chance to travel back and fix everything. I will probably explain the whole thing at a later date, because there is an actual reason I came over there besides that as well, but the just of it is that I came up with various plans to fake the Hale's death and thus assure that they lived. I spent 2 and a half years in the past, technically I am 19 years old, so no more you being older than me right Scott? Haha. Anyways, I saved them, and I left instructions of how the future needed to play out with Derek and I went back to the future shortly after I saved the Hales from the fire” Stiles said trying to pack as much information as he could into the short explanation. 

 

The McCall boy took a second to process the information. “Well shit dude” Was all that he said. “Now to the other reason why I came here. I’m kinda going to tell my dad about me being well, you know... All claws and fangs. I needed some advice.” Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s your dad. He won’t care as long as you assure him that you’re still yourself. If you’re really that nervous just tell him that you had no other choice but to take the bite, it might make him upset at first that you didn’t tell him you were in danger, but now you can assure him you’ll generally be alright ‘running with the wolves’ since you are one now. Explain you were kind of at risk before helping us, but now you actually can fend for yourself. As for other matters, like you dating Derek, I would definitely tell him about the time travel, so it will totally not seem like Derek is with a minor. I mean now you’re technically an adult, but not in terms of legal state matters, but maybe you could have that changed somehow, or use a fake I.D. until you’re of age. I’m assuming you still have to finish high school” Scott said, and Stiles for the most part agreed. Scott may be missing some screws in his head somethings, but Stiles thought his best friend was the best when it came to advice. 

 

After inviting Scott to the Hale house later for dinner Derek and Stiles left and headed towards the Stilinski home, where he hadn’t been in a long time. His dad’s cruiser was in the driveway, one of the deputies probably found it and brought it to him. Stiles approached the front door and placed his key in the lock. He slowly turned the key, he could hear the tumblers turning when finally the door unlocked. The two enter the house, knowing the Sheriff is in the kitchen judging by the location of his heartbeat. John gets up from his spot and immediately closes the gap between him and his son, bringing him into a tight embrace.  “Missed you kid. Got a little worried when I got home this morning and you weren’t here. I figured you had some pack business to attend to though. Or you didn’t want to be alone while your old man was in the hospital. By the way I had the boys at the station order a wrecker to college your jeep and take it to the shop” Sheriff said, walking back to the kitchen to check what he was making for lunch. Stiles followed, commenting about how he better be cooking something healthy. 

 

They all took a seat at the kitchen table, Derek sitting next to Stiles, trying not to make things seem too awkward. “So dad....I have something to tell you, but I don’t exactly know how, so I am just going to rip it off like a bandaid” Stiles said, Derek could smell how nervous the boy was so he put a hand on his leg, trying to show his support, but not trying to make things blatantly obvious to the Sheriff. John nodded at Stiles, indicating that he could continue as he ate his meal, figuring if he just acted like everything was normal it would make things easier for Stiles and calm the very apparent nerves the boy was sporting. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath and began. “Well... I know we just threw a lot for you to handle as far as the supernatural world and stuff, and I know you’re worried about me being involved in these type of things, as you should be, any parent would. Well a couple weeks ago I kind of ended up getting in a fight with Kali, one of the alpha wolves from the alpha pack that came in town and she ended up......hurting me. And well....I’m...Derek had to, he saved me. Dad I’m a....” Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence because he felt like he let his dad down somehow. “Stiles I knew you were a werewolf since yesterday when you helped Isaac hold up the ceiling of that cellar. I even had suspicions before that. Hell, there was one time I turned on the TV and you told me to turn it down, it wasn’t even to half volume Stiles. I am just happy you’re alright. I just wished you would have told me right away. I am your father I need to know these things. I am the parent and you’re the child, so I need to take care of you, not vise versa. So I want to hear all about the supernatural dealings from now on okay? And you, Derek, I expect you to keep him safe since you’re his alpha I presume, you had to turn him to save him?” John said, finishing off by turning his attention to Derek. The Hale just nods and they both look at Stiles.

  
Stiles didn’t know how to continue, but he forced himself to. “That isn’t all dad. This next part is going to sound extremely far fetched, but trust me it's very real. So you know about the flash of light and me getting hurdled from the Nemeton. That was me returning from being sent back to 2003. I spent 2 and a half years in the past. When Scott stopped the Darach, it caused the Nemeton to open a rift in time to send me back and fix something. I did, I fixed the Hale fire. Well, I didn’t fix it, but I stopped it from happening the way it was destined to. The entire Hale family is alive and well, and with the help of some people who shall remain nameless, we were able to fake their deaths fairly well and the hunters ended up leaving the area. The Hales now reside in Beacon Plains. If you need some proof just think about all the random flowers mom would receive in her room. That was me. Over my stay in the past well...Me and Derek kind of...Well I helped Derek through a hard time and he helped me learn control and deal with being sent to the past. I am technically 19 now so it’s totally legal.  _ I’m kind of...well....Mates with Derek". _


	24. Super Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek, and Scott spend an interesting car ride together. Scott works out his pack decision, and the pack spends the a good time reuniting.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Super Bass - Nicki Minaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not over yet. Two more chapters to go. The next chapter you get an interesting time. Kate Argent emerges from the shadows....We will see how everything goes. Enjoy y'all

**SUPER BASS  
**

 

_ Boy, you got my heart beat running away, Beating like a drum and its coming your way.  
Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass, He got that super bass! _

 

_ I’m kind of...well....Mates with Derek. _

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how his father would take to the whole situation, especially Stiles and Derek being mates but the last thing he expected was his dad to actually draw his pistol from his holster and aim it at Derek. The sheriff disengages the safety and puts his finger on the trigger. Stiles looks in horror as John’s finger moves, pulling the lever down to pull the trigger. “STILES!” John says and he breaks from his overreacting illusion.  _ Oh. Great I chose the best time in the world to zone out and daydream about my father trying to shoot my boyfriend. Nice job Stiles. _ Stiles thought to himself, waiting for the sheriff to repeat himself of what he actually said. “I mean he saved your life and if you’re happy. I don’t know how I feel about the age difference, but if what you’re saying is true, then as far as I’m concerned you’re a legal adult that can make his own decisions. That being said, you. If you hurt him in any way, I don’t care how impervious you are to my normal bullets, I will shoot you so many times in the behind you’ll wish you could die, that or Chris Argent could get me some of those special bullets. Got it?” John says, Stiles looks over to Derek who just nods and answers the Sheriff. “Yes sir. I-I really care about him and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. In fact, me and Stiles are something called true mates. We can do things that normal mates cannot do. The big one being our ability to shift fully into wolves. The others are more connection things. Like while we are in wolf form we can hear each other’s thoughts. Anytime we can generally feel one another’s emotions, or feel if the other person is in pain. So technically it would hurt to hurt Stiles so I would rather not hurt him. I wouldn’t want to hurt him even if I wasn’t connected to him” Derek said, explaining the whole true mates situation a little more. 

 

The Sheriff seemed a little overwhelmed, but he seemed to take everything fairly good. He also seemed like he was fine from being kidnapped. He was all healed because he didn’t really have any injury to begin with. Sheriff explained how his conditions to everything meant he was to be kept in the loop. He was to hear everything about the pack, and they were to be his eyes and ears for when something supernatural came to town. That way he could try his best to let the pack handle it and not have his officers get in the way and not result in unnecessary deaths of his officers. Their meeting finished not soon after, the Sheriff expressing how proud he was of his son for being so brave and always being there for Scott and the rest of his friends. He made another comment about owning a gun if Derek ever hurt Stiles, but from what he observed of the two he knew that he would never have to use it on Derek. 

 

Derek and Stiles figured it was time to take their leave and return to the McCall house to pick up Scott and head to Beacon Plains. Derek had gotten a text a couple minutes prior to heading to the car. It had said that some of the pack members were getting a little restless without the alpha around. On the way to the McCall house Derek and Stiles shared idle conversation. The important part of the conversation being that of Derek’s alpha status. Derek explained how he obtained his alpha status, and that he would soon return it to Talia. That being said, Derek did mention the alpha title could be passed to him when Talia starts to get too old. The status is supposed to go to Laura, but the two siblings decided that they would decide in the future. Derek explained how he never initially wanted to be an alpha, but being in a level head and having betas he’d turned kind of changed his mind. He liked being able to take care of everyone, and not having a burden on his mind meant he could better take care of all of his betas. Laura on the other hand had the birthright to the title, and she was also a good leader. That is why they came to the decision to decide later. Neither of them would care either way, because they both trusted each other’s judgement. 

 

They arrived at Scott’s house as they finished their conversation and knocked on the door. Stiles figured Scott didn’t have a ride to Beacon Plains, he really didn’t want Scott taking his death trap of a bike. That could have just been him being a paranoid friend, which was the truth, Scott had done the same before expressing his uncertainty with Roscoe. They pulled into the drive and Scott was already heading out the door. “What are you guys doing here I was just about to head to the address you had sent me for the Hale house” Scott asked curiously. “We're giving you a ride bro. Come on get in” Stiles says, motioning for the back seat. “You know you wanna. Come on, Derek gets satellite radio in this thing it’s rad as hell” Stiles says again, looking over to Derek who gave a slight scowl. Derek had been in control of the radio so far in their strolls in the camaro, but he had an ominous feeling Stiles would be commandeering his radio for the duration of the trip to Beacon Plains. 

 

Scott got in the back seat of the Camaro and buckled up. He greeted Stiles and Derek, and Derek threw the Camaro into reverse and took off. At the moment Stiles would have made a comment about how badass Derek thought he was, with his leather jackets,  _ attractive _ 5 o’clock shadow, and the black keys music playing in the background. He chose not to make the comment because honestly it kind of turned him on. Stiles kind of had a thing for the bad boys, that's why he was initially attracted to the original Derek, but he doesn’t for a second regret turning that Derek into the Derek that sits right next to him, because he’s still looks just as badass, but now he’s a lot less broken, and a lot more compassionate and that couldn’t make Stiles happier. 

 

As soon as a couple minutes of them being on the road past Stiles decided it was time he played DJ and changed the Black Keys station Derek had the radio tuned into. He tuned the radio to a mixed genre station and he did a very good job of kind of embarrassing himself in front of Derek. He didn’t mind though, because Scott was just as embarrassing, singing along and jamming to various songs that came on during the ride. Derek just chuckled a couple times to some of the songs they sang to. It wasn’t on his bucket list, but seeing Scott McCall sing along to Britney Spears meant he could now die happy, and he had some leverage over the boy. Stiles on the other hand embraced it, he wouldn’t let Derek bother him if he brought up him singing along to songs like the ones he would sing along to. Stiles listened to almost all genres and he would sing along to any of them. Derek kind of admired that. 

 

The previous song faded out and Nicki Minaj's ‘Super Bass’ came on. This song was no exception to Stiles singing along to. Surprisingly enough Stiles kept up with the parts Nicki would sing in a rather fast pace.  _ This one is for the boys with the boomin' system, Top down, AC, with the coolin' system, When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, Stacks on deck like he savin' up.  _ Stiles sang out, all out convinced he was performing as Nicki. Derek noted that Scott wasn’t singing along to the song and he found it kind of weird because he was singing along to all of the other songs.  _ Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy, I mean my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly, I mean, you're so shy, and I'm loving your tie, You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh!  _ Stiles continued, Derek looking over every so often noticing Stiles was only facing him this throughout this song. The other songs Stiles sang he would usually turn his attention between Derek and Scott.  _ Yes, I did, yes, I did, Somebody please tell him who the eff I is, I am Stiles Stilinski, I mack this wolf up, Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up.  _ Stiles sang again, interchanging some of the words of the song and brushing his hand against Derek’s cheek. 

 

Derek understood now, Stiles was singing this song to him. It made him happy that Stiles would wanted to sing to him. Derek smiled at the parts Stiles would change in place for Stiles’ own lyrics, lyrics that would make the song more personal for him and Derek. Stiles continued singing and the song got to a very intimate part.  _ He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on, He just gotta give me that look, When he give me that look, then the undies comin' off, off, uh, Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy.... _ Derek’s ears and cheeks light up with a slight tinge of pink at the lyrics that came out of Stiles’ mouth. Derek looked in the rearview mirror and seen Scott had an awkward look on his face as well. Derek guessed hearing about intimate things your best friend got up to, right in front of the person’s mate, may have made some things awkward, but Stiles didn’t care, because as much as Scott told him about Allison, he could tell Scott about Derek’s dick size as far as he was concerned. It had been a long time coming to get some sweet revenge of discussions of relations with their respective partners. 

 

Stiles’ attention stayed on Derek the entire time though, the pink on Derek’s face finally faded, but was replaced with a warm feeling in his chest. Some of the lyrics Stiles was singing was getting to him. He knew they came from the actual artist, but the passion and soul Stiles was putting into this made it special, it made it feel like this song was for Derek and Derek only. Stiles wanted him to feel just how much he loves and cares for Derek.  _ Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin away, Beating like a drum and it's coming your way, Can't you hear that, boom-badoom-boom-boom-badoom-boom-bass, He got that super bass!  _ Stiles face was plastered with happiness and love. His eyes more or less never left Derek, and he wouldn’t tell anyone, but they were getting kind of teary eyed because he could tell just how much Derek appreciated this. Stiles hadn’t planned on performing an all out love song, nor had he expected to make one out of a Nicki Minaj song, but the emotion he was putting into it truly made it something Derek would never forget.  _ See, I need you in my life for me to stay, No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay, No, no, no, no, no, don't go away, Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away, Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh, it be like, "Boom, badoom-boom, boom, badoom-boom, bass.  _ Stiles put his full energy into the last part of the song and took some long breaths as the song ended. 

 

Derek reached over from where his hand was resting on the center console and he grabbed Stiles’ hand and intertwined their fingers while he drove with one hand. Into then there had been silence after the song ended, but that soon ended when Scott spoke up. “Dude warn a bro next time you’re gonna go full on serenade on Derek. I’m still getting used to you two even being together, but hey congrats I guess?” Scott said. Stiles laughed slightly and then spoke up finally. “Hey as far as I am concerned, I could sing the entire Pink Friday album to Derek and it still wouldn’t amount to all of the stuff I’ve helped you with Allison” Stiles said with sass. Scott chuckled and they seemed to go right back to their bro like tendencies.

 

They arrived at the Beacon Plains Hale house soon after that and the 3 exit the car. Isaac exits the house and is the first to basically pounce on Derek. Stiles laughs and is slightly surprised when Derek hugs the boy back. The old Derek would have been really weary about contact like this, but this one, the one with continuous pack bonds seemed rather fond of having the boy cling to him. That is until Isaac broke the hug and moved on to Stiles. It really made him think about things.  _ If Derek is the alpha right now...and in charge of everyone...and I’m his mate... _ “Derek...am I their mother right now?” Stiles asks wide eyed. “Technically I guess you could say that. To the ones I turned at least. Since you’re my mate right now you’re my second” Derek explained as Erica and Boyd exited the house. They joined the hugging party, Erica in fact went straight for Stiles while Boyd greeted Derek with a manly bro hug. Scott was rather welcome to everyone, but even Stiles noticed the rather hesitation to be tactile with Scott, and it was because he had gained the alpha status. They needed to work this out, needed to know if Scott considered himself pack, and what it meant if he did or didn’t.

 

They went inside and were greeted by Talia who immediately noticed Scott. “So this is the true alpha I have been hearing about. Come to me” Talia said, motioning for the boy to approach. Scott did as he was told and approached her. “I haven’t encountered a True Alpha in a long time. You seem to be very strong. That can be bother a great asset, as well as a great hinderance. As you know Derek, well, I am the alpha of this pack. Derek at the moment is just borrowing my status as alpha, but you, you gained the status on your own. I am not sure if you considered yourself a part of Derek’s pack through this whole situation, but I think you should choose. In fact, I insist you choose. Right now you’re kind of an enigma to the pack’s senses. They’re registering you as familiar and friendly, but also foreign because you’re another alpha around their alpha and it essentially is messing up their senses. I also need you to choose because of territory instincts. Technically, Beacon Hills is still claimed by the Hale pack, so if you were to break off and be an independent alpha we would need to negotiate territory with you. If you were to become part of the Hale pack there would be no need. There are packs out there with more than one alpha, as you seen with the alpha pack, but these packs with more than one alpha function a lot better than what you saw of the alpha pack. Having a second alpha along with betas makes for a good variety and makes the pack stronger. Let it be known the choice is 100 percent yours, but even if you choose to stay an alpha of your own pack, I do suggest you let me and Derek train you. There are many things being an alpha means, and I have been an alpha for a rather long time, and well, I have a lot to teach if you’re willing to learn” Talia finishes explaining. 

Scott knew this was coming of course. He had only been an alpha for roughly a day, and he knew he was stronger, he knew he needed training, he wasn’t stupid, but not once did he think about pack. Scott had never been to keen on the whole pack thing because he had a not so good view on Derek, but now the real Derek was revealed, and the entire Hale family seemed nice. Scott also thought that pack was never a big thing for him because he resented being bitten at first, and never connected with Peter as a pack, so he never truly developed pack bonds. He hadn’t seen Peter around the house they were in at all yet. He focused back on the decision on the table. Now he was an alpha, the head of the pack, and the need for pack bonds was greater. If he stayed his own independent alpha he would have to turn someone to gain pack bonds, and he knew he would only turn someone out of emergency. On the other hand if he joined the Hale pack he would gain tons of pack bonds. Stiles was for sure in Derek’s pack. 

 

When Stiles first got bit, Scott was rather upset that they couldn’t find another way to keep him from being bit, having knew that Stiles didn’t want the bite, but he really didn’t understand why Stiles was so keen on joining Derek’s pack just like that. Now he understands though, Scott may be strong and caring for everyone, but the one thing he was simply oblivious to was the Derek and Stiles sexual tension everyone else seemed to notice. He kinda kicked himself for not noticing it before, but now he was going to be there for his friend. He knew he had been kind of an oversharing Oliver with his and Allison's relationship, so he was going to be there for Stiles. In fact he made his decision. He was going to join the pack so he could gain friends, a family. The way Talia made pack bonds seem, the idea seemed nice, and since Scott never declared his status he had yet to feel any pack bonds. He was pretty sure he was going to join the Hales, but he wanted his best friends input. “Stiles, dumb question but how do the pack bonds feel to you? I want your honest opinion bro” Scott asked. Stiles approached and started to explain how pack bonds felt. “Well it's like a pull. The closer you are to the pack, the more calm you feel. The need to be tactile goes up. I don’t know how you feel about those things but...but since mom died it’s just been me and my dad so things got lonely. I knew I didn’t want the bite back then, but let me tell you, now that I have it, I wouldn’t know how to go back. This. [ _ Stiles gestures to himself and various pack members]  _  This makes me feel at ease. It helps with my anxiety and panic attacks. They’re basically family. Pack IS family. I know no one could ever fill the void my mom left, and I thought for the longest time keeping people out and having it just be me and my dad and my mom’s memory was the best thing for me, but it wasn’t. This. This is what helped, surrounding myself with people who care about me. Surrounding myself with people I care about. So pack bonds are pretty damn awesome if you ask me” Stiles says, patting Scott on the shoulder. 

 

Scott turns his attention to Derek, who was smiling, no doubt proud of Stiles’ explanation of pack bonds. Derek in fact thought he couldn’t have explained how pack bonds worked any better. Scott looked over to Thalia who seemed to be eager for Scott’s answer. “Well I guess I could always use some more family right? Especially when my brother is already apart of my family. I’ll join the Hale pack.” Scott says, moving to Stiles, throwing an arm around his shoulder. With those words being said Scott became rather overwhelmed. Pack bonds were not like mating bonds, they didn’t need to be sealed with a bite. Mating bonds also didn’t need to be sealed with a bite, the bite just made things official, like a marriage. So Scott’s confession of being in the pack sparked the linkage of himself to the numerous amount of people in the Hale pack. The boy started to feel the pull, one of the stronger pulls being to that of his best friend Stiles. “Woah there buddy I think you should come with me. You never had pack bonds before so it’s probably a little overwhelming. Let's get you outside for some fresh air” Stiles said, and things were going smoothly until Peter came into Scott’s line of view as he was about to exit the house.

 

Scott felt the pull to Peter, the one that he rejected when he was bitten by Peter. Then it hit him, and he started to lose control. He was in a rage and upset. Scott lunged at Peter, but what shocked Scott was it was Stiles who jumped in front of Peter, defending him. “Scott, you need to calm down! This isn’t the same Peter” Stiles said, standing his ground as he let Scott’s hand around his wrist linger. He could feel the digging of claws into his wrist, drawing a couple drops of blood. Scott was a new alpha and his senses were more potent than before, and he was upset. Scott wasn’t an idiot he knew that this wasn’t the same Peter. He is mad he still had to be turned to help the Hales. For the future to play out the way it was supposed to. He realizes he is hurting Stiles and he tries calming himself down, thinking of his anchor and of his new pack. Scott now had a pack. One he helped save by being given the bite, even though it wasn’t his choice to be bitten, he was in this world now and he was going to have to live with it, seeing Peter and now having a bond to him just brought up some old memories that triggered some bottled up anger in Scott. When Scott let go of Stiles, Stiles brought Scott into a hug, and Scott found it oddly comforting nuzzling into Stiles’ neck. He figured it was the bond. He liked it, but he was going to have to get used to all the different pulls to everyone in the pack. “Sorry. I didn’t hurt you too bad right?” Scott says, kind of muffled from Stiles’ neck. “No I’m fine buddy” Stiles says breaking the hug and holding up his wrist that had only blood on it, but there was no longer any wound. 

  
A couple of hours later the pack found themselves all bonding fairly well. Stiles took note of one of the one things in the Hale house that had changed over the years, A gigantic flat screen tv. The living room had various couches and the pack was sprawled out watching a movie. Derek and Stiles were on one of the loveseats in the room, cuddling together. The only people not in the living room watching a movie were Talia and Aaron who were making dinner. About halfway through the movie Talia calls for everyone to come and eat. There is a spread, Talia and Aaron had really outdone themselves. They had cooked a feast, it was a feast for a normal family, but to the wolves, especially in a pack this big, it was more so like a family dinner. Werewolves just ate more than the normal human.  They took their seats at the large dining room table and began eating. This is what Derek imagined Stiles’ return being like. This is how he imagined this pack reunion being like. That is how the rest of the night went, pack bonding, cuddling, and Derek and Stiles ending the night by reading a couple entries together from the AP Biology notebook. It made Stiles smile reading the various ways Derek had gotten them to this point. It made him really happy. It made him so content, laying in bed with Derek, his best friend had joined their pack, and the pack was all together now. He knew his life was going to be one hell of a ride and his mate was going to be along for the ride.


	25. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek try to have a lovely redo of their first time together fertilizing the Nemeton, but an unexpected visitor arrives and things they can overcome the pair. The assailant is in for a rude awakening though.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Demons - Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! The epilogue. EEPS. It's kinda sad that it's almost over. I really enjoyed this story. Like I've said in other chapter notes I have two new fics planned, both around 40-70k. I still haven't decided which I want to do first, so I have decided to write the first chapter for each and decide from there. I'll read them and decide which I like better and I may ask around for some people to read them and put in their input of which they'd rather read. So be on the lookout for if I post a new work.

**DEMONS**

_Look into my eyes, It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide, Don’t get too close, It’s dark inside_

 

A couple weeks had past since the pack reunion. In that time the pack had gotten pretty well acquainted with each other. It took a while for the pack outliers like Lydia, who hadn’t totally joined the pack to get used to the fact that she would have to deal with Peter, since she had been ‘manipulated’ by him the most. Peter did his best to offer his apologies, and Lydia wasn’t stupid, once she figured out that he Hales were alive she did her best to get over the fact she was a pawn in making sure the family survived. She would rather had it this way anyways, she was especially glad to see that Stiles had moved on. He had spent so much time pining over her and the fact of the matter was she wasn’t interested in him. She still loved Jackson, who at the moment was spending the remainder of this year in London. It made her happy to know he was returning. Another addition to the Hale pack would only make them stronger. 

Derek and Stiles got up for their day, and it was a fairly big day. Today was the first day in years that they were going to fertilize the nemeton, and they had been given the task of going to dig up the ground around it. Talia made the argument that it was their responsibility to do it, because the last time they did it they were captured by a rogue omega. So that is how they found themselves loading up the back of the Camaro with supplies to fertilize the ground. The pack would meet them out there with their offerings later in the day and they would eat outside of the old Hale house, which would soon be new. Talia and Aaron had started to make plans to renovate the old property and make it livable again, they even planned to add an addition to accomodate more pack members for the future, even enough for children that the pack might end up having. 

The slam of the trunk could be heard from the doorway as Stiles brought out the last bag they needed and placed it in the back seat of the Camaro. They both got in and began their way to Beacon Hills. Over the weeks since the reunion Derek and Stiles had almost been inseparable, the pack members were rarely able to distinguish their scents apart they had been spending so much time together. Neither of them wanted to spend the nights apart so they would take turns sleeping at one another’s houses. They alternated from the Loft, to Stiles’ house, to the current Hale house. Stiles had read almost all of the entries in the AP Biology notebook, and everything seemed fine. It made  Stiles content and happy that they’ve had this long to breathe, and not have some freak supernatural occurrence happen. In fact what they were doing would hopefully calm some of the occurrences and not draw everything inward towards the Nemeton. When the Hales had died before Stiles returned and stopped it from happening, the Nemeton had been neglected for years and it started to draw supernatural creatures in more frequently. It was looking for a new set of people to look after it and protect it, and only ended up bringing bloodshed, but now that it had succeeded in bringing Stiles back to save its protectors, it would hopefully stop drawing things in. It would hopefully get things back to normal, especially because they were setting things back to normal by going through with their traditions of fertilizing it every so often when they thought it needed it. 

Stiles mind wandered the entire car ride. He replayed a lot of the events that had happened through his time in the present and past. He thought about Derek and Stiles’ relationship and how good they worked together. Their days seemed to mesh together well. While Stiles was at school Derek was working on his grading and other work for his online classes he was teaching. By the time the end of the school day came around Stiles would either be picked up by Derek or drive to him. The sheriff didn’t seem to mind Derek being around the house. In fact he found him to be really helpful. Sometimes to get in the Sheriffs good graces over these couple weeks he would slip some actual steak into the sheriff's dinner. He knew that Stiles wouldn’t like if he did it all the time, but he did it some of the time so it would make John’s day. 

When they arrived in town Derek parked in front of the burnt husk that was the old Hale house. Since Stiles knew that Talia was in the works of getting the house renovated, Stiles decided to enter and see just what needed to be renovated because, well, he was curious. Stiles had never truly looked around the house after it had burned. Stiles entered the house while Derek unloading things into the front yard. His nose was immediately plastered with the strong scent of char. He pushed past it and walked further in the house. He caught the lingering scents of pack that had to be months old, but there was one scent, a familiar scent that made him uneasy. It wasn’t an old scent either, it was recent. A couple days old. It was none other than the scent of Kate Argent. It made Stiles’ blood boil that the woman hadn’t died, it made him want nothing more than to outright hunt her himself and tear her throat out with his teeth. Stiles exits the house in a hurry and he can feel an underlying sense of rage and panic within. “She...she was here. Recently. She’s back in town” Stiles says, running up to Derek and burying his face in his neck to calm him down. “What? Who? Derek asks, but from Stiles’ face he knew what he meant.  _ Kate. _ Derek thought to himself. Derek was getting angry, but he knew he had to be there for Stiles. The Kate incident was technically still a fresh subject for Stiles because it had happened a lot more recent for him. It had been years, and Derek had more or less come to terms with Kate's manipulation. That being said, the girl had affected him just as much as Stiles. 

Derek thought about how she had the nerve to return to this town. This time they had the upper hand though and Derek was going to make sure there was no way of her trying to repeat the past. After this day he planned on taking care of her and today he was going to make sure the pack was around, the power of a pack this big would have no problem overcoming the sly huntress. Derek called the pack while Stiles stayed nuzzled into his neck. He told them that they needed backup and wanted to search the forest. Until then they would fertilize the Nemeton and stay vigilant. They planned on moving the party back to the Beacon Plains Hale house though, just in case Kate and her band of psychos showed up to crash the party. 

Stiles finally calmed down and the pair started to walk through the forest, towards the Nemeton. The two are on high alert as they walked, but neither of the sniffers picked anything up. Stiles was overcome with a sense of  deja vu. “Let’s not have a repeat of last time shall we? Let’s stick together this time so some omega can’t attack us” Stiles says, holding a couple bags of fertilizer and walking next to Derek. The Hale just let out a laugh and they continued walking. They were still cautious, but they didn’t let it affect their desire to have a good time and celebrate that they were going to essentially restore balance to the Nemeton. The Nemeton’s powers were the entire reason that Stiles was able to travel back and save the Hale family. 

As they drew closer to the Nemeton Stiles had a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. There was nothing out of the ordinary though. There were no scents around and they couldn’t see or hear anything. It all seemed normal. So Stiles shoved the feeling aside as paranoia because he knew Kate was back. Stiles should have listened and said something about his feelings because as the two stepped into the general area of the Nemeton they suddenly heard what sounded like powder hit the ground behind them. The two turned around to see Kate Argent. They growled and tried to lunge at her, but they were stopped by a barrier.  _ Mountain Ash _ . They both thought to themselves. “Well, well, well, just can’t stay out of the woods Derek now can we? Come to visit your family? Did you have a heated conversation? I see you turned the Sheriff’s kid. Poor thing. To bad you have to die now. You know you also look like this kid me and Derek went to Highschool with. Is that what you see in him Derek? Trying to rekindle your fag ways and fuck this jailbaits tight fuckhole? Did you ever find the poor bastard? Last time I saw him he was bleeding out with the bullet I left in him” Kate ranted while she waved around a gun.

Stiles thought it was odd that he couldn’t smell Kate. Then she spoke up when she notices Stiles visibly sniffing the air around him. “What can’t smell me? I guess breaking into a local vet's office and stealing some scent blockers came in handy then” Kate explained, trying to seem innocent and nonchalant about the whole situation, as if she wasn’t waving a gun no doubtedly filled with wolfsbane bullets around. “I am the same person you dumb bitch. This tree stump sent me back to that time. I just got back. Not that it’s any of your business” Stiles said, more so annoyed that Kate was implying that Derek was taking advantage of Stiles. “Oh really. Guess it will just make it more sweet when I kill the two lovers that just got reunited. As for you Derek, you loved me, why did you go running back to him? Didn’t he cheat on you? You just like dating people who abuse you don’t you?” Kate said, purposely trying to get to Derek. 

Stiles knew he had to keep the conversation off of the Hale family, so as to not give away that their pack was in fact huge. So he decided to bait Kate and hopefully stall her long enough for the pack to arrive. Derek on the other hand was more focused on getting the pack to hurry the hell up and arrive. Derek took to answering Kate's question by letting out a loud growl that he hoped would reach the pack. By now they should be in town, and would hear him. They would know their location right away and head towards them. Kate seemed to get mad and shot her gun in Derek’s direction, but Stiles was ready and tackled Derek out of the way. “Aww isn’t that cute. But even if you call your pack Derek, I have some hunters prowling around the forest. I have 4 of them, and that is more than enough to take on your pack while you’re trapped in here” Kate says, laughing while she starts twirling her gun around again.   
  
Stiles let out a low growl at Kate. But he was glad there were only four hunters because that meant they had the upper hand. As far as Kate was concerned the she had killed the Hale family long ago. “What do you say we get this show on the road? I think I'll start with the pup here” Kate says, reaching to shoot her gun. She shoots towards Stiles once and misses. She shoots at Derek and it causes him to knock back, trying to dodge the bullet. He ends up a good amount away from Stiles. That gives Kate the chance she had been waiting for. With Stiles close to her she crosses the mountain ash and aims the gun at Stiles. Stiles tried to get up and lunge at her but was stopped by the barrel of Kate's shotgun in his face. “Ah ah ah. I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Kate says when Derek gets up and tries to attack her. She has the upper hand now because she has her gun inches away from Stiles’ face. She looks as if she's going to pull the trigger, and she almost does. A loud bang goes off in Stiles’ ears. He had his eyes closed expecting it to end. When he opened them Kate was clutching her hand, it was bleeding and looked as if she’d been shot. 

Stiles looked around and saw Sheriff Stilinski, gun at the ready, still smoke lazily coming from the baril. Stiles ran over to Derek and clinged to him. When the Sheriff broke the line of mountain ash Stiles’ sense became more aware of their surroundings, he could hear some of the pack fighting the other hunters in the forest. Kate staggers away when the Sheriff was distracted by running up to Stiles to make sure he was okay. Stile is okay though, and he’s tired of feeling defenseless. This is the second time Kate has had the jump on him and it would stop here. “Come on Der. This ends here” Stiles says, determination apparent in his voice. Stiles isn’t wearing anything of importance so he shifts, not caring if the clothes tear around him. Derek follows suit and shifts right behind Stiles. Kate seemed to be running away now. She wasn’t expecting to get tackled by Stiles. She seemed confused by it all, not knowing how there were two wolves, one to her side and one on top of her. She must not knew of the legend of true mates because she looked more confused when their eyes flashed, neither of them being an alpha. Stiles is growling, teeth at the ready, when a half shifted Talia joins them. 

Stiles doesn’t move though, there was no chance he was going to let Kate escape again. “Why hello Miss Argent” Talia said as if there wasn’t a wolf flaunting his teeth in Kate’s face. “What the hell! How are these muts wolves, how are you alive?” Kate spit out, trying not to seem affected by Stiles being on top of her. “You’d best watch how you talk about Stiles and Derek. They’re true mates, which gave them the power to fully shift. That being said I am going to have to ask you to stand down Stiles” When Stiles doesn’t stand down right away Talia flashes her eyes red and he gets off of Kate. Stiles is confused, but his confusion is eased when Talia grabs Kate by the shirt collar and hoists her up. “You really think you can just waltz into our territory and attack MY son and my son's Mate. I’m sure Stiles told you he time traveled. You know what he did with his time in the past. He prevented YOU from killing us. He successfully stopped us from dying and faked our deaths so you would leave us alone, but you just couldn’t get enough thinking you had destroyed us, you had to come back for the rest, well now you know you not only failed that, but you’re failing now. I don’t take kindly to those who threaten my children. You’ve earned your spot among the blood shed around this tree. When you killed us in the old timeline it skewed the Nemeton and drew evil in, evil like you, and now I am going to lay evil to rest, and the Nemeton shall return to the peaceful entity it once was when we were here to protect it” Talia says, her eyes flashing red. Kate sees the other pack members, all of them emerging from the trees, they are all covered in blood, the blood of her hunter friends. She had been defeated. “No good vermin mons---” Kate tries to spit out, but is cut off for good when Talia tears into her throat. They bury her near the nemeton, and do a fast version of fertilizing. They all wanted to get home at that point and cuddle around. Stiles was happy, he was glad that Kate had finally been defeated and him and Derek no longer had to worry about her. The Sheriff had accompanied Stiles to the Hale house for the first time, no doubt still scared he had almost lost his son. 

_  
_ When they all arrive there is a cold feast on the table. It wouldn’t take long to heat up, but it still made them all sigh in relief that they could finally eat after all of that. Stiles went into the dining room and took his seat next to Derek. The two practically were using the same chair. Derek since Kate had been killed had not left his side, expressing his worry he had for Stiles. They end up all sleeping in the living room that night. Stiles nuzzled up with Derek on one of the recliners. Talia is the last one to fall asleep, the loves the sight when she see’s everyone stuffed into the living room. This was how things were supposed to be. This was how pack was supposed to be, and because of Stiles, she had that, and she was willing to do anything in her power to make sure her pack stayed protected. She pads over to Stiles and kisses his forehead before returning to her spot next to Aaron. She drifts into slumber surrounded by the smell of pack. She reminisced about Isaac’s comment about the place absolutely reeking like a den. Stiles slept like a baby that night, they all did, content with the massive slumber party in the current Hale house’s living room. 


	26. Bailando (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight insight to the years following Stiles' return to the present.
> 
> Chapter title song:  
> Bailando - Enrique Iglesias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a little longer, but I like the way it turned out and don't really have anything else I could add. So Here it is. The final chapter. BRB crying. This has been a fun ride. FYI This chapter hasn't been beta read so any mistakes just let me know. I really liked writing this, and I am very happy that it went from just being an idea in my google drive to being an entire 156 page document in my google drive. 
> 
> The song is a spanish song. For those that can't understand here is a translation for the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter.  
> 'I want to be with you, to live with you, to dance with you, to have a crazy night with you, a crazy night, and kiss your mouth, kiss your mouth, I want to be with you, to live with you, to dance with you, to have a crazy night with you, with a tremendously crazy one'

**BAILANDO**

 

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, Bailar contigo, tener contigo, Una noche loca (una noche loca)_  
_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca), Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_  
_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca, Con tremenda loca._

 

* * *

_ 1 Year after Return _

A year past since Stiles returned. Today was a big day for Stiles, because it only took him 2 years more than he had expected to reach it. It was the day of Beacon Hill’s graduation. Stiles couldn’t be happier, soon he would be in college, and then a job. Stiles didn’t have a lot planned for college, Derek encouraged him to attend whatever college he wanted, but Stiles always knew he was going to stay close to the pack. He did apply to various colleges though, just to see if he got in, and he did get in, but he decided to study at Beacon Hills Community College to become an investigative researcher at the station. The Sheriff was kind of glad that Stiles didn’t go for the policeman position. Not that Stiles couldn’t handle it, but more so because Stiles was in his element when he was researching. With some of the evidence Stiles had obtained from his father's office over the years he would crack cases in record time. 

Derek continued to work at the college in Beacon Plains. He considered transferring to Beacon Hills, but he liked it at Beacon Plains. He liked an excuse to return to the town every so often. The Hale house had been rebuilt with some additions. The pack moved in as soon as possible and slowly the house started to regain some of the glory it once had. The smell of pack returned. Nothing supernatural had occurred since the return of Stiles, and that was a good thing for everyone because that meant they could all live in peace like they were all trying to. 

So Stiles sat waiting for his name to be called. He was tied for Valedictorian with Lydia and it kind of made him feel very intelligent. Regardless of the times that Harris had fucked with his grades, he still managed this GPA. Stiles sat next to Lydia and Isaac. Scott was next to Allison and was cuddled up to her as names were being called at random. Scott had been training with Talia and Derek trying to control the alpha shift. He had gotten better with time, in fact he could do a full shift like Derek and Stiles. ‘Isaac Lahey’ the announcer said. The pack and all the friends Isaac had made started cheering for him. He approached the podium and took his diploma and shakes the hands of the various administrators. Stiles watches as his friends names are called. He would be lying if he didn’t shed a couple tears. 

Finally the time came. He knew he was next by the way the announcer tried to sound out the name in his head. Finstock was sitting by the announcer and whispered in the announcers ear, no doubt explaining to just call Stiles by his nickname. ‘Stiles Stilinski’ the announcer said and Stiles got up from his seat and headed towards the podium to take his diploma. He could hear everyone cheering. His father and Derek seemed to be in a battle of who could cheer the loudest. It made him chuckle a little. His dad shouldn’t even have tried, he could never hope to out cheer a werewolf, who now was borderline growling out his cheers. The cheers hadn’t gone unnoticed because the Sheriff and Derek were getting stared at. That quickly shut them up. 

By the time the ceremony was over and everyone could disperse to their respective families, Stiles bolted to his dad and Derek. He hugged his dad and was congratulated. He then turned to Derek who hadn’t stopped beaming at Stiles. The pride on Derek’s face said it all. Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms and they stayed like that for a while before kissing. They couldn’t help but kiss, it was their first PDA since Stiles had returned, but now they could do it a lot more. Stiles had turned ‘18’ legally recently and now he and Derek would be together without any issues. The moment turned kind of awkward when Danny noticed them kissing. He was with Ethan, but his attention turned to them. Stiles had never corrected that Derek wasn’t his cousin. For this time Danny hadn’t been involved in any of the supernatural, or so he thought.

Danny approached them. “I thought he was your cousin? Do werewolves not care about incest or something?” Danny asks, shocking both Derek and Stiles.  _ How the hell does he know about... _ Stiles looks over to Ethan who was approaching them. “Don’t look at me, he figured out on his own. Something about me and his friends always being gone around the full moon” Ethan explained. Stiles turned to Danny who seemed to have his a smug look on his face. Stiles couldn’t get mad at the boy. “He isn’t my cousin and his name isn’t Miguel. This is my boyfriend. Derek Hale” Stiles says. “I figured. I kinda questioned it at that time I was over your house. I knew you had a thing for Lydia, but you kept asking if you were attractive to gay guys, and cousins totally don’t oggle each other. You giving Derek your shirt, and then ogling his bare chest isn’t something cousins do. So I kinda suspected you were lying about the cousins thing and had some sexual tension. I see you both worked that out, congrats Stilinski. I’m not judging, but isn’t he like more than a few years older than you. I am surprised the Sheriff isn’t unloading a clip into his ass” Danny says, looking over at the Sheriff who was conversing with Melissa. 

Stiles lets out a laugh. “Long story. But since you know about werewolves, one, I demand you attend a pack meeting with Ethan so you can get everything explained to you, just so you know how to keep yourself safe. Two, I’m actually 20 right now. Time Traveled, like I said, long story. I might tell you it one time since it looks like you and Ethan are going strong” Ethan’s cheeks go a little pink and Danny smiles and nods. They say their goodbyes and Stiles gets approached by the pack. Talia is the first of them to come up and congratulate him. The rest followed after her and Talia spoke up once more. “Well when you get to the Hale home to celebrate we have a surprise for you” Talia said, ruffling Stiles’ hair.

When they arrived at the rebuilt Hale house, Stiles was blindfolded. He was let through the house by Derek, who he could tell his heart was beating at a mile a minute. He wondered what had Derek so riled up. When they stopped, Stiles’ blindfold was taken off and his eyes were met with a door. It was the door to the new wing of the house added in the renovation. Stiles opened it and walked down the hallway more. There was a ribbon on the room straight back at the far end of the hallway. Stiles headed right towards it and threw the door open. His eyes went wide when he saw Derek’s stuff intertwined with Stiles. Some of Derek’s belongings like photos and stuff are sprawled out on a dresser, as well as some of Stiles. The room is the present he assumes. He assumes that Derek is finally wanting Stiles to move in. “Derek. Talia” Stiles says, not knowing what to say. The rest of the pack called this house home, but Stiles made it clear that he was going to continue swapping between staying with Derek and his house. Stiles stayed silent and Peter approached him and patted his shoulder “Don’t worry Stiles. Your dad let us go and get your things. He wants you to move in here. Something about your house not being soundproof and hearing Derek’s name in a way that he never wanted to hear come out of your mouth” Peter says, devilish grin on his face. Talia smacks Peter upside the head and turns her attention back to Stiles. Stiles face was a couple shades of pink, while Derek couldn’t help but let out a slight smile. “In all seriousness, your dad figured you’d be leaving for college anyways, so he always expected you to move out. But let me tell you something that will influence you even more. This whole wing of the house is yours and Derek’s. You do with it what you please, you could even make a guest bedroom, that the sheriff could stay in and visit if you wanted him over” Talia explained and Stiles’ face lit up. If his dad could stay whenever he wanted then there would be no reason to deny this offer. 

Instead of verbally accepting this offer, he runs over to Talia and hugs her. She hugs him back and pats his head. Stiles then moves to hugging Derek. The pack decided to give them some space so Derek could show Stiles around that wing of the house. He showed them their room. Stiles already saw some of it, but he looked around and loved how everything was organized. Stiles’ posters were on the wall, joining Derek’s. Stiles had a move shelve in his room, and that was here, right next to Derek’s bookshelf. Stiles knew his own books were probably added to make a joint collection for the two of them. Derek showed Stiles the only other room that had been furnished in this wing. It was a study. It had two desks. One was Derek’s and one was Stiles. It was so they could work together, Stiles could do his school work while Derek could grade papers and such. “I love it” Stiles said when he finishes the tour with derek. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like I am forcing you to move in too fast” Derek admits, but Stiles calms Derek’s nerves and assures him that he wants this, he’s wanted this for a while, to be living with the Hale family once more, and now that his dad was okay with it, he wasn’t going to feel bad about moving in. “This is going to be an interesting couple of years” Stiles says kissing Derek on the lips. That night they made love and finally gave each other the official mating bites.

* * *

_ 2 years after Return _

Scott burst into the room in a rush. Immediately running to Stiles’ side. “It’s okay Stiles. Everything it going to be okay. You got this bro” Scott said, rubbing circles into Stiles’ back. Scott’s words seemed to work in calming Stiles down and he got up from his position on the floor. “Now get up bro. Don’t wanna be late. Unless you wanna play the runaway bride” Scott teased. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued getting ready. It was his wedding day. About a couple months into his first semester of college he was purposed to by Derek. The Hale boy had figured since technically they were already ‘werewolf’ married, Derek decided that there wasn’t much reason to prolong making it official. Stiles of course said yes when Derek asked. Derek surprised Stiles by doing it in a public place, on their anniversary. 

Stiles finished getting ready. They didn’t want any church ceremony so they decided to have it outside at the Hale house. There were chairs arranged in rows and decorated rather nicely. Stiles or Derek cared too much about how everything looked, just as long as it looked nice. Talia had outdone herself though, because this was a marriage she had been waiting for, the first marriage of one of her children. She infused wolf elements and traditions into her planning. So the decorations looked fairly rustic and incorporated with nature. Stiles and Derek had large versions of Stiles’ triskelion necklace on. They were made out of wood and hand carved by Aaron. When the ceremony finally started Derek and Stiles were to enter on opposite sides of the yard. They would walk up on opposite sides of the chairs and come together in the front of the chairs, in front of Deaton who was also a ordained minister on top of everything else he was. 

Deaton started to go through the various words for a marriage ceremony. It had also elements of werewolf traditions infused in it. Stiles and Derek held both of their hands together. Derek’s left with Stiles’ left, and right with right. Deaton kept going through the ceremony, the sheriff was in the second row on the left side of the chairs. He was being whispered to by Parish who wanted to attend the Sheriff’s son’s wedding. ‘Today everything you thought it would be? Seeing your son grow into he is today and get married’ Parish whispered to the sheriff. ‘I am happy for him. He’s grown into a fine man, and at first I was a little weary about Derek, but he has won me over. He makes my son happy and that's the best quality if I do say so myself’. The time came for Derek and Stiles to recite their vows.  There were of course parts in the vows that only made sense in you were in the know, but they figured it was harmless if the put those pieces in their vows. Stiles would be lying if he struggled to get out words through the tears of happiness that were streaming down his cheek. Derek would as well, having shed a couple tears through the process. Derek was the one who went first. “Stiles, when i first met you...when you met me, the second time. I was not in a very good place. I was broken. What did you do? You put me back together again, piece by piece. You didn’t push me beyond my boundaries. You got me to the place where I am today. That is what made me love you. Your sarcastic sassy personality, your compassion and determination to help others, even if it will cause you inconvenience. You’re selfless and you care about and want to protect everyone you care about. I love you Stiles Stilinski. I would be stupid not to want you as my husband” Derek finished and wiped the tears from Stiles’ eyes with his thumbs. Stiles began his vows shortly after. “Derek, what can I say? You’re hot.  _ Soft laughter escapes Stiles’ throat _ . In all seriousness, Derek when I first met you, the very first time we didn’t get along very well. We always seemed to be at each other’s throats. Then I found out more about you and why you were that way. I also found out how protective, heroic, and compassionate you were about those you cared about. You may have not showed you cared at the moment, but it was because your emotions were clouded. The second time I met you if was the same deal, but not as bad. I knew I could do something to make sure you never got that bad again. So I did. Along the way though you helped me. This journey we shared was not only one spent helping you build up to the person you are today, you helped build me up. We built each other up into the strong pair we are today. You are so considerate of others now, you talk more, given you still communicate a lot with death glares sometimes, but you generally use your words more than back then. You’re selfless, you do things for me without me having to even ask you, You’re beautiful inside and out. Derek James Hale I love you. Sourwolf. I’m glad we got to this point. I’m glad we saved one another” Stiles said, both of them crying this time. 

The ceremony ended and Stiles and Derek were pronounced husbands. It was great and the reception had began. Through the night an old man who Stiles and Derek hadn’t recognized had been prowling around. The invitations had went out only to people they knew so they found it weird. They wondered if he was someone Derek’s mother or father invited or The Sheriff invited. They both just decided to approach the fairly old man. “Why congrats dearies” The old man says right away when they approach him. “Why Stiles you look like you’ve barely aged at all, I wish I had that luxury” The old man said and Stiles knew now it must have been someone he met in the past. “Oh where are my manners. It’s me, Magnificent Monet from Jungle. I don’t have my face on” With that Stiles remembered and kind of recognized the facial structure of the man out of drag. Derek must have sent an invitation. “Oh Hello!” The two say and get up to idle conversation before they decide they should probably mingle with others. The old man did leave them with words that made them happy. “I told you everything would work out. The moment I saw you two together I knew you two would make it. And to think I almost kicked you out of the bar for being underage. What? You two think I was stupid? Now I can see my suspicions were right, your name isn’t Jared. Its Stiles. That being said I knew you too would end up getting hitched someday. I was worried when you two stopped coming to Jungle, but I see you two worked it out. Stop by someday, this old bag of bones could use some tips. I can’t do any death drops or splits, but I can slay the hell out of a lip sync still” Monet said before taking his leave. 

The rest of the night is great. This ended up being one of the happiest days of both of their lives. Derek James Hale-Stilinski and Genim ‘Stiles’ Hale-Stilinski spent the rest of the night after the reception consummating their marriage. It was some of the hottest sex they had in their entire relationship, on par with that of the night they established their mating bites. The night they established their mating bites had a supernatural advantage of course that made the sex twice as awesome because it made both of their senses twice as sensitive. When the several mindblowing rounds of sex the two had were over they cuddled in their bed and fell asleep, naked, afterglow surrounding them, and full moon over peering through their window. 

* * *

5 years after Return

Derek was going to pass out, he knew he was going to. Stiles had to put one hand over his shoulder while the other hand was holding Lydia’s left. Derek had Lydia’s right hand. Lydia had agreed to be Stiles and Derek’s surrogate. Derek was nervous, he was going to be a dad soon. The way the surrogacy went was put together in a way that Deaton  took Stiles and Derek’s semen and mixed them and cast a spell on them that manipulated the semen into fusing together, making for an equal opportunity for division of Stiles and Derek’s traits within the child. Of course the child could still have some traits from Lydia, which they both were okay with, but this way they wouldn’t ever have to worry about one child being obviously Derek’s or one being obviously Stiles’. They would be their children and they both would love them equally. 

When Claudia Hale-Stilinski was born Derek and Stiles were in tears at the sight of their beautiful daughter. Derek was the one who suggested the name to Stiles. Wanting to honor the memory of Stiles’ mother. Stiles agreed. Lydia was tired from labor, but was happy to see Stiles and Derek’s child. Lydia was Claudia’s mother, but Stiles and Derek were her parents. Lydia was her aunt. That’s the way she wanted it. Lydia just wanted to be Auntie Lyds, and some day when the children were older Stiles and Derek would tell them that this was her mother, but it wouldn’t change anything because she would still be Auntie Lyds. 

_  
Taking care of a child was as difficult as Stiles and Derek anticipated but they made it work. Stiles had his job and Derek had his, but since they both generally could work from home it meant that they could spend time with their daughter and make sure she was taken care of properly. She had her own room that had been converted into a nursery. The two took to parentdom fairly easy once they got the hang of it. They kind of prepared for it more than others, having had a pack to take care of. Talia, Aaron, and John were always spoiling their grandchild. Stiles and Derek expected this. Everything was great from then on. Stiles and Derek continued going strong. The pack was beginning to expand and they were all ready for it. Stiles stood there with Derek nearby and they both stared into their child's eyes as if they could see into the future. They were ready for the future, for all of them, for Sarah McCall, Scott McCall Jr, Elaine Boyd, Lucy Carver-Māhealani, Samantha Whittemore, Sora Hale, Eric Hale-Stilinski, and the youngest of all of them, Adam Hale-Stilinski. They were ready for the good times and for the bad times. They were ready for the children, and for the shifting. Half of the children were wolves. 2/3 of Stiles’ and Derek’s had lycanthropy. They were in for a fun time, a fun life, and they wouldn’t be happier than to spend it with one another. They snap out of their trance and come down to reality. “You ready for this? It’s gonna be one hell of a ride.” Stiles asked Derek, giving him a peck on the lips and he simultaneously rocked Claudia.  _ With you, I’m ready for anything. _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the children's names I just made them up. We don't know Ethan's last name so I just matched it with the actors last name. Speaking of that, the nogitsune never happened so it's assumed that Aiden is still alive.
> 
> As for my next fic If yall are interested I am probably going to write the first chapters of each one and have some people read them and tell me which one they would rather read first. I have both of them already laid out. They are roughly the same length as well. I'll include a brief summary type thing of both of them here.
> 
> Space Travel AU: A couple years in the future, the United States technology has finally reached a state of advancement where they can put astronauts on Mars, to inhabit it for a while, explore it. A mission of 15 crew members are sent up into space to explore the stars, explore mars. 3 of those crew members are Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Derek Hale. Nasa was surprised to gain 3 astronauts from the same town, Beacon Hills, as well as two best friends, Scott and Stiles. Their passion for space travel proved themselves though. They knew it was space travel was hard, but they were in for a hell of a ride, good and bad. This fic is action packed and fluffy, but also angsty. There will be a major character death. I'll tell you right now its not Stiles or Derek. 
> 
> Flip-Flop AU: EVERYTHING IS BACKWARDS AND SCREWED THE HELL UP. I got inspiration for this one from 'who's gonna run this town tonight' by callunavulgari. It's a hella good fic. I have a different take on the whole reversal thing though. Also reena_jenkins has a podfic version of 'who's gonna run this town tonight' and its really good so check that out. Okay so heres the summary thing. >> Somewhere back in time someone probably stepped on a butterfly and fucked everything up because it changed everything. Stilinski's and McCalls are the ancient werewolf family. After the death of Claudia before everything truely went to shit Raphael was exiled for beating on Melissa, and Melissa and John end up together. Only for a fire to consume everyone but Step Brothers Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. The unthinkable happens years later when Stiles returns to town to find his brother ripped apart. The whole changing in the timeline thing didn't just flip flop he Stilinski's and McCalls. The Hales were humans, Martins were hunters, and various characters you've come to know are in positions you hadn't thought possible. This fic goes through events from season 1 to season 3. I am going to try to keep the characters in the personalities of them, but due to some events some characters may seem out of character, and other minor characters or characters from future seasons may be used to fill some gaps. Stiles is aged up while Derek is aged down. It's basically kind of a retelling of the various seasons of teen wolf with things flipped around, but trust me when I say it isn't just a retelling. Different events happen because of this flip flop. It diverges from what you think is going to happen.


End file.
